Friend ?
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunjae, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dll. School of Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Family. DLDR
1. Prolog

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (baru itu aja yang sudah keluar di prolog ini)

Rate : **T**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang tampan (dirinya sendiri yang mengakui hal itu) tengah menatap seorang namja seusianya hmm... Ulang tahun mereka hanya berbeda beberapa hari saja sebenarnya. Ok, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan setuju untuk makan siang bersama.

Namja itu memperhatikan bagaimana sang sahabat memakan ramyun didepannya dengan lahap, yeah... Ramyun dan tteokbokki adalah makanan favorit sang sahabat jadi dia tidaklah heran jika setelah mereka makan ramyun maka mereka pun akan mampir ke kedai tteokbokki. Yang diherankan keduanya tidaklah menggemuk, masih tetap saja kurus mungkin karena beban tugas sekolah.

Tapi, namja itu tidaklah seperti sang sahabat yang aktif dalam perkumpulan disekolah, sang sahabat bahkan merupakan ketua badan siswa. Walaupun dia tidak memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan sedikit _'nakal'_ , sahabatnya itu memiliki tingkat kepemimpinan yang tinggi terbukti sang sahabat sudah menjabat sebagai ketua siswa selama dua tahun berturut – turut. Sejak masuk kelas sepuluh semua guru dan temannya mempercayakan tugas kesiswaan pada sang sahabat.

Awalnya memang dia menolak karena beralasan dia masih kelas sepuluh dan belum bisa apa – apa tapi setelah diyakinkan akhirnya dia pun mau dan menyanggupi semuanya.

" Yunie ah..." Namja yang mengakui bahwa dirinya tampan itu memanggil sang sahabat yang tengah memangku wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya

" Aish... Kita sudah akan naik ke kelas dua belas kenapa kau masih memanggilku seperti itu eoh?"

" Cocok saja, memang tidak boleh?"

" Aish... Kita sudah delapan belas tahun dan itu memalukan"

" Menurutku panggilan itu manis dan cocok untukmu"

" Terserah"

" Ya! Cepat habiskan mangkuk ketiga ramyunmu itu! Bukankah sehabis ini kita akan pergi ke kedai Jang ahjusshi untuk makan tteokbokki?"

" Ck... Arraseo... Jaejoongie"

" YA!"

Oke, namja bernama Jaejoong yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu kembali memperhatikan bagaimana sang sahabat – Jung Yunho – yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu makan. Ayolah, tidak semua orang bisa melihat Yunho makan seperti ini. Berantakan dan bisa dibilang hmm... Rakus?

Untuk makan saja seorang Jung Yunho harus mencuri – curi waktu karena jika bel istirahat berbunyi Yunho akan pergi ke ruang guru dan ruang kesiswaan. Mungkin ada waktu untuk makan tapi tidaklah banyak seperti yang Jaejoong miliki.

Jaejoong sendiri bukanlah pelajar seperti Yunho yang memiliki sifat kepemimpinan, dia lebih suka bebas tanpa batas. Cukup berandal tapi akan ciut jika Yunho sudah memarahinya soal pelajaran ataupun nilai ulangannya yang jelek itu. Bahkan kadang dia harus bertanya pada sang adik yang terkenal jenius untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya agar Yunho tidak mengomel karena nilai rendahnya.

Jaejoong jadi heran sebenarnya apa yang diberikan oleh Jung ahjumma sampai anaknya yang sebenarnya nakal dan urakan itu begitu jenius. Berteman dengan Yunho sejak lahir membuat Jaejoong tahu seluk beluk, sikap, watak, kegemaran, warna favorit dan semua yang Yunho miliki termasuk tubuh tinggi namja itu (uhuk).

Jaejoong tidak bercanda, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah dalam hal bermain, belajar, sampai mandi bersama yang akhirnya Yunho tolak sejak mereka berusia sepuluh tahun. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal yang Jaejoong tidak suka pada Yunho adalah kenyataannya namja itu tampan dan tinggi sedangkan dia tampan (cantik) namun pendek.

Tidak, bukan terlalu pendek. Untuk ukuran namja dia cukup tinggi dan tampan tapi jika sudah berjalan bersama Yunho makan dia terlihat pendek dan tampan (cantik). Sehingga banyak orang yang salah duga dan memanggilnya yeoja tomboy.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, yeoja tomboy? Hey! Dia namja tulen yang memiliki belalai yang sama seperti Yunho (sepertinya begitu...). Ah! Satu lagi tentang sang sahabat, kenapa namja itu selalu menolak yeoja yng menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho?

Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahukan alasannya pada Jaejoong, yang Jaejoong tahu. Jika sang yeoja berlari dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan itu berarti Yunho menolaknya dan sang yeoja menangis. Bukan hanya yeoja tapi namja berjiwa uke pun menjadi korban dari Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan ingat saat itu seorang namja uke memarahinya karena dianggap Jaejoong adalah alasan kenapa Yunho menolaknya.

Ck,

Hubungannya dengan Yunho tidaklah sedekat itu, Jaejoong menganggap Yunho sebagai sahabat yang setia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun termasuk saat dirinya ditolak oleh yeoja yang disukainya dua tahun yang lalu dengan alasan wajah Jaejoong lebih cantik dari pada wajah sang yeoja.

Jika saja alasan yeoja - yeoja yang menolaknya itu karena menyukai namja lain mungkin masih bisa diterima oleh Jaejoong namun rata – rata yeoja yang menolaknya beralasan bahwa Jaejoong lebih cantik dari mereka. What the... Jaejoong tampan, camkan itu!

Bahkan untuk sikap bisa dibandingkan dengan Yunho yang tidak ada manly-nya itu. Jaejoong gentle dan manly serta lembut (?), dia jadi penasaran bagaimana Yunho bisa populer dikalangan yeoja dan uke... Terlebih dengan sikapnya yang kadang absurd melebihi Junsu dan Yoochun teman mereka. Mungkin jika _'dekat'_ dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pikir bisa tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan yeoja dengan baik sehingga dirinya bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih?

Jaejoong tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika...

" Yunie ah...?"

" Hm?" Gumam Yunho, namja itu terlalu sibuk karena sedang memasukkan ramyun kedalam mulutnya

" Kau... Jadilah kekasihku"

" …."

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog lagi...

Oke, ada 4 ff baru yang Cho update. Untuk update annya nunggu yang lama kelar dulu lah seperti biasa hahahahaha...

Untuk ff yang blm end, Cho udh hampir kelar kok ketiknya. Sabar ne?

.

So...

Lanjut?

.

.

 **Selasa, 22 Maret 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **T**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suk

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunie ah...?"

" Hmm?" Gumam Yunho, namja itu terlalu sibuk karena sedang memasukkan ramyun kedalam mulutnya

" Kau... jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" UHUK! UHUK!"

" Ya!"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil tisu dan memberishkan wajah serta seragamnya yang terkena kuah ramen yang langsung dimuncratkan oleh Yunho. Yunho sendiri langsung terbatuk – batuk mendengar ucapan Jaejoong atau mungkin dia salah dengar tadi.

" Uhuk!" Yunho masih saja terbatuk

Dan Jaejoong sebagai sahabat yang pengertian langsung memberikan air dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk membersihkan seragamnya.

" YA! Ada apa denganmu?!" Pekik Jaejoong

Yunho menaruh gelas yang tadi diberikan oleh Jaejoong dan menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. Memang salah siapa hingga dia seperti ini?!

" Kau yang ada apa! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu! Membuatku kaget!"

" Eoh? Jadi kau begitu karena aku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi polos

" Ck, apa maksudmu barusan?" Tanya Yunho, dia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya

" Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau jadi kekasihku"

" Mwo? Otakmu bergeser atau apa?"

" Ish! Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku titik!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong. Apa dia terlalu banyak makan ramen hingga otaknya bergeser atau apa?

" Kau kalah taruhan?"

" Tidak"

" Kau... Menyukaiku?"

 **DOENG!**

Otak Jaejoong terasa kosong, dia menatap Yunho yang kini terlihat cengo. Apa Yunho kira dia hanya bercanda.

" Aku serius Jung!" Jaejoong menendang kaki Yunho dari bawah meja

" Aw! Sakit pabbo! Kau kenapa mengatakan hal itu eoh?"

" Ish! Apa susahnya sih kau tinggal jadi kekasihku saja. Otte?"

" Mwo? Andwe! Aku hanya bisa menerima orang yang aku sukai"

" Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan matanya yang dia buat tajam

" Eh? Aku menyukaimu tapi... Kita sahabat Jae"

" Ya sudah kalau kau menyukaiku berarti kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih" Putus Jaejoong seenaknya

" Mwo?! Ya! Jangan seenaknya saja!"

" Apa sih? Sudah kuputuskan!"

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, pusing langsung mendera kepalanya karena kelakuan aneh Jaejoong. Tidak... pasti ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho harus mencari tahu tapi dia juga harus berpikir bagaimana dia terlepas dari mari-jadikan-Yunho-kekasih-Jaejoong.

Perlu diketahui Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun agar apa yang diinginkannya terkabul dan selama ini sangat sulit bagi Yunho untuk tidak menuruti apa yang Jaejoong minta. Terlebih jika Jaejoong sudah menggunakan kitty eyesnya.

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya " Kali ini aku tidak bisa menurutinya Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho serius

" Yunie ah..." Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya yang tidak pernah gagal untuk menghadapi Yunho

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh Jaejoong kali ini. Dia lebih baik memejamkan matanya daripada luluh dengan mata Jaejoong.

" Ani, Joongie... Ini sudah kelewat batas"

" Ja-jadi..."

Oh tidak...

Ini adalah jurus kedua Jaejoong jika keinginannya belum juga bisa terwujud dan Yunho paling takut dengan yang kedua dan ketiga.

" Hiks..."

Yunho makin memejamkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah isakan. Jaejoong pasti akan menggunakan jurus kedua dan ketiganya sekaligus.

" Hisk... Napuen namja! Hiks... Apa salahnya jika kau menjadi kekasihku! Huwaaaa!"

Jaejoong berteriak kencang sembari menangis, dia harus bisa membujuk Yunho bagaimanapun caranya. Persetan dengan segala kemanlyannya. Dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Yunho sendiri makin merasa pusing, dia menutup telinganya saat orang – orang sekitarnya menghakiminya. Berkata bahwa dia telah berbuat jahat karena sudah menolak namja secantik Jaejoong. Aish...

" Sudahlah Yunho yah... Terima saja Jaejoong, dia sangat cantik dan baik hati, kasihan dia menangis seperti itu"

" Ahjusshi..."

Akhirnya Yunho membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping, dia menatap penuh harap pada ahjusshi sang pemilik kedai ramen.

" Sudahlah, lihat kasihan Jaejoong" Ucap sang ahjusshi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho

Mau tak mau akhirnya Yunho menoleh dan melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya Jaejoong saat ini dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

" Y-ya!"

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku Yun? Wae? Wae!? Ada orang lain yang kau sukai eoh! Kau jahat!"

Astaga! Yunho sampai mengusap kasar wajahnya kesal. Belum lagi dia mendengar orang – orang disekitarnya kembali berbicara buruk tentangnya.

" Astaga... Kenapa namja itu tidak menerimanya saja?"

" paling tidak harusnya dia menghentikan tangisnya dulu, kasihan sekali namja itu"

" Ckckckc... Tidak berperasaan"

Dengarkan apa yang yang diucapkan oleh orang – orang itu? Astaga... Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya, preman! Tapi cengeng!

" Hey Joongie, hentikan tangisanmu"

" Aniya~~ Hiks..."

" Lihat betapa jeleknya dirimu saat ini"

Yunho menggeser bangkunya dan mengambil tisu untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada mata Jaejoong, jaejoong menepisnya namun Yunho terus memaksa dengan mencengram dagu Jaejoong.

" Hentikan tangisanmu"

Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Whoa... Jaejoong langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tubuhnya menghangat merasakan tangan Yunho yang ada dipipinya. Ini kah yang dilakukan Yunho? Bersikap sangat lembut dengan orang lain?

" Nah... Kita keluar dan bicarakan hal ini" Ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah bisa tenang

" Kenapa tidak disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hah... Kita keluar ne?" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Tapi lihat seragamku... Kotor Yun..."

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana kotornya seragam Jaejoong terutama karena tadi dia tidak sengaja memuncratkan kuah ramennya dan terkena Jaejoong.

" Aku bawa pakaian ganti" Yunho mengambil tasnya dari bawah meja dan membukanya, dia mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong " Gantilah" Lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong mengambil kaos yang diberikan Yunho dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang disediakan oleh kedai tersebut. Yunho harus apa coba? Bagaimana bisa dia menghadapi jaejoong yang sedang seperti itu?

Kalau marah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bisa tidak bicara padanya berhari – hari dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Pernah satu kali Jaejoong marah dan tidak menegurnya selama satu bulan dan itu sangat buruk.

Yunho berdiri dan membayar apa yang sudah mereka makan kemudian pergi keluar, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kedai sembari menunggu Jaejoong datang.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak ketempatnya duduk tadi tapi dia tidak melihat Yunho ada disana, sang ahjusshi berkata bahwa Yunho menunggu Jaejoong diluar. Akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan keluar dan dia menerima beberapa dukungan yang diberikan dari orang – orang yang sedang makan di dalam kedai. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan berteriak _'fighting'_ dan berterima kasih.

" Oh Yu-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pose Yunho yang sedang bersandar pada dinding, dia sering melihat Yunho seperti ini tapi saat diperhatikan dengan lekat pose Yunhosangat keren lihat saja yeoja – yeoja yang lewat memperhatikannya.

" Kau sudah datang?"

" N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kajja, kita ke kedai Jang ahjusshi membeli tteokbokki"

" Mwo? Kau masih ingin makan setelah semua yang aku lakukan?"

" Ya, kita beli tteokbokki dan memakannya di taman sembari membicarakan hal ini" Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan mendahului Jaejoong

" Ck, beruang" Bisik Jaejoong

" Aku dengar itu"

" Ups"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, Jaejoong memang memanggil Yunho dengan beruang jika sedang kesal. Biasanya ditambahkan dengan kata buncit dibelakangnya. Beruang buncit.

Setelah membeli dua bungkus tteokbokki mereka duduk ditaman dekat rumahnya. Memandang anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain tanpa kata memakan tteokbokki yang ada disamping mereka.

" Jadi... Ada yang ingin kau katakan Jae?" Tanya Yunho

" Ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Katakan kalau tadi kau hanya bercanda"

" Tidak!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian menatap tajam Yunho " Aku serius Jung"

" Aku juga serius Kim, katakan alasanmu mengatakan hal itu"

" Aku serius Yun, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakannya tapi aku akan mengatakannya setelah apa yang aku cari sudah aku dapatkan"

" Itu tidak adil untukku Joongie ah" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Kau selalu seperti ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Aku jadi merasa bodoh karena menuruti semua keinginanmu selama ini. Tidak semua bisa kau dapatkan"

" Kenapa? Apa ini terlalu sulit untukmu?"

" Kau mengenalku dengan baik bukan, apa yang tidak ku lakukan untukmu?"

Jaejoong jadi mengingat apa saja yang sudah Yunho lakukan untuknya sejak mereka kecil. Belajar bersama, bermain, mengerjai orang lain bahkan membalaskan dendam pada adiknya yang super nakal. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, semua yang dia inginkan dilakukan oleh Yunho, Yunho juga menjadi tameng saat Jaejoong dimarahi oleh eommanya. Juga, Yunho membantunya kala berkelahi dengan sekolah lain.

" Jadi? Bisakah kau hentikan kegilaanmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Tapi Yun... Aku ingin"

" Kau selalu mengatakannya saat kau menginginkan sesuatu"

" Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau setuju"

" Apapun?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong pasti " Asal yang kau inginkan masuk akal"

" Hmm... Jawab pertanyaanku dan jika kau memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan maka aku akan menerimamu, aku tahu kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku"

" Tentu saja" Jaejoong mulai bersemangat, matanya bahkan sudah berapi – api sangking semangatnya

" Bagaimana kita menjalankan peran kita sebagai kekasih Jae? Kau ingin sembunyi – sembunyi atau terang – terangan hingga semua orang tahu kita berpacaran?"

" Itu-"

" Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang kita sukai saat berpacaran Jae?"

" Hmmm..."

" Bagaimana jika aku tanpa sadar menyakiti perasaanmu ataupun sebaliknya?"

" …."

" Dan satu pertanyaan penting" Yunho menatap lekat mata Jaejoong " Bagaimana kau diantara kita merasakan jatuh cinta?"

" Mana mungkin?"

" Semua bisa terjadi Jae, aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuanmu melakukan hal ini dan aku ingin memperjelas semuanya sekarang agar kita tidak tersakiti dikemudian harinya" Jawab Yunho santai

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali dan memasang mode berpikir, dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya agar Yunho mau menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa?

" Aku beri waktu kau berpikir. Sekarang kita pulang, sudah mulai larut" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri

Namun dia masih melihat Jaejoong dalam mode berpikir, apa pertanyaannya begitu berat hingga Jaejoong sangat serius seperti itu.

" Hey" Yunho mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong

" N-ne?"

" Pulang, sudah larut. Pikirkan dirumah. Oke?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong berdiri, mengambil bungkus tteokbokki bekas mereka makan dan membuangnya pada tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang sampai di pertigaan jalan mereka bertemu dengan adik Jaejoong.

" Hyung!" Sapa sang adik

" Kau dari mana Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kerja kelompok"

" Hmm? Sampai lebam?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat luka lebam pada pipi adiknya

" Hehehehe" Namja yang merupakan adik dari Jaejoong itu terkekeh

" Kakak adik kerjaannya sama saja, tukang berkelahi" Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan kembali

" YA!" Pekik Jaejoong

" HYUNG! Aku tidak berkelahi tapi membela diri"

" Membela diri dari apa eoh?" Tanya Yunho, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap adik Jaejoong

" Itu..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, bingung bagaimana dia menceritakan kejadian yang hari ini dia alami

" Sudahlah Yun, ayo pulang dan obati lukamu Min" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

Changmin, adik Jaejoong mengangguk. Memang dia sering bertengkar dengan sang kakak tapi kakaknya sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya. Buktinya Jaejoong berkata lembut untuk mengobati luka yang ada pada Changmin.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang berdampingan. Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya dan langsung disambut sang eomma di depan pintu, sang eomma menatap tajam pada Changmin.

" Anak nakal! Kau berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan wajah garangnya

" Eomma..."

" Minnie jatuh eomma" Ucap Jaejoong membela sang adik

" Jatuh? Mana ada yang seperti itu lukanya, aish! Gemas eomma dengan kalian berdua yang kelakuannya sama saja. Coba kau contoh Yunho yang baik itu"

" Eomma... Setidaknya aku pintar" Ucap Changmin

" Ya! Kau meledekku?" Jaejoong merasa tersinggung

" Menurut hyung?"

" Ish! Bocah!"

" Mwo? Bocah ini lebih pintar dari pada dirimu hyung"

" Ya!"

" Apa?!"

" Diam kalian! Cepat mandi dan segera ke ruang makan" Sang eomma langsung memotong perdebatan Jaejoong dan Changmin

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong dan Changmin menjawab bersamaan

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kelantai atas karena kamar mereka berdua ada dilantai dua. Mereka menahan tawanya, cara jitu menghadapi omelan eommanya adalah dengan saling beradu mulut dan itu selalu berhasil. Ckckck...

.

.

.

" Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong

Selesai makan malam bersama keluarganya Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin datang ke kamarnya agar dia bisa mengobati luka yang Changmin dapatkan hari ini. Changmin menarik kursi belajar sang hyung dan mendekatkannya ketempat tidur sang hyung.

Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan membuka kotak obatnya, mengambil kapas dan membuka alkohol. Dia dengan pelan menyentuhkan kapas itu pada luka lebam sang adik.

" Hyung jangan tertawa eoh?" Ancam Changmin

" Mwo? Kenapa?"

" Hari ini aku menolong siswa cupu disekolahku yang sedang diganggu anak sekolah lain"

" Eoh? Tumben kau peduli"

" Dia Cho Kyuhyun"

" He? Namja cupu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu kan? Sainganmu disekolah? Si peringkat kedua?"

" Ne, Kyuhyun yang itu"

" Kau menolongnya? Kenapa?"

" Molla~ Aku hanya berpikir tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya kecuali aku?"

" Ha?" Jaejoong menatap bingung adiknya

" Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan jadi dengan keras aku memukul orang yang mengganggunya dan mereka balik memukul"

" Memang ada berapa orang?"

" Tiga? Atau empat ya? Lupa"

" Mwo? Aigo... Katakan mereka dari sekolah mana, berani – beraninya mereka membuat kau luka"

" Aku hanya terluka sedikit, aw! Pelan hyung"

" Maaf, aku kesal! Tapi lihat, pinggir bibirmu berdarah Min"

" Itu karena Kyuhyun menamparku"

" Mwo?! Kenapa? Harusnya dia berterima kasih bukan?"

" Dia berteriak _'kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah pabbbo!'_ Lalu dia meninggalkanku begitu saja"

" Tidakkah itu terlalu... Ngg.. Tidak tahu terima kasih"

" Kyuhyun memang begitu kok hyung, tandanyadia perhatian padaku. Tidak membiarkanku berkelahi karena takut sekolah mengeluarkanku"

" Ck.. Aneh"

Tak lama Jaejoong selesai dan Changmin mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari kamar hyungnya untuk bermain game diponselnya.

" Sudah selesai?"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong langsung kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dia menutup kotak obat yang ada dipangkuannya dan melihat kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia melihat jendela kamar yang ada disebrang rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang duduk menghadap kearah jendela sembari memakan sebungkus camilan.

" Ini sudah malam dan kau masih saja makan?" Jaejoong duduk didekat jendelanya dan menatap Yunho

" Memang kenapa? Jadi adikmu terluka karena menolong orang lain?"

" Kau dengar semua"

" Ya, sejak kau mengobati adikmu aku melihat dan mendengarkan semuanya"

" Ini sudah malam Jung"

" Hmm?" Yunho melihat kearah jam dindingnya " Jam sepuluh, tumben?"

" Hari ini aku merasa lelah"

" Itu karena kau menangis dan merengek, harusnya aku merekamnya dan menyebarkannya. Biar mereka tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong hanya seorang preman cengeng"

" MWO? YA!"

" Tidurlah jika sudah mengantuk"

" Kau?"

" Aku akan menghabiskan camilanku dulu baru tidur"

" Araseo"

Jaejoong berdiri dan memegang ujung jendelanya.

" Apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho, dia bingung karena Jaejoong malah menatapnya

" Aniya, selamat tidur beruang buncit"

Jaejoong langsung menutup jendelanya saat Yunho berteriak, Jaejoong tertawa dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama kesayangannya. Sementara itu Yunho masih duduk dipinggir jendela menatap jendela Jaejoong yang sudah tertutup namun siluet Jaejoong masih nampak, dan itu saat Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya.

" Pemandangan yang indah bukan?"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong dan Yunho berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa juga ada Changmin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka memperhatikan interaksi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat di halte bus, Jaejoong duduk diantara Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah asyik bermain game diponsel masing – masing sedangkan Jaejoong tengah meminum susu vanilla kotak dengan tenang.

" Hyung, maksudku Yunho hyung" Panggil Changmin dengan mata tetap menatap layar ponselnya

" Ne?"

" Teman sekelasku memintaku untuk menyampaikan salam padamu"

" Eoh? Sampaikan saja salamku untuknya"

Jaejoong yang sedang meminum susunya langsung berhenti, Changmin memang sering menyampaikan salam dari teman – teman sekelasnya untuk Yunho dan Yunho akan dengan senang hati (read : terpaksa) membalas salam teman – teman sekelas Changmin.

Bagaimana bisa teman – teman Changmin tahu Yunho? Yah... Mereka pernah datang ke rumah Changmin untuk kerja kelompok dan saat itu Yunho serta Jaejoong baru pulang sekolah. Mereka para yeoja langsung terdiam dan menatap penuh kekaguman pada Yunho sedangkan para namja malah terdiam melihat kecantikan Jaejoong.

Dan sejak itu teman – teman Changmin senang sekali menitipkan salam atau bahkan surat untuk Yunho yang entah apa isinya. Jadi... Jaejoong makin ingin merasakan menjadi kekasih Yunho karena Yunho bahkan bisa menarik perhatian yeoja dari sekolah lain termasuk sekolah Changmin.

" Bus sudah datang, kenapa kau melamun Jae?"

" Eoh? Kajja. Hati – hati ne Min?" Ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin yang masih menunggu bus

" Ne"

" Kami berangkat duluan Min" Ucap Yunho

" Iya iya, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sana berangkat"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian masuk ke dalam bus, masih melambaikan tangan pada Changmin sampai bus yang mereka tumpangi pergi dari hadapan Changmin.

Karena bus sangat ramai, Yunho membawa Jaejoong berdiri agak kebelakang agar bisa bersandar. Jaejoong yang terhimpit membuat Yunho memutar tubuhnya hingga Jaejoong bersandar dekat jendela dengan Yunho berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan posisinya langsung tersadar sesuatu, Yunho juga selalu melakukan hal ini jika bus penuh. Kenapa Yunho melakukannya?

" Yun" Panggil Jaejoong pelan namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya karena mereka berdiri sangat dekat

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau membiarkanku bersandar, bukankah kau yang ingin bersandar tadi?"

" Bus penuh dan aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesulitan meminum susumu Jae"

" Hanya itu?"

" Ne"

" Yakin?"

" Kau mau jawaban apa hum?"

" Aniya"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kemarin dia biasa – biasa saja menghadapi kelakuan Yunho yang seperti ini.

" Pegangan Jae"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari pegangan untuknya namun dia tidak menemukan satu pegangan pun yang kosong.

" Penuh Jung"

" Aish, biasanya juga kalau penuh kau memegangku"

" Ish"

Jaejoong akhirnya memegang tali tas ransel bagian depan Yunho sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang susu vanilanya.

" Hari ini kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Yunho

" Wae?"

" Jessica memintaku untuk membeli alat tulis untuk keperluan organisasi"

" Hum? Sudah tanggalnya ya?"

" Ne"

" Hmm..."

Jaejoong kembali memasang mode berpikirnya, ikut dengan Yunho berarti dia bisa melihat interaksi Yunho dengan orang lain bukan? Dengan begitu dia tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati yeoja? Hehehehehe...

" Tidak bisakah aku ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Aku ingin ikut Yun"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini mulai mengeluarkan jurus pertamanya, kitty eyes. Akhirnya Yunho mengangguk dan Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Jaejoong ikut dengan Yunho dan Jessica pergi ke toko buku. Tapi Jaejoong hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho dengan Jessica.

Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu benar – benar berlaku sopan terhadap orang lain. Kemana saja dia selama ini kenapa baru sadar dengan sikap Yunho?

Masuk kedalam toko buku, Yunho lah yang membawakan barang – barang sedangkan Jessica sibuk kesana kemari mencari perlengkapan organisasi dan sesekali dia bertanya pada Yunho apakah barang yang diambilnya itu dibutuhkan atau tidak.

Yunho memberikan saran yang baik dan Jaejoong benar – benar berpikir apakah yang didepannya ini adalah Yunho atau bukan karena Yunho yang sekarang bersamanya sangat berbeda dari Yunho yang dia kenal sejak kecil.

Apa Yunho bersikap seperti ini juga jika tidak ada dirinya? Bersikap manis pada semua orang? Apa itu yang dilakukannya selama ini dibelakangnya? Tidak... Jika didepannya pun Yunho bersikap baik pada orang lain.

" Sedang apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh, saat ini dia sedang memilih beberapa buku komik disela – sela memperhatikan Yunho. Disampingnya berdiri Jessica tapi dia tidak melihat Yunho.

" Mana Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia sedang ada dikasir" Jawab Jessica kemudian tersenyum

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Aku lihat kau aneh sekali hari ini Jaejoong ah"

" Aneh? Wae?"

" Kau terus memperhatikan Yunho, apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

" He? Tidak... Hanya saja... Hey, bagaimana Yunho menurutmu?"

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

" Hanya ingin tahu saja"

" Yunho itu... Baik, sikapnya lembut pada yeoja dan mudah beradaptasi dan sangat bisa diandalkan juga... Yah, kau tahu kan jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat tinggi"

" Kau menyukainya?"

" Siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Jung Yunho?"

" Jadi kau...?"

" Rasa suka memiliki tahapannya sendiri, sukaku terhadap Yunho hanya sebatas teman. Tenang saja Jaejoong ah, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sampai... " Mwo? Ya! Aku dan Yunho tidak seperti itu"

" Tapi kalian cocok bersama, yang aku lihat Yunho mampu membuat berandal sepertimu tunduk. Dan aku yakin kau hanya tunduk pada Yunho. Iya kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Jessica, yang diucapkan Jessica tidak salah. Jaejoong memang tunduk pada Yunho apalagi saat namja itu menatapnya itu sungguh menakutkan disaat marah.

" Jangan pernah melepasnya atau kau akan menyesal"

" Apa maks-"

" Kalian sedang apa?"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan Jessica setelah membayar barang bawaannya tadi. Jaejoong dan Jessica menggeleng. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di kafe kecil dekat toko buku dengan memakan es krim dan pancake.

" Kau tidak membeli apa – apa tadi jae?" Tanya Yunho

" Tidak ada yang menarik"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong memakan es krimnya dengan gembira dan membuat Yunho dan Jessica tersenyum melihat kelakuan preman sekolahan itu. Yunho tiba – tiba saja melihat seseorang yang dia kenal saat menatap keluar jendela kafe.

" Bukankah itu Changmin?"

" Eodie?"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh, dia melihat disebrang kafe seorang namja kelebihan kalsium tengah berdiri menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebrang. Yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya adalah namja yang ada disebelah Changmin.

" Dengan siapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Eoh? Si peringkat kedua!"

" Mwo? Namja yang ditolong Changmin kemarin?"

" Ne! Sedang apa Changmin dengannya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

Jessica yang melihat keasyikan dua namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya dia dilupakan disini. Aigo...

.

.

.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, mereka sudah berpisah juga dari Jessica yang rumahnya berbeda arah

" Ne?" Yunho hanya menoleh, dia sudah berjalan dua meter di depan Jaejoong

" Masalah kemarin"

" Soal?"

" Pertanyaanmu saat ditaman"

" Kau mau membahasnya sekarang?"

" Ya"

" Baiklah"

" Ak-aku tetap ingin kau jadi kekasihku"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia berpikir bahwa dengan dia mengajukan pertanyaan kemarin Jaejoong akan menyerah, paling tidak melupakan ucapannya kemarin. Tapi...

" Lalu?" Tanya Yunho

" Tentang status... Bisakah kita merahasiakannya dulu?"

" Kenapa?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun jadi ikut berhenti berjalan

" Tidak ada alasan khusus hanya ingin saja" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya

" Lalu?"

" Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti hatimu, aku tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaanmu yang itu tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jika salah satu dari kita menyukai orang lain maka kita harus menghentikan apa yang aku mulai Yun"

" Putus maksudmu?"

" Ne"

" lalu?"

" Hm... Satu pertanyaan lagi ya... Pertanyaan ini sungguh sulit Yun. Kau tahu kan kalau kita bersahabat sangat lama. Bagaimana ya... Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana Yun?"

" Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

" MWO?" jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap punggung Yunho " Wae?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

" Jawabanmu tidak bisa membuatku puas jadi aku menolakmu"

" Ugh... Lalu apa maumu?"

" Berikan aku jawaban yang membuatku puas maka aku akan menerimamu"

" Aku bingung..."

" Kalau begitu lupakan keinginanmu"

" Andwe!"

" Lalu?"

" Baiklah, jika aku jatuh cinta padamu ataupun sebaliknya... Maka kita berpisah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya tapi aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dan kita akan kembali menjadi sahabat"

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Aku tidak mau membuat persahabatan kita buruk karena cinta Yun"

" Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau pikir mudah menjalani cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

" Memang sulit?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polos

Jaejoong memang sering ditolak cintanya oleh yeoja – yeoja disekolahnya tapi dia tetap bisa move on. Tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hidup harus terus berlanjut bukan?

" Tidak semua orang bisa sepertimu yang langsung bisa move on Jae, tidak semua orang"

" Jadi... Kau... Jika kau akhirnya menyukaiku kau akan apa?" Jaejoong bertanya balik

" Aku? Mungkin akan diam saja"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu Jae" Jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong hingga namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya " Bagaimana?" Lanjut Yunho kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Jaejoong

" Aku tidak tahu Yun, maaf... Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir aku belum bisa menjawabnya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan menundukkan kepalanya

" Hah... Baiklah... Aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku" Ucap Yunho dan itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri dua meter didepannya " Apakah ada batasan privasi atau skinskip dan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

" Privasi pasti ada Yun, skinship? Apa? Lalu... Hal apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

Yunho tersenyum, ternyata memang Jaejoong masihlah sangat polos dalam hal ini. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong menyatakan cinta pada beberapa yeoja dulu?

" Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sohee, Hyuna dan yang lain? Kau menyukainya bukan? Ingin melakukan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai mereka... Setelahnya jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan" Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum

" Jadi... Alasanmu untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

" Eh... Yun..."

" Kau tahu.. Sepasang kekasih biasanya bergandengan tangan" Yunho maju satu langkah kearah Jaejoong

"..."

" Makan es krim bersama"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya lagi selangkah sedangkan Jaejoong masih membatu dotempatnya karena melihat Yunho yang diterpa matahari sore sungguh indah.

" Jalan – jalan"

"..."

" Berkencan"

" …."

" Saling bertukar cerita"

Kini Yunho sudah tinggal lima langkah lagi untuk mencapai Jaejoong.

" Saling menjadi sandaran saat kau kesulitan"

Yunho kembali maju satu langkah.

" Mengusap airmatamu dikala sedih"

"..."

" Membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa"

Sekarang tepat satu langkah lagi Yunho bisa mencapai Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga.

" Aku menerimamu Jae"

" Yun-"

" Dan apa kau tahu skinship yang aku maksud?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan namun matanya masih menatap mata Yunho.

" Bergandengan tangan termasuk skinship tapi yang aku maksud seperti berciuman.."

" Ap-"

 **CUP**

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeeeooonngg~~

Lambai jari cantik!

Hai hai... Cho kembali membawa ff Friend buat kalian hehehehehehe...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **ismi mimi, adit-aja, D2121, eL Ree, Shieru Hana, chwangkyuwoozi, nabratz, 5351, lee sunri hyun, dheaniyuu. Alby. Chun, sukhyu, elsita, zaza, raizelYJ, ccsyaoran01, Hime, mha. Feibudey, shipper89, Avanrio11, Princess Jae, enyak, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, gaemGyu92, naminara, birin, rin. Misschokyulate,**

 **yang udah follow, fav, para sider**

 **.**

 **makasih ya #bow**

 **.**

Tiba – tiba cho pengen bikin ff angst? Ada req?

Hmm...

#smirk

oh ya! Cho ga janji bisa update cepet tapi cho janji selesaikan semua ff cho, So... kasih semangat Cho ne? Gimme fighting revie okay? Hahahaha...

.

See u next chap?

chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 23 Juni 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **T**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

 **Terus... ada kata - kata Yunpa yang Cho ganti, tulisannya Cho tebelin dibawah ini biar pada inget lagi hehehee, mianhae?**

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Kau... Jika kau akhirnya menyukaiku kau akan apa?" Jaejoong bertanya balik

 **" Aku? Mungkin akan diam saja"**

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu Jae" Jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong hingga namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya " Bagaimana?" Lanjut Yunho kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Jaejoong

" Aku tidak tahu Yun, maaf... Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir aku belum bisa menjawabnya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan menundukkan kepalanya

" Hah... Baiklah... Aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku" Ucap Yunho dan itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri dua meter didepannya " Apakah ada batasan privasi atau skinskip dan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

" Privasi pasti ada Yun, skinship? Apa? Lalu... Hal apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

Yunho tersenyum, ternyata memang Jaejoong masihlah sangat polos dalam hal ini. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong menyatakan cinta pada beberapa yeoja dulu?

" Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sohee, Hyuna dan yang lain? Kau menyukainya bukan? Ingin melakukan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai mereka... Setelahnya jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan" Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum

" Jadi... Alasanmu untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih?"

" Eh... Yun..."

" Kau tahu.. Sepasang kekasih biasanya bergandengan tangan" Yunho maju satu langkah kearah Jaejoong

"..."

" Makan es krim bersama"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya lagi selangkah sedangkan Jaejoong masih membatu dotempatnya karena melihat Yunho yang diterpa matahari sore sungguh indah.

" Jalan – jalan"

"..."

" Berkencan"

" …."

" Saling bertukar cerita"

Kini Yunho sudah tinggal lima langkah lagi untuk mencapai Jaejoong.

" Saling menjadi sandaran saat kau kesulitan"

Yunho kembali maju satu langkah.

" Mengusap airmatamu dikala sedih"

"..."

" Membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa"

Sekarang tepat satu langkah lagi Yunho bisa mencapai Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga.

" Aku menerimamu Jae"

" Yun-"

" Dan apa kau tahu skinship yang aku maksud?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan namun matanya masih menatap mata Yunho.

" Bergandengan tangan termasuk skinship tapi yang aku maksud seperti berciuman.."

" Ap-"

 **CUP**

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah kebanggaannya, awalnya dia terdiam dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dan astaga! Ini ciuman pertamanya!

Apa Yunho ingin mati ditangannya karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya eoh? Jaejoong mencoba mendorong Yunho namun namja itu menekan tengkuk Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya Jaejoong memukul – mukul dada Yunho, mencoba membuat namja bermata musang itu sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong yang sudah semerah tomat segar yang biasa eommanya beli di pasar. Jaejoong menatap tajam dirinya dan siap mengutili kulit Yunho dengan tatapannya.

" Itu ciuman pertamaku pabbo!"

Jaejoong memukul belakang kepala Yunho dan mendorong namja itu menjauh darinya. Yunho meringis sakit tapi menatap sang sahabatnya itu.

" Apa?!" Tanya Jaejoong sengit

" Jae... Itu kecupan bukan ciuman"

" Mwo? Kenapa kau cari alasan lagi eoh?"

" Aku tidak mencari alasan tapi menempelkan bibirku padamu tidak termasuk ciuman tapi kecupan" Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekat kembali kearah Jaejoong

" Ma-mana ada yang seperti itu!" Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya namun dia terjebak karena sekarang dia telah bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dengan Yunho yang semakin mendekat

" Memang seperti itu, karena yang namanya ciuman itu seperti ini"

" NGH!"

Gila!

Yunho pasti sudah gila -pikir Jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak gila jika Yunho tadi menarik kembali tengkuknya dan menyelipkan bibir bawah Jaejoong diantara kedua belah bibirnya kemudian menghisapnya perlahan. Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja sekolah Yunho saat namja itu menghisap bibirnya.

Jantungnya seakan copot dari dalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Astaga... Ini tidak baik! Bagaimana bisa banyak kupu -kupu seakan berterbangan didalam perutnya.

Yunho yang tidak mendapatkan perlawanan dari Jaejoong mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jaejoong yang terasa hangat itu. Jaejoong tersentak merasakan sebuah benda lunak memasuki daerah mulutnya. Benda itu seakan mengabsen benada – benda didalam mulutnya dan terakhir menyentuh lidahnya.

Membelai halus lidahnya dengan bibir yang masih beraksi dari luar. Jaejoong tidak tahan sensasi menggelitik nan menyenangkan ini!

" Yu-yunh!"

Yunho yang sadar ada alarm berbahaya melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengais udara sekitarnya dengan wajah merona hebat.

" Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu tapi kau harus menciumku setiap hari"

" M-mwo?"

" Yah,,, paling tidak sebuah kecupan cukup untukku" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Tap-tap-"

CUP

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Yunho langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Hanya menempel saja memang dan entah kenapa Jaejoong malah menutup matanya.

" Waw!"

Jaejoong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal, dia segera merapikan seragamnya dan menoleh. Diujung gang sana sang adik tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan membuat es krim yang dipegangnya melumer, menandakan bahwa namja tinggi itu sudah cukup lama berada disana.

" Ch-changmin!" Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Yo Min!" Sapa Yunho dengan santai

" Kalian berpacaran?"

" Ti-"

" Ne!"

 **GREP**

Yunho dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menunjukkannya pada Changmin. Changmin tertawa terbahak sembari berjalan mendekat.

" Daebakk!" Pekik Changmin

" Mi-min"

" Eomma dan appa harus tahu ini"

" YA! Jangan beritahu mereka!" Jaejoong berteriak

" Wae?"

" I-ini rahasia"

" Oh? Rahasia?" Changmin melirik kearah Yunho dan namja itu tersenyum

" N-ne"

" Arasseo, aku akan merahasiakannya tapi..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar, adiknya pasti meminta macam – macam padanya setelah ini.

" Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap malas sang adik

" Kau harus membelaku dari amukan eomma"

" Memang apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku belum melakukan apapun hanya saja, hyung harus ada disisiku saat itu terjadi. Oke?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tajam Yunho, semua ini gara – gara Yunho. Andai saja namja itu tidak asal menciumnya dipinggir jalan begini pasti Changmin tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan meminta macam – macam!

Yunho yang ditatap sedemikian rupa hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia membiarkan saja Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu.

" Oke hyung?"

" Ck, arasseo"

" Yaayy! Aku ucapkan selamat dan whoaa.. es krimku mencair! Aku duluan hyungdeul, asih! Lengket!"

Changmin menggerutu dan dirinya berlari meninggalkan kedua namja yang tadi berciuman itu begitu saja. Setelah Changmin pergi Jaejoong menepis genggaman tangan Yunho dan menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada, dia masih kesal.

" Hey, marah eoh?"

" Kau menyebalkan Jung!"

" Aku kenapa? Aku melakukan apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan"

" Ta-tapi mana ada yang melakukannya dihari pertama pacaran"

" Ada, aku melakukannya barusan. Ayo, kita pulang sudah sore dan aku lapar" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

" Apa maksud dari tanganmu itu?"

" Menggandengmu tentu saja ish"

Yunho mengambil salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan menyelipkan jari – jari panjangnya diantara jari – jari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, efek yang diberikan ciuman Yunho padanya sangat besar dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, mungkin sibuk dengan pemukiran mereka masing – masing. Jaejoong akhirnya mencoba menerima keadaannya saja, digandeng oleh Yunho sang sahabat yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

" Nah sampai"

Yunho melepaskan tautan tangannya dan melambai pada Jaejoong saat mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

" Aku akan masuk, kau juga ya" Ucap Yunho kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam memandangi tangannya yang tadi bertautan dengan Yunho. Kenapa rasanya seakan kosong?

.

.

.

" Hyuuunngg~~"

 **CEKLEK**

Changmin membuka pintu kamar hyungnya dan melihat sang hyung tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong malam ini berubah menjadi pendiam dan Changmin tidak suka itu, dia suka hyungnya yang cerewet dan gemar mengajaknya bertengkar.

" Ne?" Jaejoong hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan badannya masih nyaman diatas tempat tidur

" Sebentar lagi Yunho hyung datang bukan? Kau tidak bersiap?"

" Bersiap? Untuk apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan Changmin menepuk keningnya

" Hyung tidak lupa hari ini jadwal Yunho hyung mengajari kita bukan?"

" OH! Ya ampun aku lupa, arasseo"

" Aku ke kamar dulu dan mengambil buku"

" Ne"

Jaejoong kembali menatap langit – langit kamarnya, perlahan dia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi disentuh oleh bibir Yunho. Jaejoong membayangkan kembali bagaimana bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa berkecamuk namun menyenangkan langsung terbayang dalam pikirannya.

 _' Jadi berciuman itu seperti tadi? Dari mana Jung itu tahu?'_ Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

" Jae aku masuk!"

" OMO!"

 **CEKLEK**

Jaejoong dengan gugup duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, hey kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Yunho kan memang sudah biasa masuk kedalam kamarnya bahkan menginap dan tidur disampingnya!

" Kau belum bersiap? Aigo... Bukankah sudah berkali – kali aku katakan bahwa kau tidak boleh malas?"

Yunho mengucapkannya sembari menarik meja untuk mereka belajar bertiga. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho mengomel sembari mempersiapkan kebutuhan belajarnya malam ini.

" Cepat kemari dan bawa bukumu" Perintah Yunho

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengambil buku pelajarannya dan duduk agak jauh dari Yunho dan itu membuat Yunho langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kenapa disana?" Tanya Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Kenapa kau jauh dariku? Biasanya kau duduk disampingku?"

" Me-memang tidak boleh?"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, untuk namja yang cenderung pintar Yunho cukup tahu alasan Jaejoong menjauh walaupun namja itu tidak mengatakan alasannya.

" Kemarilah" Ucap Yunho lembut " Jangan menghindar, kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau menjauh dariku bukan?"

" Ne... Tapi..."

" Merasa canggungkan?"

" Kau tahu darimana?"

" Aku pun sama dan aku berusaha agar tidak canggung, kemarilah Jae"

Jaejoong akhirnya mendekat kearah Yunhod an duduk disampingnya, perasaannya aneh sekali hingga dia duduk agak jauh dari Yunho.

 **PUK**

 **PUK**

 **PUK**

Jaejoong terdiam saat Yunho menepuk kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan, Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah Yunho dan dia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman manis dari Yunho.

" Ng... Apa aku mengganggu?" Tiba – tiba Changmin masuk kedalam kamar

" Oh Changmin! Masuklah" Ucap Yunho tanpa gugup

Berbeda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ugh... kenapa dia seperti anak perempuan begini? Diakan preman! Iya kan?

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" Ucap Yunho dengan semangat

.

.

.

Acara belajar itu selesai pukul setengah sebelas malam, Changmin kebali ke kamarnya sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

" Capek~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini"

Sekali lagi Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yunho terkekeh dan ikut menaruh kepalanya dimeja menghadap kearah Jaejoong.

" Ya! Kenapa kau ikut – ikutan juga?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ingin saja" Jawab Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya

Hari ini dia sungguh lelah, kegiatan sekolah, belum lagi mempimpin rapat kepengurusan, membantu beberapa guru mengoreksi ujian siswa kelas satu juga belajar bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jadi, tidak salahnya dia beristirahat sebentar bukan? Lagi pula dia sudah biasa ada dikamar Jaejoong sampai malam atau bahkan menginap disini.

Jaejoong memperhatikan namja yang tengah menutup mata di depannya, terakhir yang dia ingat Yunho itu gembul. Apalagi bagian pipi dan perutnya! Tapi lihat sekarang, pipi Yunho terlihat tirus, rahang yang terlihat tegas, perutnya yang mulai berbentuk. Jaejoong harus akui bahwa dia iri dengan perubahan pada diri Yunho.

Pantas saja banyak namja dan yeoja yang mencari perhatian pada Yunho, sahabatnya ini tampan dan memiliki aura pelindung yang kuat dari dalam tubuhnya. Pikiran Jaejoong sendiri hanyut hanya karena memperhatikan Yunho. Tanpa dia sadari mata musang didepanya perlahan terbuka dan memperhatikannya.

" Suka dengan yang kau lihat Jaejoongie?"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk, dia malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Yunho!

" Sudah malam" Yunho melirik jam dinding motif hello kitty yang dulu dia belikan untuk Jaejoong

" N-ne"

" Ayo bereskan bukumu dan tidur"

" Hum"

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia membereskan buku yang berserakan dan menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok sekolah namun dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Yunho masih ada dikamarnya.

" Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Aku memastikan kau tidur"

" Aku pasti tidur Jung"

" Ayo"

" Ne?"

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong yang sedang bingung menuju tempat tidur single milik Jeajoong, dia kemudian membuat Jaejoong berbaring dan menyelimuti namja itu.

" Dingin tidak?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, sedikit lebih dingin dari biasa"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil remote pendingin ruangan dan mulai mengatur suhu agar Jaejoong tidak kedinginan. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang sudah ada dibalik selimut masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Otte?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne?"

" Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah tidak terlalu dingin bukan?"

" Y-ya"

" Tidurlah"

" Kau pulanglah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya"

Yunho mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong dan menyibak poni namja itu agar tidak menutupi keningnya, tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena perlakuan lembut Yunho. Apalagi saat Yunho mendekatan wajahnya dan...

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan manis pada kening Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

" Selamat malam Jaejoongie, mimpi indah"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena dirinya masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Yunho terkekeh gemas kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong dan ketika Yunho sudah tidak ada di kamarnya Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

" OMO! OMO! Waeee!"

Jaejoong berguling – guling tidak jelas setelahnya, matanya terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja mengingat apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

" Jung Yunho pabbo!" Ucap Jaejoong

Dia keluar dari balik selimutnya, menatap lama pada langit kamarnya dan menyentuh keningnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan berharap degup jantungnya berhenti menggila.

" Ingat Jae... Dia sahabatmu... Kau melakukannya karena keingintahuanmu saja..." Lirih Jaejoong sangat pelan

Sedangkan namja bermata musang itu ternyata belum pergi dan asyik mendengar celotehan Jaejoong juga pekikannya. Terkekeh sebentar dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar sang sahabat. Ups... sang kekasih.

.

.

.

" Pagi Kim eomma" Sapa namja bermata musang pada seorang namja paruh baya yang masih cantik

Yunho memasuki rumah Jaejoong dan langsung menyapa eomma dari Jaejoong yang biasa dipanggil Kim eomma. Dia sedang memasak dengan serius di dapurnya.

" Pagi Yun, sudah sarapan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Sudah tapi kalau Kim eomma menyiapkan sarapan aku akan memakannya" Jawab Yunho dengan semangat

" Arasseo, sana bangunkan Joongie dan kita makan bersama"

" Siap eomma"

Yunho pun berjalan menuju tangga untuk membangunkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, dia senang sekali Yunho ada disini bersama mereka.

" Hey, bangun pemalas" Ucap Yunho dengan menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong

" Ughh... Nanti Jung"

" Sudah siang dan aku tidak mau kita terlambat karena aku harus ada disekolah pagi"

" Kalau begitu kau berangkat saja duluan" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya

" Hum?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menyeringai " Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menciummu, otte?"

Mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka lebar, ingatannya langsung tertuju saat Yunho menciumnya. Dia segera duduk dan menoleh kearah Yunho dan menatap tajam namja itu.

" YA!"

" Mandilah, aku menunggu dibawah bersama yang lain" Ucap Yunho kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian dia pergi dari kamar itu

Dan Jaejoong?

" YAH! JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho tertawa senang ketika mendengar pekikan Jaejoong, menggoda Jaejoong memang keahliannya dan sekarang mungkin akan menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya?

" Sudah bangun dia?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Ne eomma"

" Duduklah dan kita tunggu yang lain"

" Ne"

Yunho duduk berhadapan dengan Mrs. Kim, mereka berdua mengobrol dan bersenda gurau sementara menunggu anggota keluarga Kim yang lain datang untuk sarapan bersama.

" Eomma tidak tahu jika tidak ada kau bagaimana nasib nilai sekolah Joongie Yun. Terima kasih ne?" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Itu semua bukan apa – apa Kim eomma, aku melakukannya karena aku merasa itu adalah tugasku"

" Aigoo... Joongie sangat beruntung kau menjadi sahabatnya, hum... Andai kau juga kekasih Joongie" gumam Mrs. Kim yang terdengar oleh Yunho dan namja bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki kawasan sekolahnya terbilang cukup pagi, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju kelasnya dan melihat kedua temannya didalam kelas Jaejoong.

" Chun, Su tumben datang pagi? Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ini, Suie sedang ingin sarapan diatas pohon mangga belakang sekolah" Jawab Yoochun, teman Jaejoong dengan tenang

" Mwo?"

" Ne, aku sedang ingin makan diatas pohon Jae. Kajja Chunnie" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun keluar kelas

" Aigo..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap absurd Junsu, memakan sarapan diatas pohon mangga? Hey... Pohon mangga belakang sekolah sangat tinggi. Yakin Junsu bisa menaiki pohon itu?

" Sudah sana, kau harus keruang pengurus bukan?" Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho

" Ya, aku pergi"

" Hum"

Yunho tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong didalam kelas. Jaejoong yang merasa hari masih terlalu pagi, akhirnya duduk dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja untuk tidur sejenak. Lagipula bel sekolah masih lama berbunyi bukan?

.

.

.

" Lihat siapa yang datang pagi..."

" Ap-apa mau kalian?"

" Eoh? Tidak... Hanya ingin bersenang – senang pagi ini"

 **GREP**

Beberapa namja berseragam sekolah menghadang seorang namja terlihat cupu dengan kacamata tebalnya. Namja cupu itu memundurkan langkahnya karena dia takut dengan namja – namja yang ada didepannya.

" Lihat... Ckckckck... Kacamata tebalmu bahkan mengalahkan tutup botol soju yang aku minum kemarin"

Namja cupu itu mengerutkan keningnya, memangnya kenapa jika kacamatanya tebal dan bagaimana bisa namja yang ada didepannya meminum soju? Bukankah mereka masih dibawah umur?!

" To-tolong aku hanya ingin lewat" Ucap sang namja cupu

" Ayolah... Tidak seru sekali"

Seorang namja maju untuk menyentuh namja cupu yang sudah ketakutan itu dan mencengkram lengan namja itu.

" Le-lepas"

" Tidak semudah itu cupu"

" Ap-"

 **GREP**

" Tidakkah kau dengar dia memintamu untuk melepaskannya, Jun Hyung?"

Datanglah sesosok namja tinggi memegang tangan namja bernama Jun Hyung itu dan menatap tajam namja itu.

" Wah lihat siapa yang datang?" Jun Hyung menepis tangannya dari namja tinggi itu dan menatapnya sinis " Ketua klub hapkido, Kim Changmin"

" Ya, kau tidak dengar dia memintamu untuk melepaskannya?"

" Suaranya terlalu kecil hingga tidak terdengar oleh kami" Jun Hyung dan kawanannya tertawa bersama dan Changmin menghela nafasnya malas

" Sudahlah"

" Memangnya tidak boleh kami bermain dengannya? Apa hanya dirimu yang boleh bermain dengannya?"

Changmin menatap tajam Jun Hyung, dia memang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuh namja cupu itu. Selain menjabat ketua klub hapkido, Changmin juga disegani oleh murid – murid karena dia siswa cerdas dan pandai berkelahi, yah... Dia punya genk juga dan semua orang tahu siapa saja sahabat Changmin.

" Bawel, tinggalkan dia!" Ucap Changmin sembari menatap tajam Jun Hyung

" Mwo? Waeyo? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Ah... Kau menyukainya?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, sedangkan namja cupu bernama Cho Kyuhyun makin beringsut dibelakang Changmin. Jun Hyung mencengkram kerah kemeja Changmin dan menatap tajam Changmin.

" Ah... Apa kau mendengar rumor yang beredar? Dia, namja cupu yang kau lindungi itu anak seorang pelacur dan dia melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti eommanya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Jun Hyung tapi tidak dengan Changmin yang memang mendengar rumor itu. Tapi dia diam saja, itu hanya rumor bukan?

" Atau kau pernah _'memakainya'_ makanya kau membelanya?"

 **BRUGH**

" Hey kau siswa kaya manja! Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu dan tarik kata – kata busukmu itu" Ucap Changmin setelah membanting Jun Hyun, teman – teman Jun Hyung membantunya untuk berdiri

" Cih, tidak akan. Jadi... Preman sekolah akhirnya tunduk dengan... seorang namja cupu?"

 **BRUGH**

 **BUGH!**

" Changmin!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrtttt...**

" _Keep your head down..."_

 **Drrttttttt...**

" Ugh..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan merogoh tas sekolahnya, seseorang meneleponnya dan dia membaca id sang penelepon.

" _Evil Minnie is calling"_

" Mwo? Jam berapa ini?"

Jaejoong menatap jam dinding yang ada didepan kelas, pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk.

" Wae? Kenapa menggangguku?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar

" Maaf, anda wali dari Kim Changmin?"

" Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum gerbang itu tertutup dan dia tidak bisa keluar apapun alasannya. Dia melihat Yunho masih berdiri disana untuk memastikan bahwa murid – murid memakai seragam yang rapi. Yunho yang tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong berlari kearah gerbang mengerutkan keningnya.

" Whooo Whooo! Tunggu! Ada apa?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang berlari tanpa melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dengan rakus dan menatap Yunho.

" Changmin..."

" Wae?"

" Aku... Aku... dipanggil ke sekolah Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong terbata dengan nafas putus - putus

" Mwo? Kenapa?"

" Changmin berkelahi dengan temannya dan dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah"

" Tunggu, bukannya Changmin sudah biasa berkelahi?"

" Dia memukul anak donatur sekolahnya"

" MWO!"

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lama ya nunggu? Cho juga lama ngetiknya hehehehehehe

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **ismi mimi (greget jangan digigit ne? kkkk), leemomo. Chan520 (semoga aja ya?), Unkow Yunjae (pasti selalu semangat kok ^^), KimsLovey (sip), eL Ree (hahahaha, Yunpa kan emang demennya nyosorin Jaemma), xeya (sorry ne? Cho udah ganti tuh... Cho yang salah ketik kemaren hehehehe), shanzec (maklum, keseringan ditolak jadi gitu...), Anik0405 (iya dong heheh), elite minority. 1111 (apa? Sono ke dokter gigi. Itu dia yang penting mah lembut euy... kkkkk), sitimulyani186 (ckckckck, dia lumer kkk), shipper89 (maunya sih fluff aja), Yunjae Heart (iya, tiiipppiiissss banget eonn sampe Jaemma ga sadar kkk), muticute. Ara05 (maklum... deket sama Yunpa jadi ketularan),**

 **misschokyulate2 (ciyeeee juga), uknowme2309 (ga kok, ga angst... maunya sih fluff manis – manis kearah diabetes gitu .), bijin YJS (iya donk hehehe), Princess Jae (ammiiinnn), Jjorien (bener, emang mereka mah cocok – cocok aje), YJSexolf (jiaahh, iya ntr Cho bikin in yang angst tapi ga disini ne?), lee sunri hyun (semoga aja ya), Zahra427 (doa in aja ya.. mau manis – manis kayak Cho? Boleh...), Ayam Ungu (bisa...), elsita (amiinnn ya), 5351 (gemes cubit aje Jaemmanya hahaha), kisseujj (fighting! amiinn), littlecupcake noona (Jaemma pabbo tapi ngegemesin disini kkkkk, moga aja dia cepet sadar sesuatu hehehehe), Chwangkyuwoozi (doain aja biar cho lancar nulisnya... kkkkk), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (Yeee... Bang Mimin mah naksirnya cuma ama Cho... kkkkk), MyBooLoveBear (mau TBC dimana? Kkkkkkk...)**

 **.**

 **Yang udah follow, fav, pada Guest dan Sider**

 **.**

 **Makasih udah baca FF cho ne? #bow**

 **.**

Hmmm... Soal Genre, ini Fluff kok... Yang angst nanti Cho update pisah...

Sekali lagi Cho minta maaf soal penulisan kemaren soalnya benaran Cho salah ketik hehehehe...

Maaf juga soalnya hati Cho lagi terbelah sama NamJin dan Vhope jadi ga konsen ke YunJae tapi... Yunjae tetep nomor satu kok .

.

Terus...  
Cho emang punya wattpad tapi Cho update disini dulu bari disana... Jadi jangan khawatir ya? ^^

kasih Cho semangat buat lanjutin ff ya? hahahahaha

.

Jja... See u next Chap?

Chuuu~~~~~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 15 Agustus 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **T+**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

Terus... Chap ini alurnya bener - bener lambat karena Cho pengen mereka pelan - pelan aja kkkkk... #smirk

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrtttt...**

 _" Keep your head down..."_

 **Drrttttttt...**

" Ugh..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan merogoh tas sekolahnya, seseorang meneleponnya dan dia membaca id sang penelepon.

 _' Evil Minnie is calling'_

" Mwo? Jam berapa ini?"

Jaejoong menatap jam dinding yang ada didepan kelas, pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk.

" Wae? Kenapa menggangguku?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar

" Maaf, anda wali dari Kim Changmin?"

" Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum gerbang itu tertutup dan dia tidak bisa keluar apapun alasannya. Dia melihat Yunho masih berdiri disana untuk memastikan bahwa murid – murid memakai seragam yang rapi. Yunho yang tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong berlari kearah gerbang mengerutkan keningnya.

" Whooo Whooo! Tunggu! Ada apa?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang berlari tanpa melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dengan rakus dan menatap Yunho.

" Changmin..."

" Wae?"

" Aku... Aku... dipanggil ke sekolah Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong terbata dengan nafas putus - putus

" Mwo? Kenapa?"

" Changmin berkelahi dengan temannya dan dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah"

" Tunggu, bukannya Changmin sudah biasa berkelahi?"

" Dia memukul anak donatur sekolahnya"

" MWO!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua namja yang berdiri berdampingan menatap pintu didepannya dengan datar sebelum salah satu dari dari mereka membuka pintu itu. Didalam sana sudah ada tujuh orang yang menunggunya.

" Selamat pagi"

Namja yang merupakan kakak dari Changmin itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan salam pada orang – orang yang ada didalam ruangan. Walaupun preman Jaejoong tetap bisa bersikap sopan pada orang lain. Yunho, yang tadi berada dibelakang Jaejoong ikut memberikan salam.

" Saya Kim Jaejoong, wali dari Kim Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri

" Dan kau adalah?" Salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah guru memandang Yunho

" Saya Jung Yunho yang mengawasi mereka berdua"

Ucapan Yunho tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kesal, ingin memukul hanya saja dia harus menahan diri untuk sementara ini.

" Silahkan duduk"

Jaejoong maju kedalam, dia berdiri disamping Changmin dan memperhatikan keadaan seorang namja yang Jaejoong yakini adalah korban dari Changmin mengingat banyak luka pada wajah namja itu. Disamping kanan dan kiri namja itu duduk sepasang suami istri yang pasti adalah kedua orang tua namja itu.

Jaejoong melirik kesamping, Changmin tampak duduk dengan wajah datar tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan sesaat Jaejoong cukup kagum karena Changmin tidak menerima luka parah pada wajahnya. Disebelahnya Jaejoong melihat seorang namja duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong yakin dia adalah Kyuhyun.

" Silahkan duduk" Ulang sang guru

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping Changmin dan langsung saja mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seorang yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka.

" YA! Bagaimana keluargamu mendidik anak – anaknya? Bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang berandal seperti ini eoh?!"

" Mrs. Yong tenang lah"

" Bagaimana bisa tenang jika anakku terluka parah seperti ini?"

" Sebentar Mrs. Yong" Guru itu menatap Jaejoong " Saya adalah wali kelas Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Yoo Jae Suk dan disamping saya adalah kepala sekolah"

" Saya wali sementara dari Kim Changmin" Ulang Jaejoong

" Ya, dan anda menjadi wali untuk Changmin karena orangtua kalian pergi ke Chungnam karena ada urusan mendadak?"

" Ng... Ya..."

Jawaban Jaejoong terdengar ragu, tentu saja ragu karena orangtua Jaejoong tidak kemana – mana dan tadi pagi mereka sarapan bersama. Changmin harus menjelaskan banyak hal padanya setelah ini.

" Jadi begini Jaejoong sshi... Adik anda memukul Jun Hyung tanpa alasan"

" Mwo?" Dia menatap Changmin yang entah kemana arah pandang bocah itu

" Ya, kau lihat kelakuan bar – bar adikmu itu?!" Ucap Mrs. Yong

" Tapi Changmin tidak akan memukul tanpa alasan. Apa kalian sudah bertanya pada dia kenapa Changmin memukulinya?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap namja yang terluka itu

" Jun Hyung berkata dia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun belajar bersama dan Changmin tiba – tiba datang kemudian memukulnya" Jawab Jae Suk saenim

" Mwo?"

" Ya, dan kami ingin namja ini dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Ucap Mrs. Yong yang diangguki namja paru baya disamping Jun Hyung

" Keluar dari sekolah?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya

" Sekali lagi kami minta maaf Mrs. Yong tapi Changmin merupakan siswa berprestasi disekolah. Dia juga menjuarai perlombaan taekwondo dan olimpiade sains juga matematika disekolah ini" Ucap Jae Suk saenim

" Aku tidak peduli, dia namja bar – bar. Apa kau ikut taekwondo untuk memukuli orang lain?"

" Maaf Nyonya, tapi sekali lagi saya tegaskan bahwa adik saya tidak mungkin memukul orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas"

" Tapi buktinya dia memukul anakku sampai babak belur, apa keluargamu mengajarkan untuk berbuat kasar seperti ini?! Aku tidak mau tahu, anak ini harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan itu adalah mutlak tidak peduli bahwa dia adalah murid berprestasi! Atau kami akan menarik sumbangan untuk sekolah ini!"

" Mwo?!"

Jaejoong menatap kaget pada keluarga Yong yang ada didepannya ini, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu memutuskan begitu saja? Apa karena dia kaya?

" Bagaimana bisa anda memutuskan seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya

" Tentu saja, kalian bocah belum tahu bagaimana kami berkuasa bukan? Makanya jangan mencari gara – gara dengan kami" Ucap Mrs. Yong dengan nada sombongnya, dan Jaejoong bersumpah melihat sebuah seringaian dari namja bernama Jun Hyung itu, Jaejoong bersiap membuka mulutnya tapi

 **BRAAKKK**

Semua mata menatap kaget kearah namja yang baru saja menggebrak meja, pelakunya adalah Changmin. Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong hingga namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan melihat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, memintanya untuk tetap diam.

" Memang nyonya kira siapa yang akan sekolah disini lagi? Dengar ya! Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan ujian akselerasiku kemarin dan aku sudah diterima disekolah lain dengan beasiswa sampai sekolahku selesai! Aku memang dari keluarga biasa saja tapi orangtua kami mengajarkan kami untuk sopan dan tidak sombong seperti kalian" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

" Mw-mwo?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya perlahan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi... Changmin tidak akan ada disini lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Eoh? Kenapa memikirkan hal itu? Memang ada apa dengannya?

" Kau Cho Kyuhyun" Panggil Changmin hingga membuat namja itu tersentak kaget " Kau juga harus mengikuti ujian itu"

" Ke-kenapa?"

" Kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu dibully namja manja yang hanya bisa berlindung dibawah ketiak eommanya itu?" Ucap Changmin sembari menyindir Jun Hyung

" Ch-changmin..."

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kemarin aku sudah meminta formulirnya pada Jae Suk saenim dan kau harus ikut ujian itu hari ini juga. Anggukkan kepalamu!"

Mungkin suara Changmin seperti bentakan ditelinga mereka tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu merupakan nada penuh perlindungan untuknya dan dia tidak mau menyia – nyiakan perlindungan itu sehingga dengan cepat dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Saenim, aku minta maaf untuk keributan yang aku sebabkan tadi pagi" Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya pada guru dan kepala sekolah yang ada disana " Tapi aku tidak memukul orang lain kecuali untuk membela diri"

Changmin kemudian menatap tajam Jun Hyung hingga membuat namja itu kelabakan dan memeluk lengan eommanya.

" Nyonya bisa tanyakan kenapa Jun Hyung membully Kyuhyun, kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas pada Kyuhyun dan menyebarkan rumor yang belum tentu benar keseluruh penjuru sekolah hingga Kyuhyun menerima hujatan dan hinaan selama bersekolah disini" Ucap Changmin dengan nada seriusnya

" Mwo?" Mrs. Yong menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin begitu juga dengan Mr. Yong

" Dan kau, jangan menjadi jagoan palsu dan berlindung dibalik kedua orangtuamu lagi. Kau sungguh anak manja, sok jagoan tapi kau bodoh"

Changmin kemudian duduk kembali ditempatnya dan menatap sang hyung.

" Hyung..."

" O-oh..." Jaejoong yang terbengong melihat aksi adiknya itu mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, Changmin amat sangat keren dimatanya saat ini

" Saenim, jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan izinkan aku ke ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun terluka karena tamparan Jun Hyung"

" Changmin..." Panggil Jae Suk saenim dengan pelan

" Ya saenim?"

" Pergilah keluar, sisanya biar kami yang urus"

" Terima kasih banyak saenim, kajja Kyu, hyungdeul"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti Changmin yang sudah menarik Kyuhyun dari kursinya. Sementara Yunho tersenyum melihat keluarga Kim itu. Tapi kemudian sebelum keluar dia kembali menatap orang – orang yang ada didalam ruangan.

" Maaf atas keributan ini, tapi keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terhangat yang pernah dijumpai. Changmin memang berandal tapi dia berprestasi dan akan marah jika keluarganya dihina. Aku harap anda tidak akan mengancam orang dengan kekuasaan kalian karena uang bukanlah apa – apa dimata kami. Permisi" Ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

Keluarga Yong yang terpaku itu perlahan menatap anak mereka satu – satunya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk dipinggir ranjang yang ada diruang kesehatan ditemani Yunho sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah diobati oleh Jaejoong. Guru yang biasanya ada diruang kesehatan ahrus keluar karena ada urusan sehingga akhirnya Jaejoong yang mengurus luka Kyuhyun.

" Sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk, hyung dari namja yang sering mengganggunya itu sungguh baik dan bersikap lembut.

" Jangan menunduk" Ucap Jaejoong

" N-ne"

" Aku lepas kacamatamu" Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu memberontak dan Jaejoong terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun tanpa kacamatanya

Pantas saja adiknya tidak mau lepas dari namja bernama Kyuhyun ini, Changmin pasti sudah melihat bagaimana manisnya Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata bukan?

" Ka-kacamataku..."

" Eh? Sebentar, aku hanya ingin membersihkan lukamu dipipi" Ucap Jaejoong kembali mengobati luka Kyuhyun

" Lihat hyungmu..." Ucap Yunho yang melihat wajah terpaku Jaejoong tadi

" Ck..."

" Hati – hati... Bisa – bisa Kyuhyunmu diambil olehnya"

" YA! Bukankah dia sudah jadi milikmu hyung"

" Seperti tidak tahu dia saja"

Changmin menghela nafasnya, dia sangat tahu sifat hyungnya yang satu ini. Hyungnya sangat menyukai namja yang manis. Dan Kyuhyun adalah tipenya, hanya saja jika Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya. Karena Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat manis tanpa kacamata. Ups... Changmin kelepasan...

" Jadi... Kau diterima disekolah mana Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Sekolah kalian"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong dan Yunho memekik kaget

" Ne, aku mendaftar beasiswa disekolah kalian dan diterima kemarin lewat jalur akselerasi. Jadi setelah ujian semester aku akan ada disana"

" Hmm... Dua bulan lagi kau akan ada disekolah kami berarti?"

" Ya"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa?"

" Hyung lewati saja masalah tadi pagi, aku akan berikan berita bahwa aku menerima beasiswa disekolah hyung"

" Itu saja?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, itu saja"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong membiarkan saja Changmin mengambil keputusan karena Jaejoong merasa Changmin sudah besar untuk bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri.

" Jadi..." Yunho berbisik pada Changmin " Sudah lama kau menyukainya?"

" Mwo?" Pekik Changmin tertahan, wajahnya mulai memerah " Hyung..."

" Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat kau menyukainya"

" Aish! Terserah"

Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberitahukan sahabatnya bahwa dia ada di ruang kesehatan dan meminta mereka membawakan makanan ke ruang kesehatan saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dan benar saja, sepuluh menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi ketiga sahabat Changmin datang membawa beberapa roti dan gimbab untuk Changmin. Mereka pun menyapa Jaejoong serta Yunho yang memang sudah mereka kenal sejak setahun ini.

" Beruntung sekali kau tidak di skors Min" Ucap Changsung

" Tentu saja, mereka pasti tidak mau murid kebanggaan mereka diskors"

" Aigo... Percaya dirimu itu tidak pernah pudar" Ejek Minho

" Hum... Kau tahu akan aku bagaimana"

" Lalu kau akan pulang?" Kali ini Donghae bertanya

" Tidak, aku akan masuk setelah bel berbunyi. Menemani Kyuhyun ujian akselerasi juga"

" Oh..."

Dan ketiganya sadar jika ada Kyuhyun diruangan itu, bagaimanapun mereka bingung juga Changmin yang senang mengganggu Kyuhyun itu akan menemani Kyuhyun. Changmin memang selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun tapi tidak pernah rela jika ada orang lain yang mengganggu Kyuhyun. Changmin memang aneh...

Kyuhyun sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, jadi ucapan Changmin tidaklah main – main. Ujian akselerasi? Memangnya Changmin pikir dia sejenius Changmin bisa menyelesaikan soal ujian akselerasi. Bagaimana kalau gagal? An-andwe... Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

" Hyung, kau masih mau disini?" Tanya Changmin

" Kami akan pergi sebentar lagi" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kemana? Sekolah? Kalian izin tadi?"

Jaejoong menepuk kening Yunho dengan kencang hingga Yunho memekik karena sakit.

" YA! Kenapa memukulku?!" Ucap Yunho tidak terima

" Aku lupa belum minta izin"

" Aku juga"

" Lalu?"

" Lalu apanya?"

" Yah sudahlah, bolos saja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan santai

 **PLETAK**

" AW! Sakit Jung!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang berteriak karena Yunho dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya

" Selalu saja, bolos!"

" Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Oh ya! Suie! Aduh, aku mengubah profil ponselku jadi silent! Suie pasti meneleponki!"

Jaejoong dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat isinya, benar saja... seratus pesan dan lima puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari Junsu dan Yoochun. Dengan segera Jaejoong menelepon sahabatnya itu.

" JOONGIEE!" Pekikan mirip lumba – lumba itu langsung menggema, Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya namun tidak lama mendekatkan kembali ke telinganya

" Suie..."

" Huuuuwwwweeeeeee! Kau dimana eoh? Aku baru saja akan menelepon polisi karena kau tidak juga menjawab panggilan ataupun pesanku. Aku telepon ke rumahmu tapi tidak diangkat juga"

" Mianhae Suie ah... Aku lupa memberikan kabar, aku ada di sekolah Changmin. Ceritanya panjang nanti aku ceritakan dan APA?! Kau menelepon ke rumah?" Jaejoong menjerit kaget

Dia langsung menatap Changmin yang juga tidak kalah kaget, astaga...

" Iya, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya"

" Hufth... Ya sudah, aku membolos hari ini. Tasku tolong antar ke rumah Yunho ne?"

" Arasseo"

jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Changmin.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak ada yang mengangkat di rumah, sepertinya eomma tidak ada dirumah"

" Syukurlah"

" Ya sudah, kami pergi ya Min" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne"

" Kami pergi dulu, bye semua" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne hyungdeul hati – hati" Ucap Changsung, Minho dan juga Donghae

" Ne" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun

" Kami pergi ne Kyu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" N-ne, terima kasih Ja-jaejoong sshi" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan malu

" Aigoo... Kau imut sekali" Jaejoong menarik pipi Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun kelabakan dan itu membuat Changmin maju dan menepis tangan Jaejoong

" Sudah pergi sana" Ucap Changmin

" Iya iya... Kyuhyun yang manis kau panggil aku hyung saja ne?"

" N-ne"

" Centil" Ucap Changmin

" YA!"

" Ayo Jae"

Dengan segera Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu, dia tidak mau malah ada pertengkaran antara Changmin dan Jaejoong memperebutkan Kyuhyun jadi lebih baik dia membawa Jaejoong pergi dari ruang kesehatan dan disana mereka bertemu Jae Suk saenim.

" Annyeong saenim" Sapa Jaejoong juga Yunho

" Kalian akan pergi?"

" Ya... Saenim"

" Aigoo... Saenim tidak menyangka kau yang akan datang kemari Jae"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan guru dari Changmin itu, Jae Suk saenim... Adalah wali kelasnya dan Yunho dulu. Dan sekolah ini adalah sekolah tempat keduanya belajar, Jae Suk saenim bersikap profesional dengan berkata formal didalam ruang pertemuan itu, mungkin karena dia merasa bahwa itu adalah sikapnya yang benar untuk menghadapi hal seperti tadi.

" Changmin memang adiknya saenim, lihat saja hobi berkelahinya" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yunho

" Ya, kalian memang sama tapi Changmin lebih pintar... Jauh lebih pintar"

" Yak! Saenim!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Pergilah sebelum banyak murid histeris dengan kedatangan kalian. Saenim akan ketempat Changmin"

" Arasseo, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi saenim" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Yunho kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari sana dengan suara – suara penuh pujian terhadap mereka

Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya sombong saat siswa dn siswi disana memuji kecantikannya, eh! Tunggu dulu? Cantik? YA! Kenapa mereka memuji Yunho tampan sedangkan memuji dirinya cantik? Jaejoong merasa bahkan dia lebih tampan dari Yunho.

" Ayo Jae, jangan dengarkan mereka" Ucap Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menjauh dari area sekolah Changmin

" Huh..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi kita kemana?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Hah... Aku ingin tidur, ngantuk..."

" Hey beruang buncit, kapan lagi kita bisa bolos seperti ini. Ayo ketaman hiburan"

" Mwo?"

" Ayolah~~"

Yunho tersenyum, dia sudah bilangkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menang jika Jaejoong sudah menggunakan jurus _kitty eyes_ -nya? Akhirnya dengan senang hati dia menyerahkan harinya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlarian kesana kemari bersama Yunho, menggandeng Yunho untuk menaiki wahana yang dia suka dan Yunho akan dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan namja cantik itu. Dan yang Jaejoong tahu, hari ini Yunho begitu pengertian terlebih saat namja itu membelikannya permen kapas kesukaannya dan menyuapkan permen itu padanya. Ugh...

Jaejoong bisa lumer jika diperlakukan semanis itu...

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong serta Yunho menaiki bianglala saat matahari mulai terbenam, mereka duduk berhadapan. Menikmati pemandangan sore dari ketinggian membuat Jaejoong semangat.

" Kau tahu... Adikmu sungguh keren tadi" Ucap Yunho

" Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Changmin sungguh keren"

" Dia membela orang yang dia suka didepan semua orang"

" Orang yang dia suka? Nugu? Kyuhyun?" Ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya

" Ya, masa kau tidak tahu?"

" Tidak mungkin... Kyunie..."

" Eoh? Kyunie?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, Kyunie? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki nama panggilan dari Jaejoong

" Ne, dia imut Yun... Aku suka"

" Eh? Tidak boleh!" Pekik Yunho

" Wae?"

" I-itu... Ch-changmin... Kau lupa bagaimana Changmin melindungi apa yang dia suka?"

" Eh?"

Tentu saja Jaejoong ingat bagaimana Changmin melindungi apa yang dia suka, Changmin menyukai makanan dan dia tidak akan berbagi jika itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. Changmin adalah orang yang benar – benar melindungi apa yang dia suka.

" Memang kau pikir untuk apa Changmin melakukan itu semua jika bukan karena dia menyukai Kyuhyun"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sembari menatap Yunho, beanr juga ya apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Changmin tidak mau repot mengurusi orang lain kecuali jika dia memang benar... Menyukai Kyuhyun...

" Baru sadar eoh?"

" Ne..." Lirih jaejoong

" Sudahlah, nikmati saja sore ini Joongie ah..." Ucap Yunho

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk lesu

Yunho tidak mau melihat Jaejoong sedih, dia berpikir dan akhirnya menyeringai.

" Hey Joongie ah..." Panggil Yunho dengan pelan

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datar

" Kemarilah" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya

" Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin menciummu"

" Mwo?! YA! Jung mesum! Ini tempat umum! Dan siapa bilang aku mau menciummu!" Jaejoong memukul - mukul Yunho hingga akhirnya namja itu menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya didepan dada

" Siapa bilang kau yang menciumku? Aku bilang kan aku yang ingin menciummu"

" YA! Jung pabbo, lepas!" Jaejoong mencoba menepis tangan Yunho namun namja itu lebih kuat dan menarik Jaejoong hingga kini Jaejoong ada dipangkuannya

" Hey, jangan berontak"

" Pa-pabbo, lepaskan aku"

Jaejoong sadar posisinya, dia ada diatas pangkuan Yunho dan ini memalukan untuknya. Untung saja wahana sedang berputar kearah atas dan berbejalan dengan pelan.

" Yu-yun..."

" Wae? Hey kau tahu, hari ini kita berkencan"

" Berkencan?" Jaejoong langsung diam saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu

" Ya, hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, berkencan"

" Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong membulat

" Ya... Dan menikmati pemandangan sore dari atas bianglala adalah hal indah yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan" Ucap Yunho dan setelah selesai mengucapkannya, wahana yang Jaejoong naiki berhenti, tepat dipaling atas

Jaejoong terdiam dan langsung menatap pemandangan sore didepannya, benar ucapan Yunho, indah... Dia kembali menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dia tidak mengerti.

" Hey..." Tangan Yunho menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan tangan yang lain merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu tersentak namun tidak memprotes perbuatan Yunho

" Yu-yun..."

" Melihat wajah kekasihmu diterpa cahaya matahari sore itu sungguh indah Joongie ah..."

Tangan Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari dan membawa wajah Jaejoong mendekat. Jaejoong membatu, dia seakan terhipnotis dengan mata Yunho. Mata musang itu terlihat begitu indah sekarang, kenapa bisa begitu? Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dan menikmati apa yang ada didepannya sampai...

Dia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya, itu adalah bibir Yunho dan sontak tangan Jaejoong meremas bagian depan seragam Yunho. Mendapatkan _'lampu hijau'_ dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho berani. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menghisap pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melenguh, masa bodo dengan status teman diantara mereka karena yang Jaejoong ingat Yunho kekasihnya sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas perlakuan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Sentuhan Yunho membuatnya terbuai dan terus menginginkan lebih.

Tangannya dengan perlahan merambat kebelakang kepala Yunho saat Yunho meremas pelan pinggangnya. Jaejoong memegang kendali permainan bibir itu, dia penasaran dengan semua yang ada pada bagian dalam Yunho.

Yunho sendiri senang – senang saja dengan kelakuan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, membiarkan Jaejoong memimpin dan dia menerima apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

" Ughh... Ngghh..."

Alarm itu berbunyi dan Yunho harus segera menyelesaikan permainan ini sebelum lepas kendali, perlahan dia mendorong wajah Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong, menggemaskan.

" Aigo... Lihat siapa yang menolak namun bersemangat setelahnya?" Goda Yunho

" Y-yak!"

" Kau manis seperti ini Jae..."

 **CUP**

Yunho melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada Jaejoong sebelum membuat Jaejoong duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pingga sempit namja itu. Jaejoong sendiri masih diam dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. **OhMyGodSun**! Dia baru saja mencium Yunho dengan brutal! Astaga! Apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?! Ini pasti karena hasutan Yunho tadi!

" Kajja, kita turun"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya mau tak mau Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan keluar dari wahana itu.

" Kenapa wajahmu masih merah sih Jae?" Goda Yunho

" Pa-pabbo! Ini semua karena dirimu tahu!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup setengah dari wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nah, sampai..."

Yunho melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, jaejoong berdecih menatap tampang yang menurutnya seperti orang bodoh itu.

" Aku pulang ne?"

" Hum"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak lama dia merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada keningnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yunho. Dan setelah itu Yunho pergi tanpa kata – kata meninggalkan Jaejoong dan jantung bodohnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam rumahnya, membuka pintunya, melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan kedalam rumah.

" Aku pulang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Bagus, dari mana kau hah?"

 **DEGH!**

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai tidak enak apalagi saat mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat eomma manisnya berubah menjadi eomma ganas... Astaga...

Dan...

Jaejoong melihat tas sekolahnya disana, bukankah harusnya tas sekolahnya ada di rumah Yunho? Omo! Apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali lalu melihat seseorang tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan diangkat keatas. Itu...

" Ch-changmin..." Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Jadi... Bisa kau jelaskan tentang bolosmu hari ini Kim Jaejoong?"

" Eo-eomma..."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong... eaaaa~~ hari ini, ngalong sambil update 2 ff... semoga ga mengecewakan ya?

.

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Akiramia44 (cubit aja perut buncit Yunpa kalo gemes #plakkk), chwangkyuwoozi (blm an donk, chap depan liad ya bakal diapain mereka. Hwaiting!), Anik0405 (iy donk), Yunjae Heart (bang mimin mah garang apa lagi kalo lagi sama Cho #upssss), eL Ree (jiaah... ga apa" dung yang penting sama Yunpa hahaha), sitimulyani186 (maacih y udah baca ff gaje Cho, Yunpa kan emang doyan nyosorin jaemma kkkkk), GaemGyu92 (wattpad Cho : shimjaecho, tapi blm an nge feel si jaemma nya), uknowme2309 (beuh, cho juga mau cowo kyk Yunpa #plakkk, disini dia kluarga biasa aja sih... kkkkk),**

 **Misschokyulate2 (masama, siap deh), Elsita (jaemma malu awalnya doang kkkkk), bijinYJS (siapa takdir barunya? Hahaaha), mha. Feibudey (iyup bener banget!), MyBooLoveBear (manis semanis Cho ya? Wkwkwkw), Jungriri (mending karatan atau lumutan hayoo?), RinHyunpark1992 (tapi bang mimin cinta na sama Cho, otte? Wkwkwkwkwk Kim eomma pasti histeris kok hwaiting!),**

 **Yang udah follow, fav, para Guest, Sider**

 **.**

 **Maaf juga kalo ada salah penulisan nama atau bahkan gak ketulis #bow**

 **.**

Hmmm... ya udah... semoga suka dan tetep kasih semangat Cho biar Cho makin semangat juga nulisnya...

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 14 September 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **M**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

Terus... Chap ini alurnya bener - bener lambat karena Cho pengen mereka pelan - pelan aja kkkkk... #smirk

.

.

.

.

.

" Nah, sampai..."

Yunho melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, jaejoong berdecih menatap tampang yang menurutnya seperti orang bodoh itu.

" Aku pulang ne?"

" Hum"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak lama dia merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada keningnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yunho. Dan setelah itu Yunho pergi tanpa kata – kata meninggalkan Jaejoong dan jantung bodohnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam rumahnya, membuka pintunya, melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan kedalam rumah.

" Aku pulang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Bagus, dari mana kau hah?"

 **DEGH!**

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai tidak enak apalagi saat mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat eomma manisnya berubah menjadi eomma ganas... Astaga...

Dan...

Jaejoong melihat tas sekolahnya disana, bukankah harusnya tas sekolahnya ada di rumah Yunho? Omo! Apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali lalu melihat seseorang tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan diangkat keatas. Itu...

" Ch-changmin..." Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Jadi... Bisa kau jelaskan tentang bolosmu hari ini Kim Jaejoong?"

" Eo-eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah pulang Yun?"

" Ne eomma" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan eommanya dengan santai, dia kemudian mengikuti sang eomma yang duduk diruang tengah dengan dua cangkir teh di depannya

" Kau bolos bersama Jaejoongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Dari mana eomma tahu?"

" Chullie tadi siang menelepon eomma dan mengatakannya"

" Oh... Kim eomma tahu kami membolos?"

" Tentu dan dia sangat marah Yun" Jelas sang eomma dengan lembut

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya

" Wae?"

Namja bernama Yunho itu duduk disofa samping eommanya dan meminum teh yang disiapkan oleh sang eomma untuknya. Akhirnya Yunho menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Eommanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya memang anak yang patuh dan jarang membolos, tapi Yunho akan jujur jika dia membolos dan bercerita dia pergi kemana saja selama membolos.

Karena anaknya pintar dia tidak khawatir membiarkan Yunho membolos asal nilainya tetap terjaga (nih eomma kayak gini nih yang Cho cari hehehehe), Yunho pun tidak pernah melewati batasannya sebagai pelajar karena dia sangat menghormati kedua orangtuanya.

" Lalu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Aku malah khawatir dengan Jaejoong, eomma tahu kan Kim eomma kalau marah bagaimana?"

" Tentu saja"

Terakhir kali Jaejoong membuat masalah, dia membuat Jaejoong tidur dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang besar itu. Tempat itu biasanya dijadikan Mrs. Kim untuk menjemur pakaian dan dia dengan teganya menyuruh Jaejoong tidur disana tanpa alas.

Dan Yunho sebagai sahabat yang baik akhirnya menemani Jaejoong sepanjang malam dan berbagi selimut bersama tapi paginya Mrs. Kim malah amrah karena Yunho membantu Jaejoong tapi marahnya pada Yunho tidak berlangsung lama.

" Aku harap Jaejoong baik – baik saja" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, sana mandi dan bantu eomma di dapur"

" Siap eomma yeoppo"

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup pipi eommanya kemudian dia menuju kamarnya, dari jendela kamar dia memperhatikan rumah yang ada disampingnya berharap tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong kerjakan. Pasti namja itu belum sampai kamar karena jendela kamar Jaejoong tertutup. Yunho terdiam memperhatikan jendela kamar Jaejoong sampai...

" AWW! APPO EOMMA!"

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu, teriakan Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan berdoa semoga Jaejoong baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

" Sakit eomma" Jaejoong merengek sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak kencang oleh eommanya

" Jadi apa pembelaanmu Kim Jaejoong?"

" Eo-eomma..." Jaejoong menatap melas pada eommanya

" Jangan menatap eomma seperti itu, berlutut disamping adikmu dan lakukan hal yang sama"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan kesamping adiknya, dia berlutut dan menatap tajam adiknya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti minta maaf. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

" Tetap seperti itu sampai appa pulang"

Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya mengangguk pasrah, appanya biasa pulang jam tujuh malam dan ini masih pukul setengah enam sore, apa mereka bisa bertahan?

.

.

.

.

" Appa pulang"

Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung menoleh kearah jam dinding rumah mereka pukul enam sore, eoh? Apa dewi fortuna masih memihak pada mereka?

" Lho? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Mr. Kim yang bingung melihat keadaan kedua anaknya

" Appa..." Changmin dan Jaejoong menatap sang appa dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca

" Kau sudah pulang?" Mrs. Kim muncul dari dapur

" Ne, mereka kenapa?"

" Kau mandilah dulu baru kita bahas ini bersama"

" Tapi mereka..." Mr. Kim tidak tega melihat kedua anaknya

" Mandilah, biarkan mereka" Ucap Mrs. Kim datar

" Arasseo"

Lima belas menit kemudian Mr. Kim kembali setelah mandi dan berpakaian, dia duduk disofa yang ada diruang tengah bersama istrinya yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya.

" Turunkan tangan kalian" Ucap Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong dan Changmin mendesah lega namun mereka duduk bersimpuh didepan kedua orangtuanya. Kepala mereka juga ikut tertunduk, takut untuk menatap eommanya.

" Ceritakan kejadian hari ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan datar

" Eo-eomma" Jaejoong mencoba membuka suaranya

" Changmin dulu"

Changmin menghela nafasnya, dia menoleh kearah hyungnya dan mengangguk samar. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

" Aku berkelahi dengan salah satu anak donatur sekolah"

" Mwo?!" Mr. Kim membulatkan matanya

" Aku hanya membela diri eomma, appa... Eomma juga sudah mendengar dari Jae Suk saenim bukan?" Ucap Changmin

" Tapi kau berbohong Min"

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoongie?" Tanya Mr. Kim bingung

" Aku menelepon hyung, memintanya datang kesekolah sebagai waliku appa. Aku meminta hyung berkata bahwa kalian sedang ke luar kota dan dia yang mengawasiku selama kalian di luar kota"

" Dan Jaejoong menurutinya begitu saja" Lanjut Mrs. Kim

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu Jae?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Aku berjanji pada Changmin untuk ada disampingnya saat dia membutuhkanku appa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara lirih

" Kenapa kau berjanji seperti itu?" Tanya sang eomma

" Aku sudah berjanji padanya eomma dan aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kim Jaejoong, kau anak sulung dirumah ini. Kau kan bisa menelepon eomma atas kelakuan adikmu, kenapa kau malah ikut – ikutan? Kau bahkan membolos hari ini bersama Yunho, benar?"

" Ta-tapi Yunho yang tadi memaksa ikut"

" Jae, Yunho anak yang pintar dan sangat menghormati kedua orangtuanya. Eomma tidak mau kau membawa pengaruh buruk pada Yunho"

" Ak-aku tidak..."

" Kau melakukannya dengan mengajaknya membolos Jae, harusnya kau sadar... Kau anak sulung, tulang punggung keluarga nantinya. Harusnya kau bisa memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adikmu, tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Kenapa kau membuat eomma merasa sulit Jae?" Suara sang eomma terdengar serak dan Jaejoong tahu eommanya tengah menahan tangis

" Yeobo..." Mr. Kim merangkul pundak istrinya

" Eomma kecewa pada sikapmu yang tidak pernah berubah. Eomma bahkan tidak punya muka lagi jika kau dipanggil oleh guru karena kenakalanmu. Tidakkah kau pikir bagaimana masa depanmu jika kau terus seperti ini?"

Jaejoong diam, eommanya berbeda hari ini. Kenapa eommanya mengintimidasinya seperti ini? Sebelumnya jika marah dengan kelakuan yang Jaejoong lakukan eommanya akan berbicara sedikit dan menghukumnya setelah itu selesai. Eommanya akan kembali seperti semula tapi sepertinya malam ini berbeda.

" Eomma ini salahku, hyung hanya..."

" Diam kau Kim Changmin" Potong sang eomma " Kalau eomma tidak bertemu Junsu siang ini eomma mungkin tidak tahu kelakuan kalian berdua yang mengecewakan ini. Dan kau Jaejoong enapa kau harus mengikuti sifat-"

" Yeobo..." Mr. Kim menyela ucapan istrinya, tidak baik jika ucapan sang istri diteruskan, itu hanya akan membuat masalah ini makin panjang, dia tahu kenapa sang istri begitu emosional hari ini

Mrs. Kim memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, sang suami merangkul erat istrinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap sang eomma dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

" E-eomma... Mianhae" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ayo kita makan dulu" Ucap sang appa

" Tidak, kalian berdua masuklah ke kamar, renungkan kejadian hari ini. Tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian berdua" Putus sang eomma

" Eo-eomma, aku belum makan sedari siang" Lirih Jaejoong

" Apa peduli eomma? Sikapmu hari ini bahkan seperti tidak menganggap eomma ada. Masuk kamarmu"

" Chullie ah..."

" Jangan membelanya kali ini Han"

Mr. Kim tidak berkata apa – apa lagi, dia meminta Changmin dan Jaejoong pergi dengan gerakan tangannya. Kedua namja itu mengangguk dan pergi dari sana dengan gontai. Setelah mereka berdua pergi Mr. Kim menatap istrinya yang mengeluarkan airmata yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi.

" Aku tahu ini berat tapi kau tidak bisa memperlakukan anak kita seperti ini Chullie ah"

" Hannie ah..." Mrs. Kim memeluk suaminya dengan erat dan menangis didada suaminya

" Kau hari ini kesana? Membersihkan tempatnya bukan?"

" N-ne, kenapa juga Jaejoongie harus menuruni sifatnya yang satu itu?"

" Sttt... Ini masih terlalu sore, aku tidak mau ada yang mendengar percakapan ini" Mr. Kim mengelus pundak istrinya yang menangis sesenggukkan

.

.

.

.

" Hyung mianhae"

Changmin masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong dan langsung saja meminta maaf, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya

" Tidak apa – apa Min, semua sudah terjadi"

" Aku yang salah tapi hyung yang malah diomeli eomma dengan parah"

" Sudahlah, eomma mungkin sedang sensitif. Tidak apa – apa. Aigo..." Jaejoong mengacak surai lembut Changmin, Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk hyungnya

" Terima kasih hyung" Ucapnya tulus

" Eiii... Kau bisa juga bersikap seperti ini eoh?" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin " Bagaimanapun juga, aku hyungmu dan aku malah memberikan contoh yang tidak baik sejak kau kecil padahal aku tahu kau juga adalah tanggung jawabku"

Jaejoong menepuk punggung Changmin dan melepaskan pelukannya, Jaejoong memberikan senyum dan Changmin membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana kejadian tadi sih?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma ke sekolah karena dia tidak sengaja melihat Junsu hyung yang bersembunyi didinding dekat rumah Yunho hyung, akhirnya Junsu hyung mengaku apa yang hyung suruh dan yah... Eomma menelepon Jae Suk saenim dan menghukumku saat aku sampai rumah"

" Lalu? Apa kau sudah memberitahukan tentang ujian akselerasimu?"

" Belum, eomma sudah keburu marah jadi aku belum memberitahukannya"

" Aku bangga padamu, eomma juga appa pasti senang mendengarnya"

" Tapi kenapa eomma malam ini sensitif ya hyung?"

" Hmm? Molla, mungkin eomma sedang hamil makanya sensitif?"

" Mwo? Andwe! Aku tidak mau punya adik saat usiaku sudah segini hyung"

" Kenapa? Eomma mungkin ingin anak perempuan yang lucu? Tidak seperti kita"

" Eiii~~ Aniya"

" Aish sudahlah kalau begitu"

Changmin hanya mengangguk sampai mereka berdua mendengar suara perut mereka masing – masing. Jaejoong memang belum makan sejak siang tadi. Kalau Changmin, namja itu memang selalu kelaparan.

" Aku ada camilan, mau?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne"

Changmin dan Jaejoong akhurnya duduk bersama diatas tempat tidur Jaejoong dan memberikan kraker beras pada Changmin.

" Lumayan mengganjal perut sampai besok pagi"

" Yakin kau dapat sarapan dari eomma?" Sindir Jaejoong

" Aish, aku akan meminta Kyuhyun membawakanku sarapan besok" Ucap Changmin

" Kyunie?"

" Eoh? Sejak kapan kau punya nama panggilan itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada tidak senang

" Sejak tadi siang setelah melihat manisnya Kyunie"

" Aish. Kau sudah punya Yunho hyung"

" Ugh... Min... Masalah Yunho..."

" Mwo?"

" Ah... Tidak, lalu... Memang kau punya nomor ponsel Kyunie?"

" Punyalah, aku minta dengan paksa kemarin! Hahahaha..."

" Aku minta ne?"

" Eiii~~ Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berselingkuh! Tidak akan aku berikan"

" Pelit"

" Memang!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya Changmin pergi ke kamarnya membawa kraker beras yang tersisa. Sedangkan Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya dan dia mendapatii Yunho tengah duduk didekat jendela kamarnya sendiri.

" Belum tidur Yun?"

" Bagaimana? Kim eomma marah besar?"

" Kau tahu?"

" Yah... Eomma cerita bahwa Kim eomma menelepon eommaku tadi siang"

" Kau tidak dihukum Jung eomma?"

" Aniya"

Jaejoong menatap iri pada Yunho, Mrs. Jung sangat lembut dan tidak menghukum Yunho secara berlebihan seperti eommanya. Yunho pasti sangat bersyukur memiliki eomma seperti itu.

" Enaknya..."

" Kau diapakan eommamu?"

" Tidak boleh makan malam setelah tadi aku berlutut dan mengangkat tanganku sampai appa pulang"

" Lapar? Mau aku bawakan makanan?"

" Tidak usah Yun" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " Aku terima saja hukuman dari eomma, aku tidur ne?"

" Ya, besok aku akan menjemputmu"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hei..." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong yang sudah hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho " Jangan terlalu pikirkan ucapan eommamu, kau Kim Jaejoong bukan? Namja berandal yang tidak bisa menurut pada siapapun? Aku ingin kau tetap ceria Jae"

" Arasseo, tidurlah Yun. Jalja"

" Jalja"

Jaejoong perlahan menutup jendela kamarnya dan dia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tangan kanannya memijat tangan kirinya, pegal. Belum lagi kakinya yang terasa kebas. Jaejoong juga teringat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya tadi. Bagaimana eommanya marah dan sangat emosional. Jaejoong merasa hari ini eommanya seperti orang lain.

Dan dia belum mandi, lebih baik dia mandi sebelum pergi tidur. Jadi Jaejoong mengambil handuknya dan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada dilantai dua rumahnya. Sayup – sayup Jaejoong bisa mendengar isakkan eommanya. Dia bertanya – tanya dalam hati apa kesalahannya kali ini beanr – benar besar hingga sang eomma menangis?

Kalau dia ingat – ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membolos apa lagi biasanya selain membolos dan berkelahi dengan preman yang ada disekitar sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa eommanya memarahinya seakan hari ini dia membunuh orang?

Jaejoong bergedik dengan pemikirannya, lebih baik dia segera mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Besok dia akan meminta maaf pada eommanya jadi biarkan eommanya ditenangkan oleh appanya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan sebuah benda basah namun hangat menempel pada tangannya, dia langsung menoleh dan melihat eommanya tengah mengompres tangannya yang sedari tadi terasa pegal.

" Eomma..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara serak

Dia langsung duduk dan melihat jam dinding, pukul dua belas malam. Jaejoong ingat terakhir kali melihat jam, jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

" Eomma sedang apa eoh?" Jaejoong menarik tangannya, dia melihat sang eomma memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis

" Tanganmu pegal bukan?"

" Eomma, aku tidak apa – apa eomma. Kenapa eomma disini eoh? Sudah tengah malam harusnya eomma beristirahat"

Mrs. Kim menaruh handuk basahnya kedalam wadah yang dia bawa dan menatap Jaejoong, menangkup wajah anaknya dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan. Anaknya sudah besar sekarang.

" Maafkan eomma sudah membentakmu tadi ne?"

" Aniya, aku sangat salah hari ini... Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf pada eomma" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menyentuh tangan eommanya yang menangkup pipinya

" Kau sudah besar Joongie..."

" Aku tahu, aku... Tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah tapi... Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat eomma sedih. Maaf membuat eomma menangis hari ini, aku benar – benar anak yang buruk aniya?"

" Tidak... Kau kebanggaan eomma hanya saja sikapmu kadang diluar batas Joongie ah. Kalian berdua anak kebanggaan eomma dan appa"

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap eommanya, kenapa jadi _mellow_ begini eoh? Jaejoong tersenyum menatap sang eomma.

" Eomma buatkan bubur, makanlah. Kau belum makan dari siang bukan?" Sang eomma mengambil mangkuk yang dia taruh di atas meja nakas dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuan Jaejoong

" Changmin?" Jaejoong langsung saja teringat adiknya, sang eomma memberikan senyumnya

" Masih saja ingat adikmu eoh?"

" Ne eomma, aku adalah kakaknya bukan?"

" Aigo... Makanlah, eomma sudah memberikan dia makan sebelum kemari"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai memakan buburnya, sang eomma pasti merasa bersalah dan takut Jaejoong sakit sehingga memberikan bubur yang mudah dicerna.

" Enak"

" Tentu saja, itu semua karena eomma yang memasaknya"

" Ne, masakan eomma memang yang terbaik"

" Arra... Makanlah dan Jae... Changmin bilang dia mengikuti ujian akselerasi"

" Ne eomma, dia akan ada disekolahku semester depan"

" Aigo... Kalian beda sekolah saja sudah membuat susah apalagi kalian satu sekolah? Pasti membuat keributan setiap hari" Keluh sang eomma kemudian terkekeh

" Hehehehe... Oh ya, dia juga mengajak Kyunie untuk ikut ujian akselerasi"

" Kyunie?" Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya

" Ups" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya

" Siapa eoh?"

" Hehehehehe... Eomma tanya Changmin saja ya?"

" Arasseo, ayo habiskan makanannya dan segera tidur"

" Ne"

Jaejoong dengan semangat memakan bubur buatan eommanya dan setelah habis dia berbaring dengan sang eomma tetap duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

" Eomma mau menemaniku sampai tidur eoh?"

" Ani! Sudah jangan banyak omong, pejamkan matamu saja"

" Ck, galak lagi"

" Ya! Apa katamu?"

" Aniyaaa... Jalja eomma, aku menyayangi eomma"

" Eomma juga"

Mrs. Kim keluar setelah memastikan Jaejoong benar – benar tertidur, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan selamat malam untuk Jaejoong dikeningnya dan pergi dari sana sembari menggenggam sebuah foto lama.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma memberikan hyung makan juga kan?" Tanya Changmin

Pagi ini mereka berjalan bertiga bersama Yunho yang tadi menjemputnya. Jaejoong bercerita pada Yunho dan Changmin tentang malam hari dimana sang eomma datang dan memberikan makan padanya.

" Ne Min"

" Kim eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan Jae" Ucap Yunho

" Aku tahu"

" Jadi lebih baik kau rubah sikap brutalmu dan menjadi anak baik"

" Aku tidak bisa sepertimu Yun, ini adalah aku dan aku tidak mau merubahnya" Ucap Jaejoong dengan santai

" Terserah"

Sampai disekolah, Jaejoong disambut oleh teriakkan Junsu yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya tapi Jaejoong memastikan pada Junsu bahwa dia baik – baik saja sehingga Junsu tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

" Hmm... Jae, aku mungkin dua bulan ini akan sibuk mempersiapkan pesta perpisahan untuk kakak kelas dan pentas seni yang akan berlangsung dua bulan lagi. Kau tidak keberatan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu bukan?"

" Aish... Kalau bisa aku akan menunggumu saja Jung, aku malas pulang sendirian"

" Malas atau kau takut merindukanku atau merasa sepi karena tidak ada yang menggandengmu?"

" YA!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, untung tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan, mau ditaruh dimana jika dia ketahuan berpacaran dengan Yunho. Lho? Memang kenapa?

" Kau tahu kau sangat menyebalkan Jung"

" Tapi aku sahabat tersayangmu Jaejoongie"

" Ish"

" Baiklah, aku akan pulang sore hari ini. Kau mau menunggu?"

" Aku sedang malas pulang"

" Ya sudah, nanti kita makan di kedai Shin ahjusshi lalu ke Jang ahjusshi ne?"

" Ramen lagi?"

" Aku sedang ingin"

" Arasseo"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan selama sisa pelajaran itu dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan tidur di kelas. Memang apa lagi yang biasanya dia lakukan? Belajar? Aish... Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, pukul empat sore dan dia masih didalam ruang kelasnya, memakai earphone dan mendengarkan lagu. Tadi dia sudah menelepon sang eomma bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat bersama Yunho karena akan mampir makan ramen dan tteokbokki. Eommanya setuju – setuju saja asal Jaejoong pergi bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong jadi heran apa sih yang membuat eommanya selalu bisa percaya pada Yunho? Apa karena Yunho anak yang baik? Yunho memang anak yang baik dan penurut walaupun kadang dia bisa usil sepertinya. Jaejoong jadi berpikir pasti Yunho dengan mudah mendapatkan restu dari calon mertuanya nanti.

Eh?

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena pemikirannya yang aneh itu tapi memang benar sih. Yunho pasti dengan mudah dipercaya oleh siapapun, lihat saja eommanya yang begitu mempercayai Yunho bahkan eommanya takut dia membawa pengaruh buruk baik Yunho. Ish...

Ngomong – ngomong soal eommanya, tadi pagi sang eomma menambah hukuman untuknya. Dia tidak boleh kemana – mana usai sekolah kecuali bersama Yunho. Lihat... Betapa sang eomma mempercayai Yunho, bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba Yunho datang ke rumah dan meminta izin untuk menikahinya? Eommanya apa langsung saja setuju?

" MWO?!" Jaejoong terpekik sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu

Aish, bisa – bisanya dia memikirkan hal itu, walaupun mereka berpacaran tidak mungkin sampai kearah sana kan? Jaejoong kan hanya ingin mencari tahu bagaimana rasa berpacaran. Lalu? Bagaimana jika nanti semua rasa keingintahuannya sudah terpenuhi, dia harus memutuskan Yunho?

Sekelebat bayangan perpisahannya dengan Yunho terbayang diotaknya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak bleh berpikir jauh dulu. Biarkanlah semua mengalir seperti ini apa adanya, masalah itu nanti saja dipikirkan.

" Jae, ayo"

jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah pintu kelas, disana Yunho sudah berdiri dengan tas menggantung disalah satu lengannya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi dari area sekolah.

" Makanlah yang banyak, aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus, apalagi pipimu" Ucap Yunho saat ramen mereka tiba, dia memesankan ukuran jumbo hari ini

" Kenapa?"

" Pipimu yang gembul itu menggemaskan menurutku" Ucap Yunho kemudian mencubit pipi Jaejoong

" Ya! Sakit" Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya

" Hahahaha, kajja makan"

" Ne"

Selagi mereka makan, pemilik kedai datang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum.

" Kalian terlihat akur hari ini, ahjusshi senang. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau Jae?" Tanya Shin ahjusshi

" Ne!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Aigo... kalian memang cocok bersama, semoga langgeng ne?" Ucap Shin ahjusshi dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, sang ahjusshi lalu menatap Yunho " Jaga dia baik – baik eoh"

" Arasseo" Ucap Yunho dengan malas

Setelah Shin ahjusshi pergi, Yunho memperhatrikan bagaimana Jaejoong yang memakan makanannya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

" Senang sekali?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, aku jadi tahu rasanya jika ada orang lain yang mendukung sebuah hubungan Yun. Rasanya amat sangat senang!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ck..."

Yunho berdecih namun tidak lama dia mengacak surai Jaejoong dan menghasilkan gerutuan Jaejoong karena tatanan rambutnya jadi berantakan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan tangan Jaejoong berada dalam genggaman hangat Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri seakan sudah terbiasa dengan genggaman itu padahal mereka baru melakukannya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Senyum juga tidak lepas dari wajah Jaejoong, ada rasa senang dalam hatinya yang tidak hilang – hilang, entah kenapa.

" Sudah sampai, nanti malam aku akan datang sedikit terlambat" Ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah tiba didepan rumah Jaejoong

" Kenapa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, nanti malam adalah jadwal mereka untuk belajar bersama

" Aku menyelesaikan tugas organisasi dulu"

" Eoh? Arasseo"

Akhirnya Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah dan disambut oleh senyuman hangat sang eomma, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega, eommanya sudah menjadi eomma cantiknya lagi.

" Masak apa eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mengikuti eommanya ke dapur

" Daging... Hari ini eomma membuat makan makan spesial untuk adikmu"

" Oh... Asyikk..."

" Kau bukannya sudah makan bersama Yunho?"

" Sudah tapi aku lapar lagi"

" Ck, kau jadi ikut – ikutan Changmin eoh?"

" Habis... Makanan eomma enak sih"

" Sana mandi"

" Arasseo, Hm... Changmin belum pulang?"

" Hari ini dia ada latihan hapkido, dia bilang ada perlombaan minggu depan jadi dia berlatih intensif"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Kim hari ini terdengar ceria karena Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berisik tapi kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan Changmin menyukainya. Changmin yang kadang mengambil secara diam – diam daging Jaejoong atau malah merusuh pada Jaejoong.

" Cepat habiskan makan malam kalian, bukankah Yunho akan datang malam ini?" Tanya sang eomma

" Ne, tapi dia datang terlambat. Ada tugas organisasi"

" Oh... Dia memang memiliki jiwa kepempimpinan yang tinggi ya"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang ada di depannya

" Andai saja dia kekasihmu Jae, aish... Eomma akan senang sekali, kalau bisa kalian menikah saja!"

" UHUK!"

Jaejoong tersedak, Changmin langsung membantu hyung-nya, menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong sembari terkekeh mengingat ucapan eommanya barusan. Sedangkan sang appa hanya tersenyum tipis.

" E-eomma! Dia itu sahabatku!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Bisa sajakan Jae~~"

" Ugh~~"

Mrs Kim malah terbahak saat melihat wajah merona Jaejoong, dia makin menggoda anak sulung bersama Changmin.

.

.

.

" Kim eomma, Jaejoongie eodie?" Yunho masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong, dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk acara belajar bersama malam ini, tugasnya bahkan belum selesai dan dia berpikir lebih baik belajar dengan Jaejoong dulu baru menyelesaikan tugasnya

" Kau sudah datang Yun?"

" Ne"

" Jaejoongie dan Minnie ada di kamar, sana langsung saja"

" Oke..." Yunho hendak beranjak ke tangga tapi dia kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap kearah Mrs. Kim " Ahjumma" Panggilnya

" Ya Yunho? Ada apa?"

" Soal kejadian kemarin..."

Mr. kim yang tadinya sibuk dengan koran yang dipegangnya kini ikut menatap Yunho. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Yunho.

" Maaf, aku membiarkannya seperti itu. Harusnya aku bisa meghentikannya tapi aku tidak bisa karena Jaejoong memiliki sebuah janji pada Changmin"

" Sebenarnya kenapa Jaejoong berjanji seperti itu eoh?"

" Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahu ahjumma. Tapi nanti pasti aku akan memberitahu dan soal Jaejoong, kemungkinan dua bulan ini dia akan bersamaku"

" Kenapa?"

" Dari pada Jaejoong main tidak jelas besok aku akan memasukkan dia ke kepengurusan sementara organisasi karena kami kekurangan orang untuk acara yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi"

" Ne? Kau yakin dengan itu Yun, Jaejoongie bukan orang yang suka mengikuti kegiatan macam itu"

" Selama dua bulan ini aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong. Aku juga tidak suka dia pulang sendirian. Takutnya dia malah berkelahi dengan preman lagi"

Mrs. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya karena merasa ucapan Yunho benar. Pernah Jaejoong pulang sekolah sendiri karena Yunho masih ada kegiatan dan berakhir dengan luka pada wajah Jaejoong karena dia berkelahi dengan salah satu preman sekolah lain.

" Arasseo, sepertinya memang Jaejoong harus mengikuti organisasi sekolah agar lebih bisa disiplin Yun" Ucap Mr. Kim dan sang istri ikut mengagguk

" Arasseo, kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamar Jaejoongie"

" Ne"

Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas kediaman keluarga Kim, namun dia terhenti saat sudah sampai diujung tangga karena mendengar percakapan kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

" Yunho sangat bertanggung jawab, andai saja mereka mejadi sepasang kekasih" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Jangan memaksa mereka ne? Mereka sahabat dan mana mungkin Yunho mau dengan Jaejoong yang kelakuannya urakan itu hum?"

" Ya! Tapi Jaejoongie juga punya sisi manis tahu"

" Aku tahu tapi yah... Kalau aku boleh berharap Yunho adalah calon terbaik sampai saat ini"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, terbaik? Tentu saja! Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya berkali – kali membenarkan ucapan Mr. Kim. Percaya diri tingkat dewa!

Malam ini Jaejoong belajar dengan baik bersama Yunho, dia bisa mengerti apa yang diajarkan Yunho dibandingkan dengan para gurunya disekolah. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas Yunho menghentikan acara belajar mereka karena Changmin terlihat kelelahan.

Sekarang tinggal mereka Yunho yang ada dikamar Jaejoong, namja tinggi itu tengah membereskan bukunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong berguling malas dilantai kamarnya.

" Pindah ke tempat tidurmu sana" Ucap Yunho

" Malas"

" Aigo... Oh ya Jae, karena kau sedang tidak bisa kemana – mana dimasa hukumanmu..."

" Ne?"

" Aku bilang pada eommamu bahwa kau mulai besok akan bersamaku selama dua bulan ini menjadi anggota organisasi sementara untuk membantu acara yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi"

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget kemudian duduk " Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau!"

" Orangtuamu sudah setuju, mereka berkata melakukan hal diorganisasi bisa membuatmu lebih disiplin"

" Aish..." Jaejoong kembali berbaring dilantai " Aku tidak suka Jung! Lebih baik aku tiduran saja di kelas atau pulang langsung ke rumah"

" Dari pada kau tiduran di kelas lebih baik melakukan hal yang berguna, hitung – hitung kau membantuku. Kau pulang sendiri? Yang ada kau berkelahi lagi. Eommamu tidak mau kau seperti itu"

" Kau menyebalkan Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menatap langit – langit kamarnya " Memang anggotamu sudah setuju?"

" Aku kan ketuanya jadi berhak merekrut siapa saja. Lagipula..." Yunho duduk didekat Jaejoong berbaring

" Mwo?"

" Kau bisa tahu rasanya memiliki kekasih yang ada dalam satu organisasi yang sama bukan? Kau bisa tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan membantunya, bukankah menyenangkan?"

" E-eh"

" Kau ingin tahu rasanya bukan?"

Tidak Jaejoong pungkiri dia juga jadi ingin tahu bagaimana jika dia mendapatkan kekasih yang satu organisasi atau klub dengannya. Bisa saja nanti saat masa kuliah dia ikut kegiatan basket dan kekasihnya adalah manager klub basket. Ugh... Kenapa Jaejoong berkhayal seperti itu eoh?

" Oke?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang entah memikirkan apa

" E-eh?" Mendadak Jaejoong gugup karena namja itu menatapnya dengan tajam " O-oke" Lanjutnya dengan gugup

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, dia mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong dan terpaku karena Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang mengelus rambutnya itu, mungkin Jaejoong refleks melakukannya. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, posisi ini sangat menguntungkan untungnya hari ini, benar kan?

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya, merendahkan tubuhnya sembari menatap mata Jaejoong yang bulat. Mata Jaejoong juga kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens, mungkin bingung karena kelakuan Yunho. Sampai...

Bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir plum miliknya, menjepit bibir bawah Jaejoong dianatara bibirnya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yunho, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan yang Yunho lakukan tapi tidak menolaknya, dia ingat perjanjiannya dengan Yunho. Satu hari satu kecupan atau... Ciuman?

Yunho yang tidak merasakan penolakan dari Jaejoong makin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kedua tangannya ada disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Jaejoong hanya saja tubuhnya tidak ada diatas tubuh Jaejoong, ah~~

" Ungghh..."

Entah sadar atau tidak tangan Jaejoong yang tadi memegang erat tangan Yunho beralih peda leher Yunho, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Yunho dengan sesekali meremas tengkuk Yunho karena tangan Yunho mengelus telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa telinganya adalah tempat paling sensitif dan dia tengkuknya meremang saat tadi Yunho mengelus telinganya.

Perlahan Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia mendengar nada rengekan kelaur dari mulur Jaejoong dan mau tak mau itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis.

" Hey Jae"

" Ung?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah

Selagi mata mereka saling memandang, tangah Yunho bergerak menggeser pakaian bagian leher Jaejoong, malam ini dia memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang sedikit kebesaran dan itu memudahkan Yunho untuk menggeser kain itu hingga pundak Jaejoong terpampang didepannya.

" Y-ya! Kau mau apa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup

Sebelum Jaejoong menyentuh pakaian bagian sampingnya wajah Yunho sudah mendekat dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan sebuah benda basah menempel didada bagian atasnya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari nipple-nya.

" Y-ya! Ughh!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasa Yunho menghisap kulitnya dengan kuat dan menjilatnya kemudian kembali mengisapnya. Jaejoong menggila, astaga! Kenapa tubuhnya terasa aneh saat Yunho melakukan hal itu? Astaga! Kenapa dengan dirinya?!

" Y-yunn!"

Yunho tersenyum dalam hisapannya, dia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup tempat yang tadi dia hidap kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tersadar segera duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, mencengkram erat kaos yang dipakainya.

" Kenapa melakukan itu eoh?!" Pekik Jaejoong tertahan karena takut teriakannya akan menimbulkan masalah

" Kenapa ya? Karena ingin?"

" YA!"

 **PLETAK!**

" Aw!"

Yunho meringis karena dengan kejamnya Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan keras, yah... Bisa dimaklumi sih kenapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu.

" Kenapa? Sepasang kekasih bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu" Ucap Yunho

" Me-melakukan apa eoh? Astaga, ini berbekas!" Ucap Jaejoong mengintip bagian dalam tubuhnya

" Tentu saja, itu _kissmark_ "

" Mw-mwo?"

" Sepasang kekasih kadang melakukan hal itu Jae"

" Tap-tapi.. Kita baru beberapa hari pacaran Yun"

" Ada yang langsung ke hotel dihari pertama mereka pacaran"

" Tap-tapi..."

" Maaf jika aku memaksamu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa itulah kenyataannya. Mungkin kau lebih suka perlahan tapi aku tidak suka"

" Kau... Apa?"

" Harusnya kau tahu aku bagaimana Jae sebelum meminta pacaran denganku"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti, hey! Mereka sudah berteman sangat lama bahkan sebelum lahir masa iya dia tidak tahu semua sifat Yunho? Tapi... Dia memang tidak tahu jika Yunho menyukai _skinship_ seperti itu! Andwe! Dia bahkan bisa melihat Yunho menyeringai sekarang.

" Kau tidak tahu kan nanti pasanganmu bagaimana, aku takut jika kau mendapatkan pasangan yang agresif dan kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana jadi aku tunjukkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada pasanganmu"

" De-dengan hal seperti tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan bingung

" Ne. otte?"

" Tapi ini berbekas Jung, aku tidak suka" Ucap Jaejoong terdengar kesal

" Mau balas dendam?"

" Mwo?"

Yunho membuka satu kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Belajar memuaskan pasanganmu itu penting Jae"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpaku, memang sih ucapan Yunho benar adanya. Bisa saja jika dia mendapatkan pacar, pacarnya akan pergi jika Jaejoong tidak bisa memuaskannya.

" Mau belajar tidak?"

" Ar-arsseo"

Yunho tersenyum tipis tapi jika diperhatikan namja itu tengah menyeringai tapi Jaejoong tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk menatap tulang selangka Yunho yang menurutnya seksi. Astaga...

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekat, dia menatap ragu pada Yunho namun dia menguatkan imannya (buat apa coba Jaemma?. Jaejoong mengambil posisi didepan Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tulang selangka Yunho. Perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dibawah tulang selangka Yunho menghisap pelan kulit Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho naik untuk mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong, menekannya pelan kearah tubuhnya dan Jaejoong mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

" Perlahan saja Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya membuat Jaejoong bergedik mendengarnya

Jaejoong mengingat apa yang Yunho lakukan pada kulitnya tadi dan mempraktekannya. Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu makin _'ganas'_ mengerjai kulit Yunho.

" Hey, sudah Jae"

Perlahan wajah Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho sembari memperhatikan hasil kerjanya dan dia cukup kagum dengan hasil karyanya, warnanya sama merahnya dengan yang ada ditubuhnya.

" Puas?" Tanya Yunho

" Ung" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah

" Kau cepat sekali belajar Jae"

" Aku belajar darimu lalu kau belajar dari mana?"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Kau akan kaget jika tahu"

" Huh? Yeoja mana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada terdengar sedikit kesal

" Tidak perlu dibahas, ayo tidur"

Yunho berdiri dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membawa Jaejoong ketempat tidur.

" Aku akan pulang"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening Jaejoong membuat namja itu seketika menutup matanya dan merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar saat Yunho mengecupnya.

" Sampai jumpa besok, jalja"

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk tiba – tiba menyerangnya

Yunho beranjak dari kamar Jaejoong, menutup pintu itu pelan dan melihat adik dari Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

" Sepertinya mengasyikan sekali kegiatan kalian" Sindir Changmin

" Ck, belum tidur Min?"

" Belum, sebenarnya kenapa hyungku meminta Yunho hyung menjadi kekasihnya?"

" Molla... Dia tidak memberitahu tapi mungkin dia ingin tahu bagaimana pacaran itu"

" Tapi hyung kelewat mesum untuk preman polos itu"

" Hahahahahaha... Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku pulang ne?"

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho keruang tempat Yunho rapat. Mata – mata itu langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung sampai Yunho menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi asistennya selama dua bulan ini. Karena wakil Yunho sendiri sudah banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurusnya.

Ugh...

Jaejoong mengikuti rapat itu dengan malas, dia jadi rindu bermain layangan di lapangan dekat sekolah bersama Junsu atau memakan es krim vanilla bersama Yoochun. Lalu makan kaki ayam bersama keduanya. Huh...

" Jadi... Kita akan membuat pesta perpisahan untuk kakak kelas kita"

Suara itu menyentak pikiran Jaejoong, matanya tertuju pada Yunho yang menjelaskan acara yang akan diselenggarakan. Jaejoong menatap bagaimana Yunho bisa memimpin rapat dengan baik bahkan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh anggotanya.

Rasa kagum itu muncul saat Yunho fokus pada seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya, fokusnya pada buku namja itu sepertinya namja itu menulis keperluan yang dibutuhkan acara mereka nanti. Sejak kapan Yunho terlihat keren saat berdiri seperti itu? Sejak kapan mata Yunho begitu mempesona.

" Hey..."

Seseorang yang ada disamping Jaejoong menyenggilnya dan Jaejoong menoleh.

" Wae Jessica?" Tanya Jaejoong, yang menyenggol ternyata Jessica

" Aku tahu Yunho keren tapi tahan tatapan penuh kekagumanmu" Bisik Jessica

" M-mwo? Ak-aku tidak..."

" Ck kau ini! Ya sudah kita lanjutkan nanti, aku tidak mau Yunho melihat kita mengobrol. Nanti dimarahi"

" Uh?"

" Kim Jaejoong, apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan sedari tadi?"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong langsung menatap ke depan, Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Jaejoong melirik Jessica yang sekarang berpura – pura fokus pada buku yang ada di depannya.

" Kau dengar aku?" Tanya Yunho dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Maaf?" Jaejoong memberikan cengirannya

" Hah... Kau harusnya mendengarkanku, karena banyak sekali yang harus kau lakukan. Arasseo?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, sebal. Belum lagi dia mendengar bisik – bisik yang membicarakan tentang keberandalannya, memang salah jika berandal ikut organisasi atau tunduk pada Yunho? Apa mereka belum tahu bagaimana jika Yunho marah? Ugh...

.

.

.

.

" Oppa, aku buatkan gimbab untukmu"

Seorang yeoja yang merupakan pengurus organisasi maju setelah mereka menyelesaikan rapat. Yeoja itu adalah adik kelas Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong iritasi karena dia tersenyum lebar sok cantik pada Yunho.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho kemudian menerima kotak bekal itu

" Apa hebatnya memberikan beruang buncit itu makanan?" Sindir Jaejoong

" Hey kalau cemburu jangan begitu Jae" Ucap Jessica

" Ish, siapa juga yang cemburu"

" Aigo... YA YUNHO! Jaejoong cemburu karena kau menerima kotak bekal Seulgi!" Jessica berteriak kencang

" MWO!" Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar saat Jessica mengatakan hal itu, kapan dia mengatakan hal itu?!

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jessica dan yeoja yang memberikan bekal itu mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong cemburu. Anggota yang lain malah langsung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian, mereka tahu Yunho dekat dengan Jaejoong tapi tidak tahu kalau mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

" Kita bisa makan bersama kok Jae" Ucap Yunho

" E-eh?" Jaejoong menatap cengo pada Yunho

" Tapi oppa, aku membuatnya untukmu bukan untuknya" Lirih Seulgi

Yunho menatap kotak bekal yang ada ditangannya kemudian dia menaruhnya dimeja.

" Aku tidak bisa memakannya jika kau hanya memintaku untuk memakannya, Jaejoong adalah orang yang penting untukku. Maaf sekali Seulgi ya"

" Ta-tapi..."

" Hey Jae, temani aku ke ruang guru. Aku perlu mengambil beberapa barang disana"

" Ne?"

" Cepatlah"

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berlari mengikuti langkah Yunho keluar dari ruang rapat. Sedangkan Jessica menghampiri Seulgi dan mengelus pelan punggung yeoja itu.

" Sepertinya kau harus menyerah karena Jaejoong adalah yang utama bagi Yunho" Ucap Jessica dengan lembut

" Memang sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa sih?" Tanya salah satu anggota

" Molla, tapi yang pasti mereka tidak akan bisa terpisahkan" Jawab Jessica

.

.

.

.

" Yun, kau tidak kasihan pada yeoja itu?"

" Eoh? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Jae. Jika tidak suka yah aku kembalikan, aku tidak suka menggantung perasaan orang Jae, suka katakan suka kalau tidak katakan tidak"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa apa yang Yunho katakan benar. Tidak baik menggantung perasaan orang lain. Setelah keluar dari ruang guru mereka kembali keruang rapat dan para anggota sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing.

Kali ini Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho guna membantu sang ketua. Yunho sesekali meminta Jaejoong mengambilkan barang atau membantunya menggarisi buku. Ugh... Jaejoong jadi merasa seperti pembantu Yunho.

Tapi Jaejoong senang bisa melihat sisi lain Yunho yang begitu mandiri dan berjiwa kepemimpinan. Dia suka dengan wajah serius yang Yunho tunjukkan sore ini. Mengurusi anggotanya dengan sabar, menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jelas.

Oh...

Mungkin sikap Yunho yang seperti ini yang membuatnya bisa dekat dengan siapapun, terutama yeoja. Ugh... Jaejoong tidak sabar mencari pacar sendiri nanti. Dia berjanji akan berbuat lembut seperti yang Yunho lakukan!

 **TAK!**

" Aw!" Jaejoong memegangi keningnya yang terasa sakit " YA!"

" Siapa suruh melamun! Ayo pulang, ruangan bahkan sudah sepi"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri, ruangan yang tadinya ramai sudah sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua, memangnya berapa lama Jaejoong melamun eoh?

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, untungnya saja lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang memergoki mereka berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Bahkan didalam bus entah sengaja atau tidak Yunho menempatkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong, lelah katanya.

Jaejoong membiarkan saja kelakuan Yunho, dia memasnag earphone dan mendengarkan lagu sembari melihat kelar jendela bus, menatap pemandangan kota yang ramai.

" Sudah sampai"

Yunho melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menatap tangannya yang terasa hampa. Kenapa ya?

" Masuklah, aku lelah jadi mau langsung tidur saja" Ucap Yunho kemudian menguap

" Langsung tidur?"

" Hum, ketemu besok ya"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, kenapa? Yunho bisa seperti ini kok jika sedang lelah. Lalu kenapa rasa ada yang berbeda ya? Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

" Jae"

" Ne!" Jaejoong menoleh dengan semangat

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan saat wajah mereka benar – benar dekat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Yunho memegangi kedua sisi bahunya dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan walaupun hanya sebentar.

 **CUP**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya berkali – kali, Yunho baru saja mengecup keningnya. Iya, keningnya! Bukan bibirnya! Jaejoong terpaku melihat Yunho yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya dia berjalan kearah rumahnya yang ada disamping rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyentuh keningnya dan kemudian kedua tangannya mendekap dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan sesuatu yang terasa hangat serta ada sesuatu yang melompat – lompat gembira didalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar...

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Ada apa dengannya? Padahal Yunho hanya mengecup keningnya bukan bibirnya... Kenapa rasanya hangat saat namja itu memeluknya padahal pelukan itu terjadi tidak lebih dari lima detik. Ada apa dengan dirimu Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~~

Cho kambek bawa ff Friend?

Hehehehehe...

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **joon park (iyaa, pasti semangat kok), beta shipper yunjae (maacih), Anik0405 (iya nih), misschokyulate2 (pasti donk), jejukocherys20 (waa.. awas ga bisa lepas dari Cho huhuhuhu~~ doain aja supaya lancar ya ^^), eL Ree (sipoo~~), bijin YJS (iya, ati" di jln yaa~ fighting!), chwangkyuwoozi (hmm... ChangKyu momennya blm an muncul lagi nih? Bakal satu sekolah dan pasti banyak hal terjadi kkkk), anindyaYJ (gemes aja jaemma cubit aja gajah di kebon binatan hahahaha),**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha (maca? #kedipcuantik iri sama Chwang? Waee~~? Kita tos aja sesama jomblo mah), GaemGyu92 (eomma ganas udah bertindak nih disini .), uknowme2309 (cari dimane? Ini udah lama belom? Panjang beud ini kyk punya yunpa #ups), akiramia44 (mak lampir kesayangan jaemma kan... hebohnya mereka blm an kelar), alice (masa? Imut ya? Apa cho bikin JaeKyu aja nih? Hahaha), alifyaleilaazzahra (amin, doain aja semoga semua bahagia ya #wink), MyBooLoveBear (iya lah pasti apa lagi sama Cho kkkk),**

 **Yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak ya #bow**

 **.**

Lha...

Chap ini panjang banget ya? Hehehehe... Mane ChangKyu-nye? #DiDemoReader Hahahahaha...

Hmm...

Yunpa kemaren udah kecup – kecup sekarang hisap – hisap, besok apa ya? #YadongModeOn kkkkk... #Smirk

Dan karena ff Cho yang angst angst an udah ga ada jadi... kalo ff ini di bikin Hurt sedikit ga apa - apa lah ya?

.

.

Cho butuh saran, butuh banget, kalo misal Cho update ff baru, **MISAL YAAA! INGET! MISAL,** Kalo pake bahasa yang **GA BAK** **U,** gimana? Pengen deh bikin ff yang bahasanya santai, tolong dibantu ya? #bow

.

.

Jja.. Udah semua yang Cho mau sampein heheheh

See u next chap?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ups...

Kayaknya Cho masih ada lanjutan ff nya sedikit? Hehehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah selesai?"

" OMO!"

Namja berkaca mata tebal itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh karena kaget, dia kemudian mengangguk pada namja tinggi yang ada didepannya.

" Bagaimana? Bisa menjawabnya semua?"

" Hum"

" Syukurlah" Ucap namja tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendahului namja berkaca mata tebal

" Changmin..." Panggil namja berkaca mata bernama Kyuhyun

Merasa terpanggil Changmin menoleh dan berdiri menatap datar pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian serta wawancara akselerasinya. Dan Changmin menunggu dilapangan sekolahnya, dari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lega Changmin menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu bisa menyelesaikan soal – soal yang diberikan.

" Apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

" Hum?"

" Ma-maksudku, kau membenciku tapi.. Kau memintaku untuk selalu ikut denganmu" Kyuhyun menggigir bibir bawahnya

" Kenapa? Kan sudah jelas karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu selain aku, kau itu mainanku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memang jawaban apa yang dia harapkan? Changmin memang menganggapnya mainannya tapi dia merasa aman jika bersama Changmin, tidak akan ada yang berani untuk membully-nya karena Changmin akan selalu ada untuknya. Paling tidak jika dia berhasil diujian ini dia tidak akan melihat Jun Hyung lagi.

Huh? Mainan eoh?

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan dibelakang Changmin, mereka berjalan menuju halte bus.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan nada datarnya

" Tidak"

" Mau mampir membeli es krim dulu?"

" Ani, pekerjaanku masih banyak di rumah"

" Arasseo"

Mereka duduk berdampingan didalam bus, tepatnya dipaling belakang bus. Kyuhyun hanya menetap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Changmin sesekali melirik apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Changmin..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih

" Apa?"

" Kau tahu kan gosip yang beredar mengenaiku? Soal eommaku..."

" Oh, lalu?"

" Apa kau tidak malu membela orang sepertiku?"

" Orang seperti apa?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku hanya anak dari..."

" Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

" Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa Min?"

" Kau? Tentu saja mainanku, bukankah sudah jelas? Kenapa bertanya hal yang sudah pasti sih?" Changmin kemudian tersenyum, tersenyum meremehkan

Aish...

Lebih baik dia diam saja, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun berterima kasih karena Changmin selalu ada disampingnya saat orang lain mem _bully_ -nya. Changmin bahkan mengantarkannya pulang atau mengajaknya makan es krim dengan memaksa. Aigo...

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dibelakang Changmin, memandangi punggung Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Sampai"

Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah dengan gerbang yang sangat besar namun tidak bisa menutupi kemegahan didalamnya.

" Aku masuk" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne"

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kearah gerbang untuk bicara melalui intercon dan tidak lama pintu kecil disebelah gerbang itu terbuka, namja itu masuk setelah tersenyum tipis nan sebentar pada Changmin

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari komplek mewah ini. Kyuhyun memang tinggal disebuah rumah mewah, sangat mewah bahkan. Tapi dia bukan pemilik rumah itu, yang Changmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak dari salah satu pembantu dirumah itu.

Menurut gosip yang Changmin dengar, eomma Kyuhyun dulu bekerja di rumah bordir? Begitu ya menyebutnya? Changmin tidak pernah bertanya latar belakang Kyuhyun karena dia percaya Kyuhyun akan bercerita padanya suatu saat nanti. Jadi tidak masalah bagi Chagmin berteman dengannya karena Kyuhyun yang dia tahu adalah anak baik – baik.

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, rumah megah itu berdiri kokoh disana. Kyuhyun pernah bilang dia sudah berada disana sejak kecil bersama eommanya. Entah benar atau tidak, Changmin bersyukur karena sekarang Kyuhyun hidup dengan baik.

" Menganggapmu apa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri?" Gumam Changmin dan dia berjalan pulang kerumah dengan tenang karena sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 30 O** **ktober 2016**


	6. Chapter 5

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **M**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah selesai?"

" OMO!"

Namja berkaca mata tebal itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh karena kaget, dia kemudian mengangguk pada namja tinggi yang ada didepannya.

" Bagaimana? Bisa menjawabnya semua?"

" Hum"

" Syukurlah" Ucap namja tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendahului namja berkaca mata tebal

" Changmin..." Panggil namja berkaca mata bernama Kyuhyun

Merasa terpanggil Changmin menoleh dan berdiri menatap datar pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian serta wawancara akselerasinya. Dan Changmin menunggu dilapangan sekolahnya, dari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lega Changmin menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu bisa menyelesaikan soal – soal yang diberikan.

" Apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

" Hum?"

" Ma-maksudku, kau membenciku tapi.. Kau memintaku untuk selalu ikut denganmu" Kyuhyun menggigir bibir bawahnya

" Kenapa? Kan sudah jelas karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu selain aku, kau itu mainanku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memang jawaban apa yang dia harapkan? Changmin memang menganggapnya mainannya tapi dia merasa aman jika bersama Changmin, tidak akan ada yang berani untuk membully-nya karena Changmin akan selalu ada untuknya. Paling tidak jika dia berhasil diujian ini dia tidak akan melihat Jun Hyung lagi.

Huh? Mainan eoh?

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan dibelakang Changmin, mereka berjalan menuju halte bus.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan nada datarnya

" Tidak"

" Mau mampir membeli es krim dulu?"

" Ani, pekerjaanku masih banyak di rumah"

" Arasseo"

Mereka duduk berdampingan didalam bus, tepatnya dipaling belakang bus. Kyuhyun hanya menetap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Changmin sesekali melirik apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Changmin..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih

" Apa?"

" Kau tahu kan gosip yang beredar mengenaiku? Soal eommaku..."

" Oh, lalu?"

" Apa kau tidak malu membela orang sepertiku?"

" Orang seperti apa?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku hanya anak dari..."

" Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

" Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa Min?"

" Kau? Tentu saja mainanku, bukankah sudah jelas? Kenapa bertanya hal yang sudah pasti sih?" Changmin kemudian tersenyum, tersenyum meremehkan

Aish...

Lebih baik dia diam saja, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun berterima kasih karena Changmin selalu ada disampingnya saat orang lain membully-nya. Changmin bahkan mengantarkannya pulang atau mengajaknya makan es krim dengan memaksa. Aigo...

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dibelakang Changmin, memandangi punggung Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Sampai"

Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah dengan gerbang yang sangat besar namun tidak bisa menutupi kemegahan didalamnya.

" Aku masuk" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne"

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kearah gerbang untuk bicara melalui intercon dan tidak lama pintu kecil disebelah gerbang itu terbuka, namja itu masuk setelah tersenyum tipis nan sebentar pada Changmin

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari komplek mewah ini. Kyuhyun memang tinggal disebuah rumah mewah, sangat mewah bahkan. Tapi dia bukan pemilik rumah itu, yang Changmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak dari salah satu pembantu dirumah itu.

Menurut gosip yang Changmin dengar, eomma Kyuhyun dulu bekerja di rumah bordir? Begitu ya menyebutnya? Changmin tidak pernah bertanya latar belakang Kyuhyun karena dia percaya Kyuhyun akan bercerita padanya suatu saat nanti. Jadi tidak masalah bagi Chagmin berteman dengannya karena Kyuhyun yang dia tahu adalah anak baik – baik.

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, rumah megah itu berdiri kokoh disana. Kyuhyun pernah bilang dia sudah berada disana sejak kecil bersama eommanya. Entah benar atau tidak, Changmin bersyukur karena sekarang Kyuhyun hidup dengan baik.

" Menganggapmu apa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri?" Gumam Changmin dan dia berjalan pulang kerumah dengan tenang karena sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong merasa tidak fokus hanya karena satu hal, ciuman yang Yunho berikan dikeningnya. Rasa berbeda dirasakan oleh Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman membuat dadanya berdebar, membayangkan adegan itu terus menerus dan membuatnya sulit tidur semalam.

 **Pletak**

" Awh!"

" Jangan melamun Jaejoongie! Habiskan sarapanmu!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget dan merasakan sakit pada belakang kepalanya karena seseorang memukulnya. Siapa lagi yang berani kalau bukan eommanya.

" Eomma..."

" Sudah siang! Kasihan kalau setiap hari Yunho harus menunggumu selesai"

" Eomma selalu saja mendahulukan Yunho, anak eomma kan aku!"

" Huh? Habis kau selalu merepotkan dia sih, eomma kan jadi tidak enak. Bagaimana nantinya jika Yunho memiliki kekasih eoh? Apa kau masih akan merepotkannya juga?"

" Kekasih?"

" Iya, memangnya kau pikir dia akan bersamamu terus?"

" Hhmmm..."

Jaejoong jadi memikirkan ucapan eommanya, nanti kalau Yunho memiliki kekasih bagaimana nasibnya? Apakah Yunho akan memutuskan hubungannya?

" Kenapa malah melamun lagi? Cepat makan, hanya kau yang belum berangkat Jaejoongie"

" Iya eomma, ih bawel"

" Aish!"

Pagi ini memang Jaejoong sarapan berdua hanya bersama eommanya. Hal itu karena sang appa harus berangkat pagi karena ada meeting penting sedangkan Changmin memulai latihan intensif untuk pertandingan hapkido-nya.

Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan makan, Yunho datang untuk menjemputnya dan mereka langsung berangkat bersama. Yunho dengan lembut menggandeng Jaejoong di jalan bahkan di dalam bus.

Jaejoong benar - benar bisa dibuat lumer jika Yunho memperlakukannya selembut dan semanis ini. Dia beruntung meminta Yunho untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sehingga dia bisa tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan kekasihnya kelak.

 _" Huh? Habis kau selalu merepotkan dia sih, eomma kan jadi tidak enak. Bagaimana nantinya jika Yunho memiliki kekasih eoh? Apa kau masih akan merepotkannya juga?"_

Jaejoong jadi ingat ucapan sang eomma saat sarapan. Jadi, bagaimana jika nanti Yunho memiliki kekasih? Apa yang akan terjadi? Kenapa memikirkannya saja membuat otaknya pusing?

 _" Iya, memangnya kau pikir dia akan bersamamu terus?"_

Ucapan eommanya yang satu itu juga membuat pikiran Jaejoong ruwet. Benar juga, kalau dipikir - pikir nanti Yunho akan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, jadi sampai kapan Yunho akan ada disampingnya seperti ini?

Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, di dalam bus mereka berdiri karena penuh. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho tengah melihat keluar jendela dengan tangannya memegangi pinggang Jaejoong.

Sejak kapan Yunho jadi namja _gentle_ seperti ini? Kenapa dia baru sadar?

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho yang akhirnya sadar jika dia diperhatikan oleh jaejoong

" Kau... Akan selalu ada disampingku, kan Yun?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih hingga Yunho tidak bisa mendengarnya belum lagi keadaan berisik didalam bus.

" Apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Tidak"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, apa sih yang dia pikirkan hingga bicara seperti itu? Mereka kan sahabat tentu saja akan selalu bersama, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Usai pulang sekolah Jaejoong kembali membantu Yunho di ruang kepengurusan dan hari sudah sore, para anggota pun sudah pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia sedang menggarisi sebuah buku, ini buku kramat untuknya karena namanya sering sekali menghiasi buku ini.

Buku pelanggaran siswa. Astaga... Jaejoong jadi bernostalgia dengan semua ini, dia membalikkan bukunya ke halaman awal, bisa dilihat namanya sering muncul di dalam buku itu.

Terkekeh juga saat melihat nama Yunho ada disana, sebelum menjabat sebagai ketua pengurus dia dan Yunho sama saja. Jaejoong sering mengajak Yunho bolos dan terlambat datang tapi sejak menjabat menjadi ketua sifat dan sikapnya berubah entah karena apa.

" Hey, kerjakan dengan benar"

Jaejoong menoleh, Yunho sedang memeriksa buku perbendaharaan klub. Klub - klub di sekolah Jaejoong memang didanai sekolah tapi mereka harus merangkum kegiatan dan uang yang masuk dan keluar setiap bulannya dan memberikannya pada badan kepengurusan siswa.

Dan Yunho berada di bagian atas struktur kepengurusan, dia bertanggung jawab pada laporan akhir data yang sudah diperiksa oleh wakil ketua, sekretaris dan bendahara. Pekerjaan yang rumit bukan?

" Iya bawel" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mulai menggarisi lagi buku pelanggaran yang ada di depannya

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

" Yaaayyy! Selesai! Yun lihat!"

Jaejoong memekik senang kemudian tertawa namun dia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho. Jadi, dia langsung menoleh dan sangat kaget karena Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan tangan kanan memangku wajah kecilnya.

" Yu-yun?"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya.

" Hum?"

Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dia bergumam, Jaejoong kan jadi merasa takut...

" Ke-kenapa menatapku?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup

" Memang tidak boleh?"

" Bu-bu-bukan begitu tapi-"

" Hey"

Yunho membenarkan duduknya tapi tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengapit dagu Jaejoong menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Perasaan Jaejoong bercampur aduk tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah perasaan tidak percaya karena jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat sekarang.

" Yu-yun..."

Tanpa kata Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia menarik wajah jaejoong agar lebih cepat mendekat kearahnya. Sampai Jaejoong terpekik dalam hati saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

Jaejoong diam, memaksa matanya untuk menutup hingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya. Namun tidak lama, sebuah ibu jari mengusap pipinya perlahan dan membuatnya rileks.

Dia membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata musang Yunho. Tatapan Yunho berbeda dengan yang tadi, jika tadi seakan mengintimidasinya sekarang mata itu terlihat lembut dan sedikit sayu.

" Mmmhhh..."

Jaejoong melenguh saat merasakan bibir Yunho bergerak pada bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya perlahan dan menahan bibir Jaejoong agar tetap diantara kedua belah bibir Yunho.

Yunho melancarkan aksinya, tangannya mulai turun ke leher Jaejoong dan memainkan jari - jari lentiknya di sana. Membuat Jaejoong kembali menutup matanya dan membalas perlakuan Yunho. Melupakan jika mereka masih di dalam ruang kepengurusan karena nyatanya Yunho menarik semua perhatiannya.

" Ngh..."

Bibir Yunho bergerak menjauh hingga bunyi _'plop'_ terdengar dari gerakan itu, dia mencium dagu Jaejoong dan menghisapnya sebentar. Kemudian bibirnya turun menuju leher bagian samping Jaejoong dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan - kecupan lembut.

Jaejoong terkesiap, kedua tangannya memegang erat sisi bagian bawah kursi yang didudukinya dengan mata terpejam erat dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan memberikan akses mudah untuk Yunho menjelajahi lehernya.

" Y-yun... Shhh... Jangan buat tanda disana"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengentikan gerakannya dan secara tidak sadar Jaejoong mengeluarkan nada penuh rengekan.

" Arasseo"

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan kembali menciumi bibir Jaejoong, kali ini bibir bagian atas Jaejoong. Ugh... Yunho gemas! Saat tangan Jaejoong hendak naik untuk memeluk leher Yunho, suara pintu mengagetkannya.

Sontak bukannya memeluk, Jaejoong malah mendorong dada Yunho. Bagaimana jika yang masuk adalah seorang guru?!

" Whoaaaa daebakk! Kita tidak salah lihat bukan?!" Pekik seorang namja di depan pintu, Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum tipis sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat pucat

" Ya, kau tidak salah lihat chagi, seorang Jung Yunho dan berandalan Kim Jaejoong berciuman!"

" Kalian harus menjelaskannya pada kami Joongie, Yunho"

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam di depannya, tampak kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Untung saja yang memergoki kalian adalah kami!" Pekik seorang namja gempal pada kedua sahabatnya itu

" Ya, tumben sekali kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Yunho

" Suie menemaniku latihan basket tadi lalu dia ingin makan es serut topping mangga muda dan ubi. Jadi sehabis latihan kami mencari mangga muda dan ubi agar penjual es serut tidak kewalahan mencari topping yang Suie mau, lalu dia ingat pada kalian dan ingin mengajak kalian makan es serut bersama. Jadi, kami kembali ke sekolah dan malah memergoki kalian berciuman"

Ish,

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga bersalah karena bukannya mendorong Yunho, dia malah ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan acara ciuman itu (?).

" Jadi kalian..." Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Whoaaa! Daebakk! Jika anak - anak sekolah tahu bisa-"

" Eh! Suie yah! Jangan disebarkan" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu

" Ne?" Junsu dan Yoochun menatap bingung pada Jaejoong

" Jangan disebarkan!" Ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi

" Kenapa?"

" Ng itu..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa dia harus memberitahukan alasannya pada kedua namja sahabatnya itu? Tapi-

" Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku sang ketua kepengurusan sekolah yang sempurna dalam hal apapun berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong si berandalan?"

Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Haruskah dia memeluk Yunho karena tidak menyimpan rahasianya dengan baik?

" Tapi kalian bersahabat, sejak kecil bersama. Bukankah hal itu wajar? Dan bisa saja terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun

" Yah walaupun itu terlihat wajar tapi tidak bagi kami. Joongie ingin merahasiakan hubungan kami" Jawab jaejoong

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega tapi...

" Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilku Joongie!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho

" Kau kan meminta nama panggilan padaku kemarin bukan?"

Suara Yunho terdengar lembut tapi menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong karena namja itu seakan tengah mengerjainya karena sebuah seringaian muncul pada bibir hatinya.

" Tapi..."

" Aigo... kalian benar - benar jadian?! Daebaakkk! Aku bisa tidak membayangkan bagaimana siswa dan siswi sekolah yang menyukai Yunho sakit hatinya" Ucap Junsu sangat antusias

" Berjanjilah Suie jangan bocorkan ini semua"

" Hum! Kau bisa mengandalkanku" Ucap Junsu " Chukkae! Kami turut senang, jadi es serut ini gratis ya"

" Ne, makan sebanyak yang kau mau" Ucap Jaejoong

" Yaaaayyyy!"

Junsu memakan es serut di depannya dengan ceria sedangkan Yoochun menatap Yunho dan namja bermata musang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seakan tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ugh... Bertambah lagi orang yang tahu hubungan kita" Keluh Jaejoong

Jaejoong dan Yunho baru saja turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan umpatan dan keluhan Jaejoong. Baginya menyenangkan mendengar suara namja itu dan melihat beberapa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

" Kau sih menciumku di ruangan itu! Ini salahmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

" Iya! Salahmu Yun, salahmu! Ughh!"

 **Sreettt!**

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya kearah dinding jalan dan menatapnya tajam. Jaejoong mengedip - kedipkan matanya sampai sadar dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan.

" Apa yang-"

" Salah jika aku menciummu di ruang itu?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

" Tentu salah! Karena kau, rahasia kita hampir terbongkar"

" Jadi aku yang salah?"

" Iya! Kau menciumku tidak tahu tempat. Kau menye-"

 **Cup**

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya. Astaga! Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa Yunho menciumnya disini! Ini ruang publik!

Terlebih lagi, ini adalah ciuman keduanya hari ini! Bukannya Yunho hanya berjanji hanya ada satu ciuman per harinya?!

" Ngghh!"

Jaejoong mendorong kencang dada Yunho hingga ciuman mereka terputus.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Ka-ka-kau!"

" Aku tahu tempat kok, ini jalanan yang biasanya kita lewati saat pulang bukan?" Ucap Yunho lembut sambil menatap teduh Jaejoong

" Ehem! Kalian benar - benar tidak tahu tempat!"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara, diujung jalan sana Changmin berdiri dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

" Ch-changmin" Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Ck..." Changmin berjalan mendekat

" Baru pulang? Sore sekali?" Tanya Yunho santai

" Ya, aku habis latihan. Karena ini pertandingan terakhirku di sekolah, mereka memintaku untuk memberikan yang terbaik hingga aku harus pulang larut untuk latihan" Jawab Changmin dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

Akhirnya Jaejoong jalan di depan kedua namja yang asyik bertukar cerita. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dari kedua orang itu sembari memaki Yunho dalam hatinya dengan kata - kata kasar yang dipelajarinya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sampai dan Jaejoong masuk tanpa kata - kata. Changmin hanya mengikuti hyungnya masuk setelah berpamitan pada Yunho. Dia sangat lelah dan butuh tidur!

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kunci ponselnya saat mendengar suara pesan masuk. Dia terkekeh melihat isi pesan itu.

 _'From : Kim Jaejoongie_

 _Tidak ada ciuman untukmu besok karena kau melanggar janjimu Jung'_

Namja bermata musang itu menggelengkan kepalany sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan melirik meja nakasnya. Di atas meja nakas itu dia menaruh sebuah figura, foto dua orang namja yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan ini baik Yunho dan Jaejoong amat sibuk mempersiapkan acara sekolahnya dan akhirnya! Hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum acara dimulai, Yunho dan Jaejoong beserta para anggota berada di ruang kepengurusan padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

" Oke, semua sudah siap. Jangan sampai besok ada masalah. Jika ada kendala atau masalah sekecil apapun langsung hubungi aku atau Jaejoong. Mengerti?" Ucap Yunho

" Ne ketua!" Jawab para anggota juga Jaejoong

Para anggota tidak percaya si berandalan Jaejoong menjadi penurut pada Yunho dan mereka sedikit merubah pandangan mereka pada Jaejoong. Nyatanya Jaejoong adalah orang yang ramah dan pikirannya terbuka luas. Saat dia tersenyum semua orang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Aigo...

" Nah, kita sudahi _briefing_ kita malam ini. Besok aku harap jangan ada yang telat. Aku dan Jaejoong akan berada di gerbang sekolah pagi - pagi sekali"

" Ne~"

" Ayo kita berkumpul"

Para anggota mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ketua, mereka membuat lingkaran dan berteriak 'fighting' sebelum akhirnya membubarkan diri dari ruangan itu.

" Lelahnyaaaa~"

Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Usai para anggota pulang, dia dan Yunho masih harus membereskan ruangan. Sungguh, dua bulan ini dia sudah menjadi anak baik dibawah asuhan (?) Yunho.

" Masih satu hari lagi Jae dan itu hari yang penting besok"

" Aku tahu, aku harap tidak akan ada masalah besok"

" Aku malah berharap kau tidak membuat masalah besok" Ucap Yunho jahil

" Ya!"

Yunho yang sudah selesai berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan rak untuk merapikan beberapa buku.

 **Grepp**

" Y-yun..."

" Biarkan aku memelukmu" Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong diam saat tangan namja itu melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Dua bulan ini Jaejoong sudah mempelajari banyak hal dari Yunho, tapi dia merasa belum siap jika dia harus melepaskan Yunho. Lagi pula dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong galau, jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

 **Cup**

Yunho mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

" Kau sudah bekerja keras dua bulan ini Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan lirih

" Hum, aku tahu"

" Terima kasih"

" Bukan masalah Yun"

" Tapi perjuangan kita belum selesai Jae, dua minggu lagi kita ujian kenaikan"

" Aish! Kenapa kau mengingatkan sih! Lepas! Aku ingin pulang!"

Yunho terkekeh namun melakukan apa yang Jaejoong minta. Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan sembari meruntuki jantungnya yang berdebar entah karena apa. Ada yang tahu mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengumpat keras dalam hati, ponselnya terus berdering dan menampilkan pesan dari grup chat kepengurusan. Yunho membuat grup itu agar mudah memantau semua anggotanya hari ini.

Dan mereka yang butuh bantuan bisa langsung mengirimkan pesan pada grup chat itu. Jaejoong melihat isi chat itu dan kembali memaki dalam hati (lagi) pada yeoja itu. Seulgi.

Yeoja itu tidak berhenti - hentinya meminta tolong dan permintaan tolong itu selalu ditujukan pada Yunho. Apa yeoja itu pikir pekerjaan Yunho hanya mengurusnya?!

 _'_ _ **Seulgi**_ _: Oppa, tolong kami_

 _ **Yunho**_ _: Apa Sehun tidak bisa?_

 _ **Seulgi**_ _: Dia sedang sibuk di belakang panggung_

 _ **Yunho**_ _: Apa ada anggota lain yang dekat dengan posisi Seulgi?_

 _ **Seohyun**_ _: Aku ada di depan ruang kepala sekolah_

 _ **Jessica**_ _: Berhentilah meminta bantuan dan kerjakan sendiri_

 _ **Jaejoong**_ _: Aku ada di lantai satu bersama Jessi, kami akan ke sana_

 _ **Jessica**_ _: Jaejoong ah!_

 _ **Yunho**_ _: Baguslah. Jae, kau bantu Seulgi. Aku ada urusan'_

" Dasar yeoja ganjen! Gara - gara dia, aku yang harus ke sana" Jaejoong mengumpat

" Anak itu menyebalkan, menyusahkan"

Jaejoong menoleh ke sebelahnya, bukan hanya dia tapi juga Jessica mengumpat tentang yeoja itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke belakang panggung, para siswa menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong yang memakai _name tag_ bertuliskan panitia dan pandangan itu sudah terjadi sejak pagi.

Bagaimana bisa sang preman itu menjadi panitia acara tapi saat mereka melihat Yunho akhirnya mereka tahu alasannya. Tentu saja Yunho, segalak apapun Jaejoong dia paling tunduk pada Yunho dan semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi melihat Jaejoong berlarian kesana kemari, menolong beberapa siswa di stan mereka, membantu pengisi suara dan melihat Jaejoong berkeringat membuat mereka berdecak kagum dan bisa melihat sisi lain dari Jaejoong.

" Ah itu dia!" Pekik Jessica, dia menarik Jaejoong kearah Seulgi " Ada apa bocah?"

" Su-sunbae" Gugup Seulgi

" Kau meminta bantuan bukan?"

" Iya, tapi aku sudah selesaikan" Sehun datang dan membungkuk sopan pada kedua kakak kelasnya

" Kau lihatkan, Sehun bisa membereskannya" Ucap Jessica dengan nada datar

" N-ne" Jawab Seulgi dengan nada takut – takut

" Jika kau tidak mampu harusnya kau sadar diri dan mengundurkan diri di kepengurusan selanjutnya"

" Jessi" Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Jessica yang menatap sebal pada Seulgi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya

" Aish"

" Jaaaaaeeeeejjoooongggg~~"

Suara nyaring seperti teriakan lumba – lumba (ups) itu terdengar hingga mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan erat.

" Suie?"

" Hai Jae"

Di belakang namja gempal itu, Yoochun berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka.

" Aku gugup, sebentar ya. Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak, selalu ada waktu untukmu Suie ah" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Gomawo~~"

Junsu memeluk erat sahabatnya, dia tengah gugup karena sebentar lagi dia dan band-nya akan tampil. Walaupun ada bintang tamu dari luar sekolah atau pun bahkan artis, semua orang tahu jika Junsu adalah salah satu pengisi acara favorit di sekolah itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuannya di atas panggung.

Jessica tersenyum, mungkin hanya Junsu dan Yunho yang berani memeluk Jaejoong di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Jaejoong itu seakan memasang pagar dan mereka tidak akan berani mendekat jika Jaejoong tidak mengizinkan, hal itu juga terjadi di ruang kepengurusan saat Jaejoong membantu di sana.

" Hey, masih ada tugas di tempat lain" Ucap Jessica

" Masih gugup?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu

" Masiiiihh~ Ottokeh?"

" Aish kau ini" Jaejoong mengelus punggung Junsu pelan " Kau pasti bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Lakukan demi dirimu dan kami, bukankah kau memang yang terbaik di sekolah ini hum?"

" Ne..."

" Jadi apa yang kau gugupkan? Kau pasti bisa Suie ah"

Junsu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum lebar.

" Kau yang terbaik Jaejoong ah!" Pekik Junsu kemudian memeluk kembali Jaejoong dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Ada apa ini?"

Suara bass itu membuat pelukan kedua namja itu terlepas, mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari Yoochun.

" Biasa, Suie gugup" Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai

" Oh... Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Yunho kembali

" Sudah, saat kami sampai Sehun sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya" Jawab Jessica

Yunho menatap Seulgi yang masih diam menatap kagum ke arah Yunho.

" Kau harusnya bisa menangani masalahmu sebisa mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari penting untuk sekolah bukan untuk bermanja meminta bantuan setiap saat. Jujur saja kau cukup mengganggu karena yang lain sibuk kau tidak bisa menangani hal kecil"

Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya kasar, ucapan Yunho sebenarnya kelewatan tapi Jaejoong tahu Yunho mengucapkannya untuk kebaikan Seulgi.

" Mungkin untuk kepengurusan tahun depan kau harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin masuk ke organisasi lagi"

Tuh kan...

Kata – kata pedasnya keluar...

Seulgi menundukkan kepalanya, matanya memerah. Dia memang sebal karena tidak bisa satu grup dengan orang yang disukainya dan terus meminta bantuan agar Yunho dekat dengannya tapi bukan untuk dimarahi seprti ini juga...

" Sudah Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Baiklah"

" Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Jessica

" Iya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Kepala sekolah hanya memintaku untuk memeriksa ulang kata sambutan. Dia kan sebentar lagi naik panggung" Yunho kemudin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junsu " Kau pasti bisa" Lanjut Yunho kemudian mengacak pelan kepala Junsu

" Gomawo Yunho yah" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

" JUNSUU!"

Seseorang memanggil Junsu dan dia adalah teman satu band Junsu. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya pada temannya itu saat temannya mengatakan mereka harus bersiap – siap. Junsu pun pamit kemudian menggandeng tangan Yoochun untuk menemaninya.

" Jangan lupa! Kalian harus menonton pertunjukkan kami Jaejoong ah, Yunho yaaaahhh!" Pekik Junsu sebelum menghilang ke belakang panggung

" NEE~"

" Aigo.. Temanmu itu benar – benar" Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya

" Ya sudah, sudah tidak ada masalah bukan? Jess, bisa kau satu grup dengan Seulgi dan Sehun?" Tanya Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Aku takut mereka membutuhkan bantuan lagi, aku dan Jaejoong akan satu grup"

" Asih, alasan. Ya sudah sana"

" Terima kasih, ayo Jae"

Tanpa aba – aba Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menjauh dari ketiga orang itu, sedangkan Jessica sekarang menatap sinis pada yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kau sudah lihat bukan? Yunho itu hanya milik Jaejoong, kau harusnya sadar" Desis Jessica dan dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Seulgi, siapa peduli?

Yunho ternyata menggandeng Jaejoong keluar keramaian namun masih bisa melihat panggung yang besar dan tinggi itu. Tidak banyak orang ada disekitar mereka, karena orang – orang sudah mulai berkumpul di panggung utama untuk menyaksikan Junsu.

" Kenapa menjauh? Nanti tidak bisa melihat Suie" Gumam Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa, sekalian istirahat. Ini sudah giliran kita istirahat Jae, tunggu sebentar"

Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong dan tidak lama kembali membawa dua jus kaleng, dia memberikan satu untuk Jaejoong dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Whooaa~ Suie!" Pekik Jaejoong saat melihat dari jauh Junsu naik ke atas panggung

Pandangan Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari Junsu yang sedang bernyanyi dengan gaya rock, astaga... Sejak kapan sahabatnya yang imut dan menggemaskan itu mengusung tema rock yang ternyata membuatnya makin bersinar?!

" Kau benar – benar menikmatinya?"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias " Suara Suie memang yang terbaik"

" Kau sangat menyayangi Junsu ya?"

" Sangat Yun. Walaupun Suie kadang _absurd_ , aku sungguh menyayanginya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Lalu aku?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dia langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata musang yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

" Ap-apa?"

" Aku sahabatmu juga kan?"

" Y-ya"

" Kau menyayangiku?"

" Te-tentu, jika tidak sayang mana mau aku terus bersamamu seperti ini"

" Kau mencintaiku?"

 **DEGH!**

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa Yunho menanyakannya dengan wajah seriusnya seperti itu? Jaejoong tidak berkutik, dia diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Mencintai? Namja itu gila ya bertanya seperti itu? Atau dia terbawa suasana?

 _' Jangan – jangan Yunho mencintaiku?'_ Batin Jaejoong

Dia terus berpikir tanpa tahu namja yang di depannya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring dan tangannya terulur kedepan.

 **Pletak!**

" Awwwhh!"

Jaejoong langsung menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah sentilan keras dari namja yang tengah tersenyum jahil di depannya.

" Yak!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan berjalan menuju kerumunan

.

.

.

.

.

" Waaaahhhhhh! Daebakk!" Jessica berseru sangat kencang memandang apa yang tersaji di depannya

" Ini benar – benar keren!"

" Ayo kita makan saja" Ucapan Yunho membuat para anggota menoleh kearahnya

" Pihak sekolah benar – benar baik tahun ini ya" Puji Jessica

" Ya, ayo kita mulai saja" Ucap Yunho kemudian menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya " Makanlah"

" Ya" Jawab Jaejoong seadanya

Jujur saja, Jaejoong sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini. Acara sekolah mereka selesai pukul delapan malam dan mereka harus membereskan semua perlengkapan yang digunakan. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam pekerjaan mereka baru selesai dan pihak sekolah membayar makan malam untuk mereka.

Mereka diberi makan malam yang sangat spesial, sebuah kedai daging bakar yang sangat mereka sukai dan mereka boleh makan di sana sepuasnya.

Jaejoong mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya dengan wajah lelah, mengantuk juga. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi kasihan. Belum lagi nanti mereka harus naik bus ke rumah, hah...

" Tidak boleh bir ya?" Tanya Jessica dengan wajah berseri – seri

" Kau pikir berapa usiamu eoh? Kau masih dibawah umur!" Jawab Yunho

" Hehehehe, namanya juga usaha"

" Sudah makan saja sampai kau puas"

" Iya, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa makan semua daging ini" Kali ini Baekhyun ikut berbicara

" Aish, oke – oke"

Jessica akhirnya memakan daging di depannya dengan ceria sedangkan sang ketua memakannya dengan tenang. Sampai...

 **Sreettt**

Yunho langsung menoleh, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dengan mata terpejam dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong sudah dalam batas maksimal tenaganya.

" Jaejoong kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Tidur, mungkin terlalu lelah" Jawab Yunho

" Aku tidak menyangka Jaejoong ternyata orang yang menenangkan ya" Ucap Seunghyun yang duduk disamping Baekhyun

" Ya, aku kira Jaejoong sunbae hanya seorang preman yang senang sekali mencari masalah" Kali ini Gongchan yang berbicara

" Dan lebih kagetnya lagi dia sangat menurut padamu Yun" Ucap Baekhyun

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan anggota sekaligus teman sekolahnya itu, dia menoleh kembali ke arah Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu nyaman bersadar di pundaknya.

" Itu karena Yunho adalah pawang Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak akan berani pada Yunho" Ucap Jessica

" Tapi apa kau pernah melihat Jaejoong berkelahi dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" Tanya Seunghyun

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho

" Yah kau tahu... Saat pertama kali aku melihat Jaejoong, dia tengah tersenyum dengan Junsu dan aku kira dia anak yang manis dan penurut, tipe rumahan tapi... Astaga... Aku dengar dia bahkan memukul siswa sekolah lain sampai masuk rumah sakit"

Yunho jadi ingat dimana Jaejoong pernah berurusan dengan siswa sekolah lain yang mengganggunya dan Junsu yang sedang berjalan untuk pulang sekolah. Dan tentu saja, Jaejoong yang memang terkenal nakal itu berkelahi dan menghajar lawannya hingga harus masuk rumah sakit karena tulang kakinya patah.

" Aku pernah sekali melihatnya berkelahi, tapi itu karena dia yang diganggu duluan" Ucap Jessica kemudian dia menerawang momen itu " Dia sangat mengerikan"

" Ya, Jaejoong memang mengerikan saat berkelahi tapi dia tidak pernah memulai perkelahian. Dia pasti melakukannya dengan alasan yang kuat" Jawab Yunho

" Dan berkat kau, kami jadi bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Seunghyun yang diangguki oleh anggota lainnya

Selesai makan, Yunho menghela nafasnya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin membangunkan Jaejoong karena dia merasa kasihan padanya. Jadi dia meminta Jessica untuk memanggilkan taksi untuk mereka berdua, kasihan juga kan kalau harus naik bus.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yang dilakukan Yunho hanya memandangi wajah Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong, halus. Yunho dibuat gemas oleh rambut Jaejoong, dia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Aigoo... Anak ini benar – benar menyusahkan"

Mrs. Kim berdecak dengan tangan bersedekap didadanya. Jaejoong kini ada dalam gendongan ala bridal Yunho.

" Aku akan bawa dia ke kamar"

" Ya, Changmin ah bantu Yunho membukakan pintu kamar hyungmu, eomma mengantuk. Eomma tidur ya" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai bawah

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk patuh

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur, Changmin yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya diam disana karena matanya sedang fokus pada ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang.

 _'From : Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Kau tidak harus menjemputku Changmin sshi, aku bisa berangkat sendiri'_

 _'To: Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Aku memaksa'_

Changmin memang senang sekali memaksa namja satu itu, bukannya apa – apa... Tapi tadi ada yang mengganggu Kyuhyun saat namja itu pulang terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat Changmin geram karena pada kamusnya tertulis jelas bahwa _'Yang boleh mengganggu seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya Kim Changmin seorang'._

" Aku ke kamar ya hyung"

" Ya"

Setelah Changmin meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong, Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan membuka sepatu Jaejoong.

" Hei, bangun dan mandi dulu, kau berkeringat" Ucap Yunho namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Jaejoong " Mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena acara tadi? Astaga..."

Usai melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong, Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Yunho harus membangunkan Jaejoong agar namja itu mandi, pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan tidur dalam keadaan belum mandi dan berkeringat?

" Aku harus apa ya?"

Tidak sampai lima detik Yunho menyeringai, ditatapnya bibir plum Jaejoong dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Yunho mencium Jaejoong, bukan ciuman biasa tapi mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas. Mengulum dengan keras bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menggigitnya hingga namja yang tadi tengah tertidur pulas itu membuka matanya.

" Ngh! Nghh!" Jaejoong mencoba berbicara namun suaranya terhalang karena Yunho masih menikmati bibirnya

Yunho tersenyum tapi dia tidak melepaskan ciumannya, lidahnya berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan mencari lawannya. Jaejoong memberontak namun usahanya sia – sia karena Yunho memegangi kedua tangannya hingga terasa sakit.

" Ughh! Kau gila Jung!" Pekik Jaejoong setelah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya

" Stt... Sudah malam, jangan berisik Jaejoong ah"Ucap Yunho

" Kenapa menciumku segala eoh? Kau bahkan menggigit bibirku!"

" Kau sulit sekali dibangunkan, coba kau pikir dari restoran tadi sampai rumah aku menggendongmu dan mencoba membangunkanmu tapi semua cara gagal dan hanya itu yang aku pikirkan"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia menatap Yunho dengan sebuah kerutan di keningnya.

" Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Menurutmu? Tadi kan aku sudah cerita bagaimana bisa kau ada disini"

" Kau menggendongku?"

" Tentu saja! Kau kira kau tidak berat apa? Pinggangku bahkan terasa sakit"

Yunho kemudian duduk diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang duduk dengan gugup, Yunho bilang apa? Menggendongnya? Astaga...

" Ta-ta-tapi..."

" Kau tidur seperti orang mati Jae, tidak mempan diapakan saja"

" It-itu..."

" Sudahlah, kau mandi saja. Aku membangunkanmu karena aku tidak mau tidurmu tidak nyaman karena berkeringat" Ucap Yunho

" Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, kemudian dia hendak beranjak namun tangan Yunho menahannya " Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hadiah untukku mana?"

" Hadiah apa?"

" Hadiah karena sudah menggendongmu"

" Lho? Siapa suruh kau menggendongku? Aku tidak minta untuk kau gendong"

" Lalu? Kau ingin aku menyeretmu begitu?"

" Tapikan..."

" Harusnya aku tinggalkan saja kau di restoran tadi"

" Aish, baiklah. Apa yang kau minta?"

" Hmm..." Yunho tersenyum menang, kena kau Kim Jaejoong!

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan sontak hal itu membuat Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan dia memasang mode siaga apalagi wajah Yunho sangat dekat sekarang.

" Tidak ciuman Yun, sehari satu kali" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi kau tadi menawarkan sebuah hadiah dan aku memilih ciuman"

" Ughh..."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tentu itu membuat Yunho bersemangat dan mulai menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mencium namja itu dengan ganas hingga Jaejoong merasa kewalahan. Jaejoong mencengkram kedua bahu Yunho dan dia memejamkan matanya. Astaga... Yunho benar – benar...

Tangan kanan Yunho yang tadi menangkup wajah Jaejoong turun, tangan kirinya menggantikan pekerjaan tangan kanannya, sekarang tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tidak menjauh. Jari – jari tangan kanan Yunho dengan lihai membuka kemeja sekolah yang Jaejoong gunakan dan hebatnya Jaejoong tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia tengah membalas ciuman Yunho.

" Nghhhh..." Jaejoong melenguh

Yunho mengerjai habis bibir yang ada di depannya sampai saat melepaskan ciumannya bahkan menciumi dagu dan rahang Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba pasrah saja dan tangannya meremas kemeja sekolah bagian depan milik Yunho dengan kencang.

Hingga ciuman itu makin turun ke tulang selangka Jaejoong dan turun lagi, dengan berani Yunho menurunkan kemeja sekolah Jaejoong dan bibirnya sudah sampai pada satu benda yang menyembul dengan tegang.

Yunho sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Jaejoong dan mendongak keatas, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jaejoong dengan rakus mengambil nafas.

" Yu-yun..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan terbata

" Wae?"

" Nghh!"

Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menyapukan tangannya pada dadanya, nipple Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup _nipple_ Jaejoong.

" Nghh.."

Yunho turun dari tempat tidur Jaejoong dengan mulut yang masih menciumi bagian dada Jaejoong, dia berlutut dan menarik Jaejoong hingga namja itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah. Tubuh Yunho sendiri berada diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong, dia terus menciumi bagian dada Jaejoong sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menjilat _nipple_ Jaejoong.

" Sshhh!"

Sontak apa yang diperbuat Yunho membuat kedua tangan Jaejoong naik untuk menjambak rambut Yunho. Tiba – tiba saja pikirannya kosong dan dia memejamkan matanya.

" Mhhmm..."

Yunho akhirnya menghisap _nipple_ Jaejoong dengan perlahan namun dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong mendorong kepalanya agar makin menempel pada tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum dalam kulumannya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengelus bagian pinggang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong lemas karena sentuhannya. Dia bisa merasakan kepala Jaejoong berada diatas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan memeluk kepala Yunho.

" Yu-yunn... Su-sudahh nghh"

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dan memindahkan bibir nakalnya ke dada Jaejoong yang satu lagi. Berbuat hal yang sama hingga Jaejoong merasa hampir gila karena sentuhan dari bibir Yunho.

" A-ahh..."

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya saat dia mengeluarkan suara nista (menurutnya). Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian inti tubuhnya, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap horor pada Yunho yang tengah mengulum _nipple_ -nya dengan tangan sudah berada didaerah selangkangannya.

" Yu-yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit panik

Yunho tidak menghentikan gerakannya, dia mengelus bagian inti itu dengan mulut yang masih bekerja dibagian dada Jaejoong.

" Yun, enghhh!"

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Yunho membuatnya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dengan santainya Yunho terus mengelus bagian inti tubuhnya dan mengulum _nipple_ -nya?

Yunho sendiri bisa merasakan benda yang ada dibalik celana seragam Jaejoong itu menegak. Dan dia tidak berhenti untuk terus mengelus benda itu hingga Jaejoong terus menerus mengeluarkan lenguhan dan desahan tertahannya.

" Yu-yun..."

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho saat dirasanya gerakan Yunho malah membuat tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan hingga dirinya merasa di atas awan. Dan Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

" Yu-yun aku... Nghh... Akh..."

Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tangannya. Dia berdiri dan menyedekapkan tangannya sembari menatap Jaejoong yang tadi sedikitnya mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tadi sudah merasa diujung tanduk menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tiba – tiba saja menghentikan apa yang dia mulai. Padahal dia tidak mau menghentikan semua yang sudah dimulai oleh Yunho. Dia ingin lebih, dia ingin Yunho menyentuhnya lagi.

" Yu-yun?"

" Kau tampak berantakan Joongie ah. Aku pulang ya? Sudah malam, mandi dulu baru tidur. Mimpi indah Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho kemudian pergi dengan cepat

 **BLAM**

Pintu itu tertutup masih dengan Jaejoong yang memperhatikan benda mati itu, perlahan dia mengingta apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Oke, pertama... Yunho menciumnya yang sedang tidur. Kedua, dia meminta imbalan karena sudah menggendongnya. Ketiga, Yunho menciumnya lagi. Keempat, ciumannya turun menuju dadanya. Kelima, Yunho menghisap _nipple_ -nya. Keenam, Yunho menyentuh daerah privasinya dan memainkannya hingga...

Jaejoong menurunkan pandangannya bawah, dia bisa melihat bagaimana juniornya itu masih berdiri tegak dibalik celana seragamnya. Wajahnya yang putih namun berkeringat itu perlahan berubah memerah.

" YAK! JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahahahahaha, Aku sudah sampai rumah dan kau baru sadar semua yang aku lakukan padamu hum?"

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menatap jendela kamarnya sembari tertawa, dia kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengambil figura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya.

" Mulai menginginkanku eoh?" Dia tersenyum sinis kemudian kembali tertawa saat mendengar Jaejoong kembali meneriakkan namanya dengan nada kesal

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeooonnngggg~ Masih ada kah yang nunggu ff ini?! Kalo ada mana suaranyaaaaa! #plakkk mian hehehehe

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Ismi mimi (lalalalala~ trus Jaemma anak siapa?! Omo! #plak kkkk~), vichi. Vhan (making out nya cooming soon hehehe), Anik0405 (iya, kayak TTS), 01a0101 (maacih ya udh baca, di watty juga baca tah? Kkkk~), sjnd18 (klo ada yang kyk yunpa Cho juga mau #digampargajah), Jj (iya, eman enakan baku ternyata), JLuna Yoolie99 (iya, salken juga. Gagal fokus ya? Sama Cho juga, tunggu chap dpn ya? Yang hurt? Baca ff Cho yang judul nya Hurt aja eaaa #promosi), elsita (curiga knp hayooo~ maacih y),**

 **eL Ree (blm an naena masih di pending wkwkwkwkw), bijin YJS (iyaaa), GaemGyu92 (liad chap dpn ya hubungan mereka kyk gimana), sari411 (eiiii~ iklan permen kali ah ff nya Cho, boleh... saran Cho noted ya! Kali aja cho bikin ff lg kalo udh ada yang tamat hahahah), uknowme2309 (beuuhhh... kan yang isep" an mereka ngapa cho yang di lempar sandal dah? Mau di angst in aja?), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (huweeee... Cho jomblo di tinggal wamil bebeb mimin), beta shipper yunjae (iyaaa, maacih ya), MyBooLoveBear (mesum masih berlanjut, doa in aja chap dpn ada mesum part 3), fans jj (hayooo~ tebak" an! Liad chap dpn yaaa), tyas1412 (iya donk, kan reman polos hahahaha),**

 **.**

 **Untuk para Guest, yang udh follow, fav dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih #bow**

.

Bebeb Mimin sayaaaangggg Hapee b-day yaaaa~ aduh, pacal ultah tapi lagi wamil rasanya gimana gitu hahahaha

Trusss, buat Jhope BTS jg... kkkkkk~ HaBeDe yaaa, sukses konsernya, ntr yang di jkt Cho dtg kok!

.

Udah ya? Jangan kapok baca ff Cho ya, selamat nunggu smp lumutan + karatan! Hohohohoo~

.

Harusnya ni ff update tengah malem tapi apa daya, Cho ketiduran #smirk

.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 18 Februari 2017**


	7. Chapter 6

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : **M**

Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu tertutup masih dengan Jaejoong yang memperhatikan benda mati itu, perlahan dia mengingta apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Oke, pertama... Yunho menciumnya yang sedang tidur. Kedua, dia meminta imbalan karena sudah menggendongnya. Ketiga, Yunho menciumnya lagi. Keempat, ciumannya turun menuju dadanya. Kelima, Yunho menghisap _nipple_ -nya. Keenam, Yunho menyentuh daerah privasinya dan memainkannya hingga...

Jaejoong menurunkan pandangannya bawah, dia bisa melihat bagaimana juniornya itu masih berdiri tegak dibalik celana seragamnya. Wajahnya yang putih namun berkeringat itu perlahan berubah memerah.

" YAK! JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

" Hahahahahaha, Aku sudah sampai rumah dan kau baru sadar semua yang aku lakukan padamu hum?"

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menatap jendela kamarnya sembari tertawa, dia kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengambil figura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya.

" Mulai menginginkanku eoh?" Dia tersenyum sinis kemudian kembali tertawa saat mendengar Jaejoong kembali meneriakkan namanya dengan nada kesal

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bangun pemalas"

" …."

" Banguuunn..."

" Ugh... Pergi Jung, aku malas mendengar suaramu"

" Ayolah Kim Jaejoong, sudah dua minggu berlalu dan kau masih marah?"

" Pergi!"

" Tidak..."

Namja yang baru saja terbangun itu mencoba mendiamkan namja yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya itu. Jaejoong memang masih marah pada Yunho tentang malam dimana namja yang berstatus _'kekasih'_ nya itu.

Malam itu dia harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menjinakkan miliknya yang bangun karena ulah tangan Yunho. Dan setelahnya Jaejoong marah besar pada Yunho karena sudah menyentuh dirinya seenaknya saja.

Bagi Yunho tidak masalah apa lagi setelahnya mereka menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas dimana Jaejoong pasti membutuhkannya. Benar saja, namja itu datang sendiri padanya dan akhirnya Yunho kembali belajar bersama dengan Jaejoong namun dia tidak mendapatkan jatah ciumannya karena Jaejoong akan menendang kakinya atau memukul bibirnya dengan kencang. Aigo...

 **GREEPP**

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong sampai tidak merasakan bahwa Yunho naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat.

" Yak! Lepas!" Jaejoong meronta dan memukul tangan Yunho yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya

" Aniya..."

" Lepas Jung!"

" Diamlah Jae!" Ucap Yunho dengan nada agak tinggi dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong berhenti untuk memberontak

" …."

" Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan dua minggu ini?"

"..."

" Bukankah hal wajar jika seorang kekasih menyentuh milik kekasihnya? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

" Kita bukan kekasih sungguhan Jung, ingat itu"

" Tapi kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu semua hal tentang berpacaran kan? Kenapa kau marah? Kau tahu, kalau kau merajuk seperti ini kekasihmu nanti tidak akan tahan terhadapmu dan akan memutuskanmu. Baru disentuh dari luar saja sudah merajuk apa lagi kalau kalian melakukan hal lebih?"

" Ta-tapi Yun..."

" Aku tahu kita bukan kekasih sungguhan tapi aku hanya mengajarkan apa yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan bukan? Kau yang memintanya bukan?"

" Yun..."

" Jangan marah padaku, oke?"

"..."

" Kalau kau masih marah ya sudah, besok aku akan pergi ke Gwangju selama dua minggu dan selamat menikmati rasa marahmu"

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan hendak bangkit tapi Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung merasa tidak suka karena Yunho akan pergi ke kampung halamannya itu.

" Wae?" Kali ini Yunho bertanya dengan nada datar

" Ke Gwangju? Kabur dariku?"

" Tidak, eommaku akan berlibur tadinya aku tidak mau ikut dan lebih memilih menghabiskan liburan denganmu tapi kau masih marah jadi lebih baik aku ikut dengan eomma"

" Ta-tapi kita biasa liburan bersama Jung" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya

Lihat...

Jaejoong tidak akan tahan Yunho jauh darinya, paling lama satu minggu saja jaejoong sudah berteriak agar Yunho cepat kembali. Apa lagi dua minggu? Sekarang Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas dan membuat Yunho harus menahan tawanya.

" Hanya dua minggu" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi kau tidak pernah pergi lebih dari seminggu Jung"

" Dari pada aku menghabiskan waktu disini dengan orang yang sedang merajuk lebih baik aku pergi dengan eomma saja"

" Jung appa?"

" Tidak ikut, dia kan harus bekerja"

" Tidak boleh"

" Huh?"

" Tidak boleh pergi" Jaejoong mencengkeram erat tangan Yunho dan akhirnya Yunho tersenyum

" Kalau begitu berhenti marah dan aku akan pergi hanya seminggu"

" Tiga hari"

" Tidak Jae, seminggu"

" Ugh..." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ya atau tidak?"

 **Cup**

Yunho mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri ikut duduk dan menguap lebar.

" Mandi dan kita kencan hari ini, besok aku akan pergi" Ucap Yunho

" Iya"

" Aku tunggu di bawah ya"

" Hum"

Yunho pun pergi keluar kamar dan ikut bergabung bersama dengan Changmin yang sedang sarapan di depan televisi.

" Tumben sudah rapi Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Iya, hari ini aku akan pergi"

" Kemana?"

" Menemani Kyuhyun pergi ke perpustakaan kota"

" Belajar?"

" Dia ingin meminjam buku katanya"

" Oh"

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit Jaejoong turun dari lantai dua, Yunho tersenyum menyambutnya dan meminta Jaejoong sarapan sebelum pergi.

" Aku duluan ya" Ucap Changmin kemudian berdiri menghampiri eommanya

" Kemana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho

" Pergi menemani Kyuhyun ke perpustakaan kota"

" Mwo? Ikut!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aniya, jangan ganggu mereka Jae"

" Ugh..."

" Eomma heran, siapa sih Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Jung datang membawa kue buatannya dan meletakannya di meja

" Orang yang Changmin suka" Jawab Yunho

" Eh? Changmin menyukai seseorang?"

" Iya, aku juga suka. Dia sangat manis apa lagi saat melepas kacamata tebalnya" Jawab Jaejoong sembari membayangkan wajah manis Kyuhyun

" Eh? Seorang kutu buku?"

" Iya, tapi Changmin belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun" Ucap Yunho

" Aigo... Lalu, kalian kapan?"

" Kapan apa?"

" Punya pacar, kalau Yunho eomma percaya dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tapi kau? Eomma tidak yakin ada yang mau denganmu" Sindir Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong

" Aku pasti bisa kok dapat pacar!"

" Iya, tapi tidak akan ada yang tahan denganmu kecuali Yunho"

" Ugh" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim

" Kami pergi dulu eomma!"

Jaejoong yang sedikit kesal menarik Yunho dari hadapan Mrs. Kim, Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Aigoo...

" Kemana kita?"

" Cuaca sedang cerah, jalan - jalan di taman kota saja ya? Aku tidak mau terlalu lelah hari ini"

" Oke"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke taman kota, berjalan - jalan disana dan membeli beberapa scoop eskrim sebelum mereka pergi makan siang bersama di sebuah kedai tteokbokki.

" Enak sekali! Aku kenyang!" Pekik Jaejoong setelah menghabiskan dua porsi tteokbokki

Yunho tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang terkena saus. Jaejoong terkesiap dan dia kaget saat Yunho menjilat jarinya yang tadi mengusap bibirnya.

" Yu-yun..."

" Aigo manisnya, aku rasa kau akan mendapatkan seme dibandingkan seorang yeoja jae"

" Ugh, aku ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja!"

" Iya iya iya... Coba saja cari sana"

" Belum, aku belum bisa. Aku masih harus banyak belajar"

" Arasseo, sudah?"

" Ne"

" Ayo ke sungai Han sebelum pulang"

Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, jika dulu Jaejoong dengan malas menyambut uluran itu sekarang Jaejoong dengan senang hati menautkan jari - jarinya pada jari - jari Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati berjalan ke sana kemari ditemani Yunho, melihat pemusik menampilkan atraksi mereka, bermain dengan anak - anak kecil disana. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman tangan Yunho.

" Eoh? Jaejoong! Yunho!"

 **Degh!**

Sontak Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Yunho dan menolehkan kepalanya.

" Je-jessica" Ucap Jaejoong gugup _'Mati aku! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan yeoja bermulut ember ini!'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

" Sedang apa kalian? Tadi sepertinya aku lihat kalian bergandengan tangan?" Ucap Jessica dengan nada menggoda

" It-itu kami ti-"

" Tentu saja aku menggandengnya! Kalau tidak, bisa tersesat dia! Kalau tidak tersesat, dia pasti membuat keributan!" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

" Oh?" Jessica menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Sudahlah, kau kemari dengan siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku? Sepupuku, mulai ajaran baru nanti dia akan bersekolah di tempat kita. Aku juga pergi dengan Seunghyun dan Jackson"

" Oh, mana mereka?"

" Beli es krim"

" Oh..."

" Wah, ketua! Annyeong"

Baru saja dibicarakan, Jackson, Seunghyun dan seorang yeoja datang menghampiri mereka.

" Ya"

" Kalian berlibur berdua?" Tanya Jackson

" Iya, kami biasa liburan berdua" Jawab Yunho

" Oh ya, kenalkan dia Tiffany, sepupuku" Ucap Jessica

" Annyeong!" Sapa Jaejoong dengan semangat

Bagaimana tidak semangat kalau yeoja yang bernama Tiffany itu benar - benar cantik, tinggi, langsing. Benar - benar tipenya!

"..."

Tapi, Tiffany tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia masih tidak berkedip menatap namja yang berada di samping Jaejoong. Jessica yang tidak mendengar suara Tiffany, menoleh. Bukan hanya dia sih, tapi semua orang kini menatapnya. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian mencubit lengan Tiffany dengan keras hingga yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan.

" E-eh, maaf. Aku Tiffany, sepupu Jessica" Ucap Tiffany dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Jaejoong

" Aku Yunho"

" Aku Jaejoong"

Usai perkenalan itu Jessica menarik sepupunya yang genit itu dari Yunho dan Jaejoong karena dia tahu diri tidak mau mengganggu kedua namja itu namun beda dengan Tiffany yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa tidak bersama mereka saja sih?" Tanya Tiffany

" Kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, mereka itu tidak terpisahkan. Mengerti?" Ucap Jessica

" Mereka pacaran?"

" Tidak ada yang tahu tapi tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu mereka" Ucap Jessica dengan tegas

Tiffany terdiam namun kemudian dia menyeringai, entah apa maksud seringaiannya itu. Yang pasti tidak ada yang melihatnya.

" Kenapa tidak mengajak mereka bersama kita saja Yun" Protes Jaejoong saat tadi Yunho membawa paksa dirinya menjauh dari teman – teman mereka

" Tidak mau"

" Kenapa?"

" Hari ini aku hanya ingin berdua saja, tidak boleh?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datar, Jaejoong sendiri langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak, kenapa tiba – tiba Yunho terlihat badmood?

" Ya sudah"

Akhirnya mereka menikmati sisa sore itu dengan membeli jajanan di sana dan tertawa bersama.

Besoknya keluarga Kim keluar rumah mereka pagi – pagi sekali untuk mengantarkan Yunho dan eommanya ke halte. Para orangtua itu berjalan di depan dan Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang mereka bersama Yunho yang membawa sebuah tas ransel dan menenteng tas ditangan kanannya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan eommanya membawa tas yang berat bukan?

" Seminggu, jangan lebih Jung" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Iya, aku mengerti"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia benar – benar tidak suka Yunho pergi berlibur tanpa dirinya. Ingin ikut tapi eommanya melarang, kata sang eomma Jaejoong hanya akan menyusahkan saja disana. Jadi apa boleh buat...

" Kami pergi dulu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Iya, hati – hati" Mr. Jung menatap sendu sang istri

dia memang tidak bisa mengantar istri dan anaknya karena ada meeting penting pagi ini jadi dia hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai halte bus dekat rumah mereka. Mrs. Jung sih santai saja karena ada Yunho yang menjaganya.

" Jangan menatap kami seperti itu Joongie ah, ahjumma tidak bisa pergi kalau kau begitu" Mrs. Jung mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan

" Seminggu saja lho ahjumma" Lirih Jaejoong

" Aigo... Iya, ahjumma hanya akan meminjam Yunho selama seminggu"

Jawaban Mrs. Jung tentu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Mrs. Jung erat. Yunho pun tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu, beda lagi dengan Mrs. Kim yang menatap jengah anak tersayangnya itu.

" Mereka hanya pergi seminggu Jae, berlebihan sekali. Yunho juga butuh privasi tahu!" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ugh... Eomma menganggu saja" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang eomma

" Hati – hatilah" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan lembut dan memeluk sang sahabat

" Aigo... Hanya seminggu Heechulie"

" Hum"

" Titip suamiku ya!"

" Iya, kami akan pastikan dia makan malam setiap hari" Ucap Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho dan berdiri disamping namja itu, tidak mau menjauh. Kalau bisa dia ingin ikut naik ke dalam bus yang sudah mulai terlihat itu.

" Jaga dirimu baik – baik seminggu ini ya" Ucap Yunho

" Iya"

" Jangan rindukan aku"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan menatap tajam Yunho, tangannya terulur untuk meninju lengan Yunho dengan keras hingga Yunho meringis.

" Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, jangan merindukan aku!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mana bisa?"

" Eoh?"

" Yun, ayo!"

" Ne eomma!"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali lalu matanya membulat lucu dan wajahnya memerah. Dia menatap Yunho yang sudah naik kedalam bus dan berteriak kencang.

" JUNG MESUM SIALAN!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya mendapatkan sebuah kekehan dari Yunho yang sudah duduk di dalam bus bersama sang eomma.

" YA! Suaramu! Bagaimana bisa kau memaki Yunho sedangkan appanya ada disini? Anak ini benar – benar!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

" Eoh! Maafkan aku Jung appa. Habis Yunho..." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan pada Mr. Jung

" Tidak apa – apa"

" Lagipula Yunho kan hanya mencium pipimu kenapa berlebihan sih?" Sinis sang eomma

" Ish eomma, tetap saja kan Yunho menciumku"

" Aigoo... Sudah – sudah, ayo kembali. Changmin pasti mencari kita semua" Ucap sang appa

Jaejoong kembali menoleh, menatap bus yang sudah mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

 _' Cepat kembali Jung'_ Batinnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aish! Kemana Jung itu sampai belum meneleponku? Apa sibuk sekali disana? Apa dia sedang menggoda para yeoja disana? Ugh..."

Jaejoong bergulingan tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya, ini hari keempat Yunho pergi ke Gwangju. Selama tiga hari mereka rutin saling mengirim pesan, berteleponan bahkan tadi malam melakukan _video call._ Tapi siang ini Yunho belum juga memberikan kabar.

Sejak pagi Jaejoong menunggu, membawa ponselnya kemana – mana bahkan saat ke kamar mandi tapi Yunho belum juga memberikan kabar. Jaejoong meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat juga.

" Awas kau Jung! Kalau menelepon aku akan membiarkan saja!" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ponselnya

Jaejoong kembali berguling kali ini memeluk boneka beruang yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam lemari, sudah terlupakan tapi kemarin malam saat membereskan lemarinya dia kembali menemukan boneka itu. Boneka beruang setinggi enam puluh sentimeter hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menyimpannya karena malu, bagaimana bisa Yunho memberikan boneka padanya yang seorang namja? Jaejoong itu gagah tulen tau. (dibaca : gajah tulen).

Tapi melihat boneka itu semalam, entah kenapa Jaejoong ingin membawanya tidur bersama dengan dirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Hah... Bosan..."

Jaejoong akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun ke bawah untuk menemui eommanya, meminta camilan mungkin. Mrs. Kim yang melihat putranya turun itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sangat berantakan seperti Jaejoong, wajah kusut, rambur berantakan, memakai kaos putih tipis yang sudah robek dibeberapa bagian dan boxer berwarna tosca bermotif gajah yang Mrs. Kim tahu Jaejoong beli bersama Yunho saat ada pasar malam dekat rumahnya enam bulan yang lalu.

Kalau Jaejoong seperti ini dia terlihat seperti gelandangan bukan? Aigo...

" Kusut sekali?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Minnie mana?"

" Pergi tadi"

" Pergi lagi?"

" Iya, sana kau pergi saja. Eomma benar – benar tidak habis pikir denganmu, ditinggal Yunho saja sudah seperti ini"

" Ish, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si buncit itu"

" Pergi main sana!"

" Eomma, dulu aku tidak boleh main sekarang kau usir – usir. Bagaimana sih?"

" Dulu kau itu pembuat masalah makanya eomma tidak suka kau main tanpa mengajak Yunho tapi sekarang sepertinya Yunho sudah bisa menjadi pawangmu"

" MWO?"

" Tidak sadar eoh? Sedikit demi sedikit Yunho merubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, eomma bahkan sempat bosan karena tidak mendapatkan surat panggilan dari sekolahmu karena kau membuat keributan"

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan eommanya. Dibandingkan tiga tahun yang lalu Jaejoong akui dia merasa lebih baik. Tapi, apa benar itu semua karena Yunho?

" Suie kemana? Main saja dengannya" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Dia liburan bersama Yoochun ke Busan dan baru kembali seminggu lagi"

" Aigoo... Jadi ingat masa muda"

" Eomma memang pernah jalan – jalan seperti itu juga bersama appa?"

" Tidak hanya berdua tapi berempat dengan sahabat kami yang berandalnya sama dengan dirimu" Ucap Mrs. Kim tanpa menatap Jaejoong, dia tengah asyik menonton variety show kesukaannya

" Eomma punya teman berandal juga?"

" Ya, senang berkelahi, bolos sekolah, nilainya selalu jelek"

" Eomma itu sedang membicarakan teman eomma atau aku sih?"

" Wae?" Mrs. Kim menatap sang anak

" Kenapa semuanya mirip denganku"

" Eomma sering mengatainya jadi mungkin itu karma untuk eomma"

" Aigo... Kalau dulu eomma tidak seperti itu mungkin saja aku ini pintar, rajin, tidak suka membolos"

" Hahahahahaha, mungkin... Tapi dia itu berkelahi untuk membela diri"

" Sama, aku juga seperti itu"

" Apanya?"

"Ugh..."

" Dan dia berhenti berkelahi dan meninggalkan semua keburukannya sejak bertemu seorang yeoja cantik tapi sangat pemalu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta" Mrs. Kim menatap mata anaknya

" Seperti drama saja"

" Memang, jadi eomma rasa saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai kau akan berubah..." Mrs. Kim kembali menonton drama sampai dia menyadari ucapannya " Kau berubah karena Yunho bukan? Kau menyukainya?"

" MWO? Bagaimana bisa eomma berkata seperti itu?"

" Habis kau itu menurut sekali pada Yunho"

" Dia itu menyeramkan kalau marah tahu"

" Tahu kok, kau menyukainya juga tidak apa – apa kok"

" Eh?"

" Tapi kasihan Yunho, harusnya dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirimu" Mrs. Kim melirik sang anak lalu terkekeh

" Yak eomma! Kenapa malah menjatuhkanku seperti itu?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang eomma " Aku memang tidak ada bagus – bagusnya ya eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Kenapa bilang begitu? Masa kau langsung down eomma katakan seperti itu, kau harus semangat Joongie ah. Pasti ada seseorang yang menunggumu, kau akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan hidup behagia bersamanya"

" Ugh..." Jaejoong memeluk eommanya dari samping

" Aigoo... Anak berandal eomma kenapa manja begini eoh?"

" Biarkan saja"

" Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir, sampai detik ini eomma rasa Yunho adalah yang terbaik untukmu Joongie ah. Eomma benar – benar senang jika kau bisa bersamanya"

Jaejoong diam saja mendengar ucapan sang eomma, wajahnya perlahan memerah dan dia menyembunyikannya dalam pelukan sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Panas"

Jaejoong menggerutu saat dia berjalan ke arah taman kota, akhirnya dia pergi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya di rumah. Memasuki taman kota Jaejoong cukup menikmati pemandangannya, hari sudah mulai sore memang tapi udaranya masih panas dan Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka.

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat dua orang namja yang dia kenal sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Satu namja dari mereka sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dan satunya lagi memperhatikan dengan serius. Jaejoong yang senang segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

" KYUUUNNIIIEE~~~~ YUUHUUU~~" Pekik Jaejoong mendayu

" Ish" Changmin mendesis saat melihat hyungnya berlari dan memanggil nama namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan nada lebay nan alay

" Hyungmu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya" Jawab Changmin dengan datar

" Sedang apa?"

Jaejoong segera duduk di atas rumput di depan dua namja yang tadi sedang serius.

" Belajar" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Hee? Ini hari libur dan kau belajar? Tidak seru!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti makanya aku meminta Changmin mengajariku"

" Lebih baik kita makan es krim. Ya? Aku yang traktir"'

Jaejoong menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan hendak menariknya namun sebuah tangan lain menahan gerakannya.

" Dia tidak akan kemana – mana hyung" Ucap Changmin datar

" Kenapa?"

" Maaf Jaejoong hyung, tapi aku masih ingin belajar bersama Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan tapi baik Jaejoong dan Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Changmin menyeringai senang karena melihat hyungnya kalah. Hahahahaha... Rasakan!

" Kalau begitu, biar aku belikan es krim. Kalian tetap disini, oke?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Apa tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tentu saja tidak masalah untuk namja semanis dirimu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum senang

" Aku tiga scoop ya hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Siapa juga yang mau membelikanmu!"

Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berdiri dari sana dan pergi untuk membeli es krim untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya, mungkin dia juga harus membelikan satu cup kecil es krim untuk Changmin karena Jaejoong tahu Changmin sangat menyukai es krim.

Changmin kembali mengajari Kyuhyun pelajaran yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti, Changmin paham bahwa Kyuhyun tidak seperti dirinya yang mudah mengerti semua pelajaran hanya dengan membacanya saja. Kyuhyun harus benar – benar fokus pada pelajarannya agar dia mengerti.

Changmin memberikan sebuah soal pada Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja itu berkutat dengan rumus – rumus matematika yang sudah dia ajarkan tadi. Changmin kemudian menatap wjah serius Kyuhyun, hyungnya memang benar. Dibalik kacamata tebal yang Kyuhyun gunakan, namja itu menyembunyikan sepasang mata coklat yang indah.

Changmin tersenyum tipis, apa lagi saat itu Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebuah kebiasaan jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu, atau sedang berpikir. Aigo... Changmin jadi ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedikit menggembul.

" Min... Changmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat namja yang ada disampingnya itu tidak merespon panggilannya. Kyuhyun lihat namja itu hanya menatapnya dan itu membuatnya ngeri, apa yang sedang Changmin lamunkan? Apa dia merasa terganggu karena dia mengajaknya bertemu di taman untuk mengajarinya rumus matematika yang tidak dia mengerti.

Ya...

Kyuhyun memang yang mengajaknya bertemu untuk mengajarinya rumus yang tidak dia mengerti. Tapi kok Changmin jadi melamun, apa dia benar mengganggu waktu libur Changmin?

" Ch-changmin..." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengan Changmin

" E-eh? Ada apa?"

" Ini aku sudah menyelesaikannya, tolong diperiksa"

" Oh, oke"

Changmin jadi malu sendiri karena ketahuan melamun, untuk saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang Changmin lamunkan.

" Iya, benar. Kau sudah mengerti rupanya" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum tipis hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget

Selama Kyuhyun jadi _'mainan'_ Changmin, namja itu tidak pernah berna – benar tersenyum. Kebanyakan Kyuhyun melihat namja itu menyeringai atau tersenyum sinis. Dan sontak saja membuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun memerah perlahan.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" An-aniya" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak menatap Changmin

" Aneh" Gumam Changmin

Mereka melanjutkan acara belajar mereka sampai mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak.

" Kyyaaa!"

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya karena perasaannya mendadak tidak enak dan benar saja. Sang hyung terlihat memukul seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Changmin segera bangkit meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit ketakutan melihat acara perkelahian itu karena mengingatkannya pada Junghyun.

" Hyuungg!"

Changmin menarik Jaejoong dengan cara merangkul pinggang sang kakak dari belakang dan menjauhkannya dari sang lawan yang tampak kewalahan.

" Brengsek kau Junho!"

" Yak yak hyung! Santai hey... Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Dia menyenggolku dan membuat eskrimnya jatuh dan tidak minta maaf malah bilang yang tidak – tidak!" Pekik Jaejoong penuh kekesalan

" Cih..."

Namja bernama Junho itu bangun dibantu seorang yeoja yang tadi memang sedang bersamanya, dia menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Changmin melirik kesamping dimana da tiga cup es krim di tanah dan bentuknya sudah tidak karuan, hah...

" Pukulanmu melemah, tidak berkelahi lagi eoh? Banci" Hina namja bernama Junho itu

" Mwo? Yakk! Lepas Min! Lepas!" Jaejoong memberontak dalam rangkulan Changmin

" Sudah hyung, kau ingat benar bukan dia itu selalu kalah telak denganmu. Sudah – sudah" Ucap Changmin mencoba menenangkan

" Kalah telak? ya... Tentu saja aku mengalah. Mana mungkin aku melawan namja jadi – jadian macam hyungmu!" Pekik Junho, tangannya ditahan oleh yeoja yang ada disampingnya

Changmin bisa saja memukul keras namja yang asal bicara itu tapi ini di tempat umum dan namja itu tidak menyerangnya duluan jadi Changmin harus menahan emosinya.

" Brengsek kau! Maju sini!" Jaejoong masih berteriak kencang

" Sudah – sudah, ayo pergi oppa" Yeoja yang ada disamping Junho menarik Junho hingga akhirnya namja itu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Changmin

" Ya! Kemari kan! Kau yang ban-mmhhhpppp!"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal saat sang adik malah membekap mulutnya dengan kencang, untung saja keadaan taman tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mereka tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Changmin menarik dengan kasar hyungnya untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Changmin dengan tegas menyuruh hyungnya duduk disamping hyung dan Jaejoong menurutinya saja dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

" Aku beli air dulu" Ucap Changmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong

" Hyung tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun membuat mood Jaejoong yang tadi turun langsung naik, dia menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

" Aku tidak apa – apa" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum " Aw" Tapi dia meringis saat tersenyum, rupanya sebuah luka mendarat pada pinggir bibirnya

" Bibir hyung! Se-sebentar ya"

Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menerimanya dan mengusap pelan pinggir bibirnya yang terasa sakit, ternyata berdarah.

" Brengsek, berdarah" Gerutu Jaejoong

" H-hyung..."

" Ah, maaf menakutimu Kyu tapi aku berkelahi karena dia yang mulai. Aku tidak pernah menyulut perkelahian kok" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, aku percaya" Gumam Kyuhyun

" Kau manis sekali sih"

" Uh?"

Saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya tangan Jaejoong sudah ada dipuncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan dan hal itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merona apalagi saat ini Jaejoong tengah menampilkan senyum kelewat manisnya di wajahnya.

" Ehem!"

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal karena kegiatan mengasyikkannya terganggu, dia menoleh sadis ke arah Changmin namun ditanggapi masa bodo oleh sang adik. Changmin duduk disamping lain Kyuhyun dan menjadikan namja itu duduk diantara dirinya dan sang kakak.

" Ini, obati lukamu" Ucap Changmin mengulurkan sebuah plester dan obat merah pada Jaejoong

" Iya" Jaejoong mengambilnya

" Ini Kyu" Kali ini Changmin menyodorkan seungkus es krim stik pada Kyuhyun

" Untukku mana?"

" Aku hanya beli es krim stik untuk Kyuhyun dan cup untukku. Kau aku belikan air putih, plester dan obat merah saja hyung"

" Ugh... Pelit

" Eh, ini saja makan. Aku tidak apa – apa"

" Tidak Kyu, itu untukmu"

" Tidak apa – apa Changmin. Ini Jaejoong hyung ambil saja"

" Lalu kau?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan cup es krim dari kantong plastik dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Hyung makan saja es krim stiknya, biar Kyuhyun makan punyaku" Ucap Changmin

" Yaaayyyy!"

Dengan senang hati akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil es krim itu dan memakannya sementara Changmin hanya bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya.

" Mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesendok es krim rasa mangga pada Changmin

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, Kyuhyun ini polos atau bodoh sih? Kenapa tampangnya menggemaskan seperti itu? Apa lagi dia baru saja menawarkan es krim dengan sendok yang dia pakai tadi, eiii~ Changmin apa yang kau pikirkan? Ciuman tak langsung?

Tapi bukan Changmin namanya kalau dia malu – malu, jadi dia melahap sesendok penuh es krim itu dan membiarkan es krimnya mencair di dalam mulutnya, sementara Kyuhyun menyendokkan es krim itu kembali dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin tersenyum, ciuman tidak langsungnya pada Kyuhyun yang pertama kali terjadi sore ini dan dia merasa senang. Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang menatap iri kedua namja itu.

" Wae?" Tanya Changmin

" Aniya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tumben kau keluar hyung? Tidak menghubungi Yunho hyung?"

" Jangan bicarakan dia, seharian ini tidak ada kabar"

" Coba hubungi lagi"

" Ponsel aku tinggal di rumah, bodo amat"

" Aigoo... Tapi hyung, kalau hyung pulang dengan luka seperti itu aku yakin eomma pasti marah. Ditambah lagi jika Yunho hyung ber- _video call_ dan melihat luka hyung..."

 **PLAKK**

Jaejoong memukul keningnya sendiri, dia lupa apa yang harus dihadapinya setelah ini.

" Bagaimana ini? Eomma pasti akan membakarku dan Yunho..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian... " Bodo ah, aku kan sedang marah padanya, coba dia memberiku kabar jadi aku tidak harus ke taman dan berkelahi dengan namja cungkring itu!" Gerutu Jaejoong

" Aigoo... baru ditinggal pacar tiga hari saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti Yunho memutuskan kuliah diluar negeri"

" Eoh? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Yunho akan tetap disampingku tahu!"

" Percaya diri sekali hyung ini, memang hyung tidak tahu? Yunho hyung mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah keluar negeri saat lulus junior high school"

" Ugh? Tidak"

" Pacar macam apa kau yang tidak tahu apa pun tentang kekasihnya?" Sinis Changmin

Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho pernah mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri? Kenapa dia tidak tahu? Dan kenapa Yunho tidak pergi keluar negeri? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia jadi sedikit membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika namja itu pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang sendiri ke rumahnya sedangkan Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang dulu. Adik Jaejoong memang _gentle_ jika seperti itu, aigo... Jaejoong berjalan malas ke arah rumahnya dan dia berhenti saat melihat tempat dimana Yunho merebut ciuman pertamanya.

" Namja mesum itu benar – benar kurang ajar, dia merebut ciuman pertamaku" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan dalam otaknya terbayang kejadian saat Yunho menciumnya

Dan sampai di rumah, sang eomma yang sadar akan luka di bawah bibir Jaejoong tentu saja marah dan berteriak. Tapi Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskannya, menjelaskan bagaimana Jaejoong dihina seperti banci hingga membuatnya marah dan berkelahi.

" Kau tidak boleh merusak asetmu Jaejoong ah" Mrs. Kim mengusap pipi Jaejoong

" Eomma... Aku juga tidak mau dilahirkan dengan tampang seperti ini, aku namja kan? Kenapa semua orang mengira aku yeoja?"

" Karena kau cantik, harusnya kau bersyukur Jae" Lirih Mrs. Kim " Sana mandi"

" Hum"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah tangga rumahnya dan sebelum mencapai tangga paling atas suara sang eomma membuatnya bergedik.

" Yunho telepon Jae, ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, dia mencarimu"

" Ponselnya aku tinggal di kamar dan aku mematikannya, aku sedang kesal dengan beruang itu eomma" Balas Jaejoong

" Aigoo..."

Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka laci meja nakasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang kini dalam keadaan mati. Dia menyalakannya dan tidak lama pemberitahuan pesan masuk pun mulai berdatangan.

 _'From : Beruang mesum_

 _Maaf, aku baru selesai membantu haraboji di kebun._

 _16.14_

 _._

 _Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak menjawab pesanku?_

 _16.18_

 _._

 _Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu Kim Jaejoong?_

 _16.20_

 _._

 _Jangan buat aku khawatir_

 _16.21_

 _._

 _Kim eomma bilang kau pergi? Kemana?_

 _16.25_

 _._

 _Aish, Jae! Jangan membuatku gila karena tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Changmin juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya_

 _16.30_

.

Jaejoong tersenyum saja melihat pesan itu, syukur! Siapa suruh sok sibuk sampai mengabaikannya? Beruang buncit mesum!

 **Drrttt...**

" Omo!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas pesan Yunho, sebuah panggilan masuk berupa video call terpampang di layar ponselnya. Video call dari si beruang mesum.

" Mati aku! Aku! Aku harus menyembunyikan lukaku!"

Jaejoong langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil bonekanya. Dia menutupi bagian mulutnya dengan boneka itu. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh layar, menerima panggilan itu.

" YA! Kemana saja kau!"

Pekikan penuh amarah itu langsung terdengar saat Jaejoong baru saja menerima panggilan _video call_ dari sang _'kekasih'_ nya itu.

" Dari mana saja terserah aku!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada kesal

" Marah eoh? Aku kan sudah katakan aku tadi membantu haraboji di kebun"

" Hum"

" Kenapa menutup setengah wajahmu begitu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Tidak apa – apa"

" Tunggu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong sedikit panik, dia tidak boleh ketahuan menutupi luka dipinggir bibirnya.

" A-aniya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Jinjja? Eh? Apa itu... Boneka pemberianku saat kau ulang tahun dulu?"

" Ya"

" Jadi, kau masih menyimpannya?"

" Mana mungkin aku membuangnya"

" Tapi kau dulu berkata bahwa kau membuangnya karena kau malu"

" Tidak, aku tidak membuangnya"

" Begitu... Lalu kenapa kau memeluk erat boneka itu dan menutupi wajahmu?"

" Ti-dak apa – apa"

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan menampilkan eommanya yang datang dengan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya, pertanda buruk bagi Jaejoong.

" Apa itu Yunho?" Tanya sang eomma

" Ne"

" Oh... Ehem!YUN! JAEJOONG BARU SAJA MENDAPATKAN LUKA BARU DI BIBIRNYA KARENA BERKELAHI!"

 **CEKLEK**

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong terpaku, dia memandang takut – takut ke arah layar ponselnya seraya memaki sang emma dalam hati.

" Perlihatkan wajahmu"

Ucapan itu terdengar sangat datar di telinga Jaejoong, dia menatap Yunho dengan mata memelasnya.

" Cepat"

Mau tak mau Jaejoong mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan dia mendapat tatapan sangat tajam nan menusuk dari Yunho.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho dengan datar

" Yu-yun..."

" Jelaskan semua sekarang" Ucap Yunho dengan penuh penekanan

Mana berani Jaejoong membantah perintah Yunho dan akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Membuat Yunho mendesah kesal saat tahu siapa yang berkelahi dengan Jaejoong, lagi pula untuk apa juga namja itu bertemu dengan Jaejoong sih? Dunia sangat sempit ya?

" Saat aku pulang, kau akan menerima hukumanmu Jae" Ucap Yunho

" Yuunn~~~ Bukan salahku"

" Sekarang kau mandi, bersihkan lukamu dan segera makan malam lalu tidur"

" Ta-tapi hari ini aku mau menonton di ruang tamu"

" Tidak"

" Yu-"

" Tidak boleh dibantah Kim Jaejoong, akan aku pastikan kau menuruti perintahku! Cepat"

" Ughh... Kau menyebalkan Jung! Harusnya aku yang marah karena kau tidak mengabariku seharian ini! Kau tidak tahu aku menunggu kabar darimu! Aku itu kesepian tahu!"

" Jadi... Kau merindukanku?"

 **DEGH**

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa berkata – kata sementara Yunho menyeringai.

" Enak saja! Pokoknya aku akan menonton! TITIK! Beruang buncit mesum menyebalkan!"

 **PIK**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan video call itu dan melempar ponselnya, dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersikap masa bodo dengan perintah Yunho dan dia menonton televisi bersama Changmin usai makan malam. Film bergenre action kesukaan Jaejoong, _F_ _ast_ _And Fur_ _ious_. Sudah berulang kali tayang di televisi tapi Jaejoong senang untuk menontonnya lagi dan lagi.

" Hyung, Yunho hyung mengirimkan pesan. Dia menyuruhku untuk menarikmu ke kamar untuk tidur" Ucap Changmin setelah menerima sebuah pesan dari Yunho

" Hum, biarkan saja Min"

" Oke, tapi dia bilang dia akan menunda kepulangannya kalau kau tidak juga tidur"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sampai... " Mwo? Beruang sialan!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan berlari ke kamar untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho karena ponselnya ada di kamar. Keluarga Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu akan selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho.

 **Tuuutt...**

" Yeobosseo? Wae? Tidak tidur hum?" Suara Yunho terdengar datar di telinga Jaejoong

" Dasar brengsek, awas saja kau kalau menunda kepulanganmu!"

" Aigoo... Makanya turuti aku, oke?"

" Menyebalkan kau Jung!"

" Memang! Nah sekarang berbaring"

" Tapi filmnya belum selesai pabbo"

" Aku bilang apa tadi?"

" Ugh..."

" Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur, cepatlah"

"..."

Jaejoong diam saja namun dia menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan, dia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Yunho mengatakan bahwa sang appa akan pergi ke Gwangju untuk berlibur akhir pekan sekaligus menjemput sang eomma.

" Jadi appamu akan bolos kerja sehari?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku biarkan saja. Appa mungkin butuh liburan berdua dengan eomma"

" Oh... Hoooaaammmm"

" Mulai mengantuk eoh? Pejamkan matamu dan cobalah tidur"

" Hum..."

Usai gumaman itu Yunho bisa mendengarkan suara dengkuran halus, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Yunho tersenyum, bilangnya tidak mengantuk tapi cepat sekali tertidur.

" Selamat tidur _prince_..."

Besok paginya Jaejoong melihat Mr. Jung keluar dari rumahnya dan Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya untuk memberikan salam.

" Aigoo... Pagi sekali kau bangun Jae?" Mr. Jung memberikan sebuah senyum lembut untuk Jaejoong

" Mau antar Jung appa ke halte bus" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan semangat

" Eh? Tidak perlu"

" Tidak tidak... Aku tidak menerima penolakan kajja Jung appa"

" Astaga... Tahu darimana appa akan pergi?" Tanya Mr. Jung dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju halte bus

" Semalam aku teleponan dengan Yunho"

" Oh..."

" Jung appa jangan lupa sampaikan salam pada halmoni dan haraboji ya?"

" Iya, aduh.. Kau benar – benar anak yang baik"

" Eomma selalu bilang aku anak nakal" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Itu karena kau sering berkelahi sih"

" Hehehehehe"

" Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan untuk keluargamu" Ucap Mr. Jung saat mereka sudah sampai di halte bus

" Ne, aku harap juga begitu"

" Nah, pulangnya hati – hati, besok Yunho bilang akan berangkat pagi dan sampai kemari sore. Tolong jaga dia ya?" Ucap Mr. Jung saat mereka sudah tiba di halte bus

" Yang ada dia yang selalu menjagaku"

" Hahahahahaha, appa pergi ne?"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Mr. Jung yang sudah ada di dalam bus, setelahnya dia pulang dan memberitahu pada sang eomma bahwa dia baru saja mengantarkan Mr. Jung ke halte bus.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus menerus menoleh keluar jendela kamarnya siang itu, dia tidak menemukan sosok orang yang ditunggunya. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan Jaejoong masih setia duduk dipinggir jendela dan menunggu Yunho.

" Lama sekali? Macet ya?" Gumam Jaejoong

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Jaejoong pergi membersihkan dirinya dan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya disana dan memainkan kaki kanannya dan membuat gerakan abstrak.

" Sedang apa hyung?"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia mendapati Changmin menghampirinya dengan sebuah es krim stik tersemat pada mulutnya yang lebar.

" Sudah masuk sana" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Aigoo... Segitu rindunya ya sampai menunggu di depan seperti itu?" Goda Changmin sembari membuka gerbang rumahnya

" Masuk sana, mengganggu saja"

" Ckckckckck... Dasar orang kasmaran!"

" YAK!"

" Hahahahahaha"

 **CEKLEK**

Usai Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya, dia mengukur bentuk abstrak menggunakan kaki kanannya, bosan. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong dan dia tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Yunho.

Seminggu itu berlalu dengan lambat dan membuat Jaejoong mati karena bosan. Setidaknya jika ada Yunho dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda itu dan melakukan hal gila bersama. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, kenapa dia jadi mellow sih?

Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya, pukul tujuh malam. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk perjalanan Gwangju ke Seoul. Mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho tidak terkirim karena ponselnya mati, kemungkinan karena baterai ponselnya habis.

" Huh..."

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Jaejoong mengenal langkah kaki ini, suara pelan namun terdengar tegas. Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Benar saja, seorang namja memakai kaos hitam dan _destroy skinny jeans_ sedang berjalan menghampirinya, rumahnya lebih tempatnya. Dan itu membuat senyum Jaejoong merekah.

" Yunho!"

Jaejoong berlari pelan untuk menghampiri Yunho tapi kemudian dia berpikir. Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini pada Yunho, bukannya apa – apa... Yunho memang pernah pergi ke kampung halamannya dan Jaejoong menunggunya dengan sabat di dalam kamar dan membiarkanYunho menghampirinya terlebih dahulu membawa oleh – oleh untuknya.

 **TAP**

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari Yunho, pemikirannya barusan benar – benar membingungkannya. Sejak kapan Yunho mengambil alih perhatiannya seperti ini?

 **GREP**

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya Jaejoong tertarik dalam sebuah dekapan erat yang Jaejoong tahu adalah pelukan Yunho.

" Yu-yun... Ma-masih diluar, nanti eomma bisa melihat"

Yunho tersenyum tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, dia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya dan melemparkan asal tas ransel yang dibawanya kemudian membuat Jaejoong bersandar pada pintu rumahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

" Yunh..."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget namun tidak berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang terkesan buru – buru itu. Dan tangan Jaejoong merambat naik untuk mengalung pada leher Yunho dan membiarkan pemikirannya itu hilang entah kemana. Yang pasti dia merasa sangat membutuhkan ciuman Yunho sekarang.

Dan Jaejoong melakukannya, membalas semua gerakan bibir Yunho pada mau kalah dan terkesan mendominasi namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Jaejoong kalah dan menerima kalau dia didominasi oleh Yunho.

" Nghh.. Yuunnhh..."

Jaejoong melenguh kala Yunho menariknya makin dekat dan memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong bahkan sedikit mengelusnya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel erat dan Yunho terus saja mendominasi Jaejoong dengan menggigiti bibir bawah Jaejoong sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk _'berperang'_.

" Nghhh..."

Jaejoong mendadak lemas dan bisa saja jatuh, untung saja tangannya sudah mengalung erat pada leher Yunho. Dia pun tidak melepaskan ciumannya dan terus saja membalas ciuman Yunho tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang mulai menipis.

Saat Yunho mulai menjauhkan bibirnya tanpa sadar wajah Jaejoong maju, tidak mau kehilangan sensasi yang diberikan oleh bibir Yunho.

" Semangat sekali hum?"

Suara Yunho terdengar menggoda dan membut jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan, belum lagi mata tajam Yunho kini tengah menatapnya. Ugh...

" Yu-yun..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya pada Yunho, bukan untuk menciumnya tapi memeluknya. Yunho menerima saja perlakuan Jaejoong sampai dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang masih terlihat bekas lukanya.

" Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari hukumanku Kim Jaejoongie"

 **Gulp**

Sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan hal itu?

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeoooooonnnggggg!

Masih pada nungguin Cho ga?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Coconutdelight (makasih udah baca yaaa), LittleOoh (hummm... tunggu chap - chap selanjutnya yaa), anik0405 (pan dia mah rada pabbo kkkk), ismi mimi (lho? Kasian lho kalo dipisahin, nnti ga ada ponakan buat bebeb mimin hahahahay), akiramia44 (emang!), eL Ree (siapa yaaa~), elite minority. 1111 (iya dunk!), hun4han520 (pan jaemma rada pabbo kkkkkk), Sari411 (nikah? Kasih tau ga yaaaa...), yunjae heart (sip deh eonn, cho jg gregetan kalo update yang ini! Hahahahay),**

 **uknowme2309 (cho suka bgt kalo Angst! Nc ditahan sampe Cho bolehin yak!), jans jj (siapa aja boleehh~sipsipsipsip), GaemGyu92 (iya, kan emang gt dy mah. Senengnya bikin Jaemma marah), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (nanggung apa hayooo~ ga boleh keterusan! Nanti Cho ga bs berhenti, lho?!), alice (iya dung, mumpung bisa), Yey (amiiinnnn), shim sia (bingung ya? Sama Cho juga... makin bingung di chap ini kan? Kkkkk~), MyBooLoveBear (jaahh... ini kan f Yaoi kkkk~)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekalee lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan uname atau malah ga kesebut. Khilaf Cho tuuuhh #bow

.

Otte? Maaf kalo mengecewakan ya, Cho stop sebelum mereka macem" hahahahaha

.

Udah ya?

See u next chap

Chuuuuuuu~

.

.

Spoiler dikit buat chap depan. Ada adegan _aahhh uhhh aah._..nya... #smirk

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 24 April 2017**


	8. Chapter 7

****Friend ?****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : ** **M++ (siap – siap buat semua kemungkinan yang terjadi #smirk)****

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

FF Friend kali ini Cho update karena ada yang minta kado ulang tahun sama Cho, dia pengen Cho secepatnya update ff Friend. Jadi... buat **Ian Feibudey** , Happy Birthday, ini kado yang kamu minta, semoga suka ya~~~ Chuuu~~~~

.

Happy reading buat kalian yang juga udah nunggu ff ini sampe lumutan hahahaha!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengenal langkah kaki ini, suara pelan namun terdengar tegas. Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Benar saja, seorang namja memakai kaos hitam dan __destroy skinny jeans__ sedang berjalan menghampirinya, rumahnya lebih tempatnya. Dan itu membuat senyum Jaejoong merekah.

" Yunho!"

Jaejoong berlari pelan untuk menghampiri Yunho tapi kemudian dia berpikir. Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini pada Yunho, bukannya apa – apa... Yunho memang pernah pergi ke kampung halamannya dan Jaejoong menunggunya dengan sabat di dalam kamar dan membiarkanYunho menghampirinya terlebih dahulu membawa oleh – oleh untuknya.

 ** **TAP****

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari Yunho, pemikirannya barusan benar – benar membingungkannya. Sejak kapan Yunho mengambil alih perhatiannya seperti ini?

 ** **GREP****

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya Jaejoong tertarik dalam sebuah dekapan erat yang Jaejoong tahu adalah pelukan Yunho.

" Yu-yun... Ma-masih diluar, nanti eomma bisa melihat"

Yunho tersenyum tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, dia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya dan melemparkan asal tas ransel yang dibawanya kemudian membuat Jaejoong bersandar pada pintu rumahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

" Yunh..."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget namun tidak berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang terkesan buru – buru itu. Dan tangan Jaejoong merambat naik untuk mengalung pada leher Yunho dan membiarkan pemikirannya itu hilang entah kemana. Yang pasti dia merasa sangat membutuhkan ciuman Yunho sekarang.

Dan Jaejoong melakukannya, membalas semua gerakan bibir Yunho pada mau kalah dan terkesan mendominasi namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Jaejoong kalah dan menerima kalau dia didominasi oleh Yunho.

" Nghh.. Yuunnhh..."

Jaejoong melenguh kala Yunho menariknya makin dekat dan memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong bahkan sedikit mengelusnya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel erat dan Yunho terus saja mendominasi Jaejoong dengan menggigiti bibir bawah Jaejoong sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk __'berperang'__.

" Nghhh..."

Jaejoong mendadak lemas dan bisa saja jatuh, untung saja tangannya sudah mengalung erat pada leher Yunho. Dia pun tidak melepaskan ciumannya dan terus saja membalas ciuman Yunho tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang mulai menipis.

Saat Yunho mulai menjauhkan bibirnya tanpa sadar wajah Jaejoong maju, tidak mau kehilangan sensasi yang diberikan oleh bibir Yunho.

" Semangat sekali hum?"

Suara Yunho terdengar menggoda dan membut jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan, belum lagi mata tajam Yunho kini tengah menatapnya. Ugh...

" Yu-yun..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya pada Yunho, bukan untuk menciumnya tapi memeluknya. Yunho menerima saja perlakuan Jaejoong sampai dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang masih terlihat bekas lukanya.

" Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari hukumanku Kim Jaejoongie"

 ** **Gulp****

Sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan hal itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nggh.. Ssshhh..."

" Slluurrppp"

" Aaassh! Ka-kau benar - benar menyiksakuhhh Juunngghhh!"

" Wae? Ini enak Jae"

" Kau enak! Aku! Aaa-aaahh!"

" Wajahmu memerah"

" Ngghh... Di-diam kau Jung!"

" Aku mau lagi"

" Mwo? Kau gila? Ini sudah mangkuk ramyun yang keempat!"

" Hahahaha, habis aku rindu ramyun ini"

" Aku saja sejak tadi satu mangkuk belum habis"

" Salahmu"

" Salahku? Kau membuat ramyun yang aku makan pedas sekali Jung! Hukumanmu benar - benar!"

" Salah sendiri kau berkelahi"

" Ish! Kau menyebalkan Jung"

" Kau yang menyebalkan!"

" Kau!"

" Berkacalah!"

" Sudah dan aku tampan"

" Pfftt..."

" Apa kau!"

" Tidak sadar diri!"

" Mwo?"

" Sudah, habiskan makananmu!"

" Pedas tahu!"

" Aku tahu kok, cepat habiskan dan kita pulang. Aku mengantuk"

" Ck..."

Jaejoong kembali memakan ramyun super duper pedas yang ada di hadapannya, Yunho bilang itu Jaejoong harus makan ramyun itu sebagai hukumannya karena berkelahi.

Jaejoong menetap sebal pada Yunho setelah menghabiskan ramyun super pedasnya, bibirnya terasa panas dan bengkak. Bahkan warna bibirnya sangat merah seakan dia menggunakan gincu, ughh...

" Ayo pulang"

Usai membayar makanan, Yunho menghamhapiri Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong menyambutnya namun menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan kasar karena dia masih merasa sebal. Dalam perjalanan pulang Yunho membelikan es krim stik rasa buah kesukaan Jaejoong dan memakannya sembari berjalan pulang.

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa sedikit kata – kata yang keluar. Jaejoong sendiri sibuk dengan es krim yang dimakannya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan gandengannya.

" Masuklah"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah dan dirinya merasa ada yang kosong saat Yunho melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Dia seakan tidak rela...Yunho berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan berhenti membuka gerbang rumahnya saat melihat Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

" Hey! Masuk sana!" Suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong

"..." Jaejoong diam namun matanya menatap Yunho

" Kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut"

" Tidak..."

" Sana masuk"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul setengah sebelah. Dia kemudian kembali menatap Yunho, kenapa jam bergulir dengan cepat saat bersama Yunho?

" Apa sih?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Tidak"

" Hmmm..." Yunho mentedekapkan tangannya di depan dada " Mau menginap?"

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Jaejoong mulai berbinar dan sebuah senyuman terpantri pada wajahnya. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong dalam mode _kitty eyes_.

" Kemarilah, aku yang akan meminta izin pada eommamu"

Dengan secapat kilat Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho dan membuka pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Jung kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah Yunho.

" Yak! Cepat! Kau yang memaksaku untuk menginap kenapa lambat begitu?" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aish, siapa yang memaksamu eoh!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang absurd itu, aigoo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ne Kim eomma... Terima kasih"

 **PIK**

Namja tampan nan tinggi itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah memakai piyama milik Yunho dan dia duduk di atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong bahkan memeluk guling kesayangan Yunho saat ini.

" Kenapa sih eommaku percaya sekali padamu?" Desis Jaejoong

Eomma Jaejoong memang sangat menyayangi Yunho dan selalu mengiyakan apapun jika meminta izin tentang apapun yang menyangkut dengan Jaejoong.

" Karena aku anak baik – baik yang bisa dipercaya" Jawab Yunho kemudian menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas

Setelahnya Yunho berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah piyama, dia membuka pakaiannya tanpa tahu Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dengan penuh kekaguman. Setelah beberapa tahun, dia kembali melihat punggung Yunho yang jauh berbeda sewaktu dulu.

Dan punggung Yunho terlihat sangat seksi, tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki punggung sempit yang mungkin tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenis.

" Kenapa melamun lagi eoh!"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang sudah mengancingi piyamanya, namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Jaejoong tahu kebiasaan Yunho sebelum tidur. Cuci muka, sikat gigi, mengambil camilan baru tidur hahahahaha...

Benar saja, namja tinggi itu kembali setelah membersihkan wajahnya dan menyikat giginya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar membawa keripik kentang kesukaan mereka berdua. Memakannya bersama sembari mengobrol ringan sampai tidak terasa mereka menghabiskan lima bungkus besar keripik kentang itu. Astaga...

" Aku rasa, aku belajar banyak darimu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

Saat ini mereka sudah berbaring saling berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho.

" Belajar apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Banyak hal. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana aku harus memperlakukan orang yang aku cintai nanti" Gumam Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan Jae..."

" Apa? Ajarkan padaku!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan senang dan matanya berbinar

" Kemarilah"

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuknya tapi dengan perlahan Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan matanya membulat kaget saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya. Mata Jaejoong berkedip berkali – kali saat tubuhnya menabrak tubuh sang _'kekasih'_ , dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Yunho namun dia terdiam.

Dia terdiam karena melihat bagaimana lembutnya tatapan yang diberikan Yunho padanya, Jaejoong bisa saja hanyut dan berdiam diri semalaman hanya untuk memandangi tatapan lembut itu hanya saja elusan lembut pada punggungnya menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

" Yun..."

" Jika kekasihmu nanti sedang ingin dimanja atau sedih kau bisa memeluknya seperti ini. Mengelus punggungnya untuk memberikan kenyamanan dan itu akan membuatnya tahu bahwa kau selalu ada untuknya"

Senyum merekah dari wajah Jaejoong, dia membalas pelukan Yunho dan mencari kenyamanan yang diberikan dari pelukan Yunho. Dan dia berhenti saat mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang berbunyi dengan indah ditelinganya. Begitu menenangkan.

" Bagaimana?"

" Ya, aku merasa nyaman dan sekarang aku mulai mengantuk" Gumam Jaejoong

Tangan Yunho naik untuk mengelus rambut Jaejoong hingga namja itu menguap dan makin merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho.

" Kau ingat tidak Yun?"

"..."

Yunho tahu, Jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena ucapannya itu seperti sebuah gumaman.

" Waktu kita kecil dan kau sedang sedih, aku selalu memelukmu... Mengelus punggungmu dan kau bilang hal itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, hehehehe..."

" ….."

" Kau yang terbaik Yun..."

" ….."

" Zzzz..."

Yunho menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong dan setelahnya dia tersenyum melihat mata Jaejoong yang tertutup dengan damai. Tapi tidak lama senyumnya luntur dan dia menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong.

" Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh? Kenapa baru mengingatnya lagi? Dasar pabbo"

 **CUP**

Namja tampan itu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan begitu manis pada kening dan bibir Jaejoong sebelum ikut tertidur dengan memeluk erat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ughh..."

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tangannya meraba kemanapun untuk mencari sesuatu yang biasa ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi perlahan kesadarannya pulih dan teringat jika dia menginap di rumah Yunho.

Matanya perlahan terbuka dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia tidak mendapati Yunho disampingnya. Jaejoong beringsut untuk duduk dan meraih ponselnya yang dia taruh di atas meja nakas, pukul delapan pagi. Tidurnya sungguh lelap dibandingkan dengan malam – malam sebelumnya dimana tidak ada Yunho disampingnya.

" Dimana dia?"

Jaejoong pun bangkit dari tempat tidur Yunho sembari menguap dan tangannya mengambil bantal yang menurutnya sangat nyaman. Dimana Jaejoong bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Yunho dari sana, humm...

" Yunho yah..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan nada malasnya, dia sudah menuruni tangga

" Ya, kemarilah"

Jaejoong mengikuti asal suara Yunho dan sampailah dia di depan pintu dapur keluarga Jung, Jaejoong melihat Yunho tengah membuat roti lapis selai strawberry yang Jaejoong tahu adalah kesukaan Yunho.

" Duduklah, aku siapkan roti lapis untukmu"

" Oke"

Jaejoong duduk sembari menatap Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan roti lapis untuknya, bantal yang dia bawa dia taruh di atas meja kemudian Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya di atas bantal itu.

" Kenapa membawa bantalku eoh?" Tanya Yunho

" Ingin saja" Jawab Jaejoong, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

" Sudah cuci muka?"

" Belum"

" Aish, jorok! Sana cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu makan roti yang aku buat dan kita pergi ke rumahmu"

" Untuk apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dia masih nyaman berada dalam jangkauan Yunho

" Eommamu menelepon untuk menyuruh kita sarapan di rumahmu"

" Oh..."

" Sikat giginya di tempat biasa ya"

" Oke"

Jaejoong dengan malas beranjak dari area dapur, meninggalkan bantal yang dia bawa. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu sementara dirinya ingin mendapatkan seorang kekasih?

Tersentak dengan pikirannya, Yunho menatap ke arah punggung Jaejoong dan tersenyum sendu. Sahabatnya itu benar – benar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, usai mereka memakan roti lapis buatan Yunho dan segelas susu vanilla kesukaan Jaejoong mereka bersiap menuju rumah Jaejoong namun langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti saaat Yunho memegang lengannya sebelum membuka pintu.

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

 **SREETT**

Yunho menariknya dan menabrakkan tubuh Jaejoong pada tubuhnya, menaruh kepalanya diantara bahu dan dagu Jaejoong, menyesap harum yang keluar dari sari.

" Y-yun..." Gugup Jaejoong

" Sebentar"

Mereka terdiam sekitar lima menit sampai Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut menatap Jaejoong, mengelus helaian halus rambut Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Jaejoong?

Astaga...

Dia terpaku, terdiam, tidak bisa berkata – kata saat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terbilang sangat sederhana untuknya, namun Jaejoong merasa senyum itu mengalahkan sinar matahari pagi ini. Jantungnya juga berdesir halus hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, kenapa perutnya seakan merasakan puluhan juta kupu – kupu terbang disana? Rasanya... Ah~ Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya kalau Jaejoong saja bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan?

 _' Mungkin, ini akibat aku makan ramen pedas kemarin, perutku jadi tidak normal dan terasa sakit'_

Oke,

Pemikirannya sedikit... Hmm... Ya sudah, tidak usah bertanya lagi pada Jaejoong bagaimana perasaannya. Mungkin Cho lebih tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Jaemma kkkk~~~

.

.

.

" Joongie tidak menyusahkanmu kan Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Kim sembari memberikan lauk untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Tidak, dia tidur cepat semalam" Jawab Yunho

" Baguslah"

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal, kenapa eommanya bertanya seperti itu pada Yunho? Memangnya dia itu selalu menyusahkan ya? Tidak, kan? Huh...

" Hari ini kita pergi ke kota saja ya? Berjalan – jalan disana?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Kemarin kau kan bilang mau jalan – jalan bersamaku"

" Oh... Oke" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat

Sedangkan Mrs. Kim duduk dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menatap iri pada anaknya yang diperlakukan lembut oleh Yunho. Sedangkan si bungsu tadi izin pergi, dia berangkat bersama suaminya yang pergi ke kantor.

" Kalian begitu cocok, Yunho kau memang yang terbaik" Gumam Mrs. Kim yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Apa sih eomma" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya " Nanti aku akan punya kekasih yang cantik dan aku akan kenalkan pada eomma"

" Cantik? Mana ada yeoja yang lebih cantik darimu?" Sinis Mrs. Kim

" Aku tampan!"

" Terima takdirmu Joongie baby, kau akan berakhir bersama namja berstatus seme"

" Mwo? Eommaa~~~"

" Hahahahahaha" Mrs. Kim melirik Yunho yang wajahnya menjadi datar, merasa kasihan juga tapi Yunho memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada Mrs. Kim " Sadar diri kau! Cantik mau dapat yeoja? Mimpi!" Lanjut Mrs. Kim yang senang menggoda sang anak

" Eomma!"

Usai keributan pagi itu, siangnya Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu berjalan – jalan di kota. Melihat – lihat pameran dan festival makanan yang sedang diadakan disana sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu.

" Changmin? Yun! Yun! Itu Changmin!" Jaejoong menarik – narik lengan Yunho

" Aish, iya – iya"

" Changmin dan Kyunie! Ugh... Lihat, dia selalu selangkah lebih dulu dariku" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Karena adikmu itu lebih pintar darimu"

 **TAK**

Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak terima karena saat ini dia melihat Changmin tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka tengah makan sepiring besar tteokbokki dan bibimbab. Di samping Kyuhyun, Jaejoong bisa melihat segelas bubble tea. Mereka menyantap makanan dengan sesekali mengobrol dan Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun mengobrol dengan nyaman bersama adiknya itu. Lalu? Memang Jaejoong tega mengganggu keduanya?

" Mau hampiri mereka?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian menarik Yunho menuju arah lain dan tersenyum.

" Tidak"

" Tumben? Biasanya kau tidak suka Kyuhyun dekat dengan Changmin"

" Hari ini aku biarkan saja, lagipula Kyunie terlihat senang bersama Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut

 **PUK**

 **PUK**

 **PUK**

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan Yunho menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut beberapa kali.

" Itu baru benar"

" Eh?"

" Kajja..."

Kali ini Yunho yang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan erat dan mereka menikmati festival makanan dengan mencoba banyak makanan di sana. Jaejoong senang saja karena dia ditraktir oleh Yunho, jadi heran... Yunho itu dapat uang banyak sekali darimana ya?

" Yuuuunnn~~ Jaejoongg!"

Jaejoong kenal sekali suara ini, dia segera menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah dua orang yang kini tengah menghamhapirinya.

" Suiiieeee~~ Kyyaaaa~~~"

Kedua namja itu berlari saling menghamhapiri dan berpelukan dengan erat kemudian berputar dengan gembira.

" Aigo..."

" Katanya mau liburan lama di Busan?" Tanya Yunho pada sahabatnya yang merupakan kekasih dari Junsu

" Tidak jadi, Suie ingin menghabiskan beberapa hari liburan di Seoul dan sebenarnya setelah ini kami akan ke rumah Jaejoong" Jawab Yoochun

" Oh... Lihat mereka, apa tidak malu dilihat semua orang? Kenapa kekanakan seperti itu?"

" Namanya juga uke Yun..."

" Jaejoong seme" Ucap Yunho dengan mencibir

" Hahahahahaha, dia masih melakukannya?"

" Ya... Seperti tidak tahu dia saja?"

" Aku paham" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menepuk beberapa kali punggung Yunho dan mereka memandangi kedua namja yang masih saling berteriak senang dan mereka masih berpelukan

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu bersama Junsu dan di belakang mereka Yunho serta Yoochun berjalan mengikuti. Tidak henti – hentinya Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang mengaku seme itu. Tidak sadarkan bahwa dia menjadi pusat perhatian para pemangsa di jalanan (read : seme haus belaian).

" Yunhoo yaahhhh!"

 **SREETTT**

Kepala Jaejoong langsung menoleh ketika ada suara seorang yeoja memanggil nama Yunho, dia mencari ke asal suara dan menemukan beberapa temannya sedang duduk di sebuah foodcout. Dan matanya berubah penuh binar saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang menjadi incarannya. Dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu menuju tempat itu.

" Jaejoong! Kau liburan lagi bersama Yunho" Ucap yeoja itu, Jessica

" Hai Jess, aku memang biasa menghabiskan liburan dengan Yunho. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Makan, memang kau tidak lihat" Cibir Jessica kemudian tersenyum

" Aku juga tahu. Hmm... Tiffany kau suka tteokbokki ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap yeoja yang duduk di seberang Jessica

" Hmm... Tidak terlalu" Jawab Tiffany, yeoja itu kemudian menatap Yunho " Mau bergabung?"

Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih menatap Tiffany, Yunho bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Jaejoong pada Tiffany namun dia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

" Mau gabung tidak?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

" Tentu saja!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ya sudah, aku pesan tteokbokki dulu"

" Aku juga, hmm... orange juice juga ya"

" Iya, kalian berdua duduklah. Aku dan Yoochun akan pesankan dulu"

" Ok"

Jaejoong kemudian duduk disamping Jessica, berhadapan dengan Junsu. Kenapa dia duduk disamping Jessica? Tentu saja agar dia bisa memperhatikan Tiffany. Junsu sendiri bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang berubah seakan dia adalah seme, tunggu... Memangnya Jaejoong uke ya?

 _' Iya lah dia uke, sama sepertiku. Dia kan suka sekali bergosip walaupun dia suka berkelahi... Iya kan?'_ Batin Junsu

Iya in aja...

" Selalu saja tteokbokki, tidak bosan?" Tanya Jessica

" Mana bosan sih? Itu makanan kesukaan beruang itu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Iya sih... Kalian menghabiskan dua minggu ini bersama?"

" Tidak, Yunho pulang ke kampung halamannya menemani eommanya liburan disana"

" Oh... Tumben"

" Iya, hmm... Tiffany sshi... Nanti kau jadi siswi pindahan bukan di sekolahku. Kau kelas berapa?"

" Kelas sebelas"

" Oh, adik kelas kami berarti ya"

" Iya"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak begitu lama Yunho datang membawa makanan kesukaannya itu dan juga tambahan seporsi gimbab untuk mereka. Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong dan Yoochun tentu saja duduk disamping kekasihnya yang tadi memesan es serut warna warni.

" Makanlah"

" Ya, kau juga Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hum"

" Jadi... Yunho sshi dan Jaejoong sshi nanti akan jadi kakak kelasku bukan?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong seolah meminta penjelasan tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tiffany.

" Dia siswi pindahan sekolah kita Yun, kelas sebelas" Jelas Jaejoong

" Oh, ya. Kau adik kelas kami"

" Hmm... Boleh tidak aku panggil oppa?" Tanya Tiffany

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, wah... Kesempatan bagus untuk bisa dekat dengan yeoja! Hahahaha... Sedangkan sepupunya, Jessica, memutar bola matanya malas.

" Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Yunho sshi tidak keberatan, bukan?" Tanya Tiffany

" Hum, terserah" Jawab Yunho dengan gumaman

Jaejoong mencibir, kenapa Yunho selalu bersikap irit bicara pada orang lain? Padahal aslinya kan dia namja cerewet, pemaksa dan mesum. Ups...

" Terima kasih" Ucap Tiffany kemudian tersenyum

Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat sebuah senyuman yang terpantri pada wajah Tiffany, kenapa senyuman itu begitu indah dimatanya? Membuat jantungnya berdesir halus padahal dia tahu senyum itu Tiffany tujukan untuk Yunho.

Tunggu,

Ya benar...

Tiffany tengah tersenyum untuk Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dalam otak kecil Jaejoong, dia berpikir bahwa aura Yunho memang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Namja tinggi itu mampu menarik perhatian semua orang padahal sikapnya dingin dan tidak bersahabat, ugh... Jaejoong ingin cepat – cepat bisa seperti Yunho agar dia tidak sendirian lagi! Lihat saja, Tiffany pasti tertarik pada Yunho!

" Uhuk!"

Jaejoong tersedak dengan pemikirannya dan hal itu membuat Yunho mengambil jus jeruk milik Jaejoong dan mendekatkannya pada mulut Jaejoong kemudian tangannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

" Pelan – pelan saja pabbo" Ucap Yunho lembut

" Ugh! Menyebalkan!"

" Kau yang menyebalkan"

" Bodo"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya sembari sesekali memperhatikan Jaejoong makan, dia takut Jaejoong kembali tersedak. Sedangkan Tiffany menatap bingung ke arah Yunho yang sikapnya melembut jika dengan Jaejoong.

Padahal setiap pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan untuk Yunho, dia ucapkan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis (menurutnya) tapi Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan ala kadarnya. Tiffany melirik Jessica yang kini tersenyum sinis seakan mengatakan.

 _' Sudah aku bilangkan jangan ganggu mereka'_

Dan Tiffany mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dia tidak mau menyerah!

Usai acara makan itu, Tiffany dan Jessica ikut berkeliling bersama Jaejoong dan yang lainnya. Itu merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Tiffany untuk mengambil perhatian Yunho dan lihat saja, yeoja itu berjalan di depan bersama Yunho dan Yoochun.

Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan bersama Junsu dan Jessica yang mengobrol ringan dibelakang Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah Tiffany dan mengagumi senyum yeoja itu karena terlihat sangat cantik.

Jaejoong bangga melihat bagaimana Yunho yang bisa membuat Tiffany tertarik padanya, benar – benar bangga! (dasar jaemma pabbo!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tidak tampak saat Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dari sebuah bus, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan sesekali mengobrol ringan.

" Aku senang melihatnya Yun, Tiffany sepertinya benar – benar menyukaimu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat

" Hum" Yunho hanya menggumam saja

" Tapi kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu? Tiffany cantik lho~" Goda Jaejoong

" Aku pernah bilang apa padamu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Apa?"

" Jangan pernah memberikan harapan, jika kau tidak suka atau malah terganggu kenapa aku harus bersikap baik?"

" Eoh? Jadi kau tidak suka Tiffany?"

" Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya karena mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Kim, Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

" Sungguh tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

" Hum..."

" Dia tipeku Yun"

" Lalu?" Tanya Yunho kali ini dengan suara datar

" Untukku ya?"

" Terserah"

Yunho menjawabnya dengan asal dan dia berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya sejenak berhenti saat Jaejoong berteriak senang. Namja tinggi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Keluarga Jaejoong tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Yunho kelaparan, jadi Mrs. Kim menyuruh Yunho untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Yunho mengiyakan saja karena dia menyukai masakan Mrs. Kim dan malam ini mereka makan sup daging tapi tanpa ada Changmin di meja makan itu karena dia belum pulang.

" Kim eomma, Kim appa aku ingin bicara" Ucap Yunho setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam namun masih betah duduk di ruang makan

"Ya? Bicara saja" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Begini, masalah Changmin"

" Ya?"

" Aku ingin mencalonkan Changmin untuk menjadi ketua organisasi siswa di sekolahku nanti untuk menggantikanku"

" MWO?"

" UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

Yunho dengan sigap memberikan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya dan Yunho juga sudah memperkirakan tanggapan keluarga Kim tentang ucapannya barusan.

" Kau tidak salah bicara kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, kau tidak salah Yun? Changmin bahkan hanya siswa baru disana. Siapa yang akan percaya dengannya?" Mrs. Kim ikut bertanya

" Aku" Jawab Yunho dengan yakin

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin Changmin menggantikanmu?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Karena aku tahu Changmin mampu, aku percaya padanya"

" Kau yakin?"

" Ya, bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

" Coba pikirkan masak – masak Yun, jangan mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Tentu, jika aku gegabah maka aku akan mencalonkan Jaejoong saja" Ucap Yunho dan dia mendapatkan delikan maut dari Jaejoong

" Changmin ya..." Mr. Kim menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi sembari menatap Yunho " Aku tidak yakin dia menyukainya walaupun dia sangat pandai memimpin klub taekwondo-nya"

" Ya, itu hanya keinginanku, keputusannya tetap pada Changmin. Tapi tolong rahasiakan hal ini dulu darinya"

" Arasseo"

" Kau bisa jaga rahasiakan Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda

" Te-tentu saja!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lantang, padahal jika adiknya sudah pulang dia ingin menceritakan hal ini hahahahaha

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih makanannya"

Yunho berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim meninggalkan kedua orangtua Jaejoong yang masih sedikit syok dengan perkataan Yunho.

" Apa Changminnie mau ya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Yunho pasti punya cara untuk membujuk Changmin tapi masalahnya dia siswa baru dan siapa yang akan percaya padanya selain Yunho" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Yunho juga menjadi ketua sejak kelas sepuluh, appa" Jaejoong ikut berbicara

" Hmm... Ya sudah, kita lihat saja bagaimana nantinya"

" Aku menginap lagi ya di rumah Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri

" Yak! Kenapa menginap lagi eoh?"

" Aku senang tidur disana"

" Sudah biarkan saja" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Aish, jangan berbuat macam – macam ya!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

" Berbuat macam – macam?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Jangan berbuat mesum maksud eomma!"

" Yak! Tidak mungkim! aku dan Yunho tidak mungkin seperti itu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari ruang makan, tidak habis pikir juga dengan eommanya

" Ahh~~ Aku masih berharap mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mustahil ya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim pada suaminya

" Semua itu bisa jadi kenyataan Chulie ya"

" Aish, coba saja Joongie lebih manis pasti Yunho akan jatuh hati padanya"

" Sudah sudah... Aigo..."

" Gemas tahu!"

" Aku tahu kok kau menggemaskan"

" Ya! Ingat usiamu! Masih saja menggombal"

" Aku kan menggombal pada istriku sendiri"

" Ish" Tidak bisa dipunggiki kini pipi Mrs. Kim memerah karena ucapan suaminya barusan

Sementara Jaejoong berlari menyusul Yunho yang kini tengah membuka pintu rumahnya, dia langsung saja menarik lengan Yunho.

" Aish, mau apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Menginap" Jawab Jaejoong dengan sebuah cengiran lebar pada bibirnya

" Lagi?"

" Iya"

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya " Ya sudahlah, aku juga belum mengambil jatahku" Ucap Yunho dengan menggumam

" Jatah apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mendengar gumaman Yunho

" Tidak, saja ke kamar dulu aku akan sikat gigi di kamar mandi bawah"

" Arasseo"

Dengan langkah riang Jaejoong berjalan ke arah tangga dan naik ke lantai dua rumah Yunho, tidak sabar untuk kembali tidur di atas tempat tidur milik sahabatnya itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan absurd Jaejoong dan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Yunho sudah sampai di kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong sudah rapi menggunakan piyama miliknya keberasan sampai jarinya tertutup oleh piyamanya. Sudah menginap, meminjam piyamanya pula. Astaga, Kim Jaejoong ini...

" Hmmm... Jae..."

Yunho memanggil Jaejoong sembari mengancingi piyamanya, dia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk dipinggir tempat duduk dan berjongkok di depan namja itu.

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Tangan Yunho merambat naik untuk menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan, hal itu mendatangkan sebuah desisan dari Jaejoong yang merasa nyaman karena sentuhan Yunho. Dia pun menatap Yunho.

" Yu-yun"

Demi apa Jaejoong gugup?!

Kenapa juga dia gugup? Memang apa yang Yunho lakukan? Namja itu hanya mengusap lembut pipinya, membuatnya nyaman dan menatapnya dengan lembut! Kenapa hal itu langsung membuatnya gugup! Dan sekarang Jaejoong meremas sprei yang dia duduki.

Tangan Yunho yang satu lagi naik untuk meremas pelan tengkuk Jaejoong dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, oh... Jaejoong tahu sekarang! Yunho akan menciumnya tapi kenapa kali ini pendekatannya sedikit berbeda? Sebenarnya Yunho ini punya berapa cara untuk meluluhlantahkan hati pasangannya?!

 **CUP**

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya bibir Yunho sudah menempel pada bibir Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengapit bibir bawah Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong reflek meremas bahu Yunho saat namja itu menjilat bibirnya dan kembali mengulum bibirnya.

Satu hal yang pasti, mata Jaejoong tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapan yang diberikan Yunho yang kini tengah menciumnya. Namja itu menciumnya dengan mata terbuka dan Jaejoong bersiap meleleh oleh tatapan lembut Yunho itu!

" Mhhmm..."

Lenguhan itu terdengar saat Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangan Yunho yang tadi mengelus pipi Jaejoong kini tengah meraba leher Jaejoong dan menggeser piyama bagian depan Jaejoong agar dia bebas meraba bagian tulang selangka Jaejoong dengan bebas.

Jaejoong menutup matanya saat merasakan elusan ringan pada tulang selangkanya, dia merasa melayang dengan perlakuan Yunho. Tapi dia juga kewalahan membalas ciuman yang diberikan Yunho jadi dia memukul pelan dada Yunho agar menghentikan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mengambil nafas dengan rakus, sepertinya namja yang kini berada di bawahnya itu benar – benar kehabisan nafas.

" Ka-kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

" Kalau kau ingin jadi dominan memang harus kuat Jaejoongie ah..." Ucap Yunho dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya mengelus pinggir bibir Jaejoong

" Ma-mau apa lagi kau? Belum puas?"

" Iya"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, wajah Yunho kembali mendekat namun bukan ke arah bibir Jaejoong namun tulang selangka Jaejoong dan mengecupnya pelan sebelum dia menghisap bagian itu.

" Yun!"

Jaejoong memprotes perbuatan Yunho, hanya saja dia merasa hal itu tidak berguna karena namja yang kini ada di atasnya itu mengeluarkan aura dominan yang sangat kuat jadi Jaejoong tidak berani membantah.

" Nghh..."

Namja cantik itu meremas kepala Yunho dan menekan kepala Yunho agar tidak menjauh darinya, lihat... Tadi siapa yang memprotes dan sekarang malah tidak mau melepaskan? (Jaemma : Cho mesum!) hahahahaha...

Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan kancing piyama Jaejoong dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup tubuh bagian depan Jaejoong, tepatnya di samping _nipple_ Jaejoong yang terlihat menantang untuk dikecup.

Namaja bermata musang itu menghisap kulit Jaejoong di sana, memainkannya dengan menjilat dan mengecupnya sebelum dilepaskan dan tersenyum puas pada hasilnya, sebuah tanda kemerahan melekat cantik pada kulit Jaejoong.

" Aish, kau membuat tanda lagi Jung!"

" Aku suka, terlihat kontras pada kulit putihmu"

" Yak!"

" Mian..."

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

" Yuunn~~~"

Jaejoong merengek manja saat bibir Yunho dengan nakal mengecupi tubuh bagian depan Jaejoong, memberikan _butterfly kiss_ yang membuat Jaejoong berdebar karena sensasinya yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Hingga bibir Yunho berhenti di atas _nipple_ Jaejoong dan mengecupnya kemudian menghisapnya pelan.

" A-ah~"

Namja yang berada dalam kungkungan Yunho itu membekap erat mulutnya, sial... Kenapa dia jadi mengeluarkan suara yang aneh seperti tadi!

" Yu-yun... Ssshhh..."

Bisa Jaejoong rasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bangkit, lebih tepatnya tubuh bagian selatannya dan dia merasa kesakitan karena miliknya itu tertekan di dalam celana. Terlebih kini Yunho mendempetkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

" Nghh..."

Jambakan dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sebuah seringaian.

" Sialan kau Jung Yunho!" Maki Jaejoong

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan senyuman terpantri pada bibirnya

" Milikku bangun! Tanggung jawab!"

" Lalu aku harus apa?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam, bagaimana cara Yunho bertanggung jawab karena membangunkan miliknya? Tidak mungkinkan Yunho melakukan _'itu'_ padanya? Seharusnya dia yang _'itu_ _'_ ke Yunho, dia kan seme!

Aduh... Bingung dengan _'itu – itu'_ , bagaimana ini? Miliknya terasa sakit tapi dia juga tidak tahu mau bagaimana.

" Arasseo"

" Hah?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bingung sampai...

 **SREETTT**

" Y-yaa!"

Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho menurunkan celananya hingga miliknya terpampang jelas, Yunho kini mengambil posisi berbaring miring disamping Jaejoong dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan siku. Jaejoong yang malu menutup miliknya namun suara Yunho menginterupsinya.

" Hey, lihat aku..." Ucap Yunho dengan pelan

" An-aniya"

" Lihat aku Kim Jaejoong" Kali ini suara Yunho terdengar datar hingga Jaejoong menurutinya " Ya, hanya lihat aku saja, jangan palingkan pandanganmu. Oke?"

Jaejoong seakan terhipnotis dengan mata musang nan tajam yang Yunho miliki sehingga dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian dia merasakan bahwa satu tangan Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi kemaluannya.

" Shhh..." Jaejoong menutup matanya dan melenguh keras saat tangan Yunho menggenggam miliknya

" Apa yang tadi aku bilang? Tatap aku jangan pejamkan matamu"

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan kini mata bulat itu terlihat sayu, Yunho tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan tangannya di bawah sana, dia memajumundurkan tangannya hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

" Nghhh..."

Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menggapai bibir Yunho dan berhasil, dia mengulum bibir bawah Yunho disela desahannnya karena merasa nikmat. Yunho sih hanya menikmati saja bagaimana Jaejoong mengulum bibirnya dengan sesekali membalas ciuman Jaejoong.

" Shh... Yu-yunn..."

Kali ini tangan Jaejoong merambat naik untuk mengacak surai Yunho, mempermainkannya bahkan menjambak rambut itu hingga berantakan. Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho, menuruti instingnya dia menghisap kulit leher Yunho.

Namja tampan itu berdecak karena gigitan yang diberikan Jaejoong pada lehernya, dia yakin besok akan ada bercak kemerahan di lehernya. Dasar Jaejoong!

" Yu-yun... Akkkkhh..."

" Keluarkan saja Joongie" Ucap Yunho dengan nada benar – benar lembut

Punggung Jaejoong melengkung saat dia merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam inti tubuhnya, Jaejoong meremas kencang rambut Yunho dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bahkan menutup matanya erat saat kenikmatan itu hilang sebentar dan kembali muncul dengan kenikmatan yang lebih kuat.

" Yunho! A-ahh! ngghhh..."

Keluar...

Cairan putih kental itu keluar dan mengotori tangan Yunho yang sejak tadi _'mengerjai'_ miliknya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Apa yang tadi Yunho lakukan adalah hal baru untuknya. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh miliknya apa lagi mempermainkannya seperti tadi.

" Hah... Hah..." Jaejoong masih saja mengambil nafas dengan rakus

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan Yunho berikan di dahi Jaejoong yang kini mulai rileks, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan pasrahnya. Dia lelah, seharian ini jalan – jalan bersama Yunho dan malamnya melakukan hal ini. Astaga...

" Tidurlah, aku akan membersihkan semuanya" Bisik Yunho

Jaejoong tidak membalas karena perlahan dia merasa rileks dan mengantuk apalagi Yunho memberikan sentuhan lembut pada rambutnya.

Setelah mendengar suara dengkuran halus, Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar manis pada lehernya dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya.

" Aigo..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bangkit dan mengambil tisu basah untuk membersihkan tangannya kemudian beralih pada tubuh putih mulus Jaejoong. Sesekali dia terkekeh saat membersihkan junior Jaejoong yang terlihat imut dimatanya.

Namja tampan itu kemudian menaikkan celana Jaejoong dan menatap namja yang kini tertidur dengan pulas, tangannya naik mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan berhenti pada kening Jaejoong.

 **TIK**

Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong dengan pelan kemudian terkekeh kembali melihat Jaejoong yang tidak terganggu dengan kegiatannya barusan.

" Itu hukumanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat siang ini, napeun" Lirih Yunho kemudian namja itu berbaring disamping Jaejoong dan menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan padangan kosong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun tanpa melihat Jaejoong disisinya, dia hanya menemukan sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan Jaejoong.

 _'Aku pulang, Jung'_

Hanya tiga kata tapi Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti tengah malu dan akan menghindarinya hari ini, bersahabat dengan Jaejoong sejak bayi membuat Yunho hafal sifat Jaejoong. Namja itu pasti sangat malu saat bangun tidur dan langsung lari ke rumahnya.

Yunho kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum, tidak... Menyeringai...

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Kim, seseorang tengah memikirkan apa yang sudah dia perbuat tadi malam di bawah guyuran shower. Dia terbangun dalam dekapan sang _'sahabat'_ yang mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi, wajahnya memanas dan pergi dari rumah itu secepat kilat. Dia malu kalau sampai Yunho membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Ugh... Dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Lalu apa yang akan diperbuatnya hari ini? Pasti nanti dia akan canggung pada Yunho.

" Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih Kim Jaejoong!" Gerutu namja itu " Ta-tapi... Tadi malam... Sentuhannya... Hmm... Aku bisa mengingat bagaimana tangannya menggenggam milikku dan menggerakannya dengan..."

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandinya, sekali lagi dia meruntuki perbuatannya tadi malam.

" Ottokehh.~~~"

Usai mandi, Jaejoong berpakaian dan turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya untuk sarapan. Dan tentu saja dia mendadak membeku melihat Yunho yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan keluarganya.

" Kemari Joongie ah, kita sarapan" Ucap sang eomma

Jaejoong membatu dan matanya melirik Yunho.

" Kemarilah, aku sudah sangat lapar Jae"

Ucapan Yunho terdengar sangat biasa sehingga Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk saja. Ternyata benar, Yunho bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun tadi malam sehingga Jaejoong bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

Dua hari ini dihabiskan kedua namja itu bersama, entah bermain ke taman, danau yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka ataupun hanya bermain playstation di rumah Yunho. Tapi entah sejak kapan sebuah kecupan sederhana Yunho menjadi saat – saat yang ditunggu oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sih beranggapan karena dia jarang dimanja makanya senang sekali Yunho memanjakannya terlebih dengan _skinship_ yang Yunho berikan, Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua. Hahahahaha... paabo...

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau keren Min"

Mrs. Kim memuji anaknya yang berseragam lengkap pagi ini, hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru kelas. Changmin sudah bersiap dengan seragamnya dan memakain benar – benar rapi, sekarang eommanya sedang membantu Changmin untuk memakaikan dasi sekolahnya.

" Tampan!" Puji Mrs. Kim kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Changmin sampai namja tinggi itu meringis

" Aku juga tampan" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hah?" Mrs. Kim melirik Jaejoong dengan sinis " kau itu cantik, tampan darimana sih? Sana bersiap juga! Bukannya kau harus menemani Yunho!"

" Ish! Kalau bukan karena beruang itu aku tidak akan mau ke sekolah hari ini"

" Ish, kau ini!"

" iya – iya eommaku sayang"

" Tidak usah memuji, eomma tidak akan menaikkan uang jajanmu"

" Pelit"

" Kim Jaejoong!"

" Hahahahaha"

Jaejoong berlari untuk mengambil almamaternya kemudian dia duduk disamping Changmin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

" Selamat pagi!"

Itu adalah suara Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Yunho menyapa kedua orangtua Jaejoong kemudian mengajak Jaejoong dan adiknya untuk berangkat.

Sebenarnya hari ini tidak terlalu penting untuk siswa kelas sebelas dan dua belas tapi karena Yunho masih ketua komite dia harus datang dan memberikan kata sambutan. Dia meminta Jaejoong untuk ikut dengannya hari ini dan hal itu menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong!

" Hmm... Aku di gerbang dulu hyungdeul" Ucap Changmin saat mereka bertiga tiba di sekolah

" mau apa?" Tanyaku

" Aku akan masuk bersama Kyunie"

" Oh... Oke. Jangan lupa langsung ke aula ya"

" Iya hyung"

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam area sekolah meninggalkan Changmin yang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menuju aula dimana para anggota komite sekolah sudah ada yang datang, diantaranya ada Jessica dan Jackson serta Seulgi. Dan, ah... Ada si siswi baru Tiffany, sepupu dari Jessica.

" Yun, ini" Ucap Jessica menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan rangkaian acara hari ini

" Terima kasih, seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin di pesan grup aku akan bersama Jaejoong dan kalian tolong atur ya" Ucap Yunho, semalam Yunho memang membagikan tugas pada anggotanya

" Iya, beres"

" Ayo Jae, kita ke ruang kepala sekolah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengikuti saja langkah kaki Yunho menuju ruang kepala sekolah sedangkan Tiffany measih memandang punggung Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman sehingga mendatangkan decakan sebal dari Jessica.

" Sudah, sana bergabung dengan teman – teman sekelasmu" Ucap Jessica

" Ish, cerewet. Aduh~~ Yunho oppa memang sekeren itu ya di sekolah?" Tanya Tiffany

" Dia suka Yunho?" Tanya Jackson

" Hah... Sepertinya yang kau lihat"

" Ckckckckck... Bertambah lagi saja korban Yunho"

" Maksudnya?" Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya

" Dia itu tipe orang yang tidak suka memberikan harapan, jika suka bilang suka, jika tidak maka dia akan berkata tidak suka dan menjauhi orang yang menyatakan perasaannya"

" Aku kan belum berjuang"

" Selamat berjuang kalau begitu~" Goda Jackson kemudian dia pamit pergi untuk menemui teman satu grupnya

" Kenapa sih semua bersikap seperti itu?"

" Kami hanya tidak mau kau berharap terlalu tinggi Tiffany'"

" Kenapa?"

" Semua orang disini tahu bahwa walaupun Yunho dan Jaejoong bersahabat tapi Yunho adalah mutlak milik Jaejoong dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tidak akan bisa masuk diantara mereka" Jelas Jessica

Tiffany menatap sepupunya dalam diam, dia tengah mencerna ucapan Jessica dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berjalan dengan lancar, Jaejoong bertugas di belakang barisan untuk membantu siswa – siswi yang tidak kuat mengikuti upacara pembukaan hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan pingsan dan dengan sigap Jaejoong membawa mereka ke bagian belakang.

Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Juga, Tiffany yang hanya berdiri di tengah barisan namun mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikannya.

Yunho sendiri ada di depan menemani kepala sekolah dan tadi dia memberikan sambutan untuk para siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Satu jam kemudian acara selesai dan para anggota komite berkumpul di ruangannya begitu juga Jaejoong yang masih dalam pengawasan Yunho. Yunho sedang memberikan sedikit pengarahan tentang ajaran baru dan terakhir dia membicarakan tentang pengunduran dirinya.

" Jadi..." Yunho mulai berbicara " Aku akan mengundurkan diri karena sudah kelas dua belas" Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Sayang sekali Yun, saem suka sekali kepemimpinanmu" Ucap Lee saem selaku pembina komite diikuti anggukan para anggotanya

" Terima kasih saem tapi... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dengan serius"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa Yunho akan membicarakan tentang adiknya dan sungguh... Jaejoong gugup!

" Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian berharap untuk menggantikanku sebagai ketua komite"

 **DEG...**

Tuh kan... Firasat Jaejoong benar...

" Tapi... Saem... Secara pribadi aku boleh merekomendasikan seseorang?"

" Siapa?" Tanya Lee saem

Dan pernytaan Yunho membuat semua orang menebak – nebak siapa yang sedang Yunho bicarakan. Salah satunya mereka berbisik tentang Seunghyun yang lumayan juga mengerjakan tugas komite atau Jackson yang supel dan riang.

Atau yang lain menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Jessica, yeoja itu ramah dan pandai bersosialisasi. Belum lagi dia adalah tangan kanan Yunho di organisasi siswa. Tapi Jessica sendiri tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho karena Yunho semalam meminta pendapatnya. Jessica melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat tegang, dia terkekeh sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Yunho.

" Dia a-"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Aish, siapa sih yang mengganggu?" Keluh Jackson

Yunho tersenyum lebar kali ini, dia melirik ke arah pintu.

" Masuk"

 **SRETT**

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi berwajah tampan namun sedikit _baby face_ dan tangannya memegang sekotak biskuit stik rasa matcha kesukaannya lalu ada seorang lagi berdiri dibelakangnya seperti sedang bersembunyi. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, namja yang tengah berdiri itu adalah adiknya, Kim Changmin!

" Maaf mengganggu, tapi Yunho hyung memintaku kemari" Ucap Changmin dengan sopan

Ya, sopan...

Dia kan masih anak baru disini...

" Masuklah Changmin"

Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seseorang yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Kyuhyun, namja itu selalu menempel pada Changmin sepertinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tahu bahwa keduanya berada di kelas yang sama.

" Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Dia" Yunho menatap para anggotanya yang kini menatap Yunho dengan bingung " Aku merekomendasikan Kim Changmin"

" Hah?" Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Yunho sampai...

" Aku ingin mencalonkannya sebagai ketua komite yang baru di tahun pelajaran ini"

 **Srreett**

 **Brukk**

" MWO?!"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeoonggg~~ Yuuhhuuuuu~

#LambaiJariCantik

Maaf kalo feel-nya kurang ya? #bow

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Dika (hmm... gimana ya... liad chap – chap depan ya... kkk~), ismi mimi (kangen sama ff nya cho doang pasti #pout, jaemma nistalover juga ya? Wkwkwkwkw. Ga kok, cho udah edit kayaknya bagian yang itu? Soal nya cho ada salah tulis di chap 2 itu~ Cho baca ulang dah kkk~), Jejevan (maacih udah baca ya, pasti cho mah selalu semangat!), Jejukocherya (Cho pasti terus lanjut kok), jiraniatriana (cho ga bisa cepet" hehehehe eaa~~ yunpa kan gentle), yunjae heart (yunpa mah kan emang aslinya mesum eonn~~ Jaemma aja disini yang oon wkwkwkwk, hwaiting!),**

 **LittleOoh (sipooo~), kyukyu0203 (eaa~ Cho juga maunya mereka romantis sampe tua #baper wkwkwk), GaemGyu92 (mak lampir itu bakal terus muncul, ini belom semua lhoo~~), phabo uniq (pasti selalu semangat~~), MyBooLoveBear (tisu buat apa dah? Ini fluff kok), chwangkyuwoozi (pas ya... ea~~ hwaiting!), uknowme2309 (ini juga panjang kan? Sepanjang yunconda #uhuk, yeee~ nanti cho bikin angst nih wkwkwk),**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Cho mah juga jeles kalo gitu hahahaha), Kyu (gimana ya... Liat chap depan yaa~), elite. Minority. 1111 (wkwkwkwk betul sekali! 100 buat qm, Bebeb mimin buat Cho!), mha. Feibudey (kepincut ga ya... kepincut ga yaaaaaa~~ adegan naena blm an ada, nanti naena-nya cho bikin eksklusif soalnya Cho yang rekam hohohoho), Coconutdelight (ringan sih, nanti kalo mau angst Cho bikinin hahahaha, maacih udah follow Cho ya~),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow #kiss**

 **.**

Inti dari semua komen kalian di chap kemarin itu cuma 1 : Mesum. Wkwkwkwkw, Cho juga gitu tapi... Cho lagi butuh asupan Yunjae yang banyak! T^T Ugh... Jaemmmaaa~~~~~~~

Biarkan lah yang nyinyir, Cho tetap semangat bayar utang ff Cho yang makin lama makin banyak, hehehehe...

Untuk ff ini, wah... End nya masih lama, konflik aja baru bakal muncul di chap depan T^T hehehehe

Jadi jangan bosen sama ff Cho yang ini ya?

.

Sorry banget kalo feelnya kurang dapet, Cho lagi kurang mood buat lanjutin nulis ff yang udah pada jadi setengah – setengah juga laporan kantor yang harus Cho kerjain, belom lagi Cho lagi bikin spesial chapter buat ff *************************** (disensor biar gregetan) hahahahahaha...

.

Jja... Kasih Cho semangat terus ya?

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~


	9. Chapter 8

****Friend ?****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : ** **M****

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

.

Ciyeee~~

Yang nunggu ini ff sampe lumutan ciyyeee #plakk Siapa juga yang nungguin lu Cho! Kkk~~

Ugh, alur disini lambat lho jadi kalo ga suka di tutup aje ye~

Trus... Semoga rumor Yunpa cepet hilang ya? Cho nanti ga mood nulis kalo rumor itu jadi nyata, huwweeeeee~~~

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

Pengumuman penting, hmmm...

Ada 1 guest yg buat Cho berpikir sesuatu... Baru aja tuh org na komen, sekali lagi Cho cuma mau blg KEHIDUPAN Cho itu ga cuma nulis ff... Cho juga kerja, ada kelas bahasa korea jg, dll dah ga bs d sebutin satu", update jg ga bs cepet. Emang qm kira nulis cerita kayak masak kerupuk yg cepet jadinya? Helooowww? Situ hidup dijaman batu?

.

Maaf ya cho kelepasan kesel.

Mungkin ini salah satu alasab kenapa para author pindah ke WP yang lebih jelas dan ga ada Guest buat komen, semua ada nick na hehehehe...

Pengen kyk gitu juga tapi banti jiwa Fighter Cho kemana? Ughh... Jadi... cho sedikit kasih perubahan disini. Maaaaaaafffff bgt sekali lagi maaf, mianhae, sorry, gomenasai... Cho non aktifin komen untuk Guest. Maaf? Tapi kayak na qm org yg sblm nya komen juga d chap 8 kan? Ga suka tp terus kepo sama kelanjutan ff cho? Hmmm..

Fans yg tertunda, ya udah sekali lagi cho minta maaf kalo kalian kecewa sama keputusan Cho, tapi Cho lakuin in karena jiwa fighter Cho lagi lemah. Kalo Cho udah berapi - api lagi, Cho aktifin lagi dan Cho ladenin apa mau kalian. Sekian. Happy reading~

.

.

.

Pagi ini berjalan dengan lancar, Jaejoong bertugas di belakang barisan untuk membantu siswa – siswi yang tidak kuat mengikuti upacara pembukaan hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan pingsan dan dengan sigap Jaejoong membawa mereka ke bagian belakang.

Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Juga, Tiffany yang hanya berdiri di tengah barisan namun mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikannya.

Yunho sendiri ada di depan menemani kepala sekolah dan tadi dia memberikan sambutan untuk para siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Satu jam kemudian acara selesai dan para anggota komite berkumpul di ruangannya begitu juga Jaejoong yang masih dalam pengawasan Yunho. Yunho sedang memberikan sedikit pengarahan tentang ajaran baru dan terakhir dia membicarakan tentang pengunduran dirinya.

" Jadi..." Yunho mulai berbicara " Aku akan mengundurkan diri karena sudah kelas dua belas" Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Sayang sekali Yun, saem suka sekali kepemimpinanmu" Ucap Lee saem selaku pembina komite diikuti anggukan para anggotanya

" Terima kasih saem tapi... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dengan serius"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa Yunho akan membicarakan tentang adiknya dan sungguh... Jaejoong gugup!

" Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian berharap untuk menggantikanku sebagai ketua komite"

 ** **DEG...****

Tuh kan... Firasat Jaejoong benar...

" Tapi... Saem... Secara pribadi aku boleh merekomendasikan seseorang?"

" Siapa?" Tanya Lee saem

Dan pernytaan Yunho membuat semua orang menebak – nebak siapa yang sedang Yunho bicarakan. Salah satunya mereka berbisik tentang Seunghyun yang lumayan juga mengerjakan tugas komite atau Jackson yang supel dan riang.

Atau yang lain menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Jessica, yeoja itu ramah dan pandai bersosialisasi. Belum lagi dia adalah tangan kanan Yunho di organisasi siswa. Tapi Jessica sendiri tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho karena Yunho semalam meminta pendapatnya. Jessica melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat tegang, dia terkekeh sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Yunho.

" Dia a-"

 ** **TOK TOK TOK****

" Aish, siapa sih yang mengganggu?" Keluh Jackson

Yunho tersenyum lebar kali ini, dia melirik ke arah pintu.

" Masuk"

 ** **SRETT****

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi berwajah tampan namun sedikit __baby face__ dan tangannya memegang sekotak biskuit stik rasa matcha kesukaannya lalu ada seorang lagi berdiri dibelakangnya seperti sedang bersembunyi. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, namja yang tengah berdiri itu adalah adiknya, Kim Changmin!

" Maaf mengganggu, tapi Yunho hyung memintaku kemari" Ucap Changmin dengan sopan

Ya, sopan...

Dia kan masih anak baru disini...

" Masuklah Changmin"

Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seseorang yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Kyuhyun, namja itu selalu menempel pada Changmin sepertinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tahu bahwa keduanya berada di kelas yang sama.

" Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Dia" Yunho menatap para anggotanya yang kini menatap Yunho dengan bingung " Aku merekomendasikan Kim Changmin"

" Hah?" Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Yunho sampai...

" Aku ingin mencalonkannya sebagai ketua komite yang baru di tahun pelajaran ini"

 ** **Srreett****

 ** **Brukk****

" MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Omo! Jaejoong ah!"

Jessica yang duduk di samping Jaejoong langsung berjongkok untuk mengangkat kepala Jaejoong yang baru saja jatuh pingsan. Iya, Jaejoong si preman itu pingsan. Yunho dengan sigap berlari ke arah Jessica dan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal.

" Kita lanjutkan pertemuan kita senin nanti. Aku permisi dulu" Ucap Yunho yang tengah menggendong Jaejoong

Sedangkan adik dari Jaejoong yaitu Changmin masih diam sampai Yunho melewatinya dan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya menarik – narik seragam Changmin.

" Omo! Tadi hyungku kan? Astaga! Kajja Kyu" Ucap Changmin sedikit panik

Walaupun masih tidak mengerti apa yang tadi terjadi, Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada semua anggota komite dan juga seorang guru yang ada di sana, kemudian dia berlari menyusul Yunho bersama Kyuhyun.

" Mwo? Apa Yunho baru saja merekomendasikan seorang siswa baru untuk menggantikannya?" Tanya Jackson

" Iya" Jawab Jessica

" Kenapa? Apa dia merasa tidak ada yang mampu menggantikannya sampai dia memilih anak baru itu?"

" Dan siapa tadi namanya? Kim Changmin? Marganya sama dengan Jaejoong?"

" Iya, dia adik dari Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Jessica

" MWO?"

" Kau tahu akan hal ini Jess?" Tanya sang guru

" Iya ssaem, Yunho meminta saranku juga semalam" Jawab Jessica

" Tapi ssaem, apa kita bisa percaya begitu saja?"

" Yunho pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa memilih adik Jaejoong itu, yang ssaem dengar Kim Changmin itu siswa akselerasi?"

" Iya, sudah dua kali dia naik tingkat" Jawab Jessica

" Whoaa... Adik seorang Kim Jaejoong itu siswa jenius?" Tanya Jackson dengan kagum

" Iya, Yunho bercerita bahwa Changmin sshi menjadi juara satu selama dua tahun pada kejuaraan taekwondo dan hapkido tingkat sekolah menengah pertama"

Para anggota komite mengangakan mulutnya, namja tinggi yang memiliki baby face itu juara hapkido, taekwondo dan jenius? Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya?

" Aku rasa Yunho benar, Changmin sshi bisa menjadi penggantinya karena dia sejajar dengan Yunho" Ucap Seunghyun yang diangguki anggota lainnya

sementara itu Yunho sudah sampai di UKS, dia segera membaringkan Jaejoong pada salah satu ranjang rawat dan membiarkan ssaem yang bertugas untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Changmin yang menyusul segera berdiri di samping Yunho bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir.

" Bagaimana ssaem?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia tidak apa – apa. Hanya lelah dan mungkin sedikit tertekan, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Jung Yunho?"

" Mungkin ssaem benar, dia lelah dan tertekan karena semua tugas yang aku berikan"

" Dia si pemberontak itu kan? Tidak menyangka akan tunduk padamu"

" Tentu saja"

" Ya sudah, jaga dia sebentar. Jika sudah sadar, buatkan teh saja. Ssaem pergi ke ruang guru dulu"

" Oke"

Usai sang guru pergi dari ruang UKS, Yunho duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin akan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang keputusannya di ruang komite tadi.

" Maksud hyung mengajukanku sebagai ketua komite apa?" Tanya Changmin _to the point_

" Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi"

" Aku tidak bisa hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengajukanku sebagai ketua komite? Aku masih baru di sini"

" Bisa karena aku yang merekomendasikanmu"

" Aku tidak biasa mengikuti peraturan hyung!" Ucap Changmin frustasi

" Kau ketua teakwondo dan hapkido, disiplin adalah peraturan pertamamu bukan?"

" Hyung, tapi ini hal yang berbeda. Lagipula memangnya mereka semua akan menerima siswa kelas sepuluh sepertiku"

" Hum... Apa lagi kalau mereka tahu kau itu adik dari Kim Jaejoong" Sambung Yunho

Mereka refleks menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Yunho. Hyungnya seorang berandalan dan hal itu bisa menjadi citra buruk untuknya.

" Tapi hyung yakin kau bisa, pikirkan keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat Min" Ucap Yunho

" Akkhh! Kau menyebalkan hyung, aku pikirkan dulu" Changmin mengusak helaian rambutnya dengan kasar

" M-min..." Itu adalah Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya

" Hmm?"

" Gwaenchana?"

Changmin menoleh saat mendengar nada khawatir dari namja berambut ikal yang duduk di sampingnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja.

" Ughh..."

Yunho bangkit saat mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong, namja itu perlahan membuka matanya dan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

" Min, tehnya"

" Biar aku saja" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri menuju pojok ruangan dimana tersedia gelas dan teh instan

" Minnie~"

Suara rengekan itu datang dari mulut Jaejoong yang biasanya mengumpat dan berkata kasar. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya, hanya ada satu alasan saat hyungnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

" Jae, masih pusing?" Tanya Yunho yang sekarang ada di pinggir ranjang

" Minnie~~"

" Ne hyung, aku disini"

Changmin duduk dipinggir tempat duduk dan Jaejoong beringsut mendekati adiknya itu guna memeluk Changmin dari samping dengan erat. Hal itu membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sebelum sadar sesuatu. Dia menaruh tangannya pada kening Jaejoong dan merasakan hawa panas dari kening Jaejoong.

" Demam" Ucap Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah

" Ini tehnya" Kyuhyun datang membawa segelas teh manis hangat di tangannya

Changmin mengambil gelas itu dan meminta sang hyung untuk meminumnya, Jaejoong hanya menurutinya dengan mata terpejam. Jujur saja, kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit.

" Lebih baik kita pulang" Ajak Yunho kemudian mengelus lengan Jaejoong

" Ihh~ Jangan pegang – pegang" Ucap Jaejoong risih " Minnie~~ Genddoooongggg~~"

" Hah... Astaga... Ini sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak suka kalau dia sakit, dia hanya akan menempel pada orang yang dia inginkan" Jelas Changmin

" Selamat ya Min" Ucap Yunho

" Hyung, aku harus mengantar Kyunie dulu"

" Andwweee~~~" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Ak-aku bisa pulang sendiri Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu. Hey hyung... Memang kau tega melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti anak hilang ini pulang sendirian? Kalau dia kenapa – napa bagaimana? Kyuhyun manismu itu nanti diganggu orang bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini gugup dipandang sayu oleh Jaejoong. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dan itu membuat Jaejoong gemas, dia kemudian menatap Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu aku dengan siapa? Hiks..."

Oke...

Drama dimulai...

" Yunho hyung lah" Jawab Changmin

" Tidak mau, dia jahat" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kenapa? Sakit kali ini kau menempel padanya saja ya hyung"

" Tidak mau" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian makin erat memeluk adiknya itu

" Wae?"

" Dia jahat, tidak menemaniku malah memarahiku juga meninggalkanku dan bermain dengan teman – temannya"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, tentu saja dia ingat saat Jaejoong berusia tujuh tahun dan meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya selama sakit. Dia yang masih kecil itu tentu risih dan lebih memilih bermain dengan temannya yang lain ketimbang menjaga Jaejoong kecil yang sedang sakit.

Setelah itu, setiap sakit Jaejoong hanya meminta Changmin, eomma atau Mrs. Jung untuk menemaninya. Jaejoong hanya akan meminta seseorang menjaganya saat sakit, begitu...

Jadi itu alasan utama Jaejoong tidak mau menempel padanya setiap sakit? Yunho kira karena apa... Yunho maju untuk mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku kan melakukan semua untukmu. Kau pulang bersamaku ya?" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Janji?" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Iya, ayo kita pulang"

" Hum, gendoongg~"

" Iya"

Yunho berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong agar namja itu mudah emeluk punggungnya tapi Jaejoong tidak juga bergerak dan hanya menatap punggung lebar Jaejoong.

" Ayo hyung" Pinta Changmin

" Maunya gendong di depan"

" MWO?!"

Pekikan itu datang dari mulut Yunho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Astaga... Kumat lagi manjanya Jaejoong.

"Ya! Yang benar saja! Masa gendong di depan?" Ucap Yunho tidak percaya

" Kenapa?! Tidak boleh?"

 **PLAKK**

Jaejoong berteriak diakhiri dengan memukul punggung Yunho keras hingga namja itu meringis kesakitan, perlu diingatkan walaupun sedang sakit pukulan Jaejoong tidak main – main lhoo~

" Gendong depaaannn~~" Kali ini Jaejoong menarik – narik seragam bagian belakang Yunho dan membuat Yunho jengah

" Sudah hyung, turuti saja. Toh, sekolah juga sudah sepi" Ucap Changmin

" Aish! Yak hentikan! Aku akan menggodongmu di depan"

" Yaaayyyy! yuuhuuu~~ Cepat berbalik Jung!"

" Aku serasa dimanfaatkan" Gumam Yunho

Namja tinggi nan tampan berperut sedikit buncit #upss... Berperut six pack itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dengan segera merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" Hah..."

Ingin tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang ganas berubah menjadi menggemaskan tapi dia juga sebal karena permintaan Jaejoong yang aneh ini.

" Ppalli~~~~"

" Iya, bawel"

Yunho akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat kaki Jaejoong melingkar pada pinggangnya, dia melirik keluar jendela. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, hal ini menguntungkan untuknya dan juga Jaejoong.

 **CEKLEK**

" Omo?"

" Hai jess, bagaimana rapat?" Tanya Yunho tanpa canggung saat melihat Jessica berdiri di depan pintu UKS

" Jaejoong kenapa?" Jessica malah bertanya balik

" Sakit, aku sudah memberitahukanmu tentang kebiasaan Jaejoong saat sakit bukan?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmm..." Jessica mengingat – ingat " Oh, ne... Ya sudah, perlu aku pesankan taksi?"

" Ya boleh, Min... Bawa tas dan sepatu hyungmu"

" Oke"

Jessica segera memesankan taksi untuk Yunho, sedangkan Changmin membawa tas Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun membawa sepatu Jaejoong. Ada satu orang lagi yang menatap Yunho dalam diam, dia adalah yeoja yang berdiri di samping Jessica. Yeoja yang sengaja menunggu Jessica agar bisa bertemu dengan Yunho tapi ternyata...

" Harus digendong di depan ya?" Celetuk Tiffany, yeoja yang berdiri di samping Jessica

" Ya, manjanya sedang kambuh" Jawab Yunho cuek

" Tapi dia kan namja? Masa seperti itu?"

" Tidak apa – apa, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah aku suka saat dia manja seperti ini. Kajja" Ucap Yunho sembari berlalu, Jaejoong berat juga kan...

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang dan Jessica hanya tersenyum pada Tiffany yang masih berniat mengambil Yunho dari samping Jaejoong.

" Yakin bisa?" Goda Jessica

" Diam kau, aku pasti bisa"

" Selamat berjuang kalau begitu sepupuku sayaang~~" Ucap Jessica kemudian menyusl Yunho

" Ck... Namja macam apa sih dia sampai bisa membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut padanya?!"

Di perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka bertemu dengan guru pembimbing mereka dan Yunho langsung pamit setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan beberapa anggota komite yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang karena sudah selesai rapat.

Mereka mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat Yunho menggendong namja preman yang sekarang berwajah imut . Mereka tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menggemaskan saat sakit, bahkan tadi Jaejoong menyapa mereka dengan gembira.

" Annyyeeongg~~ Seunghyuuniieee, Jacksonieee~~~"

Dan meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan membatu, sampai...

" Jaejoong itu sakit atau mabuk sih?" Gumam Jackson

" Molla, imut begitu"

Saat taksi datang, Jaejoong tidak juga mau diturunkan dari gendongan Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho tetap memangku Jaejoong di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Dan sekarang Jaejoong sudah tenang karena sepertinya tertidur dengan memeluk erat leher Yunho.

" Terima kasih, habis mengantar Kyuhyun langsung pulang Min" Ucap Yunho pada Changmin

" Iya hyung"

" Gomawo Jess, kami pulang dulu"

" Ne"

" Akhh! Yak! Kim Jaejoong, kenapa menggigit leherku!"

" Hehehehe"

" Dia mengigau hyung, tuh... Matanya terpejam, aku rasa demamnya semakin tinggi makanya dia seperti itu" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho segera menyentuh kening Jaejoong, benar... Sangat panas. Akhirnya Yunho pamit dan taksi itu melaju meninggalkan teman – temannya di sana. Sementara itu Jessica menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip, melihat Changmin dari dekat membuat jantung Jessica terpompa dengan kencang.

Bagaimana mendeskripsikan Changmin? Sempurna! Untuk informasi saja, Jessica penyuka baby face dan adikd ari Kim Jaejoong ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Sumpah demi boxer Hello Kitty berwarna merah muda yang pernah Jaejoong kenakan dan Jessica lihat, Changmin benar – benar imut! Kenapa dia baru sadar eoh!

" Ng... Sunbae? Kau tidak apa – apa? Apa kau demam juga?"

 **SRETT**

 **DEGH**

Hilang sudah kesadaran Jessica saat tangan Changmin menyentuh keningnya guna memeriksa apakah dia sedang demam atau tidak.

" Wajahmu merah tapi tidak panas sunbae" Gumam Changmin

" N-ne?"

" Kau tidak sakit?"

" Ti-tidak..." Jawab Jessica masih menatap wajah Changmin

" Ya sudah kalau begitu kami pamit, kajja Kyu" Changmin berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang masih membatu diikuti Kyuhyun yang berari mengejar Changmin setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya pada para sunbae-nya

" Kenapa dia?"

Seunghyun yang baru datang langsung bingung melihat Jessica tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti tengah berdoa namun matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tiffany menatap jengah sepupunya kemudian dengan kencang memukul lengan Jessica.

" Aw! Yak! Kenapa memukulku!" Pekik Jessica tidak terima

" Agar kau kembali sadar!"

" Kenapa kau menyadarkanku dari segala khayalanku barusan!"

" Dasar gila"

" Ughhh~~ Changmin imut sekali"

" Eoh? Changmin?" Jackson dan Seunghyun mengerutkan keningnya

" AKU TAHU!"

" OMO!"

Jessica yang berteriak tentu membuat mereka yang ada di sana terkejut dan menatap bingung ke arah Jessica yang kini tersenyum sendiri itu. Seraaamm~~

" Besok aku akan membuat Changmin Babyface Fans Club, adduuuhhhhh~~~ Gemaasss Ihh~ Tunggu namja di sebelahnya itu siapa ya? Kekasihnya? Kyyaaaa~~~ Bisa jadi cerita yang sangat bagus kalau aku menguploadnya di blog! Si cupu dan si baby face oh... Tidak – tidak... Si kinka dan si cupu? Pasaran ihh~~ Apa ya? My Glassy boy atau My nerdy boy? Ughhh~~~~"

Jackson menatap jengah Jessica begitu pula dengan Seunghyun, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jessica sekarang. Berdoa saja semoga kehidupan Changmin setelah ini aman dan damai.

" Ayo pulang" Tiffany menyeret Jessica

" Tiddaaakkk~~ Tungguu~ Aku belum dapat judulnya!"

" Pikir di mobil saja"

" Yak! Kita bawa mobil ya! Kita tawarkan Changmin pulang bersama kita!"

" Tidak! Ayo pulang, mereka juga sudah naik bus"

Jessica langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah halte dan menatap kecewa pada Changmin yang baru saja naik ke dalam bus bersama Kyuhyun.

" Ughhh~ Tidak apa – apa. Besok bertemu lagi dengannya. Changmin ah~ Bertemu lagi besok yaaaa~~"

" Tiffany ah, lebih baik kau cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa otaknya" Ucap Jackson

" Ne, aku akan bilang imo"

Ckckckckck...

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan supir taksi, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong sedangkan supir taksi itu membawa tas dan sepatu Jaejoong juga menekan bel rumah keluarga Kim. Saat pintu terbuka tentu saja Mrs. Kim merasa kaget kemudian khawatir. Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar sedangkan Mrs. Kim membayar ongkos taksi yang Yunho juga Jaejoong gunakan.

Dengan pelan Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya dan membuka seragam Jaejoong, menggantikannya dengan piyama. Namun saat menurunkan celana Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

" Aigoo~~ Maaf. Kenapa eomma seperti sedang memergoki kalian _making out_. Hehehehe..." Ucap Mrs. Kim yang kemudian malu atas perkataannya

" Kim eomma ini... Aku hanya menggantikan pakaiannya" Ucap Yunho dengan tangannya mengganti celana Jaejoong dengan yang lebih nyaman

" Kenapa dia?"

" Demam"

" Lalu dia menempel denganmu? Setelah sekian lama?" Mrs. Kim menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia juga tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah mau menempel pada Yunho saat sakit

" Ya, dulu aku pernah membuatnya marah ketika sakit makanya dia tidak mau menempel padaku. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa" Jelas Yunho

" Oh... Begitu... Kalau begitu kau pulang saja dulu, ganti pakaian dan makan baru kemari lagi. Atau kau mau makan disini saja?"

" Makan di rumah saja, eomma pasti sudah memasak untukku"

" Arasseo, terima kasih ya"

" Hum, sudah tugasku Kim eomma" Ucap Yunho

Dia merapikan pakaian Jaejoong dan menyelimuti namja itu sampai dagu, Mrs. Kim menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Yunho sebelum namja itu berpamitan. Mrs. Kim kemudian maju dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur anaknya dan menyentuh kening Jaejoong yang terasa panas.

" Tidurlah... Selamat beristirahat Joongie baby"

 **CUP**

Mrs. Kim mengecup kening sang anak dan menuju dapur untuk memasakkan bubur, tidak lama lagi pasti Jaejoong akan bangun dan memanggil – manggil dirinya atau Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hiks... Eoommaaaaaa~~"

Tiga orang yang sedang menonton televisi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, Mrs. Kim melirik Yunho dan Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Dia memanggil eomma tuh" Ucap Changmin

" Yun..." Panggil Mrs. Kim

" Arasseo"

Akhirnya Yunho yang naik ke atas menuju kamar Jaejoong yang tengah memanggil nama eommanya berkali – kali. Saat membuka pintu pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah Jaejoong yang keningnya ditempel sebuah kompres instan tengah merengek dan menangis. Harusnya dia mem-video-kan aksi menggemaskan Jaejoong ini dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah agar mereka tahu Jaejoong tidaklah semenakutkan yang mereka kira.

" Hey, aku disini" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Yuniee~"

 **DEGH**

Mata Jaejoong terbuka dengan sayu dan menatap Yunho dengan kening berkerut, kepalanya sakit sekali dan badannya terasa pegal semua. Sedangkan Yunho membatu mendengar nama panggilan itu, entah kenapa hanya Jaejoong yang pas memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Hum? Haus?" Tanya Yunho

" Panas~" Jawab Jaejoong sembari membuka kancing piyamanya

" Hah... Kau ini sebenarnya mabuk atau sakit sih? Kenapa malah menggoda seperti ini?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan kembali mengancingkan piyama Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong agar bisa duduk dan mengambil air yang disediakan oleh Mrs. Kim di atas meja nakas. Jaejoong meminum air itu dengan rakus hingga membasahi dagu dan leher.

" Ck... Tuhan... Cobaan macam apa ini" Gerutu Yunho yang malah berpikiran Jaejoong sangat seksi saat ini

" Sudah"

" Lapar? Sudah hampir makan malam, mau makan disini atau di bawah?"

" Di bawah saja, gendong"

Yunho bingung, sebenarnya Jaejoong itu sadar atau tidak sih saat memintanya untuk melakukan banyak hal dengan berbagai aegyo saat sakit? Astaga...

" Iya, depan atau belakang?" Tanya Yunho

" Belakang saja"

" Oke"

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya untuk turun, Jaejoong harus diberi makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh, hahahaha...

Sampai di bawah, Mrs. Kim sudah menyediakan bubur untuk Jaejoong di ruang keluarga dan karena aksi manjanya yang semakin menjadi Yunho harus memangku Jaejoong sembari menyuapi bubur yang sudah dibuat oleh Mrs. Kim.

Changmin tertawa nista, dia senang akhirnya Yunho kebagian juga mengurusi Jaejoong yang sakit. Dulu Changmin juga memangku hyungnya dan menyuapi bubur itu untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak melepaskan Changmin bahkan sampai dia tidur pun masih menggenggam erat pakaian Changmin. Ck... kebiasaan yang aneh.

" Unggg~"

" Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan risih saat Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya diperpotongan leher Yunho dan mengendus leher Yunho

" Aku suka wangi Yunie"

" Aigoo... Eomma benar – benar senang jika kalian berpacaran, gemas eomma melihat kelakuan kalian ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim yang malah asyik menistakan Jaejoong karena sekarang dia tengah memotret anaknya itu dan mengirimi hasilnya pada eomma Yunho

" Tapi dia itu kucing yang siap mencakar jika marah" Ucap Yunho

" Kenapa? Itu kelebihannya kan"

" Hah... Kim eomma ini..."

" Ngantuk~" Gumam Jaejoong

" Arasseo, kita ke atas saja"

Kali ini Yunho menggendong jaejoong ala bridal, Changmin mengekor di belakang mereka dengan membawakan air dan obat untuk Jaejoong. Yunho membaringkan kembali Jaejoong, mencoba melepaskan lengan Jaejoong yang mengalungkannya di leher Yunho tapi gagal karena Jaejoong menahannya dengan kencang.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidak, aku akan disini... Aish... Lepaskan dulu"

" Aniii~~~"

" Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja" Changmin menaruh air dan obat di meja nakas " Jangan lupa buat dia meminum obatnya, aku pergi"

" Yak! Tolong aku dulu"

" Bye~"

 **CEKLEK**

Changmin menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini bergaya ambigu. Bagaimana tidak ambigu kalau sekarang dia ada di atas hyungnya, tangan dan kakinya menyangga agar tidak menindih Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong sendiri mengalung pada leher Yunho dan kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Yunho. Gaya macam apa ini!

" CK..."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini sudah tampak damai, menatap wajah Jaejoong dari dekat seperti ini membuat Yunho merasa nyaman.

" Kalau kau dalam keadaan sadar sudah habis juniormu aku kerjai, astaga..."

" Nghh... mhhmm"

Ya...

Jaejoong mengigau dan menggerakkan bibirnya maju dan mundur seolah dengan mengunyah sesuatu, membuat Yunho menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena menahan godaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

 _' Cicipi sedikit sajalah, semoga saat penyakitnya tidak tertular'_ Batin Yunho nista

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang dia bisa merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang sedikit panas, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan menimbulkan friksi baru untuk Yunho. Sedikit lagi...

 **CEKLEK**

" Yun... OMO!"

Yunho menoleh dengan kaku ke arah pintu, dia membulatkan matanya kala melihat orang – orang yang ada di pintu. Ada kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan parahnya ada orangtuanya juga.

" Eo-eomma, appa... Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat" Yunho mencoba memberikan alasan

" Memang apa yang eomma lihat?" Tanya Mrs. Jung kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Jae, lepas... Hey..."

" Nghh! Tidak mau!"

 **BRUKK**

Meski Jaejoong tengah sakit tapi tenaganya masih cukup besar hingga akhirnya Yunho jatuh di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan meringis kesakitan.

" Eomma tahu Jaejoongie sedang ingin menempel denganmu, kau tidur disini saja. Jangan lupa minum vitamin agar kau tidak demam juga. Kajja Chulli, Hangeng... Kita tinggalkan mereka"

" Oke, jaga Jaejoong ya" Timpal Mrs. Kim

Sebelum pintu tertutup Yunho bisa melihat sang apa mengepalkan tangnnya seakan memberikan semangat. Orangtua macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya dalam keadaan ambigu seperti ini?! (Orangtuamu lah~).

Sedangkan Mr. Kim tampak datar sadar, sebenarnya sih... Dia tidak rela anaknya memeluk namja lain di depan. Mau bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah anak tersayangnya dan dia masih belum rela membagi Jaejoong untuk yang lain walaupun...

" Hanie, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat suaminya masih menatap pintu kamar Jaejoong

" A-ah... Tidak..."

" Percaya pada Yunho, karena dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Jaejoongie"

Mr. Kim tersenyum pada istrinya, sang istri sangat tahu pikirannya saat ini. Tentu saja dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang kini menempel pada Yunho. Perlahan dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong dengan sedikit perasaan lega.

" Kau ini lebih mirip orang mabuk ketimbang sakit, aigoo..."

Dengan susah payah Yunho membalikkan keadaan, kini Jaejoong tidur dengan lelap dalam dekapannya, tapi Yunho teringat bahwa Jaejoong belum minum obat jadi dia bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong yang sedikit mengendur dan mengambil obat dari meja nakas.

" Lalu bagaimana minum obatnya? Dibangunkan saja? Tapi dia terlihat sangat nyenyak"

Yunho memandangi obat dalam genggaman tangannya cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan. Dia memakan obat Jaejoong dan menahannya dilidah kemudian meminum air dan ditahan juga dalam mulutnya.

Dia memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dan membukanya perlahan hingga air dan obatnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong melenguh tidak suka namun tetap menelan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya dengan mata tertutup.

Saat Yunho hendak menjauhkan bibirnya, bibir Jaejoong malah bergerak untuk mengulum bibir bawah Yunho dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. Membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya dan hendak beranjak menjauh namun kedua lengan Jaejoong melingkar pada lehernya, senjata makan tuan...

" Yuniehh..."

Astaga...

Godaan macam apa lagi ini? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan sakit terlihat menggiurkan seperti ini, wajah memerah namun terlihat cantik, matanya menatap sayu, bibirnya merah karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan juga kulit Jaejoong yang malah terlihat bersinar.

" Sudahlah! Nikmati saja!"

Itu suara Yunho yang akhirnya membalas ciuman Jaejoong karena tidak tahan dengan godaan di depannya. Dia berulang kali membuat Jaejoong kewalahan dan melenguh saat lidah Yunho membelai semua benda yang ada di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Sampai akhirnya intensitas pergerakan bibir mereka berkurang karena bibir Jaejoong tidak bergerak lagi, Yunho melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan nafasnya teratur menandakan bahwa namja itu tertidur. Dia beringsut untuk tidur di samping Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong dari samping dengan datar sebelum akhirnya menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan tidur tanpa tahu sebenarnya Jaejoong itu tidur atau pingsan karena terlalu lama berciuman? (kkkk~~)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tiiidddaaaakkkk booollleeeehhhh~~~"

Pagi ini terjadi sebuah drama di depan pintu bagian dalam rumah keluarga Kim, anak sulung mereka tengah menarik kemeja bagian belakang Yunho dengan kencang dan merengek.

" Jae, pukul tiga aku sudah ada di rumah" Ucap Yunho dengan sabar

" Tiiiidaaaakkkkkk"

" Yak! Aku pergi ke sekolah, bukan bermain"

" Hiks..."

Jaejoong melepaskan kemeja Yunho dan menundukkan kepalanya, kedua orangtua Jaejoong yang melihat juga bingung akan melakukan apa. Anaknya memang terkenal sangat amat manja saat sakit, semua harus dituruti tapi Yunho harus pergi ke sekolah.

" Ka-katanya kau akan menemaniku... Tidak meninggalkanku" Suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat lirih dan membuat Yunho merasa sangat bersalah, dia mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong

" Dengar Kim Jaejoong, aku pergi ke sekolah bukan bermain. Begini saja, aku akan bawakan yang kau suka sepulang sekolah nanti" Ucap Yunho memberikan penawaran, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya

Yunho terdiam menatap wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata namun terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Kalau saja kedua orangtua Jaejoong tidak ada mungkin Yunho sudah memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sepuasnya tapi dia masih sadar diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di depan kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

" Tapi aku hanya butuh Yunie"

Sekarang Yunho seperti melihat telinga kucing di atas kepala Jaejoong dan telinga itu terlihat turun karena sedih. Dan apa katanya? Hanya butuh Yunie? Yunho maksudnya? Kalau tidak ada kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan Changmin mungkin Yunho sudah menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar dan melakukan yang _'iya – iya'_ pada Jaejoong, tapi Yunho menahan keingannya itu.

" Aku akan kembali cepat, kalau kau membaik aku akan mengganti waktu yang hilang dengan menemanimu lebih lama. Oke?" Tawar Yunho

" Janji?"

" Iya"

" _Pinky promise_?" Jaejoong menaikkan jari kelingkingnya

Mrs. Kim tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat anak sulung yang terkenal berandal itu melakukan hal menggemaskan, astaga... Jaejoong memang uke dan Cho seperti salah nulis ff karena Jaemma seperti itu. (jaemma : Komen aje lu, lanjutin tuh ff biar reader gak nunggu sampe karatan!)

" Ne"

Yunho menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Jaejoong, memberikan sebuah senyuman dan pelukan sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah bersama Changmin dan diiringi lambaian tangan penuh semangat dari Jaejoong.

" Harusnya aku merekam drama pagi ini" Ucap Changmin sembari berjalan

" Kenapa tidak direkam saja?"

" Masih sayang nyawa"

" Ada – ada saja kau"

" Hyung... Masalah ketua komite"

" Ya?" Yunho menatap Changmin yang sedang meminum susu rasa pisang kesukaannya

" Aku sudah pikir masak – masak tapi aku mengajukan satu syarat"

" Apa?"

" Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke,

Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong sakit dan menyusahkan Yunho karena Jaejoong hanya mau diurus oleh Yunho. Tapi keadaannya berangsur membaik terutama malam ini. Jaejoong sudah terlihat lebih sehat dan tidak menempel lagi pada Yunho.

Usai menyuapi Jaejoong dan memastikan Jaejoong meminum obatnya, Yunho berbaring di samping namja itu dan menatap langit kamar Jaejoong.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Hum?" Yunho bergumam

" Besok aku sudah masuk sekolah lagi"

" Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau belum sehat"

" Aku sudah tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih sudah memenuhi sifat manjaku selama sakit kemarin"

" Imbalannya mana?"

" Mwo? Jadi kau meminta imbalan juga? Sahabat macam apa kau?"

Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergedik ngeri.

" Sahabat? Kita sepasang kekasih kalau kau lupa, lalu... Aku minta..." Yunho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena jari telunjuknya mengetuk bibirnya tiga kali

Dan Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan yang Yunho pinta, dia tahu benar kode Yunho saat ini. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau bisa tertular"

" Tapi kau menciumku dengan ganas saat hari pertamamu sakit"

" M-mwo?"

 **BLUSH**

Sedikitnya ingatan Jaejoong yang mencium ganas Yunho terekam dalam pikirannya dan itu sungguh memalukan!

" Yu-yun..."

" Ppalli~"

" Ish"

 **CUP**

Hanya sebuah kecupan yang diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho dan itu tidak membuat Yunho puas, dia menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan membawa bibir Jaejoong kedalam ciuman panjang sampai Jaejoong akhirnya kalah dan tubuhnya ada di atas tubuh Yunho sekarang.

 **CEKLEK**

" Ups..."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana adiknya bersiul tidak jelas sembari menyeringai.

" Aku sepertinya datang di saat yang tidak tepat" Ucap Changmin usil

" Ti-tidak... Yak! Ini salahmu"

 **PLAKK**

Oke, Jaejoong sudah sembuh. Bisa Yunho rasakan dari pukulan Jaejoong pada kepalanya, sangat menyakitkan.

" Ke-kenapa Min?"

" Tidak, eomma ingin aku memastikan apa kalian sudah tidur atau belum tapi... Hmm... Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?"

" Bi-bilang saja kami sudah tidur"

Changmin menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum menatapnya, ingin juga Changmin memukul kepala Yunho seperti yang hyungnya lakukan. Huh... Wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan sekarang.

" Katakan saja seperti yang Jaejoong minta"

" Oke, makanya kunci pintu kalau mau berbuat yang iya – iya"

" Ya-yak!"

 **CEKLEK**

" Ini semua gara – garamu Jung!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho hingga membuat Yunho meringis sakit kemudian tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya di dada Yunho, wajah mereka jadi berdekatan.

" Kau lebih manis saat sakit, tidak galak"

 **CUP**

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong? Wajahnya memerah parah dan matanya membulat menatap Yunho. Ingin melepaskan diri dari Yunho sulit sekali sampai akhirnya dia pasrah saja saat Yunho memeluknya seperti guling dan dia tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya saat Yunho masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Yunho meminum segelas susu yang disediakan Mrs. Kim khusus untuknya. Setelah itu mereka berangkat bersama dengan Changmin.

" Jooonggiieeeeeee~~~~~"

Oh? Jaejoong sangat kenal suara melengking mirip lumba – lumba ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu yang sembat menjenguknya dan menangis tersedu saat melihat sahabatnya berbaring tidak berdaya dua hari lalu.

" Junsu ah"

 **GREEPP**

Junsu berlari kencang kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat kemudian tertawa dengan senang. Mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa siswa karena mereka berpelukan di depan gerbang sekolah, sedangkan Changmin berdiri sedikit jauh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sekolah sembari menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

" Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, makanya aku pergi ke sekolah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi kau masih menggunakan jaket dan wajahmu masih sedikit pucat"

" Aku sudah tidak apa – apa hanya masih sedikit pusing"

" Ugh... Maaf ya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjengukmu, kau tahu kan..."

" Iya Su... Tidak apa – apa"

" Ayo kita ke kelas"

" Eoh? Memang kita sekelas?"

" Memang aku belum cerita kalau kita sekelas?"

" Belum"

" Kyaaa~~ aku pasti lupa, kau dan aku sekelas. Memang Yunho tidak memberitahu?"

" Dia bilang kejutan"

" Kajja, kita ke kelas. Biar aku yang urus Joongie, Yun"

" Hum, bertemu nantijam istirahat ya" Ucap Yunho

" Iya"

Junsu akhirnya menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka, Yunho melirik Changmin yang kini fokus pada ponselnya. Dia memikirkan syarat yang Changmin ajukan jika dia tetap mengingkan Changmin menggantikannya sebagai ketua komite.

Dia mencoba berdiskusi dengan guru pembimbingnya dan juga Jessica, sang guru sedikit keberatan sedangkan Jessica entah kenapa begitu antusias menganggukkan kepalanya sampai Yunho takut kepala yeoja itu putus. Aigo...

" Kenapa melamun hyung? Tidak masuk?" Tanya Changmin

" Hum... Iya, aku tinggal ya?"

" Oke"

Yunho akhirnya berjalan menuju kelasnya, sebuah kelas yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa dan siswi berprestasi sedangkan Jaejoong ada di kelas hampir ujung bersama dengan Junsu. Sedikitnya Jaejoong kagum dengan Junsu yang kini berceloteh dengan riang.

Dibalik sifat Junsu yang sering absurd itu, Junsu berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sanat sederhana malah. Hidupnya boleh dibilang sangat sulit. Dia tinggal bersama sang eomma yang sakit – sakitan sedangkan appanya pergi sejak dia kecil. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, Junsu kerja paruh waktu, dia mengamen.

Iya, mengamen.

Di kafe...

Hehehehe~~

Jaejoong tersenyum saja saat Junsu menceritakan kesehariannya di kafe, sahabatnya ini memang memiliki beribu ekspresi sehingga Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Junsu.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi, Junsu mengajak Jaejoong ke kantin untuk bertemu Yunho karena namja itu langsung pergi ke kantin bersama Yoochun yang kelasnya bersebelahan. Di kantin, Jaejoong disambut oleh Jessica yang sekelas dengan Yoochun dan yeoja itu memeluknya, memberikan sebuah kehangatan pada Jaejoong.

" Hai Tiff" Sapa Jaejoong pada Tiffany yang duduk di sebalah Jessica

" Oh, hai. Mana Yunho oppa?" Tanya Tiffany

" Sebentar lagi juga datang"

" Oh..." Tiffany tersenyum setelahnya

Sudah tiga hari yeoja itu mencoba mengobrol dengan Yunho tapi hanya tanggapan yang dingin yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Padahal Tiffany memanfaatkan semua waktu yang ada karena Jaejoong tidak ada di sekitar Yunho, tapi...

" Mau makan apa?"

Yunho yang baru datang langsung menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan mengusap rambut namja itu, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu tapi tetap menjawab apa yang dia inginkan. Yunho yang mengerti langsungmeninggalkan Jaejoong untuk memesankan makanan yang Jaejoong inginkan.

" Dia perhatian sekali sih" Ucap Jessica sedikit melirik Tiffany yang merengut kesal

" Biasa juga seperti itu"

" Aigoo~~" Jessica kemudian melirik Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yoochun, dia kemudian mengedarkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu

" Kenapa kau Jess?"

" Adikmu mana?" Tanya Jessica

" Hmm... Tadi dia kirim pesan, dia makan di taman belakang bersama dengan Kyunie" Jawab Jaejoong

" Berdua saja?"

" Iya memang kenapa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan kelakuan Jessica

" Tidak" Jawab Jessica kemudian sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas pada wajahnya

Sebuah senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong bergedik ngeri karena terlalu lebar menurut Jaejoong, Ihh~ Jessica mengerikan!

Tidak lama nasi goreng yang dipesan Jaejoong dan Yunho datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang dengan sesekali Yunho yang memperharikan Jaejoong. Hal itu mengundang decakan kesal dari Tiffany yang sejak tadi mencari perhatian Yunho namun selalu saja gagal. Dia menatap sebal pada Jaejoong, bertanya – tanya dalam hati apa kelebihan jaejoong sampai Yunho sangat perhatian padanya.

Dua hari kemudian dimana Jaejoong sudah benar – benar pulih dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa dia sedang makan bersama dengan Yunho siang ini dan Jaejoong baru tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang membawakan bekal untuk Changmin sehingga mereka selalu makan bersama di taman belakang.

Juga tentang kelakuan aneh Jessica yang Jaejoong tahu dari Yunho bahwa yeoja itu membuat fans club untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Astaga... Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa Jessica tidak menjadi fans clubnya saja karena jelas Jaejoong merasa lebih tampan dari adiknya (iyain aja).

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yunho untuk pulang bersama sedangkan Junsu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena dia harus ke tempat kerjanya sendiri, Yoochun sedang izin ke rumah halmoninya yang sedang sakit sejak kemarin.

" Jaejoong ah" Tidak lama Yunho muncul dan menghampiri Jaejoong

" Lama sekali"

" Mianhae, kau tunggu ya? Aku ada rapat komite"

" Hah? Kau kan kalau rapat lama sekali, tidak mau"

" Lalu?"

" Aku akan pulang bersama Changmin"

" Dia kan pulang terlebih dahulu bersama Kyuhyun"

" Ck... Pulang sendiri"

" Dan membiarkanmu berkelahi dengan preman?"

" Aku sudah lama tidak berkelahi lagi Jung, tidak mungkin aku cari gara – gara terlebih dahulu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sebal

" Tidak, resiko kau berkelahi sangat besar. Kau tunggu aku disini"

" Tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri"

" Kau pulang sendiri maka kau akan tahu akibatnya"

" Kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut!"

" Yak! Kim Jaejoong!"

" Yak! Jung Yunho memang kau siapa sampai harus mengatur – aturku!"

 **DEGH**

Yunho terdiam setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan hal itu, sedangkan Jaejoong sedikitnya merasa bersalah karena selama ini Yunho telah menjaganya.

" Yu-yu-yun... Ak-"

" Tunggu saja disini" Ucap Yunho dengan datar kemudian pergi dari kelas Jaejoong untuk meghadiri rapat keputusan akhir tentang jabatannya

" Ish..."

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja yang dan menggumamkan kata 'pabbo' berkali – kali. Tidak seharusnya dia terbawa emosi dan berteriak seperti tadi, dia yakin Yunho marah setelah ini dan merajuk.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

Dua puluh menit...

" Astaga, aku bosan! Ughh... Aku juga bukan orang yang suka mencari gara – gara dan bisa jaga diri! Aku pulang saja! Jung itu lama!"

Jaejoong yang moodnya sedang kesal karena mendapatkan nilai dua puluh dalam ulangan matematika dan bahasa inggris itu akhirnya mengambil tas dan beranjak dari kelasnya. Masa bodo dengan Yunho yang nanti marah karena tidak mendengarkannya, Jaejoong sedang tidak mood dan ingin makan es krim.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menaiki bus bukan ke arah rumahnya namun ke arah kafe dimana Junsu bekerja, sudah lama sekali sejak dia mengunjungi tempat kerja Junsu itu. Dia rindu es krim matcha yang dijual disana.

Jaejoong turun dan berjalan lima menit untuk sampai ke kafe bernama Miro Kafe, saat masuk beberapa pelayan menyambutnya bahkan menanyakan kabarnya karena dia mengenal Jaejoong.

" Mana Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia belum datang, aku kira kau datang bersamanya"

" Tidak..."

Perasaan Jaejoong langsung saja tidak enak, Junsu terkenal tepat waktu dan tidak suka terlambat jika sudah mengenai pekerjaan.

" Lalu kemana dia? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mungkin bus yang dia naiki bannya bocor atau ada keperluan lain. Memang kau tidak meneleponnya sebelum kemari?"

" Tidak... Aku ingin memberinya kejutan"

Jaejoong merogoh kantong celananya dan mencari nomor Junsu kemudian menunggu beberapa saat sampai sambungannya diangkat.

" Su, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di kafe" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hiks..."

" Su?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Joongie hiks..."

" Ka-kau kenapa? Kau dimana?"

" Tolong aku..."

" Iya, kau dimana? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kini beberapa teman satu kafe Junsu melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Jaejoong terlihat panik saat ini dan membuat mereka berpikir yang tidak – tidak tentang Junsu.

" Aku dibawa ke bangunan kosong, aku tidak tahu dimana"

" Nyalakan GPS mu, aku akan melacakmu"

" Hiks... Aku takut Joongie"

" Hush... Tidak apa – apa, jangan matikan teleponnya, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sana"

" Yak! KAU MENELEPON SIAPA HAH!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat, dia kenal suara ini. Suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar, suara...

" Lim Seulong" Geram Jaejoong, dia meremas ponselnya kemudian saat menatap ponselnya sambungan itu sudah terputus

" Ada apa Jaejoong, bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

" Tolong katakan pada bosnya bahwa Junsu tidak masuk hari ini, aku akan menolongnya" Ucap Jaejoong terburu – buru kemudian berlari keluar kafe

Satu tujuan yang Jaejoong tahu tanpa harus melacak GPS Junsu adalah bangunan kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sungai Han dan butuh waktu lima belas menit dari kafe tempat Junsu bekerja. Jaejoong menghentikan taksi untuk sampai ke tujuannya.

Lim Seulong, namja yang pernah menjadi musuh Jaejoong saat sekolah menengah pertama. Namja yang tidak tahu diri yang tiba – tiba mencegat Jaejoong dan mengajak Jaejoong berkelahi serta mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah lelaki jadi – jadian karena wajahnya lebih mirip yeoja.

" Kenapa Junsu bisa bersamanya..." Gumam Jaejoong

Dia mengingat – ingat masa sekolahnya dulu, Junsu memang sudah menempel dengannya sejak dulu dan dia ingat bahwa Seulong...

" Astaga! Kenapa aku melupakan itu!"

Seulong pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Junsu namun saat itu Junsu yang masih polos dan naif mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu kekasih karena memiliki Jaejoong disampingnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Seulong berpikiran bahwa Junsu berpacaran dengan Jaejoong dan merasa sakit hati terlebih dia sangat membenci Jaejoong. Tapi setelah berkelahi dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua masuk rumah sakit, namja itu menghilang tanpa kabar namun kenapa sekarang dia muncul lagi?

Saat sampai ditujuan Jaejoong segera berlari setelah membayar taksi yang dia gunakan. Dia memasuki bangunan tua yang dulu pernah dia jadikan arena bertarungnya denga Seulong. Sampai dia memasuki sebuah lorong gelap dan mendengar suara Junsu.

" Ti-tidakk... hiks... Aku mohon... Akkhhhh!"

Jaejoong mendengar Junsu berteriak dan itu membuat Jaejoong sakit. Dia berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Namun setelahnya mata Jaejoong membulat. Di depannya Junsu tengah terperangkap oleh dua namja.

Satu namja menahan Junsu agar tetap berbaring dengan memegang kedua tangannya di atas kepala Junsu sedangkan satu namja yang Jaejoong kenal bernama Seulong ada di atas tubuh Junsu. Pakaian Junsu sendiri sudah terbuka dan celana seragam dan boxer-nya turun sampai ke lutut. Intinya Junsu sedang diperkosa.

" Ck... Jadi kau menelepon dia?" Sinis Seulong sembari menatap Junsu kemudian Jaejoong

" Lepaskan dia" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Kau masih bersamanya ternyata? Jika begini aku malah merasa kau pendominasi" Ucap Seulong pada Junsu

" Jae... Joong... Hiks..."

" Aku disini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu Su" Ucap Jaejoong, sepertinya Seulong masih salah mengira bahwa Junsu adalah kekasihnya

" Jinwoon ah, habisi dia" Perintah Seulong pada namja yang sedang memegangi tangan Junsu

Namja bernama Jinwoon itu akhirnya berdiri dan Jaejoong mengambil ancang – ancang, lama tidak berkelahi membuat tubuh Jaejoong terasa kaku. Jinwoon menyerang jaejoong dengan cepat hingga Jaejoong jatuh dan memegangi pipinya yang baru saja kena pukul.

" Cih... Ternyata dia lemah dan wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja. Kau yakin dia seme?" Tanya Jinwoon pada Seulong yang kini menahan tubuh Junsu dan membekap mulut Junsu

" Aku tidak cantik!"

" Hoh? Kulitmu begitu putih dan lembut, aku ragu dengan jenis kelaminmu"

Butuh dua detik untuk orang lain membangunkan sisi singa yang dimiliki Jaejoong, namja itu tidak menyukai panggilan cantik. Jaejoong bangkit dan menyerang Jinwoon dengan ganas, beberapa pukulan mengenai perut dan wajah Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong berhasil menghalau sisanya hingga namja itu sekarang terkapar di atas lantai dengan wajah babak belur.

Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah Junsu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan airmata mengalir deras dari kedua mata bulat indahnya.

" Lepaskan Junsu!"

" Cih"

Seulong mendorong kencang Junsu hingga namja terjatuh dan menghadapi Jaejoong, Jaejoong kembali mengambil ancang – ancang. Mungkin karena baru sembuh dari sakitnya, Jaejoong masih merasakan pusing dan mual. Tapi dia mencoba menahannya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Junsu.

 **Bughh!**

Jaejoong terpental saat Seulong memukul perut Jaejoong dengan kepalan tangannya, dia tersungkur dan terbatuk tapi kemudian kembali bangkit, namun belum sempurna dia bangkit Seulong sudah menerjangnya kembali.

Kaliini sebuah pukulan melayang pada wajah Jaejoong, Junsu berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong dipojok ruangan. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk maju dan Jaejoong memahami hal itu.

 **SREETT**

Jaejoong menahan serangan Seulong yang sekarang sangat kuat, lama tidak bertemu namja di depannya ini semakin kuat saja. Sedekit Seulong lengah dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Jaejoong yang langsung memukul perut dan kemudian wajah namja itu hingga dia tersungkur.

Tapi, namja itu kembali bangkit dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong jatuh. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat dirinya merasa sangat pusing dan semua yang ada dipengelihatannya seakan berputar. Sementara itu Seulong mendekat dan Junsu terus memanggil namanya, Jaejoong tahu dia harus kuat untuk Junsu tapi kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya saat ini.

Yunho...

Oh tidak, ponselnya tadi jatuh saat melawan anak buah Seulong dan terlihat retak. Kemungkinan dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

" BERHENTI! Jangan bergerak!"

 **SRETT**

Kejadian itu terbilang cepat karena beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyeret Seulong dan atas tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah merasa baikan segera membuka matanya dan seorang polisi menatapnya.

" Kau Kim Jaejoong? Yang menelepon kami tadi?" Tanya polisi tersebut

" Ya, mereka yang menyekap temanku dan berusaha memperkosanya" Jawab jaejoong dengan terengah, dia memang sempat menelepon polisi karena merasa tidak akan sanggup melawan Seulong dalam keadaannya yang baru sembuh dari sakit itu

Mengingat Junsu dia langsung melihat ke pojok ruangan dimana Junsu masih menangis dan menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Dengan langkah lunglai Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu dan berjongkok di depannya.

" Suie ah... Gwaenchana.. Aku ada di sini" Hibur Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut

" Joongie.. Hiks... Mereka... Hiks..."

" Tidak apa – apa, mereka sudah dibawa oleh polisi bukan? Ayo"

" Hiks... Wajahmu... Karena aku..."

" Tidak apa – apa"

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian menggenggam tangan Junsu dan membuat Junsu berdiri, setelahnya dia merapikan pakaian Junsu dan menaikkan celana Junsu yang tadi sempat dilepas oleh Seulong.

" Mianhae Jaejoong ah.. Mianhae..." Ucap Junsu disela isakkannya

" Shhh... Tidak apa – apa" Jaejoong memeluk erat sahabatnya yang kini menangis sesenggukkan, jika bukan dia siapa lagi yang akan melindungi Junsu saat Yoochun tidak ada seperti ini?

" Maaf, apa kalian bisa ikut kami untuk menceritakan kronologi kejadian hari ini?"

" Aku takut Jae" Cicit Junsu dalam pelukan Jaejoong

" Ada aku di sampingmu, kau tidak perlu takut Su" Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Junsu " Ya, kami akan ikut dengan kalian"

Jaejoong merangkul pinggang Junsu sembari menuntun Junsu untuk berjalan mengikuti para polisi yang membawa mereka ke kantor mereka untuk dimintai keterangan. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengantarkan Junsu pulang, benar – benar diantar sampai ke rumahnya karena Jaejoong tidak mau Junsu kenapa – napa.

" Kau langsung tidur ya? Kalau besok tidak mau sekolah yah jangan sekolah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jae.. Paling tidak biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu" Lirih Junsu

" Ini bukan apa – apa, hanya memar. Aku akan minta Yunho mengobatiku nanti"

" Yakin?"

" Iya, sana masuk. Jangan buat eommamu menunggu"

" Terima kasih Jaejoong ah..."

 **GREP**

Junsu memeluk erat Jaejoong yang selama ini menjaganya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan meringis karena merasakan sakit pada pinggir bibirnya. Dia kemudian membalas pelukan hangat Jaejoong dan menepuk – nepuk punggung namja itu agar lebih tenang.

" Jja... Masuklah, sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum eomma membantaiku" Ucap Jaejoong setengah bercanda

" Oh, kau benar" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya " Masalah ponselmu..."

" Tidak apa – apa, aku akan memperbaikinya nanti"

" Hati – hati ya Jae"

" Ne"

 **CUP**

Junsu menarik Jaejoong dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengacak rambut Junsu kemudian pergi dari rumah Junsu dengan hati tenang. Setidaknya dia berkelahi dengan benar kan? Untuk mempertahankan diri dan menolong sahabat yang memerlukan, semoga saja eommanya tidak marah, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagus! Kau pulang terlambat dan wajah babak belur"

 **GLUP!**

Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang tengah ditambah dengan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan datar.

" Eo-eomma" Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Jadi kau mengulangi perbuatanmu eoh? Menjadi preman kembali?" Mrs. Kim bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong

" Eo-eomma, aku bisa jelaskan"

" Bukankah Yunho sudah memintamu untuk menunggu? Kenapa tidak menurutinya?"

" Aku bosan eomma, jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Bosan lalu berkelahi? Ponselmu juga tidak aktif... Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami?!"

" ..."

" Kau baru sembuh dari sakit dan malah membuat dirimu sakit kembali dengan cara berkelahi?! Bagus Kim Jaejoong"

" Chullie ah..." Mr. Kim mencoba menengahi istrinya yang tengah marah

" Diam kau, kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantunya! Kau Kim Jaejoong, mau sampai kapan kau berkelahi seperti ini? Hah? Jawab!"

" Aku menolong Junsu eomma!"

" Jangan bawa – bawa nama Junsu dalam kebohonganmu!"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong terdiam dan membatu saat sang eomma berteriak kencang padanya, tidak... Kenapa eommanya tidak mau mendengarkannya?

" Tapi aku tidak berbohong!"

" Hentikan kebohonganmu Kim Jaejoong!"

" AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG EOMMA!"

 **PLAKK**

Semua mata menatap Mrs. Kim tidak percaya karena dia baru saja menampar Jaejoong, anak kesayangannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap eommanya dengan kaget dan tidak lama tangan kanannya menyetuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh sang eomma.

" Kalau kau ingin menjadi preman, sana... Aku izinkan, tapi keluar dari rumah ini!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam eommanya, perasaannya sangat sakit sekarang. Pertama sang eomma tidak mau mendengarkan alasannya, kedua eommanya menuduh dia berbohong. Ketiga, sang eomma menampar dirinya. Keempat sang eomma mengusirnya dan berkata formal padanya.

Apa segitu kecewanya sang eomma pada dirinya? Tapi Jaejoong punya alasan kuat kenapa dia berkelahi hari ini tapi kenapa sang eomma tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya!

" Jae, ayo masuk kamar"

Itu adalah suara Yunho yang memecah ketegangan di antara Jaejoong dan eommanya, tapi Jaejoong memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong datar

" Jae..."

" Kau juga tidak percaya denganku kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dia tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali suara Yunho yang kembali memanggil namanya

" Masuk ke kamar" Perintah Yunho

" Dengan masuk ke kamar tandanya aku membenarkan apa yang dikatakan eommaku dan aku tidak berbohong! Aku benci kalian!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim tertutup dengan kencang karena Jaejoong membantingnya, Mr. Kim menghampiri istrinya dan mengusap punggung sang istri guna menenangkannya.

" Tidak! Sifatnya semakin mirip dengannya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" Lirih Mrs. Kim namun bisa didengar oleh Changmin dan Yunho, mereka jadi bertanya – tanya apa maksud dari Mrs. Kim

" Aku akan menyusulnya"

 **GREP**

Sebelum Yunho jauh, Mrs. Kim menahan lengan Yunho, namja tinggi itu menatap Mrs. Kim dengan bingung.

" Biarkan dia, dia pasti akan pulang jika lapar karena dia tidak punya siapapun diluar" Ucap Mrs. Kim datar

" Tapi..."

" Biarkan saja"

Akhirnya Yunho diam sembari menatap pintu tempat Jaejoong melampiaskan rasa marahnya, dia merasa kecewa juga tadi Jaejoong pulang dengan babak belur tapi bagaimana lagi... Yang dikatakan Mrs. Kim benar bukan? Jaejoong pasti akan pulang jika lapar ataupun ingin tidur, iya kan?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Hmmm...

Annyeong~~~~~

Cho kembali sebelum hilang lagi #LambaiJariSangatCantik

Maaf ya kalau chap ini mengecewakan?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **JungKimCaca (iyoo~), ismimimi05 (konflik baru mulai nih hehehe), kurojier (maacih ya udah baca, sip pasti dilanjut kok), elite. Minority. 1111 (eaa~~ Baca ulang sana! #maksa, mau hadia apa? NC na bebeb mimin sama Cho wkwkwkwk), chwangkyuwoozi (iya, bebeb miminnya Cho kan emang pelindungnya bang Kyukyu heheheh), Dika (hmm... Maacih yaa~~ gemes gemes pengen pukulin Cho kan ahahahah),**

 **Rinhyun Uchiha II (Oh? Kirain Cho doang yang bisa berubah jadi batu? Wkwkwkwk, jitak jaemma nanti beruang ngamuk lho), bornfreejjeje (boleh, jangan ketawan aja sama Yunpa hahaha), Aditaja (iya, jaemma kesayangannya Yunpa yang pingsan), MyBooLoveBear (iya lah, teman rasa pasangan hidup wkwkwkw), LittleOoh (sippoo~~),**

 **Guest (Apa sih? Gak ngerti Cho~ kalo emang ga suka ff yg ini dipanjangin yah jangan baca, gitu aja kok repot mba, mas, oom, tante? Mau niru author yang terkenal tukang jualan buku? Maksud nye sopo toh? Kalo cho mau jualan buku yah Cho pindah ke kwitang apa ke Senen ngapain jug aupload ff di ffn sama di WP, ini free lho~~ Ga pake bayar~~ Think first kale ah~, Stok ff segunung tapi update setahun sekali? Ya kale Cho kerjaannya di depan komp terus, Cho orang sibu #aseekkk Kerjaan numpuk ye, emang situ yang cuma bisa nyinyir ga jelas? Huh? Inti na mah, kalo emang ga suka pain juga baca, qm nya aja yang kepo sama Cho eaa~~ Punya fans baru lagi Cho wkwkwkwkw tapi kok, kayaknya komen yang kyk gini pernah Cho baca di suatu tempat ya? Hmm... Mba/oom/tante/mas na anti YJS ya?),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bo**

 **.**

Hmm... Sorry ya Cho bales salah satu komenan **Guest** panjang banget, soalnya... Ya kale kehidupan Cho cuma ngurusin FF doang, update lambat yah karena Cho ga mau asal lagi sama cerita yang Cho buat. Jadi kalo kalian emang ngerasa ff Cho sekarang lama update, mohon pengertiannya ya?

.

Udah gitu aja, cuma mau bilang... Konflik baru aja mulai. Titik.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 16 November 2017**


	10. Chapter 9

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : DBSK, Suju

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagus! Kau pulang terlambat dan wajah babak belur"

 **GLUP**!

Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang tengah ditambah dengan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan datar.

" Eo-eomma" Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Jadi kau mengulangi perbuatanmu eoh? Menjadi preman kembali?" Mrs. Kim bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong

" Eo-eomma, aku bisa jelaskan"

" Bukankah Yunho sudah memintamu untuk menunggu? Kenapa tidak menurutinya?"

" Aku bosan eomma, jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Bosan lalu berkelahi? Ponselmu juga tidak aktif... Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami?!"

" ..."

" Kau baru sembuh dari sakit dan malah membuat dirimu sakit kembali dengan cara berkelahi?! Bagus Kim Jaejoong"

" Chullie ah..." Mr. Kim mencoba menengahi istrinya yang tengah marah

" Diam kau, kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantunya! Kau Kim Jaejoong, mau sampai kapan kau berkelahi seperti ini? Hah? Jawab!"

" Aku menolong Junsu eomma!"

" Jangan bawa – bawa nama Junsu dalam kebohonganmu!"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong terdiam dan membatu saat sang eomma berteriak kencang padanya, tidak... Kenapa eommanya tidak mau mendengarkannya?

" Tapi aku tidak berbohong!"

" Hentikan kebohonganmu Kim Jaejoong!"

" AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG EOMMA!"

 **PLAKK**

Semua mata menatap Mrs. Kim tidak percaya karena dia baru saja menampar Jaejoong, anak kesayangannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap eommanya dengan kaget dan tidak lama tangan kanannya menyetuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh sang eomma.

" Kalau kau ingin menjadi preman, sana... Aku izinkan, tapi keluar dari rumah ini!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam eommanya, perasaannya sangat sakit sekarang. Pertama sang eomma tidak mau mendengarkan alasannya, kedua eommanya menuduh dia berbohong. Ketiga, sang eomma menampar dirinya. Keempat sang eomma mengusirnya dan berkata formal padanya.

Apa segitu kecewanya sang eomma pada dirinya? Tapi Jaejoong punya alasan kuat kenapa dia berkelahi hari ini tapi kenapa sang eomma tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya!

" Jae, ayo masuk kamar"

Itu adalah suara Yunho yang memecah ketegangan di antara Jaejoong dan eommanya, tapi Jaejoong memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong datar

" Jae..."

" Kau juga tidak percaya denganku kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dia tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali suara Yunho yang kembali memanggil namanya

" Masuk ke kamar" Perintah Yunho

" Dengan masuk ke kamar tandanya aku membenarkan apa yang dikatakan eommaku dan aku tidak berbohong! Aku benci kalian!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim tertutup dengan kencang karena Jaejoong membantingnya, Mr. Kim menghampiri istrinya dan mengusap punggung sang istri guna menenangkannya.

" Tidak! Sifatnya semakin mirip dengannya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" Lirih Mrs. Kim namun bisa didengar oleh Changmin dan Yunho, mereka jadi bertanya – tanya apa maksud dari Mrs. Kim

" Aku akan menyusulnya"

 **GREP**

Sebelum Yunho jauh, Mrs. Kim menahan lengan Yunho, namja tinggi itu menatap Mrs. Kim dengan bingung.

" Biarkan dia, dia pasti akan pulang jika lapar karena dia tidak punya siapapun diluar" Ucap Mrs. Kim datar

" Tapi..."

" Biarkan saja"

Akhirnya Yunho diam sembari menatap pintu tempat Jaejoong melampiaskan rasa marahnya, dia merasa kecewa juga tadi Jaejoong pulang dengan babak belur tapi bagaimana lagi... Yang dikatakan Mrs. Kim benar bukan? Jaejoong pasti akan pulang jika lapar ataupun ingin tidur, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu...**

 **Dua...**

 **Tiga...**

 **Empat...**

 **Lima...**

Bukan...

Cho bukan belajar menghitung atau pun menghitung cerita ini kapan akan dimulai tapi... Angka itu menunjukkan hari, iya hari. Yang kalian kenal dengan senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu dan minggu.

Lima...

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, sudah lima hari Jaejoong menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Sejak pertengkaran Jaejoong dengan sang eomma Jaejoong tidak kembali seperti yang ditebak oleh Mrs. kim.

Dihari pertama Jaejoong tidak kembali ke rumah, Mrs. Kim masih bersikap bodo amat. Tidak peduli. Sedangkan dihari kedua, sebelum berangkat Yunho pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim dan Jaejoong masih belum kembali.

Tentu saja dia bingung karena Jaejoong tidak pernah pergi tanpa kabar lebih dari saru hari. Biasanya dia akan kabur ke rumah Yunho untuk bersembunyi sampai sang eomma menjemputnya.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

.

" Pulang sekolah aku akan mencarinya"

Putus Yunho setelah melihat keadaan rumah Jaejoong dan dia tidak mendapati "kekasihnya" di dalam rumah itu. Mrs. Kim langsung menatap Yunho, perasaan ragu tapi mau bagaimanapun sebagai eomma dia juga merasa khawatir.

" Aku ikut hyung"

Itu suara Changmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia kemudian beranjak dan mengajak Yunho untuk pergi. Sedikit melirik sang eomma juga sang appa kemudian pergi tanpa pamit seperti biasanya.

" Kau mendiamkan eommamu?" Tanya Yunho dalam perjalanan mereka menuju halte bus

" Ya"

" Eoh? Kau apa?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

" Membela hyungku" jawab Changmin dengan santai

" Kau mempercayainya?"

" Ya"

" Apa yang membuatmu percaya padanya?"

" Karena dia hyungku, yang melindungiku selama ini dan aku percaya padanya"

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya, perkataan Changmin seakan menusuk hati nuraninya. Changmin saja percaya pada hyung berandalnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sempat tidak percaya pada Jaejoong?

" Ayo hyung, nanti terlambat" Ucap Changmin dengan sinis, sebal juga pada Yunho karena membiarkan Jaejoong pergi malam itu

" Ya"

" Berdoa saja Junsu dan Yoochun masuk sehingga mereka bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi" Ucap Changmin

Ya,

Junsu dan Yoochun tidak masuk sekolah kemarin entah karena apa. Yunho mencoba menghubungi mereka tapi ponsel keduanya tidak aktif, saat pulang sekolah dia pergi ke apartemen Yoochun tapi terkunci begitu juga dengan rumah Junsu.

Saat berada di dalam bus, Yunho dan Changmin diam. Pikiran mereka memikirkan dimana Jaejoong sampai tidak pulang. Yunho tentu saja khawatir, bertanya - tanya apakah Jaejoong tidur dengan baik, apakah sudah makan, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka disambut Kyuhyun yang menatap Changmin dengan sendu. Changmin melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya, Changmin tidak mengabaikan Kyuhyun, dia melirik namja itu tadi dan mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya.

" Yuunnhhhoooooo!"

Suara melengking itu membuat Yunho tersentak kaget, suara seseorang yang ingin sekali dia temui untuk dimintai penjelasan.

 **GREPP**!

Namja itu memegang kedua lengan Yunho dan menatap Yunho dengan berbinar, membuat Yunho bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

" Junsu..."

" Joongie mana? Joongie mana? Eommaku membuatkan makan siang yang banyak untuknya" Tanya Junsu dengan semangat, di belakangnya Yoochun berjalan membawa beberapa tumbuk kotak makan yang besar

" Jaejoong..." Yunho tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Kabur dari rumah" Changmin berucap

" Mwo? Kenapa?"

" Dia dimarahi oleh eomma karena pulang babak belur dan beralasan itu semua karena Junsu hyung"

" M-mwo?!" Pekik Junsu

" Kau tidak salah ucap Yun?" Tanya Yoochun

" Tapi... Jaejoong benar menolongku malam itu" Lirih Junsu

 **Degh**

Mata Yunho membesar mendengar ucapan Junsu, dia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Junsu.

" Ceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu dengan jelas padakh Su" Ucap Yunho dengan datar

Yoochun membawa mereka ke halaman belakang, Junsu menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu dan Changmin juga Kyuhyun menatap Junsu tidak percaya. Junsu sendiri menangis tersedu mendengarkan cerita Changmin dimana Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya.

Junsu sendiri tidak masuk kemarin karena kembali dipanggil ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, karena Junsu takut sang eomma menemaninya begitu juga Yoochun yang tidak mau meninggalkan Junsu karena merasa bersalah karena pergi ke luar kota kemarin.

" Kalian tega! Kenapa tidak mempercayainya!" Pekik Junsu

" Karena eommanya kira Jaejoong berbohong" Ucap Yunho

" Kalian jahat tidak mau mendengarkan alasan Joongie... Ottokeh? Dimana dia sekarang?" Junsu menangis kencang dalam pelukan Yoochun

" Junsu..."

" Kau kekasihnya Yun! Hiks... Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayainya!"

" Aku akan mencarinya pulang sekolah nanti"

" Aku juga!"

" Tidak Su" Tolak Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Lebih baik kau pergi ke rumah Jaejoong bersama Yoochun dan Changmin, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau perlu bawa surat keterangan dari polisi untuk meyakinkan eommanya"

" Ne"

Pulang sekolah mereka bergerak cepat, Yunho mencari Jaejoong kemanapun sementara Junsu pergi ke rumah Jaejoong bersama Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang dipaksa ikut oleh Changmin.

Mrs. Kim meneteskan airmatanya setelah Junsu menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya. Rasa sesak langsung menyeruak dan Changmin memeluk sang eomma, semarah - marahnya Changmin pada sang eomma, dia tidak akan tega membiarkan sang eomma menangis sendirian.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF-**

.

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, jam istirahat Jessica menariknya ke kantin. Tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Di kantin mereka bertemu dengan yang lain.

" Makan Jung!"

" Tidak nafsu"

" Heh namja labil! Kau harus makan agar punya energi untuk mencari Jaejoong pulang sekolah nanti!" Ucap Jessica dengan sebal kemudian dia beralih menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun " Changmin dan Kyunie juga makan ya~ noona tidak mau melihat kalian kelaparan" Lanjutnya dengan lembut

" I-iya. Terima kasih sunbae" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Bukan sunbae" Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya " Noona... Authornim juga boleh"

" Hah?"

" Ani hehehe..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang Jessica tidak kalah absurd dengan Junsu. Yunho melirik Junsu, namja gembul itu terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah kembali, harusnya dia mendengarkan Jaejoong. Harusnya... Harusnya... Semua sudah terjadi Jung!

Pulang sekolah, Yunho dan yang lain bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Junsu akan pergi bersama Yoochun, Jessica akan ikut mencari dan dia akan pergi dengan Tiffany yang tiba - tiba muncul untuk ikut membantu mencari Jaejoong.

" Aku akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun dulu baru ikut mencari" Ucap Changmin

" Kau pulang saja Min, temani eommamu" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak, ini sudah lima hari dan aku semakin mengkhawatirkan hyungku"

" Baiklah"

" Ayo Kyu"

Changmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyusul Changmin yang sudah sampai di halte bus. Dia menyentuh ujung seragam Changmin yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana dan menariknya.

Changmin yang merasakan tarikan pada seragamnya menoleh, dia melihat Kyuhyun memegangi ujung seragamnya namun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Aku... Mau ikut mencari Jaejoong hyung"

" Huh?"

" Aku mau ikut mencari Jaejoong hyung"

" Tidak, kau bukannya harus bekerja di rumah?"

" Tidak ada"

" Hmmm..."

" Boleh?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, menampilkan matanya yang sayu dibalik kacamata tebalnya

Dalam otak Changmin, dia bisa melihat telinga kucing di atas kepala Kyuhyun tengah tertekuk menandakan menginginkan sesuatu.

" N-ne, terserahmu saja" Ucap changmin memalingkan pandangannya, bisa gawat menatap wajah Kyuhyun seperti itu lama - lama

Sementara itu dari jauh seseorang tengah mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil foto Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Matanya berbinar indah melihat hasil jepretannya.

" Kyaaa~ tenang follower, aku akan membuat kalian tidak haus lagi. Hehehehehe"

Itu adalah Jessica yang tersenyum lebar melihat interaksi antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ughh... Kalau Cho mah udh Cho share kemana - mana tuh foto! Wkwkwkwk toss dulu mba Jess!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mendesah frustasi, hari sudah sore dan dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong lagi. Dia mengusak rambutnya kasar.

" Oppa, gwaenchana?"

Eoh, Yunho hampir saja melupakan satu makhluk yang mengikutinya hari ini. Tiffany. Saat Yunho menoleh, Tiffany tengah menghapus keringatnya dengan tisu. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah karena dia hampir melupakan yeoja itu.

" Ya, lebih baik kau pulang dulu saja. Aku masih lama" Ucap Yunho

" Lalu oppa?"

" Aku masih akan mencari"

" Pa-paling tidak kita makan dulu. Aku tidak mau oppa sakit"

" Hm..." Yunho melihat ponselnya, pukul enam sore " Baiklah".

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke restoran cepat saji dekat tempat mereka berdiri tadi, sebagai namja Yunho yang membayar makanan itu dan membuat Tiffany makin merasa kagum. Padahal Jaejoong juga selalu dibayari oleh Yunho jika makan.

" Oppa kenapa kau benar - benar mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong oppa? Bukankah orangtuanya bisa mencarinya juga?" Tanya Tiffany setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya

" Huh? Dia adalah segalanya untuk kami"

" Tapi dia-"

" Bagaimanapun kau memandangnya, dia adalah seseorang yang penting makanya kami tidak mau kehilangannya"

Tiffany langsung diam setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong penting? Jaejoong segalanya untuk mereka? Mereka siapa? Namja biasa begitu saja bagusnya apa? Ughh...

" Aku rasa kau harus pulang, maaf tidak mengantarmu ke halte. Sampai jumpa besok"

" Yak! Oppa!"

Suara panggilang Tiffany tidak terdengar oleh Yunho, namja itu langsung meninggalkan Tiffany begitu saja karena dia akan mencari Jaejoong. Sementara itu Tiffany yang ditinggalkan menggeram marah.

Seharian ini bahkan Yunho tidak menatapnya dan sibuk mencari namja berandalan itu, sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia bahkan harus mengejar Yunho yang berlarian ke sana kemari, membuatnya berkeringat. Ugh! Dia benci keringat!

 **Ting!**

Yunho yang tengah berlari langsung berhenti saat merasakan pobsel dalam tangannya bergetar lalu berbunyi.

' _From : Jessica_

 _Aku sudah menyebar foto Jaejoong ke semua teman - temanku seluruh Seoul. Ada yang melihatnya di daerah Gimpo. Bukannya itu lumayan jauh dari sini? Apa kau tahu kenalan di sana?'_

" Gimpo?" Gumam Yunho lirih

Soal koneksi, Jessica tidak bisa diragukan karena yeoja itu adalah seorang social butterfly. Tapi... Jaejoong di Gimpo? Di tempat siapa? Yunho sama sekali tidak kepikiran dengan siapa Jaejoong di sana. Yang Yunho harus lakukan adalah pergi ke sana. Jadi dia pun hendak berjalan ke arah halte bus terdekat namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

' _From : Jessica_

 _Temanku bilang akan mencarinya dan mengambil gambar agar kita yakin bahwa orang yang dia lihat adalah Jaejoong. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat agar besok jika Jaejoong benar - benar ada di Gimpo kau punya tenaga untuk menyeretnya pulang'_

Yunho terkekeh membaca pesan Jessica, yeoja itu pasti mengkhawatirkannya, bukan Yunho tapi Jaejoong. Walaupun Jessica terlihat jahil pada Jaejoong tapi yunho tahu bahwa Jessica menyayangi Jaejoong seperti yeodongsaeng. Iya adik perempuan bukan laki - laki.

' _From : Changminnie_

 _Ada kabar baik? Eomma mulai menangis lagi, kasihan Jung ahjumma harus menenangkannya terus'_

Yunho menghela nafasnya, jika saja Jaejoong tidak kabur dan menuruti eommanya pasti mereka tidak akan seperti ini. Terlebih Yunho. Perasaannya tidak menentu dan perasaan bersalah mendominasinya.

 **Tes**

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, setetes air hujan turun dari langit dan tidak lama tetesan air membasahi jalanan Seoul. Beruntunglah Yunho ada di halte bus jadi dia tidak kebasahan.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. Dia ingat sekali Jaejoong sangat menyukai mandi hujan walaupun setelahnya dia akan sakit. Tapi dia selalu mengulangi hal itu tidak peduli senarah apapun sang eomma padanya. Katanya... Air hujan bisa membuatnya tenang. Aneh? Begitulah Jaejoong.

" Aku harap kau baik - baik saja dimana pun kau berada"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akhh..."

" Maaf"

" Tidak apa - apa"

" Kau masih sejago dulu"

" Biasa saja, buktinya aku terluka"

" Tapi tetap saja kau yang paling banyak melawan mereka di bandingkan gengku"

" Biasa saja kok"

" Tidurlah"

" Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku"

" Berbaringlah, besok kau istirahat saja"

" Tidak, lebih seru ikut berkelahi denganmu dibandingkan hanya tidur di sini"

" Dasar keras kepala, ya sudah... Tidurlah agar besok kita bisa menghabisi lawan kita"

" Ne"

Namja yang baru saja mengobati luka namja lainnya itu meninggalkan sebuah kamar tamu. Eh... Apa bisa dikatakan kamar tamu jika hanya ada karpet bulu dan sofa panjang yang bisa untuk ditiduri aatu orang?

Namja yang tadi berbaring itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara petir, dia melihat tetesan air hujan membasahi jendela. Namja itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Karena jendela itu lumayan pendek jadi dia duduk dan membuka jendela itu.

Mengeluarkan tangannya yang penuh luka dan membiarkan air hujan mengenai tangannya dan membuat obat merah yang baru saja dipakainya luntur. Dia meringis merasakan perih saat air hujan mengenai lukanya tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat menarik tangannya, dia malah memejamkan matanya.

" Kau berengsek, kalian brengsek..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ceklek**

Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Kim, diruang tengah bisa dia lihat Mrs. kim tengah menangis dalam dekapan eommanya. Sejak Jaejoong pergi eommanya memang menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Mrs. kim.

" Hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin dan Yunho hanya menggeleng

" Kau pulang duluan?"

" Iya, karena mendung kami putuskan untuk pulang saja. Hyung, kau basah. Hujan - hujanan?"

" Sedikit"

" Pulang dan ganti pakaianmu, eomma akan pulang sebentar lagi" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma"

Yunho berjongkok di depan Mrs. kim, menghapus airmata eomma dari Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangannya

" Aku akan menemukannya, aku pasti menemukannya"

Mrs. Kim hanya mengangguk dalam tangisnya. Yunho menoleh sedikit ke arah Changmin dan mengisyaratkan pada Changmin untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan para orangtua mereka tanpa melihat tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan seorang namja paruh baya, berpikir bahwa dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah di luar rumah

" Besok bersiaplah"

" Kenapa?"

" Kemungkinan Jaejoong ada di daerah Gimpo dan kita akan ke sana"

" Gimpo? Hyung tahu darimana?"

" Ada salah satu teman Jessica yang melihat Jaejoong di sana. Kalau besok kita mendapatkan kepastian bahwa Jaejoong ada di sana maka kita berangkat. Atau kau akan di rumah saja?"

" Tidak, aku ingin ikut"

" Baiklah. Aku pulang"

" Oke hyung"

Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin sebelum akhirnya menerobos gerimis di depannya. Changmin menghela nafas, Jessica? Tentu dia ingat. Sunbae yang menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh (menurutnya). Gimpo ya...

 **Degh**

Changmin langsung saja tersentak, dia ingat sesuatu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rumah keluarga Jung, dia melihat Yunho baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

" Jangan bilang jika Jae hyung bersamanya..." Lirih Changmin dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit takut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Yunho langsung menghampiri Jessica bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun mereka membicarakan tentang Jaejoong.

" Tapi, kau memiliki foto Jaejoong darimana?" Tanya Yunho penasaran

" Mengambilnya diam - diam tentu saja"

" Fotonya seperti apa?"

" Ini"

Jessica menunjukkan ponselnya pada Yunho dan Changmin dan mereka menatap Jessica tidak percaya. Foto Jaejoong tengah berjongkok sambil memegang lolipop. Ugh? Dapat darimana foto ini?

" Tidak salah?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Baguskan? Aku mengambilnya diam - diam"

" Untuk apa?"

" Cover buku fanfic-ups... Ma-maksudku koleksi pribadi saja hehehehe. Habis posenya lucu"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, kelakuan aneh Jessica pasti ditularkan dari Jaejoong. Astaga...

Pulang sekolah mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari teman Jessica, Yunho berharap jika Jaejoong benar ada di sana.

" Omo!" Pekik Jessica

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

" Sepertinya kau memang harus ke Gimpo sekarang Yun"

" Kenapa?"

Jessica memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho, Changmin ikut melihat apa yang ada pada layar ponsel. Sebuah video berdurasi tiga puluh detik.

 **Degh**!

Jaejoong di dalam video itu, mereka melihat Jaejoong tengah berkelahi. Ah bukan... Tawuran lebih tepatnya, dia memukuli lawan di depannya dengan kejam tapi tanpa Jaejoong tahu seseorang memegang besi dan memukul lengannya dengan kencang menggunakan besi tersebut. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya melihat hyungnya tidak berdaya sampai suara seorang namja dalam video itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin tersentak.

" _Jae!"_

Dan video itu habis karena sepertinya yang merekam ketahuan dan kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" Sudah aku duga dia bersamanya" Ucap Changmin

" Kau tahu dia di sana"

" Ya, saat mengikuti pertandingan antar sekolah aku pernah melihatnya di sekitar sana. Aku menyapanya dan dia bilang dia memang ada di sana"

" Kalian membicarakan siapa sih?" Tanya Jessica bingung

" Dia"

" Siapa?"

" Jin Yihan"

" Siapa dia?"

" Teman berandalan Jaejoong hyung saat _Junior High school"_

" Mwo?"

" Hyung, ayo pergi. Perasaanku tidak enak"

" Ne, kau ikut?" Tanya Yunho pada Jessica dan Tiffany

" Tidak bisa, aku harus mengantarkan Tiffany ke rumah sakit. Dia mengeluh kakinya sakit"

Yunho langsung menatap Tiffany, sedikitnya dia merasa bersalah karena Tiffany ikut bersamanya kseharian kemarin. Jadi pasti Tiffany sakit karenanya juga.

" Maaf ya" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

" Ti-tidak apa - apa"

" Hyung ayo!"

" Iya, kami pergi"

Setelah berpamitan Yunho dan Changmin berlari menuju halte bus. Dan Changmin menatap bingung ke arah namja yang berdiri di halte bus, bukannya Changmin sudah bilang agar namja itu pulang duluan saja?

" Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar

" E-eh... Ak-aku..."

" Bukannya aku sudah bilang agar kau pulang duluan saja?"

" Tap-tapi..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia menepuk pundak namja yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

" Kau ingin mencari Jaejoong juga?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut

" I-iya" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan ragu - ragu karena takut Changmin memarahinya

" Yak! Bukannya kakimu sedang sakit?! Lebih baik kau pulang!" Bentak Changmin

" Aku sudah tidak apa - apa Changmin" Jawab kyuhyun dengan takut

" Min... Sudah... Kau yakin sudah baikan?" Tanya Yunho dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat " Ya sudah ikut saja, tapi jika kakimu kembali sakit langsung bilang ya"

" Iya!"

"Ck..."

Tidak lama mereka menunggu sebuah bus datang, jurusannya ke arah Gimpo. Mereka pun memasuki bus itu dan duduk di kursi belakang dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di dekat jendela, diikuti Changmin baru Yunho.

" Katakan jika kakimu sakit! Jangan diam saja nanti!" Ucap Changmin dengan nada kesal dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam tundukkan kepalanya

Yunho tersenyum, intinya sih Changmin khawatir tapi tidak mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya dengan benar. Yunho bisa tebak jika Changmin adalah seseorang yang memiliki sifat tsundere sama dengan hyungnya.

Aigo...

Yunho jadi mengingat kelakuan Jaejoong. Semoga namja itu baik - baik saja sekarang. Junsu sebenarnya ingin ikut namun sayang dia masih dipanggil pihak polisi untuk memberikan keterangan. Hah...

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir satu jam, mereka berkeliling mencari alamat yang sudah Jessica kirimkan pada Yunho dan sungguh mereka lelah berkeliling hanya untuk mencari tempat itu.

" Min, itu"

Kyuhyun menarik seragam Changmin hingga membuat namja tinggi itu berhenti diikuti oleh Yunho.

" Apa?"

" Itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk sesuatu

Ternyata Kyuhyun menunjuk pada beberapa polisi yang sedang membersihkan sesuatu di jalan, ada seorang polisi yang juga tengah bertanya pada seseorang, seperti tengah menginterogasi.

" Ayo bertanya pada mereka" Ucap Yunho dan berjalan menghampiri para polisi itu

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti saat melihat keadaan sekitar yang cukup berantakan dan ternyata para polisi itu tengah menginterogasi beberapa pelajar yang sepertinta terlibat sesuatu.

" Maaf permisi" Ucap Yunho dengan sopan kemudian membungkuk

" Ada apa?"

" Bisa saya bertanya apakah tadi di tempat ini terjadi perkelahian?"

" Ya, apa kau salah satu dari mereka?" Tunjuk polisi itu pada para pelajar yang ditangkapnya

" Bukan, saya datang dari Seoul untuk mencari salah satu teman saya yang terlibat perkelahian"

" Kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?" Polisi itu menatap tajam ke arah Yunho

" Bukan, ahjusshi bisa menelepon ke sekolah saya jika tidak percaya. Bisa saya mencari teman saya? Mungkin dia ada diantara mereka?"

" Baik, cepat"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Changmin, meminta Changmin untuk tidak mendekat karena terlalu berbahaya. Setelahnya Yunho mendekat ke arah pelajar yang jumlahnya hampir dua puluh orang dan mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Berbeda sekolah.

Yunho meringis melihat luka yang terpampang jelas pada wajah mereka namun jumlah kubu dengan seragam berwarna biru tua yang jumlahnya lebih banyak namun lukanya juga tidak kalah banyak, terlalu banyak luka lebam pada wajah mereka.

 **Degh**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang yang dia kenal dalam video, orang yang sudah memukul Jaejoong sengan besi panjang!

" Yak kau! Apa kau melihat namja yang kau pukul dengan besi?" Tanya Yunho dengan garang

" Mana ku ingat"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kencang, namja itu baru saja menjawabnya dengan arogan. Yunho menyeringai, dia tidak akan membiarkan namja yang melukai Jaejoong lepas dengan cepat!

" Ahjusshi" Yunho mendekati polisi yang tadi mengizinkannya melihat dekat para pelajar

" Ya? Temanmu disana?"

" Tidak ada tapi... Tadi saya melihat namja itu memukul orang lain dengan besi panjang sampai terluka"

" Mwo? Kau tidak berbohong?"

" Tidak"

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan video yang dia monta kirimkan dari Jessica dan memperlihatkannya pada si polisi. Masalah wajah Jaejoong yang terpampang jelas biarkan saja, yang penting namja itu dihukum dulu.

" Bagus, bukti yang sempurna. Mereka memberikan keterangan bahwa mereka diserang tapi untunglah ada video ini. Tolong kirimkan ke alamat email kami"

" Baik"

Tidak sampai lima menit Yunho bergabung dengan Changmin untuk memberitahukan hasilnya. Sedikit kecewa tapi tidak apa karena Yunhp berhasil membuat namja yang memukul Jaejoong merasakan akibatnya.

" Ssttt! Sssttt!"

Yunho menoleh, melihat seorang pelajar menggunakan seragam berwarna putih memanggilnya dengan bisikkan. Yunho mengjampiri namja yang tengah berjongkok dipinggir jalan karena masih dalam pengawasan polisi.

" Kau mencari Jae?"

Yunho langsung membulatkan matanya kemudian mengangguk.

" Lukanya sangat parah. Aku rasa Yihan membawanya menuju klinik karena Jae tidak sadarkan diri tadi"

" Kau tahu klinik mana?"

" Tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa Yihan akan membawanya ke klinik yang jaraknya lima blok dari sini"

" Jadi-"

" YAK! BERKUMPUL DISINI!"

" Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak tapi terima kasih telah membantu kami. Katakan pada Yihan kami baik - baik saja"

" Hah? Yak!"

Percuma Yunho memanggil karena pelajar itu tengah digiring menuju pinggir jalan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil yang mungkin akan membawa mereka menuju kantor polisi.

" Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Changmin

" Kita akan berjalan lima blok dari sini"

" Hah?"

" Ayo"

Changmin akhirnya mengikuti Yunho bersama Kyuhyun yang berjalan agak terpincang karena kaki kanannya mulai terasa sakit lagi.

" Klinik... Klinik..."

Changmin mengedarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bukan mencari hyungnya tapi apotek karena dia 'gerah' melihat cara jalan Kyuhyun.

 **Degh**

Changmin berhenti, dia menatap lama pada seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia kenal punggung ini, mengenali warna rambut itu dan tinggi namja itu.

" Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Hyung!"

Yunho langsung menoleh dan melihat Changmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke arah lain.

" Hyung! Jae hyung!"

Namja itu menoleh, matanya membulat kaget saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah, kemana saja asal namja tinggi itu tidak mengikutinya.

" Changmin!" Panggil Yunho, dia mencoba mengejar Changmin namun gagal karena dia harus menyangga Kyuhyun

" Jae hyung berhenti!"

Yunho tahu, dia melihat Jaejoong juga. Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana berantakannya seorang Kim jaejoong saat ini bahkan luka pukulan terpampang pada wajah indah nan mulusnya.

" Hyung! Kejar Changmin!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Kyu..."

" Aku akan mengejar kalian, aku pasti bisa! Yang penting Jaejoong hyung dulu!"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengejar Changmin. Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan dengan cepat walaupun gagal karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Perih, ada perasaan yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun gambarkan saat Changmin pergi meninggalkannya dan mengejar orang lain padahal orang itu adalah kakak Changmin.

Rasanya sesak...

Sakit...

Tidak nyaman...

" Hiks... Changmin! Hiks!"

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar matanya, dia tahu saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menangis tapi kenapa airmatanya terus keluar dengan deras?!

" Hiks... Hiks... Changmin!"

 **TTIIIIIIITTTTTT**

 **SREEEEETTTTT**

 **BRRAAAKKKKK!**

"JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

" JAEJOONG!"

" KYYAAA!"

Semua terllihat lambat di mata Kyuhyun, dia melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak Jaejoong hingga namja itu terguling dan kepalanya terbentur aspal dengan kencang.

" Min! Ambulan!"

" Ne!"

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Changmin yang kini sedabg menghubungi seseorang sedangkan Yunho tengah memangku kepala Jaejoong dan mencoba membuat Jaejoong tetap sadar.

" Hei hei... Ini aku, Yunho... Yunho yang pabbo dan brengsek. Tetaplah sadar" Ucap Yunho

" Kau breng... Sek... Kalian... Semua ughh sama"

" Ya! Dan kau harus tetap sadar agar kau bisa terus memakiku. Oke?"

" Brengs... Sek.. Aku... Sudah lelah"

" Tidak Joongie, tetap buat dirimu sadar! Jaejoong! Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

" Hy-hyung! Maafkan kami. Tetaplah sadar aku mohon... Sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang" Lirih Changmin

" Sialan... Ka... Lian... Brengs... Ek... Uhuk"

" Jae!"

Kyuhyun membatu melihat kejadian itu apalagi darah segar mengalir deras dari belakang kepala Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang sekarang, dia takut melihat darah.

" Kyu?! Gwaenchana?"

" ..."

Changmin langsung berdiri dan menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun yang membatu, keringat dingin keluar dari dahi Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Changmin khawatir.

" Jae! Sadar bodoh! Jangan pejamkan matamu agar kau tetap bisa memakiku! Yak!"

Pekikan Yunho membuat Changmin menoleh ke arah hyungnya yang kini sudah terpejam matanya. Changmin takut, ini semua gara - gara dia berteriak memanggil hyungnya tadi. Coba dia tadi diam - diam mengikuti hyungnya dan menangkapnya pasti kejadiannya tidak seperti ini.

Ditengah kekacauan itu ambulan datang, membawa Jaejoong ke dalam mobil itu bersama Yunho dan changmin yang menarik Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tinggi menatap datar kepergian ambulan itu. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Cepat juga dia menemukan Jaejoongie-ku" Gumamnya kemudian pergi, masalah jaejoong akan dia urus nanti, sekarang dia lebih baik mengurus anak buahnya yang terluka dulu

Di dalam ambulan yang sangat sempit itu seorang petugas tengah mengobati Jaejoong dan mencoba membuat Jaejoong tetap hidup. Untunglah Jaejoong hanya pingsan namun dia kehilangan banyak darah dan harus segera ditolong sebelum terlambat.

" Bawa kami ke rumah sakit Seoul" Ucap Yunho

" Itu itu terlalu jauh dan teman anda tidak mungkin bertahan" Ucap sang petugas

" Bawa saja dia ke sana, dia pasti kuat. Aku mohon"

" Baiklah"

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, memaki dirinya karena tidak becus menjaga Jaejoong hingga dia terluka.

" Hyung... Maaf. Jika saja aku tidak berteriak mungkin Jaejoong hyung tidak akan tertabrak" Ucap Changmin penuh sesal

" Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, hyung mohon hentikan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Min"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya namun dia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Hingga dia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, saat Changmin menoleh Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Astaga!

Dia sampai melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun sejak mengejar hyungnya tadi. Dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik - baik saja.

" Aku akan menghubungi Kim eomma dulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian menelepon eomma dari Jaejoong

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit Seoul dan Jaejoong langsung dibawa masuk ke ruangan sementara Yunho menunggu di lobby sendirian. Kemana Changmin dan Kyuhyun?

Saat Jaejoong di bawa ke ruang tindakan Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat hyungnya yang seperti itu, dia masih menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi pada hyungnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa sedih dan menarik Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit dan duduk berdampingan di taman rumah sakit.

" Berhetilah menyalahkan dirimu Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan karena takut Changmin memarahinya

" Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri sementara hyungku berjuang di dalam sana karena salahku!"

Tuh kan benar,

Changmin memarahinya... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini.

" Hyung..."

Suara itu begitu lirih membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, segitu sayangnya ya Changmin pada hyungnya?

" Astaga! Apa yang telah aku perbuat!"

Changmin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan membuat Kyuhyun kaget juga bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. Sampai akhirnya dia terpikir bagaimana cara sang eomma menenangkannya saat dia merasa sedih.

 **Sreettt**

 **Grep**

Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Changmin dan meraih tengkuk Changmin, dia menarik Changmin dan membuat kepala namja itu berada di bahunya sedangkan dia mengelus punggung Changmin agar namja itu tenang. (ciyeee, kirain bang Kyu mau ajak bebeb mimin ciuman... Reader ada yang mikir sama kayak Cho?).

Changmin membulatkan matanya, ingin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun namun saat ini sebuah pelukan memang yang dibutuhkannya. Akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tidak lama airmatanya keluar, dia menangis dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Omo!"

Seorang yeoja bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berpelukan, tidak lupa dia memotret kejadian langka itu dan tersenyum tidak jelas.

" Ada untungnya juga aku menemani Tiffany ke rumah sakit jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini! Tapi... Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apa Jaejoong sudah ketemu? Tapi dimana dia? Kenapa mereka ada disini? Perasaanku tidak enak? Aku periksa saja"

Yeoja itu meninggalkan taman rumah sakit dan masuk kembali ke dalam, Tiffany sepupunya masih di dalam ruang pemeriksaan dan dia akan mencari Yunho saja.

" Yunho!"

" Eomma!"

 **Greeppp**

Mrs. Jung memeluk anaknya dengan erat, di belakangnya Mrs. Kim menyusul dengan wajah khawatir.

" Bagaimana Jaejoong?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Belum ada kabar dari dokter, dia masih di dalam" Jawab Yunho penuh sesal

" Joongie..."

 **Ceklek**

" Keluarga tuan Kim jaejoong?" tanya seorang suster yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi

" Saya eommanya"

" Tuan Jaejoong kehilangan banyak darah dan persediaan di rumah sakit ini sedang tidak ada, apa ada yang golongan darahnya sama dengan tuan Jaejoong?"

" Aku saja!"

Semua menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Changmin berlari ke arah mereka dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Mrs. Kim, tidak... Jangan sekarang.

" Kita akan periksa dul-"

" Tidak" Mrs. Kim memotong ucapan sang suster dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana bingung " Tidak ada yang golongan darahnya sama dengan Jaejoong"

 **Degh**

Semua menatap Mrs. Kim dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Kecuali Mrs. Jung yang menatap Mrs. Kim dengan pandangan khawatir

" Golongan darah hyungku apa?" Tanya Changmin

" A" Jawab sang suster

Changmin terdiam, keluarga mereka memiliki golongan darah B. Dari sang appa, eomma dan dirinya. Tapi Changmin sendiri baru mengetahui golongan darahnya enam bulan lalu karena syarat mengikuti pertandingan taekwondo.

Lalu hyungnya A?

Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

" Go-golongan darahku A, suster bisa mengambilnya dariku"

Changmin langsung menoleh, Kyuhyun tengah menangkat tangannya dan matanya menatap gugup ke arah sang suster.

" Saya juga A, suster bisa mengambil darahku" Ucap Yunho

" Saya juga A, biar saya juga mendonorkan darah untuk Jaejoong" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Tidak eomma, bukannya darah eomma rendah? Biar aku saja" Ucap Yunho pada sang eomma

" Tapi..."

" Ng... Aku saja, aku O tapi bisa kan?"

Mendengar suara seorang yeoja membuat semua orang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jessica keluar dari balik dinding. Dia tersenyum gaje pada sang suster.

" Baiklah, kalian mari ikuti saya" Ucap sang suster dan membuat tiga orang pendonor itu mengikutinya

Sedangkan Changmin berhenti di depan eommanya, dan menatap tajam pada sang eomma.

" Eomma berhutang penjelasan padaku" Ucapnya dengan datar

" Ch-changmin..."

" Sudah Min, duduk dulu. Nanti kita bahas" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada lembut

Mereka duduk dengan Mrs. jung duduk diantara Mrs. Kim dan Changmin. Dia mengusap punggung sahabatnya dan menenangkannya.

Setelah hampir empat jam berlalu Jaejoong dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, dia masih belum sadar. Semua menunggu di ruang rawat Jaejoong yang merupakan kamar rawat Vip.

Vip?

Darimana keluarga Jaejoong mampu membayarnya?

Adalah keluarga Yunho yang menjamin karena adik dari sang appa bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul sebagai dokter. Makanya Yunjo bersikeras ingin Jaejoong di bawa ke rumah sakit Seoul.

" Eomma... Soal Jaejoong hyung..." Changmin menatap eommanya dengan tajam

" Min..."

" Kenapa golongan darahnya bisa berbeda dari kita?"

" Min soal itu... Eom-"

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, menampilkan Mr. Kim yang bercucuran keringat. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang rawat Jaejoong dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang terbalut dengan perban.

" Baby ah... Maafkan appa" Lirih Mr. Kim kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

Tak lama Mr. Jung masuk ke dalam kamar rawat dan tersenyum tipis seakan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan istrinya tahu akam hal itu.

" Bagaimana Jaejoongie?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Yah... Lengan kirinya patah enam jahitan di belakang kepalanya" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Lalu lebam ini?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Dia bersama Yihan"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Mr. Kim bungkam, tentu saja dia tahu siapa Yihan. Kenapa setelah tiga tahun ini Jaejoong kembali bertemu dengannya?

" Eomma... Jadi... Apa jawaban eomma" Tanya Changmin mencoba mengembalikan fokus pembicaraan awalnya

" Changmin..."

" Apa dia bukan anak kandung eomma?"

 **Degh**

Mrs. Kim mendadak takut dan khawatir, perasaannya tidak menentu dan sang suami bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan ini dengan cepat.

" Dia bukan kakak kandungku?"

" Jangan bicarakan hal ini disini" Mr. Kim melirik ke belakang, memastikan jika anaknya belum sadar " Ayo keluar"

Semua menganggukkan kepala dan keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong, meninggalkan kedua orangtua Jaejoong di sana. Mereka menatap sedih ke arah Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim maju untuk mengecupi wajah Jaejoong.

" Kau anakku" Lirih Mrs. Kim kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong

" Apapun yang terjadi tolong tetap berada disisi Kami Joongie ah, jaga eommamu jika nanti appa tidak ada di samping kalian"

 **Cup**

Mr. Kim mengecup lama kening Jaejoong seakan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menemui yang lain.

Tanpa tahu orang yang mereka kira belum sadar nyatanya kini mengeluarkan airmata. Dia sudah sadar sejak tadi dan awalnya enggan membuka mata karena tidak mau bertemu dengan keluarga dulu.

Namun pertanyaan Changmin membuatnya tersentak, dia tentu kaget dan langsung bertanya dalam hati dan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri.

 _'Jadi aku bukan anak kandung mereka? Makanya mereka seperti itu?'_

Perlahan matanya terbuka, dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Matanya terasa panas mengingat perlakuan manis eommanya namun kadang terasa seperti ibu tiri. Tapi nyatanya eommanya memang bukan eomma kandungnya...

Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk walaupun kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia benci, benci pada dirinya sendiri, benci pada kehidupannya yang terasa sangat memuakkan. Dia benci semuanya!

 **Srakkk**!

Dia melepas paksa jarum infus yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannya, meringis sakit setelahnya. Dia menatap cairan infus dan darah yang keluar dari kantung darah ke lantai. Masa bodo dengan semua itu!

Dia ingin pergi! Kemanapun asal tidak disini!

Dengan sempoyongan dia beranjang dari ranjangnya dan mengambil jaket yang ada di sofa, milik Yunho. Kemudian dia pergi, kemanapun asal tidak berada di sini.

.

.

.

.

" Yihan ah..."

" Dimana?"

" Jemput aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi..."

" Jaejoongie... Adalah anak sahabatku"

 **Degh**

Mereka sudah berada di kanting rumah sakit minus Jessica yang izin pulang kerena merasa ini bukan masalahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Changmin untuk berada bersamanya.

" Dia bersama kekasih berandalnya menikah tanpa restu dari kedua orangtua mereka. Mereka menikah dan hidup jauh dari kemewahan yang dimiliki orangtua mereka,

Sampai suatu hari suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan saat itu Youngwoong mengalami pendarahan di bulan delapan kehamilannya, dia menghubungi kami dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Changmin dan Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada Mrs. Kim, seakan ini semua adalah kebohongan yang biasa ada di drama televisi.

" Dia berusaha untuk melahirkan Jaejoong. Tapi keadaannya yang lemah membuat pendarahannya semakin parah. Terlebih dia menerima kabar jika suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan,

Dia menangis, meminta kami untuk merawat Jaejoong seperti dia adalah anak kami. Kami tidak setuju karena kami ingin dia bertahan tapi dua hari kemudian saat Kibummie melahirkan Yunho, Youngwoong meninggal. Dan kami merawat Jaejoong sejak saat itu dan menyayanginya seperti dia anak kami sendiri dibantu oleh Kibummie dan Siwonnie"

Ah~

Jadi begitu ceritanya...

Semua membatu mendengar cerita Mrs. Kim.

" Tapi eomma tidak terlihat menyayanginya saat mengusirnya dari rumah" Lirih Changmin

" Itu karena sikap Jaejoong yang mirip dengan appanya dan eomma kelepasan menampar dan mengusirnya. Eomma hanya tidak mau dia seperti appanya" Jelas Mrs. Kim kemudian menangis terisak

Yunho diam, menatap eommanya yang sepertinya tahu semuanya. Buktinya eomma dan appanya tidak kaget mendengarkan cerita Mrs. Kim.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" Permisi, apa kalian melihat Kim Jaejoong sshi?"

Seorang suster menghampiri mereka dengan terengah. Semua menatap suster itu dengan bingung.

" Bukannya Jaejoongie belum sadar?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Dia tidak ada di kamarnya"

" Mwo?!"

Yunho adalah orang yang pertama kali bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Bodo amat dengan semua orang yang meneriaki namanya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pikirannya tidak tenang selain karena Jaejoong kabur, namja itu sedang sakit dan kemana dia bisa pergi?

 **Degh**!

" Yihan..."

Yunho berlari menuju halte, melihat jadwal bus jurusan arah Gimpo dan beruntungnya dia masih bisa menaiki bus terakhir menuju Gimpo malam ini. Dan dia tidak akan pulang sampai dia menemukan Jaejoong.

 **Drrttt... ddrrrtt...**

Yunho merogoh kantungnya, ponselnya bergetar. Saat melihatnya, nama Changmin terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

" Ne?"

" Hyung kau dimana? Kenapa meninggalkan aku? Aku akan menyusul"

" Jangan Changmin, tetap disana"

" kenapa? Aku juga ingin mencari Jaejoong hyung"

" Jaga eommamu, bukannya kau juga harus mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang? Besok saja jika kau ingin menyusul. Aku akan mencarinya sebisaku, jika sampai tengah malam aku tidak menemukannya akan menyewa motel mungkin dan besok kita bertemu oke?"

" Besok pagi aku ke sana"

" Tidak, jangan bolos"

" Persetan dengan pelajaran, hyungku lebih penting dari itu semua"

" Hah... Baiklah, besok pagi akan aku kabari lagi"

Pencaharian malam itu tidak membuahkan hasil, sampai pukul sepuluh malam Yunho tidak juga bisa menemukan Jaejoong sampai dia duduk dipinggir jalan memperhatikan sekitar.

Perutnya sakit, jelas saja. Itu karena dia belum makan sejak siang dan malam ini dia mencari jaejoong tanpa henti. Sehingga Yunho mencari restoran cepat saji dan makan malam di sini sambil berpikir.

Dia duduk dipinggir jendela, memperhatikan bagaimana orang lalu lalang diluar sana. Siapa tahu dia melihat Jaejoong walaupun tidak mungkin. Ada segerombolan pelajar yang menarik pemandangan Yunho. Dia berpkir sejenak sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jessica.

" Ya Yun?"

" Hmm... Bisa kau cari tahu video dimana Jaejoong berkelahi?"

" Kenapa?"

" Di dalam video itu ada dua kelompok pelajar bukan? Bisa kau cari tahu pelajar yang menggunakan seragam dengan almamater berwarna coklat?"

" Kau dimana Jung? Jaejoong baik - baik saja bukan?"

" Hmm... Jaejoong kabur dari rumah sakit, aku takut dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan di dalam ruang rawatnya tadi siang"

" Omo! Baik. Aku akan segera mencaritahu, tunggu ya! Sepuluh menit ani! Lima menit"

" Oke. Terima kasih Jess karena kau bisa diandalkan saat ini"

" Itu gunanya sahabat Yun, semoga Jaejoong cepat ketemu ya"

" Ya"

 **Pik**

Yunho melanjutkan makannya walaupun dia tidak bernafsu, dia benar - benar harus menemukan Jaejoong dan membawanya pulang. Perasaannya tidak enak jika benar Jaejoong bersama Yihan, bisa - bisa kelakuan kembali seperti dulu.

Tapi...

Dia juga teringat ucapan Mrs. Kim yang mengatakan Jaejoong bukan anaknya. Lalu Jaejoong anak siapa? Dan kenapa Jaejoong ada bersama keluarga Kim?

" Kau dimana hmm?" Lirih Yunho sembari menatap layar ponselnya, dia membuka galeri dan melihat foto Jaejoong yang dia ambil diam - diam

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Yunho mendapatkan pesan dari Jessica, memberitahu nama sekolah dan alamat sekolah itu. Yunho mendesah lega, setidaknya besok dia bisa mencari dimana Yihan berada karena kemungkinan Jaejoong ada dengan Yihan sangat besar.

Setelahnya Yunho mencari tempat untuk bermalam, dia menyewa sebuah kamar di sebuah motel dan beristirahat disana. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong, apakah dia sedang menangis saat ini? Dia pasti sangat rapuh...

" Bersabarlah... Aku akan menemukanmu. Maafkan aku Jae.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Yunho sudah keluar dari motel dan mencari alamat yang diberikan Jessica semalam. Saat dia menemukannya, Yunho bersembunyi guna menunggu Yihan.

Tapi sampai waktunya masuk Yihan tidak juga terlihat, Yunho mulai khawatir namun semakin yakin jika Jaejoong ada bersama Yihan.

Sampai pukul sepuluh Yunho tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dia menghela nafas kasar. Yihan tidak masuk sekolah. Oke, dia akan mencari di sekitar sebelum bertanya pada sekolah dimana alamat rumah Yihan. Yunho menyusuri jalanan, dari gang ke gang. Dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

 **Klaangg~**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh ke samping dan sungguh! Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya karena saat ini dia melihat seorang namja memqkai sweater dan menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie berjalan keluar mini market dan menghampiri dua orang namja lainnya.

Itu Yihan, Yunho yakin karrna dia ingat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya walaupun rambutnya sekarang lebih panjang. Dengan langkah cepat dia menyusul ketiga orang itu dan Yunho menahan tangan namja itu.

" Hey!"

 **Srett**

Tangan Yunho ditepis oleh namja itu, benar. Itu adalah Yihan. Yihan tersenyum sinis kemudian menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

" Ada perlu apa tuan Jung Yunho?" Tanya Yihan dengan nada sinis

" Dimana dia?"

" Huh? Siapa?"

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Ah~ Jaejoongie... Mana ku tahu, dua hari lalu dia menghilang dari sini"

" Aku tahu dia bersamamu"

" Kalaupun dia bersamaku, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu"

" Cih... Jangan berbohong. Hanya kau tujuannya saat ini"

" Kalau begitu biarkan dia bahagia denganku. Kau hanya sahabatnya bukan?"

" Bukan urusanmu. Mana dia!"

Yihan melirik kedua anak buahnya memberi isyarat, Yunho tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Dan benar saja dua namja itu maju untuk menyerang Yunho dan dia tidak sempat menepisnya hingga wajahnya terkena pukulan.

 **Brugghhh**

Yunho jatuh, dia meringis sakit saat pipinya terkena bogem dari salah satu namja itu.

" Cih" Yunho meludah, darah keluar dari mulut

" Wae? Jung Yunho sudah lemah sekarang?"

Yunho tersenyum miring, diabangkit dan mengambil ancang - ancang. Lemah, yang benar saja! Jika Yunho lemah siapa yang melindungi Jaejoong selama ini?

Namja tinggi itu terkesiap saat seseorang maju dan mencoba memukulnya, namun Yunho bisa menangkisnya dan memukul balik namja di depannya. Pertarungan pun tidak bisa terhindarkan.

Sampai akhirnya Yunho berhasil menumbangkan dua namja di depannya walaupun wajahnya tidak luput dari luka. Yunho bangkit dan menatap Yihan yang menatapnya dengan datar.

" Ternyata kau masih kuat juga" Ucap Yihan setelah melihat dua anak buahnya terkapar

" Anak buahmu saja terlalu lemah" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengusap pinggir bibirnya

" Oke, ikuti aku. Tapi nanti jika Jaejoongie menolak untuk kau ajak, kau tidak boleh memaksanya. Oke?" Ucap Yihan dengan nada datar dan Yunho tahu namja itu tengah bersungguh – sungguh

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun dia akan merayu Jaejoong untuk pulang dan merawat lukanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari sana diikuti dua anak buah Yihan yang terluka. Mereka menyusuri jalanan ramai sampai memasuki gang dan setelah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan mereka tiba di tempat yang sudah tidak terpakai. Berisi banya gerbong kereta yang terbengkalai, Yunho mengeryitkan keningnya, Jaejoong disini?

" Aku benar – benar membawamu pada Jaejoongie, jangan berpikiran negatif padaku"

Yihan menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan senyum sinis seakan tadi dia berhasil membaca pikiran Yunho. Yunho mentapnya tajam, dari dulu dia tidak pernah menyukai Yihan. Jika bukan karena Jaejoong, mana mau dia berteman dengan berandal macam Yihan.

" Gerbong disini memang terlihat tidak bagus dari luar tapi kami merapikan dalamnya dam membuatnya nyaman"

Yihan menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Yunho, dia melihat sekeliling banyak sekali gerrbong kereta yang tidak terpakai disini dan Yunho jadi bertanya – tanya bagaimana bisa Yihan menemukan tempat seperti ini.

" Dia disana, menyendiri sejak aku menjempunya di Seoul. Dia belum makan" Ucap Yihan kemudian menunjuk satu gerbong berwarna hijau lumut

" Mwo?"

" Bawa ini untuknya" Yihan mengangkat plastik yang dibawanya sejak tadi dan Yunho dengan ragu mengambilnya " Aku tunggu kau di depan saja, tidak mau melihat kemesraan kalian karena aku sungguh berharap Jaejoongie menjadi milikku"

" Huh? Kau mimpi?"

" Ya ya ya ya, sudah sana urus calon istriku dengan benar" Ucap Yihan kemudian pergi dari sana

Yunho melihat isi plastik itu, makanan cepat saji yang dijual di dalam minimarket, air mineral, plester, obat pereda nyeri, kapas, kain kasa dan obat merah. Yunho yakin luka Jaejoong belum mengering. Hah...

Dengan langkah perlahan Yunho mendekati gerbong itu, ada tangga kecil di depan gerbong agar dia bisa naik ke atas gerbong itu. Yunho menaiki tangga itu dan memegang pegangan pintu gerbong dengan erat. Entah perasaannya sednag bercampur aduk ingin membuka pintu itu tapi rasa gugup menyerangnya.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik berpikir, dia membuka pintu gerbong itu. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seseorang yang duduk di atas sebuah karpet berwarna hitam menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, beberapa botol air ada di sekitarnya juga makanan yang sepertinya tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

" Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin sendiri Yihan ah"

Suaranya begitu lirih tapi Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia tersenyum walaupun namja itu tidak melihatnya.

" Hei Jaejoongie"

 **DEGH**

Namja itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat pandangannya berkunang – kunang karena gerakannya yang tiba – tiba itu. Tangannya yang dibalut perban dan terasa amat sakit saat ini, dia nyeri dan butuh obat peredanya sekarang juga.

" Pergi" Sepertinya Jaejoong yang pandagannya berkunang – kunang itu masih bisa mengenali suara yang ada di depannya

Yunho masih tersenyum menatap wajah Jaejoong yang berantakan itu. Bahkan namja itu masih memakai piyama rumah sakit dan sebuah sweater yang terlampir pada pundaknya, Yunho tahu sweater itu adalah miliknya.

" Aku akan disini Jaejoong ah..."

" Kau tidak ada bersamaku!"

" Ya... Maafkan aku yang bodoh, harusnya aku percaya padamu"

" ..."

Jaejoong tidak bicara tapi airmatanya turun dan membuat Yunho merasa sakit di hatinya, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbong itu dan Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya denngan cara menyeretnya. Agak susah karena tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Yunho berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaejoong dan berniat menyentuh wajah Jaejoong namun jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sehingga usahanya sia – sia. Tapi Yunho tidak putus asa, dia kembali mendekat dan dengan cepat memeluk Jaejoong karena dia sangat tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong jika dia tengah bersedih, sebuah pelukan.

Jaejoong sedikit meronta, menggunakan tangannya yang tidak diperban untuk memukul dada Yunho namun percuma karena Yunho sudah menenggelamkan tubuh Jaejoong dalam rengkuhannya. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan dan matanya semakin terasa panas, dia kembali menangis kali ini dengan kencang.

" Maaf... Maafkan kebodohanku, maaf karena tidak percaya padamu, maaf untuk semuanya Jaejoongie"

" Hiks... Kau bodoh, aku membencimu! Aku benci kau!"

" Ya... Maaf"

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong, dia tahu ini yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong saat ini. Sebuah kehangatan dan rasa aman. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menangis dan memukulinya, membiarkan Jaejoong melampiaskan rasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan sedihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan sekarang Jaejoong sudah dalam pangkuan Yunho yang duduk bersila dengan Jaejoong ada dalam pangkuannya, seperti bayi memang tapi Yunho membiarkannya saja. Yang penting Jaejoong tidak menangis lagi. (pangkunya bukan hadap – hadap an ya... Jaemma-nya duduk arah samping)

Yunho diam – diam mengirimkan lokasinya pada Changmin yang sejak tadi mengiriminya pesan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Setelah mengirimkan lokasinya tangan Yunho memainkan jari – jari Jaejoong yang diperban dan mengusapnya satu persatu dengan pelan.

" Kita pulang ya?" Yunho memulai rayuannya dengan suara lembut, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya " Kenapa?"

" Aku bukan siapa – siapa mereka. Aku tidak punya orangtua"

" Kau mendengarnya ya?"

" Hum"

 **CUP**

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Jaejoong, dia rindu wangi bayi yang selalu keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong tapi entah kenapa sekarang Yunho bisa bau asap rokok pada tubuh Jaejoong.

" Mereka menyayangimu, merawatmu seperti kau anak kandungnya Jaejoong ah"

" Tidak..."

" Eommamu sangat menderita dan menginginkan kau pulang"

" Tidak mau..."

" Junsu menangis karena kau belum juga ketemu, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang bolak balik kantor polisi sehingga tidak bisa mencarimu, dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu dan meminta maaf"

" Suie..."

" Changmin juga sangat merindukanmu"

" Tidak mungkin"

" Kau tahu? Bahkan Changmin mendiamkan aku dan eommamu karena tidak mencegah kau pergi dari rumah. Dan dia sangat khawatir mengetahui kau kaur dari rumah sakit"

" Changmin? Melakukan hal itu?"

" Ya... Kau adalah kesayangannya kalau kau mau tahu dan dia sangat sedih kau pergi"

" Aku juga tidak tahu Yun... Hiks... Aku tidak punya siapa – siapa... Hiks..."

Tangan Yunho berhenti memainkan jari Jaejoong dan naik untuk menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan membuatnya menatap Yunho.

" Lalu aku? Kau masih memiliki Jaejoongie" Ucap Yunho dengan suara lembut

Jaejoong bersumpah, namja di depannya ini sangat jarang memakai nada lembutnya dan kenapa dia baru sadar jika dia gampang sekali luluh pada Yunho padahal sebelumnya dia bersumpah akan membenci Yunho selamanya?

" Ada aku, Changmin..."

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong yang menangis di depannya ini terlihat begitu manis. Dan Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Saat bibir Yunho menempel pada bibir Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tidak memberontak. Dia diam, membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih fokusnya dan membuatnya hanya memikirkan tentang Yunho.

Ciuman itu tidak menuntut, Yunho melakukannya perlahan karena tidak ingin melukai bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri akhirnya menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Yunho dengan sesekali membalas ciuman itu.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang memegangi pinggang Jaejoong, membenarkan posisi Jaejoong dan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong yang masih terbalut perban.

" Pulanglah bersamaku" Lirih Yunho dan dia kembali mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong

Yunho tidak marah ataupun memaksa, yang dia lakukan adalah kembali memberikan Jaejoong kenyamanan dengan cara memanjakannya.

" Perban di kening belum diganti?"

" Belum"

" Yang di tangan juga?"

" Iya"

" Kau harus menggantinya dengan rutin agar tidak ada kuman Jaejoong ah"

" Tidak peduli"

" Luka di lutut juga belum diganti plesternya?"

" Belum"

" Ayo, aku obati"

" Tidak mau..."

" Harus mau, kau juga belum makan, kan?"

" Tidak lapar"

" Astaga..."

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho agar namja itu tidak bisa bergerak namun kekuatan Yunho tidak bisa dikalahkan karena sekarang Yunho berhasil mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal dan mendudukkan di sebuah kursi sedangkan dia duduk bersila di atas lantai.

Perlahan Yunho menggulung celana piyama yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong sedikit meringis karena gerakan Yunho mengenai luka ditempat yang lain.

" Banyak sekali lukamu hmm? Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau kalahkan?" Tanya Yunho

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Jaejoong akan takut karena Yunho sudah pasti memarahinya tapi dalam keadaan ini, suara Yunho terdengar lembut ditelinganya dan membuatnya nyaman.

" Tidak tahu, tidak menghitung, a-aakhh" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat Yunho membuka plester pada lutut bagian atasnya

" Fuuhhh~~ Sabar"

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Jaejoong senang adalah bagaimana cara Yunho mengobati semua lukanya dengan lembut. Seperti sekarang, Yunho tengah membersihkan lukanya dengan air mineral dan alkohol kemudian meniupnya agar dia tidak merasa sakit.

Dia memperhatikan wajah serius Yunho yang terlihat tampan dari pandangannya, bohong saja jika dia tidak merindukan namja tinggi itu. Tapi rasa bencinya mengalahkan egonya sehingga dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Sebenarnya aku anak siapa ya , Yun?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum.

" Anak siapapun kau... Yang pasti Kim eomma dan Kim appa sangat menyayangimu"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" HYUNG!"

Kedua namja itu menoleh ke asal suara, mereka melihat namja tinggi hanya memakai kaos menatap mereka dengan keringat bercucuran pada wajahnya.

" Ch-changmin..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Hyung... Ak-aku mohon pulanglah" Ucap Changmin dengan nada panik

" Tidak Changmin..."

" Appa..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Appa... Ditangkap polisi"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jrenggg jreennngggg!

Annyeonggg! Ciyeee yang update... Kkkkkk~

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Jj (iya dong~), Xiahtic4Cassie (biasa itu mah hah... coba gimana lagi nasib keluarga Kim?), Dika (iya nih), fai (iya, betul), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (pastilah, dia kan gak terima sahabatnya dijahatin hohohoho~), Anik0405 (iya nih huh...), LittleOoh (iyaaaa), elite minority. 1111 (cup cup cup itu udah kejawab ya), indri (iyaa~), namerindo (sipoo~), onewsangtae (biasa lahh~), angelhana9 (iya dong), irmasuryani5ipa83 (pastiiii~),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **Thanks a lot udah mau nunggu ff ini update dengan sabar #bow**

 **.**

 **Buat satu Guest yang bilang ngertiin yang komplai lama update, buatnya berbulan – bulan cuma sekali** = omongan qm itu isinya kosong, gak berani nunjukkin diri sama sekali jadi Cho mah bodo amat. Kehidupan Cho itu bukan cuma ff yang di ketik dan sarana hiburan gratis tanpa dibayar sama sekali, Cho mah gak kayak qm yang gak ada kerjaan, think smart please? Gak bisa? Otaknya ga ada? #Ups maaf saya ga bisa di bully. Yang penting masih ada yang nungguin Cho selalu walaupun mereka berkarat #Eaaaa #PD, So? Sapa gw sama lu? Aku si sibuk qm si sok sibuk? Kkkk~ Toh, kalo emang qm gak sabar yah... ga usah baca, gampang kan?

.

.

Ahhh~~~ Jangan kesel, orang sabar dapet kolor Jaemma hahahahahaha

Maaf ya~~

Masih ada yang nunggu lanjutan ff ini?

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 13 Maret 2018**


	11. Chapter 10

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, dll

Rate : **T**

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong yang menangis di depannya ini terlihat begitu manis. Dan Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Saat bibir Yunho menempel pada bibir Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tidak memberontak. Dia diam, membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih fokusnya dan membuatnya hanya memikirkan tentang Yunho.

Ciuman itu tidak menuntut, Yunho melakukannya perlahan karena tidak ingin melukai bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri akhirnya menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Yunho dengan sesekali membalas ciuman itu.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang memegangi pinggang Jaejoong, membenarkan posisi Jaejoong dan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong yang masih terbalut perban.

" Pulanglah bersamaku" Lirih Yunho dan dia kembali mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong

Yunho tidak marah ataupun memaksa, yang dia lakukan adalah kembali memberikan Jaejoong kenyamanan dengan cara memanjakannya.

" Perban di kening belum diganti?"

" Belum"

" Yang di tangan juga?"

" Iya"

" Kau harus menggantinya dengan rutin agar tidak ada kuman Jaejoong ah"

" Tidak peduli"

" Luka di lutut juga belum diganti plesternya?"

" Belum"

" Ayo, aku obati"

" Tidak mau..."

" Harus mau, kau juga belum makan, kan?"

" Tidak lapar"

" Astaga..."

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho agar namja itu tidak bisa bergerak namun kekuatan Yunho tidak bisa dikalahkan karena sekarang Yunho berhasil mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal dan mendudukkan di sebuah kursi sedangkan dia duduk bersila di atas lantai.

Perlahan Yunho menggulung celana piyama yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong sedikit meringis karena gerakan Yunho mengenai luka ditempat yang lain.

" Banyak sekali lukamu hmm? Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau kalahkan?" Tanya Yunho

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Jaejoong akan takut karena Yunho sudah pasti memarahinya tapi dalam keadaan ini, suara Yunho terdengar lembut ditelinganya dan membuatnya nyaman.

" Tidak tahu, tidak menghitung, a-aakhh" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat Yunho membuka plester pada lutut bagian atasnya

" Fuuhhh~~ Sabar"

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Jaejoong senang adalah bagaimana cara Yunho mengobati semua lukanya dengan lembut. Seperti sekarang, Yunho tengah membersihkan lukanya dengan air mineral dan alkohol kemudian meniupnya agar dia tidak merasa sakit.

Dia memperhatikan wajah serius Yunho yang terlihat tampan dari pandangannya, bohong saja jika dia tidak merindukan namja tinggi itu. Tapi rasa bencinya mengalahkan egonya sehingga dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Sebenarnya aku anak siapa ya , Yun?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum.

" Anak siapapun kau... Yang pasti Kim eomma dan Kim appa sangat menyayangimu"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" HYUNG!"

Kedua namja itu menoleh ke asal suara, mereka melihat namja tinggi hanya memakai kaos menatap mereka dengan keringat bercucuran pada wajahnya.

" Ch-changmin..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Hyung... Ak-aku mohon pulanglah" Ucap Changmin dengan nada panik

" Tidak Changmin..."

" Appa..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Appa... Ditangkap polisi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pegangan yang erat Jaejoong ah"

"Hung~"

Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh, mereka baru saja turun dari bus dan berjalan ke arah rumah keluarga Kim. Jaejoong kini dalam gendongan Yunho di belakang tubuhnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong ikut pulang karena dadanya terasa sesak setelah tahu appanya dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Changmin sendiri tidak tahu alasannya karena sang eomma memberitahukannya saat dia dalam perjalanan menjemput Jaejoong. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sang eomma terisak kencang dan sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong bergumam lirih di pundak Yunho saat rumah keluarga Kim sudah terlihat, Yunho tersenyum dan bergumam pelan untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana"

" Ak-aku..."

" Sttt..."

Changmin yang melihat kedua orang yang berjalan di depannya itu tersenyum, setidaknya kakaknya mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini. Bisa membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumah karena sang eomma sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan dia?

Kemarin dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, dia memaki Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Bukan keinginannya memaki Kyuhyun seperti kemarin. Dia hanya kesal karena namja berambut ikal itu tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk tetap berada di rumah karena kakinya masih sakit.

Dan Changmin cukup menyesal melihat airmaita turun dari sepasang mata bulat Kyuhyun yang menjadi kesukaan Jaejoong.

" Kita sampai"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin menolehkan pandangannya, menatap pagar rumah mereka dan Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

" Min, buka gerbangnya" Suruh Yunho

" Ne hyung"

Changmin maju untuk membuka pagar rumahnya, diikuti Yunho yang berjalan pelan ke dalam halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

 **Ceklek**

Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Yunho. Rasanya gugup, tapi dia ingin menemui eommanya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sampai appanya ditangkap polisi.

 **SREETT**

Yunho dengan perlahan menurunkan Jaejoong untuk membuka sepatunya di depan pintu, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Jika seperti ini dia tidak tampak seperti preman malah seperti kucing yang meminta untuk diadopsi.

" Kami pulang!" Changmin sedikit berteriak setelah berhasil membuka sepatunya

 **TAP TAP TAP**

 **TAP TAP**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

 **TAP TAP**

Derap langkah itu semakin terdengar kencang, Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas, ini pasti sangat sulit bagi Jaejoong tapi dia harus menghadapinya, Jaejoong tidak boleh menghindar karena itu bisa menyakitinya.

" Changminnie? Joongie mana?!"

Changmin yang berdiri tepat di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkah ke samping, membiarkan eommanya melihat anak pertamanya yang kini dalam pelukan Yunho.

" Jo-joongie"

Mrs. Kim menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, kakinya melangkah ragu ke arah Jaejoong. Dia makin sedih melihat perban yang masih melingkar pada kepala Jaejoong juga pada salah satu tangan Jaejoong.

" Maafkan eomma... Maafkan eomma hiks..."

Jaejoong merenggangkan pegangannya pada pakaian Yunho dan berbalik ke arah eommanya. Dia melihat sang eomma menangis tersedu dengan air mata mengalir deras pada kedua mata indahnya.

" Maafkan eomma, eomma telah salah padamu Joongie... Bagaimanapun kau adalah anakku.. Anakku... Hiks..."

" Ja-jangan menangis"

" Joongie ah... Maafkan eomma"

" Jangan menangis"

Rasa sesak memasuki tubuh Jaejoong saat melihat eommanya makin terisak meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan saat Jaejoong menoleh dia melihat pandangan teduh Yunho seakan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk maju.

" Eo-eomma... Bolehkan aku... Memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong tentu membuat hati Mrs. Kim makin teriris, tentu saja Jaejoong boleh memanggilnya seperti itu! Jaejoong adalah anaknya dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengambil Jaejoong darinya.

" Tentu saja! Kau itu anakku, kau memang harus memanggilku dengan eomma!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **SRETT**

Mrs. Kim melangkah maju dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, melampiaskan semua rasa bersalahnya dengan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Awalnya Jaejoong ragu untuk membalas pelukan eommanya tapi akhirnya tangan yang tidak diperban naik dan memeluk eommanya dengan erat juga airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" Joongie?"

Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap orang yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua rumahnya. Seorang namja dengan mata bengkak dan masih sesenggukan sekarang.

" Suie..."

Mrs. Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Junsu berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya. Dia lega sang sahabat tidak terluka.

" Huuwweeee~~~ Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu huhuhuhuhu... Maafkan aku Joongieeeeee"

" Shh... Tidak apa – apa Suie, semua bukan salahmu. Sudah, berhenti menangis atau aku marah"

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata yang masih keluar dari kedua matanya dengan kasar.

" Pelan – pelan saja pabbo... Nanti matamu tergores" Ucap Jaejoong

" Huwweeee~~"

Junsu malah memeluk Jaejoong kembali dan sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Dia masih beranggapan semua salahnya sampai Jaejoong kabur dari rumah dan tubuhnya penuh luka.

Jaejoong akhirnya membiarkan sahabatnya menangis dalam pelukannya, sementara dia mengusap punggung Junsu agara namja itu tenang. Dia melirik ke belakang, di sana Yunho tengah tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong langsung menatap ke Junsu lagi saat suatu perasaan menyenangkan masuk ke dalam dirinya karena melihat senyum lembut Yunho barusan.

Akhirnya setelah Junsu tenang, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di antara Yunho dan Junsu yang sampai saat ini belum mau berjauhan dengan Jaejoong.

" Appa..."

Mrs. Kim tersenyum kecut ketika Jaejoong memanggil nama suaminya, bagaimana dia bisa menceritakan ini semua sementara Jaejoong tengah sakit?

" Ceritalah, aku tidak mau eomma menutupinya"

" Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa mereka menangkap appa, eomma" Ucap Changmin dengan nada seriusnya

" Hah..." Mrs. Kim menghela nafas " Kalian tahu bagaimana sifat appa kalian bukan?"

Jaejoong dan Changmin tentu tahu, appanya sangat baik. Kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan, appanya akan langsung memberitahu letak kesalahan mereka dan meminta mereka untuk tidak mengulanginya kecuali untuk sifat nakal Jaejoong. Karena menurutnya, hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh anak – anak seusia mereka.

Appa mereka pekerja keras bahkan pernah masuk di saat yang lain libut karena temannya menghilangkan laporan tahunan mereka dan sang appa harus mengetik ulang semua laporan itu sendirian selama satu minggu.

" Appa kalian ditangkap atas tuduhan penggelapan dana perusahaan"

" MWOO!"

" Ti-tidak mungkin"

" Hum, memang tidak mungkin tapi mereka menangkap appa kalian dengan tuduhan hal itu dan jika terbukti bersalah maka rumah dan semua milik kita akan disita, kita tidak akan memiliki apapun lagi"

 **DEGH**

Jantung Jaejoong hampir saja berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan eommanya, ini nyata kan? Bukan mimpi ataupun drama? Kenapa semuanya menjadi sulit seperti ini? Kenapa harus keluarganya yang mengalami hal ini.

" Jae, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat dan dia memegangi kepalanya

" Ak-aku..."

" Aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke kamar, keadaannya tidak baik jika diteruskan" Ucap Yunho

" Ya, bawa dia ke kamarnya"

" Ayo Jaejoong ah"

" Ta-tapi..."

" Lebih baik kau beristirahat Joongie, ayo" Bujuk Junsu

Akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong karena tidak mau Jaejoong terjatuh jika Jaejoong berjalan dipapah. Mereka meuju kamar Jaejoong bersama Junsu sedangkan Changmin tetap di ruang tengah, menemani eommanya dan juga Mrs. Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan banyak pikiran Jae... Kau belum sembuh" Ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong termenung di atas tempat tidurnya

" Tidak"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Joongie ah, jangan masuk sekolah dan beristirahat saja"

" Ya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada lemas

Yunho menghela nafas, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diperban hingga Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

" Appamu orang yang baik bukan?"

" Ne?"

" Jawab aku"

" Ya"

" Dia menyayangimu?"

" Sangat"

" Menyayangi Changmin dan eommamu"

" Tentu"

" Kau percaya padanya?"

"..."

" Jaejoong ah... Kau percaya pada appamu?"

Jaejoong terdiam, tiba – tiba ingatannya tentang sang appa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Appanya yang menggendongnya, lebih memilih membelanya dibanding Changmin, membelikan mainan diam – diam karena takut eommanya tahu, memeluknya, mencium keningnya sebelum tidur...

Dan hal itu membuat airmatanya turun, appanya orang yang baik.

" Ya... Aku percaya"

" Kalau begitu, teruslah percaya padanya, jangan pernah meragukannya. Mengerti?"

" Ne"

Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, dia memeluk Jaejoong sejenak kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Melupakan satu orang yang melihat mereka dengan berbinar, siapa kalau bukan Junsu. Dia lebih baik diam dan menyaksikan momen emas ini!

 **Drrrttt... Drrttt...**

 _'Suie ah.. Angkat teleponnya, ini kekasih tampanmu~~'_

Dan...

Momen berharga itu hancur karena nada dering ponsel milik Junsu. Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggerutu karena dia melupakan kehadiran Junsu di sini. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah merona.

" Ish! Chunnie pabbo!" Junsu dengan kasar menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya " Apa?!"

" Ke-kenapa kau membentakku?"

" Kau menghancurkan momen berhargaku! Ada apa? Cepat katakan!"

" Aish! Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"

" Iya! Jemput saja! Pabbo!"

 **PIK**

Junsu mendengus kesal, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap aneh pada Junsu. Ck... Temannya bukan sih Junsu ini?

" Suie ah... Kau sudah mau pulang?"

" Ah... Ne"

Junsu berubah menjadi manis lagi, dia duduk dekat Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu Joongie, maafkan aku dan terima kasih"

" Iya, aku tahu..."

Tidak lama kemudian Yoochun datang menjemput Junsu, sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Jaejoong dan berbicara dengan Yunho tentang sesuatu. Setelahnya dia mengajak Junsu untuk pulang.

" Kau akan pulang juga?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur

" Kau inginnya bagaimana?"

" Humm..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur saja kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian

" Ingin aku menginap?"

" Boleh?"

" Tentu, tunggu sebentar aku akan pulang mengganti piyama dan kembali kemari. Oke?"

" Hum, jangan lama – lama"

Yunho beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong, dia keluar kamar Jaejoong dan melihat kedua orangtuanya masih menemani Mrs. Kim, begitu juga Changmin yang masih memeluk sang eomma.

" Jaejoong bagaimana?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Dia ingin aku menginap, tidak apa – apa?"

" Maaf menyusahkanmu Yunho yah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Tidak apa – apa Kim eomma. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu baru kembali lagi"

" Ne"

Usai mengganti pakaiannya, Yunho kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim, perasaannya tidak enak terlebih saat Mrs. Kim berkata jika seluruh uang tabungan Mr. Kim sudah disita oleh polisi. Hanya tinggal rumah mereka, itu juga mereka tidak tahu kapan pihak polisi akan menyita rumah mereka. Bisa saja besok atau lusa.

" Kim eomma... Aku harap kalian tetap mempercayai Kim appa... Jangan meragukannya"

Yunho sempat melirik ke arah Changmin, bukan apa – apa. Yunho tahu Changmin sempat meragukan appanya tadi.

" Ya... Tentu"

" Lebih baik kita sudahi saja pembicaraan kita malam ini. Beristirahlah, besok kita akan pergi ke kantor polisi bukan?" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Benar kata eomma, Changmin ah... Kau pasti lelah, mandi dan tidurlah" Ucap Yunho

" Hyung..."

" Itu yang kau butuhkan saat ini, Kim eomma juga tegarlah untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin"

" Ne" Ucap Mrs. Kim, dia akan berusaha lebih tegar untuk kedua anaknya

" Aku akan langsung ke kamar Jaejoong"

" Hum"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong yang letaknya di lantai dua rumah ini, bagaimanapun dia harus membantu keluarga Kim dari masalahnya ini. Keluarga Jung harus sadar diri karena keluarga Kim banyak membantu keluarga mereka dulu.

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau sudah tidur?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak tenang

" Nghh... A-akhh..."

" Jaejoong?"

" Ak-akkhh... Sa-sakit"

" Astaga!"

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini menggeliat dengan mata terpejam, Yunho mencoba menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong dan memanggil nama Jaejoong namun nihil, namja itu makin mengerang kesakitan.

" Jaejoong! Bangunlah, jangan membuatku takut! Hey!"

" Ak-akkhh..."

" CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" Hyung? Ada apa?" Changmin datang bersama eommanya

" Telepon ambulan! Sekarang"

" Mwo?! Astaga! HYUNG!"

" CEPAT!"

Dan Yunho membeku saat melihat Jaejoong merasakan kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya namun kali ini lebih parah karena Jaejoong mengalami kejang dan tidak lama keluar busa dari mulutnya.

" JOONGGIIEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini perasaan dan pikiran Yunho tidak bisa terkendali, di depan ruang unit gawat darurat semua orang menunggu dua orang yang keadaannya kritis. Jaejoong dan eommanya yang pingsan melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang mengalami kejang.

" Yunho yah..."

Mr. Jung bersama Changmin datang membawa dua gelas kopi, malam ini mereka yang akan menunggu di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Mrs. Jung ada di rumah, mereka tidak mau Mrs. Jung ikut kelelahan juga.

 **CEKLEK**

Tiga orang namja itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang dokter yang merupakan saudara dari keluarga Jung keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu.

" Bagaimana?"

" Untung saja Jaejoong sshi kalian temukan, keadaannya kritis tadi. Jahitannya sedikit terbuka dan panas tubuhnya sampai empat puluh derajat celsius, jadi dia mengalami kejang. Bakteri juga membuat lukanya semakin parah" Ucap sang dokter

" Lalu sekarang?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia sudah baik – baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku akan memindahkan mereka dalam satu ruang rawat"

" Terima kasih"

" Ya sudah, aku urus dulu"

" Ya"

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho, Mr. Jung dan Changmin bisa merasa lega karena Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Mata keduanya terpejam, sepertinya kelelahan atau karena efek obat penenang yang diberikan dokter.

" Tidurlah Min" Ucap Yunho

" Eomma..."

Changmin berdiri di samping tempat tidur eommanya, matanya berkaca – kaca karena tidak sanggup melihat eommanya selemah ini.

" Eommamu tertidur, kau juga sana. Jangan sampai kau sakit juga dan malah menyusahkan" Ucap Yunho

" Hyuungg!"

" Sana"

" Benar kata Yunho" Mr. Jung ikut bicara

" Lebih baik appa dan Changmin pulang, biar aku yang urus di sini" Usul Yunho

" Tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu"

" Tapi..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Kau tidur di rumah ahjusshi saja bagaimana? Di kamar Yunho" Ajak Mr. Jung

Changmin akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening eommanya sebelum dia meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Besok, usai pulang sekolah dia akan langsung ke rumah sakit.

Yunho mengambil kursi dan duduk di antara ranjang rawat Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim, menatap keduanya bergantian kemudian memusatkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat damai.

" Aku ada di sini, untukmu. Selalu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim perlahan membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang hanya didominasi warna putih membuat dahinya berkerut. Ini bukan rumah atau kamarnya, saat menoleh ke bawah dia melihat jarum infus menancap pada pergelangan tangannya. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Suaminya ditangkap polisi, Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumah, Jaejoong...

 **DEGH**

Dia langsung bangkit ketika bayangan dimana Jaejoong kejang dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya masuk ke dalam otaknya. Nafasnya memburu, saat dia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur dia melihat ke samping dimana anaknya tertidur.

" Jo-joongie..." Lirihnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca

Wajah anaknya terlihat damai saat tertidur, anaknya tidak apa – apa bukan? Dia baik – baik saja kan?

 **TAP**

Mrs. Kim turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong tapi dia terhalang oleh seorang namja yang duduk di kursi dengan kepala bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong, namja itu tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, hanya Yunho yang bisa diandalkan untuk menemani Jaejoong terlebih disaat krisis seperti ini. Jaejoong bahkan hanya membutuhkan Yunho saat dia sedang down, bukan dirinya.

 **SRETT**

" Kim eomma? Kenapa berdiri? Eomma masih pusing?"

Pertanyaan bertubi – tubi itu datang dari Yunho yang tiba – tiba terbangun. Saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mrs. Kim yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat, dia jadi ikut berdiri juga kemudian menyanggah lengan Mrs. Kim.

" Eomma baik – baik saja. Bagaimana Joongie?"

" Dia tidur, mungkin efek obat penenang. Ayo eomma kembali ke tempat tidur"

" Hum"

Setelah berhasil membuat Mrs. Kim duduk bersandar di ranjang rawatnya, Yunho kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

" Semalam panasnya sampai empat puluh derajat celcius dan itu membuatnya kejang, tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah turun jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir"

" Eomma tidak suka di sini"

" Eomma dan Joongie kan punya ketidaksukaan yang sama, tidak mau berada di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang kalau eomma sudah merasa baikan eomma bisa pulang sore ini"

" Ah begitu... Lalu..."

" Masalah Kim appa, eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Semoga saja polisi salah menangkap orang" Ucap Yunho mencoba dewasa

" Hum, eomma juga berharap begitu"

" Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

" Ya, kau carilah sarapan untukmu"

" Ne"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya hendak ke kamar mandi namun suara Mrs. Kim menghentikannya, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mrs. Kim ingin tahu.

" Terima kasih sudah menjadi sandaran untuk Jaejoongie terlebih di saat seperti ini"

" Eomma..."

" Terima kasih..." Lirih Mrs Kim kemudian meneteskan air matanya

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahan melihat hal seperti ini? Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis!

Dia mengambil langkah mendekati ranjang Mrs. Kim dan memeluknya dengan erat, mengucapkan bahwa Mrs. Kim tidak harus berterima kasih karena Jaejoong memang harus dia lindungi.

" Setelah ini pasti akan sangat berat untuknya" Lirih Mrs. Kim

" Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya"

" Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai Yunho meninggalkan Mrs. Kim untuk mandi dan sekarang mencari makan, Mrs. Kim kembali bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi yang tadi Yunho duduki. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut karena takut Jaejoong merasa kesakitan kalau dia mengusapnya sedikit agak kencang.

" Eomma sangat menyayangimu Jaejoongie... Maafkan eomma" Lirih Mrs. Kim

Dia masih ingat bagaimana saat Jaejoong terlahir dulu, setelah dimandikan oleh suster dialah orang yang pertama kali menggendong Jaejoong. Dia masih ingat bagaimana rapuhnya Jaejoong saat itu. Ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya saat lahir pasti sangat menyedihkan.

Makanya setiap Jaejoong berulang tahun Mrs. Kim gembira juga sedih. Siang hari saat Jaejoong dan Changmin bersekolah, suaminya bekerja, dia akan pergi ke tempat abu kedua orangtua Jaejoong disemayamkan dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ini, Jaejoong itu, bagaimana Jaejoong menjadi kesayangannya walaupun dia juga sangat menyayangi Changmin.

" Younwoong ah... Maafkan aku... Sungguh..."

" E-eomma?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Dia tahu bau ini, bau rumah sakit dan dia tidak menyukainya.

" Kau sudah bangun baby?"

" Kepalaku sakit"

" Jangan banyak bergerak dulu"

" Eomma... Kenapa aku disini? Kenapa eomma diinfus? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat Jaejoong sadar sepenuhnya, matanya membulat bukan hanya karena melihat tangannya diinfus tapi juga eommanya!

" Mungkin karena eomma berbuat nakal padamu makanya eomma seperti ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim setengah bercanda

" Eommaa..."

" Eomma tidak apa – apa Joongie ah... Tidak apa – apa"

Dan Jaejoong tahu eommanya berbohong karena saat ini dia bisa melihat sang eomma menahan tangisnya dan hati Jaejoong sakit melihat eommanya seperti ini.

" Jangan tinggalkan eomma lagi Joongie.. Jangan... Hiks"

" Maafkan aku eomma... Hiks... Maaf"

" Aniya, bukan salahmu"

" Ini salahku... Hiks..."

Mrs. Kim memeluk anaknya, menangis sesenggukan bersama sang anak pertamanya. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka dengan meratapi nasib sedih mereka.

" Aku rasa mereka memang butuh waktu untuk berdua"

Suara itu datang dari luar kamar rawat keluarga Kim, Yunho tadinya hendak masuk setelah membelikan susu untuk kedua orang bermarga Kim itu. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan eomma dan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ch-changmin..."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat tiba di sekolah, Changmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena masalah keluarganya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan membuat Kyuhyun takut mendekatinya.

Jadi... Saat jam istirahat Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan duduk di lorong pojok perpustakaan tempat biasanya siswa bolos atau sekedar tidur.

" Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya takut menghadapi Changmin terlebih kemarin Changmin membentaknya dengan kencang. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa itu adalah salahnya sampai Changmin marah, dia tidak menuruti perintah Changmin untuk beristirahat malah ingin ikut bersamanya.

" Ak-aku buat bekal makan siang untukmu" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Kau... Apa?" Tanya Changmin meyakinkan pendengarannya

" Be-bekal" Perlahan Kyuhyun menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Changmin dengan ragu

" Bekal?"

" Ne" Kyuhyun menaruh kotak berwarna biru langit di atas meja " Untukmu, ja-jangan marah lagi Changmin..."

Changmin tersenyum tipis, jadi... Kyuhyun menganggapnya marah dan membuatkan bekal untuknya agar tidak marah?

" Terima kasih"

Usai mengucapkan hal itu Changmin tersenyum dan membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan kencang. Bagaimana bisa sebuah senyuman bisa membuat dirinya seperti ini? Kenapa sebuah senyuman bisa membuat dunianya seakan berhenti berputar?

" Ha-habiskan ya…" Balas Kyuhyun dengan canggung dan dia tersenyum dengan kikuk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma sudah akan pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat eommanya sudah rapi sore ini

" Iya"

" Aku juga ingin bertemu appa"

" Maka cepat sembuhlah dan kau akan bertemu dengan appamu"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan pasrah

 **CEKLEK**

" Hyung"

" Oh? Changmin? Kyunie?"

" An-annyeonghasseo" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Nugu?" Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya

" Saya Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelas Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar

" Ah~~ Maaf ahjumma lupa, kau yang waktu itu datang ke rumah sakit bersama Changmin ya"

" N-ne"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, dia mengenal Khuhyun dari Yunho karena dia sangat penasaran siapa itu Kyuhyun karena selalu mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari Changmin. Pernah datang bersama Changmin saat Jaejoong kecelakaan tapi karena panic dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis.

" Eomma sudah siap?"

" Ya"

Changmin menghampiri eommanya bsementara Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong sekilas dan itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong senang namun cibiran keluar dari mulut Changmin.

" Hyung gwaenchana?"

" Hum, aku sudah lebih baik hanya menunggu kapan aku boleh pulang" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh begitu rupanya"

" Ayo eomma"

Changmin menggendong sebuah tas dan itu adalah milik eommanya, tas berisi perlengkapan sang eomma selama berada di rumah sakit.

" Ne"

" Kau mau ikut kami atau langsung pulang?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" I-ikut kau" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Arasseo"

" Eomma pulang ya, besok pagi eomma akan kemari menjagamu" Ucap Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong

" Ne"

Akhirnya Mrs. Kim pulang setelah Yunho kembali ke ruang rawat, mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua saja dengan Yunho.

" Yun…" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho saat dia duduk bersandar mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela

" Ya?"

" Boleh aku memelukmu?"

" Huh?"

" Ak-aku…"

" Arasseo"

Yunho tidak harus mendengar apa alas an Jaejoong ingin memeluknya, jika Jaejoong ingin, dia memang bisa memeluk Yunho selama yang dia inginkan. Yunho mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang rawat itu dan memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengembangkan senyumnya saat kehangatan menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa pelukan Yunho terasa begitu hangat untuknya. Rasanya nyaman dan membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan tangan Yunho naik untuk mengusao punggung Jaejoong, namja itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah membutuhkan ketenangan, rasa nyaman dan aman sehingga dia membiarkan saja Jaejoong memeluknya.

" Sudah tenang?"

Bukan melepaskan pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong malah mempererat pelukannya karena tidak ingin kehilangan rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bergumam dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Yunho sampai dia memejamkan matanya dan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dia tertidur…

Yunho yang sadar Jaejoong tertidur membuat namja itu berbaring dan mengusap kening Jaejoong yang masih terbalut dengan perban.

" Semua akan baik – baik saja, iya kan?" Lirihnya, dia memikirkan hal terburuk apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga Jaejoong setelah ini

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang dan sebelum pulang ke rumah dia ingin menemui appanya di kantor polisi, dia sangat merindukan appanya. Saat masuk ke dalam kantor polisi, Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Dia bisa melihat sang appa ada di balik sel, Jaejoong menahan airmatanya, dia harus tegar!

Mereka akhirnya dibawa ke sebuah ruangan utnuk bertemu dengan Mr. Kim. Saat seorag polisi membawa Mr. Kim ke dalam ruangan itu, Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk appanya.

" Hey… Pelan – pelan sayang… Tanganmu masih diperban kan? Nanti lukanya tambah parah" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Biar saja, aku tidak peduli! Hiks…"

" Kenapa malah menangis eoh? Appa baik – baik saja"

Jaejoong merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap wajah appanya, baik – baik saja bagaimana kalau pipi sang appa mulai terlihat tirus dan wajahnya terlihat berantakan bahkan kumis dan janggutnya mulai tumbuh!

" Berhentilah mengatakan jika kau baik – baik saja appa… Kau sedang tidak baik – baik saja" Lirih Jaejoong

" Appa akan baik – baik saja selama kau tersenyum baby ah"

" Appa…"

" Ayo duduk"

Mr. Kim menggandeng Jaejoong hingga namja itu kembali duduk di samping Yunho dan dia duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

" Jaejoongie… Hmm… Boleh appa minta sesuatu?"

" Ne appa?"

" Appa tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, appa ingin kau tahu appa sangat menyayangimu walaupun kau bukan anak kandung ingin kau menjaga eomma dan adikmu, oke?"

" Appa? Kenapa appa berkata seperti itu? Appa akan bebas dari sini dan kita akan menjaga eomma dan Changmin bersama"

Mr. Kim melirik Yunho kemudian menatap sendu anaknya, dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

" Joongie ah… Appa tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, appa… Ah… Entahlah, kau percaya pada appa, kan?"

" Ya appa. Aku selalu percaya padamu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan pasti

" Itu saja cukup untuk appa, appa mohon teruslah percaya pada appa"

" Aku tahu appa tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan pada appa, aku percaya pada appa"

" Dan hanya hal itu yang appa butuhkan darimu, rasa percayamu pada appa"

 **CEKLEK**

" Waktu berkunjung sudah habis"

" Ne?"

Mr. Kim bangkit dan menatap anaknya lama takut dia tidak bisa lagi melihat anaknya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

" Appa menyayangimu, Yun… Tolong jaga Jaejoong"

" Ne"

" Ap-appa…"

Jaejoong berdiri hendak mengikuti appanya namun Yunho menahannya, Jaejoong gagal menjadi tergar dan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Sangat. Tapi bolehkan dia berharap sesuatu yang baik aja terjadi setelah ini? Mungkin, kah?

Tapi mungkin doa Jaejoong tida sampai pada Tuhan atau memang Tuhan masih ingin mengujinya. Dua hari kemudian Mr. Kim ditetapkan menjadi tersangka dan beritanya ditayangkan pada televisi nasional. Tidak lama setelah itu beberapa polisi datang ke rumah Jaejoong untuk menyita rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

Mrs. Kim tentu saja menangis karena rumah itu dibelinya dengan susah payah, dia ingin bagaimana suaminya banting tulang untuk membeli rumah itu. Jaejoong hancur. Tentu saja. Siapa yang sanggup melihat eommanya menangis meraung juga sesenggukkan dan memukul dadanya berulang kali?

Kalau saja keluarga Jung tidak menemaninya mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa mati adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Akhirnya mereka dibawa ke rumah Jung untuk tinggal disana, membiarkan para tetangga yang bergosip ria tentang hidup keluarga Kim yang hancur.

" Kami ada di Chullie ah… Kami ada untuk kalian karena kami percaya pada Hankyung. Jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Mrs. Jung mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya

" Terima kasih… Hiks… Terima kasih…"

" Yun, bawa Joongie dan Changmin istirahat di atas"

" Ne"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang masih terdiam ke lantai atas rumahnya bersama Changmin yang menangis. Sangat jarang melihat Changmin menangis namun sore ini air mata Changmin mengalir sangat deras.

" Kau ingin tidur dimana?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin

" Kamar tamu saja" Jawab Changmin

" Baiklah, Jaejoong akan bersamaku"

Changmin berjalan menuju kamar tamu namun dia berhenti saat memegang knop pintu itu, dia melirik ke samping dimana Yunho sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan siap menggandeng Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Hyung…"

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh, di depan pintu kamar tamu itu Changmin berdiri dengan tangan kanannya terangkat. Jaejoong terenyuh, Changmin sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu.

Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Yunho dan berjalan menuju adiknya. Jaejoong memeluk erat sang adik. Sebuah perasaan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Yunho, bukan perasaan yang positif dia malah merasa tidak suka saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya padahal yang dipeluk Jaejoong adalah Changmin, adiknya. Juga adik bagi Yunho.

" Aku akan tidur dengan hyungku malam ini"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Changmin segera masuk ke dalam kamar tamu bersama Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kmarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar tamu, Jaejoong berbaring dengan memeluk Changmin yang kini memeluk erat pinggangnya, menempatkan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada kakaknya untuk mencari kenyamanan. (Bukan ff JaeMin lho ini…. Maaf Cho mengganggu wkwkwkw)

" Semua akan baik – baik saja, kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada lirih

" Tentu semua akan baik – baiak saja Changmin ah. Tidurlah dan semua akan erasa lebih baik besok pagi" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hyung… Hiks…"

" Gwaaenchana… Gwaenchana…"

Jaejoong mengusap punggung Changmin, mencoba membuat adiknya itu tenang. Sampai akhirnya suara isakkan Changmin berganti dengan dengkuran halus, kini Jaejoong menangis, memeluk erat kepala Changmin dan sesenggukan sendiri. Dia juga inginnya baik – baik saja, tapi bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Mrs. Kim tersenyum medapati kedua anaknya tidur berpelukan, dia berjalan menghampiri kedua anakanya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

" Terima kasih sudah menemani eomma sampai detik ini. Eomma sangat menyayangi kalian. Maafkan kami yang malah menyusahkan kalian. Maaf"

Akhirnya Mrs. Kim naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk kedua anaknya dengan Changmin yang ada di antara Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim. Dan dia ikut tertidur bersama kedua anaknya.

Besok paginya Changmin berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong masih beristirahat di rumah. Kemungkinan Jaejoong baru berangkat ke sekolah besok atau lusa, hari ini dia akan menemani eommanya seharian.

Saat tiba di gerbang sekolah, Changmin melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali memainkan kakinya membentuk gerakan abstrak.

" Kyuhyun, menunggu Changmin?" Tanya Yunho ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan Kyuhyun

" Eoh? Annyenghasseo" Sapa Kyuhyun

" Ya sudah, aku dulu ya"

" Hum, nanti bertemu di kantin ya"

" Oke"

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin dan berlari kecil, ada yang harus dia urus di ruang komite pagi ini. Sedangkan Changmin berjalan santai terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Changmin jadi memikirkan perkataan hyungnya tadi pagi di kamar tamu setelah eommanya keluar untuk membantu Mrs. Jung memasak.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

.

.

" Changmin ah, aku... Besok akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan" Ucap Jaejoong saat mereka baru saja bangun tidur

" Kenapa?"

" Rumah kita disita, begitu juga seluruh uang yang ada dalam tabungan appa. Menurutmu apa eomma dan appa masih memiliki sisa uang? Jika ada, mungkin itu hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari – sehari kita. Bagaimana dengan uang sekolah? Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita masih anak sekolah, kan?"

" Hyung..."

" Aku akan mulai mencari kerja"

" Aku ikut hyung"

" Tidak Changmin ah, kau masih lima belas tahun. Lagipula ini tugasku sebagai anak pertama, mungkin sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan kenakalanku untuk kalian, keluargaku"

" Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan juga hyung!"

" Biar aku saja, kau jaga eomma. Oke?"

" Hyung..."

Mana bisa Changmin bersantai saja sementara hyungnya banting tulang sendirian untuk menghidupi eommanya dan juga dirinya?

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

 **.**

.

" Iya, itu dia..."

" Ya ampun... Aku dengar dia adiknya Kim Jaejoong yang itu kan?"

" Iya, masih punya malu dia masuk sekolah sementara berita appanya sudah tersebar luas?"

 **DEGH**

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya, bisik – bisik itu tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Changmin bisa melihat bahwa beberapa yeoja meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Beritanya sudah menyebar?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

" Berita appaku, apa kau sudah tahu?'

" Changmin..."

" Ya atau tidak?"

" Ya..."

" Oh..."

Changmin kemudian berjalan kembali dengan santai, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya melongo tidak percaya. Kyuhyun juga kaget saat melihat berita tadi pagi, bagaimana dia tahu bahwa yang diberita tadi adalah appa Changmin? Karena saat penyitaan rumah, wajah Changmin dan Jaejoong tidak sengaja terlihat. Mereka tengah memegangi eommanya yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan.

" Kenapa kau melamun?"

" Eoh?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia langsung bertemu dengan mata Changmin, ah... Kyuhyun baru sadar jika mata Changmin pagi ini begitu berbeda. Dominasi rasa sedih lebih terlihat walaupun dia mencoba menutupinya.

" Aniya" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan di belakang Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yun?"

" Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang aku mulai"

" Huh?"

" Changmin akan tetap aku jadikan ketua komite"

" Dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

" Ya"

Jessica menghela nafasnya, semoga saja keputusan Yunho adalah yang terbaik. Karena keadaan keluarga Changmin sedang tidak baik, itu pasti mempengaruhi pemilihan ketua komite nantinya.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di belakang taman sekolah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Yunho mengajak Jessica untuk berdiskusi tentang Changmin.

" Aku harap kau tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan Yun, kondisi Changmin dan keluarganya sedang tidak baik saat ini" Ucap Jessica

" Maka dari itu..."

" Jessica noona benar hyung, aku tidak bisa maju dalam hal ini"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Changmin yang datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan meminta Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, tidak lama Yoochun dan Junsu juga datang ke taman belakang, ikut makan siang bersama mereka.

" Kau memasakkan Changmin makan siang?" Tanya Junsu dengan antusias

" Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Apa Changmin memaksamu?"

" An-aniya, aku hanya ingin..."

" Memangnya kenapa aku harus memaksanya!" Ucap Changmin kesal

" Hehehehe... Mana ku tahu"

" Lanjutkan pembicaraan kita barusan Jess" Ucap Yunho

" Eh? Hehehehehe… Sampai mana tadi?" Jessica tersenyum gaje

" Aku percaya jika nanti kebenarannya akan datang tapi sebelum itu Changmin harus menjadi ketua komite"

" Kenapa hyung memaksa seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin

" Iya Yun, kenapa kau ingin sekali Changmin yang menggantikanmu sementara ada Seunghyun, Jackson dan yang lain?"

" Kalau boleh jujur kemampuan mereka masih jauh di bawah Changmin, Changmin tegas dan dia bisa memimpin dengan baik juga mengerjakan semuanya dengan hasil memuaskan" Jawab Yunho

" Hyung..."

" Kau murid beasiswa bukan? Kau harusnya membuat sekolah ini berkembang dengan otakmu. Kau ada di sini untuk memberikan sekolah rasa bangga dan ini salah satu jalannya Min. juga... Jika kau bisa melakukannya tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan beasiswa juga untuk kuliah. Bukankah kau ingin kuliah di universitas Seoul atau... Ah... Oxford?"

Changmin tersentak, dia memang pernah bercerita pada Yunho bahwa dia ingin kuliah di universitas Seoul atau Oxford. Walaupun tidak mungkin Changmin ingin semua itu terwujud dan sekarang apakah Yunho sedang membantunya untuk mewujudkan impiannya?

" Ini bukan hanya untukmu tapi keluargamu, kau tahu bukan kau akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, bukan Jaejoong?"

Ah~

Bahkan Yunho berpikiran sama dengan Changmin. Hyungnya nanti pasti bukan menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Bukannya merendahkan tapi suatu saat nanti hyungnya akan dibawa oleh suaminya, dia akan menikah dengan namja berstatus seme bukan yeoja ataupun namja uke.

" Ya" Jawab Changmin

" Ini caraku membantumu untuk mewujudkan impianmu, kau pikirkan baik – baik"

" Tapi yang lain?"

" Aku yang urus"

Changmin terdiam sementara Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan tatapan sedih, jadi pada akhirnya Changmin akan meninggalkannya? Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Changmin dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun tahu pasti ini menyangkut pemberitaan itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berkonstrasi pada pelajaran hari ini, entah kenapa dia hanya memikirkan Changmin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sampai Changmin tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya?

 **TRRRIIINGGG~~~**

Bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun membereskan semua alat tulis dan bukunya, dia juga membereskan buku – buku Changmin yang ada di atas meja. Dia sangat senang melihat tulisan Changmin yang begitu rapi dan tertata dengan baik, juga catatan – catatan kecil yang di selipkan Changmin dimana – mana agar dia cepat mengerti. Dan itu berlaku pada Kyuhyun saat Changmin mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti.

" Hey Kyu" Panggil salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

" Kau masih berteman dengan Changmin setelah berita itu tersebar?"

" Huh? Maksudnya?"

" Changmin kan anak koruptor" Sahut yang lain

"..."

" Dan kau masih betah ada di dekatnya?"

" Atau mungkin kau kebagian juga uang itu?"

" Ku dengar hyungnya sekolah di sini dan dikenal berandal ya?"

" Pantas saja, lihat saja orangtuanya..."

" Changmin juga sombong!"

" Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan kita mencontek PR"

" Ya, mungkin karena hyungnya berandalan di sekolah ini makanya dia merasa berkuasa"

" Changmin tidak seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kesabaran langsung berteriak dan membuat semua teman – teman kelasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda tapi didominasi pandangan menusuk dan sinis.

" Kau pasti kebagian, kan?"

" CHANGMIN TIDAK SEPERTI ITU! DIA BAIK!"

" Tapi kau terlihat tertindas olehnya, tanpa dia aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melawan, kau itu dijadikan budak olehnya"

" TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK MENGENAL CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN TIDAK SOMBONG! TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! KALIAN SALAH"

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

 **DEGH**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, Changmin berdiri sembari menyedekapkan tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelasnya.

" Bawa tasku kemari dan kita pulang. Jangan bicara hal yang tidak penting" Ucap Changmin dengan nada datar

" N-ne"

Kyuhyun segera memakai tasnya dan membawa tas Changmin bersamanya sementara Changmin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Berjalan dengan langkah cukup cepat hingga Kyuhyun harus berlari mengejarnya. Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan saat melihat punggung Changmin saat ini? Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa da rasa sesak dalam dadanya saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa?

 **GREP**

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia kaget saat merasakan tangan Changmin yang bergetar. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya namun wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan punggung Changmin. Tangan Changmin bergetar, apa Changmin sedang berusaha tegar? Apa namja itu tengah menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi ikut sedih memikirkannya?

" Hiks... Hiks... Ch-changmin... Hiks..."

" Kenapa kau menangis? Mereka mengganggumu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

" K-kau..."

" Aku tidak apa – apa, ayo pulang"

" N-ne hiks..."

" Hapus airmatamu, aku tidak suka"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya, Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya otomatis melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Dia mengambil tasnya yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun dan memakainya, Kyuhyun terdiam. Changmin terlihat sendu saat ini dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuar apa agar Changmin merasa lebih baik.

" Ayo"

 **GREP**

Kali ini Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat betapa eratnya tangan Changmin menggenggam tangannya. Dan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar dua kata yang sangat jarang Changmin ucapkan, terlebih padanya.

" Terima kasih..."

Dan dia selalu tahu...

Changmin tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan.

Changmin tidak sombong.

Changmin sangat baik.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi~

Hmm…

Ga mau banyak omonglah pokoknya, maacih udah baca. Ripiu nya Cho rapel di chap depan ya? Hehehehehe…

.

BTW…

Chap ini banyak ChangKyu? YunJae momennya gak ada?

Sing sabar ya para kesayangannya Cho~

Kemungkinan sampe Chap depan ChangKyu bakal mendominasi karena mereka pegang peranan penting

#ups

#spoiler

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 15 Mei 2018**


	12. Chapter 11

**Friend ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, dll

Rate : **M**

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor, Slice of Life, Family

Banyak Typo(s), membosankan dan alur suka – suka

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Changmin dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun tahu pasti ini menyangkut pemberitaan itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berkonstrasi pada pelajaran hari ini, entah kenapa dia hanya memikirkan Changmin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sampai Changmin tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya?

 **TRRRIIINGGG~~~**

Bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun membereskan semua alat tulis dan bukunya, dia juga membereskan buku – buku Changmin yang ada di atas meja. Dia sangat senang melihat tulisan Changmin yang begitu rapi dan tertata dengan baik, juga catatan – catatan kecil yang di selipkan Changmin dimana – mana agar dia cepat mengerti. Dan itu berlaku pada Kyuhyun saat Changmin mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti.

" Hey Kyu" Panggil salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

" Kau masih berteman dengan Changmin setelah berita itu tersebar?"

" Huh? Maksudnya?"

" Changmin kan anak koruptor" Sahut yang lain

"..."

" Dan kau masih betah ada di dekatnya?"

" Atau mungkin kau kebagian juga uang itu?"

" Ku dengar hyungnya sekolah di sini dan dikenal berandal ya?"

" Pantas saja, lihat saja orangtuanya..."

" Changmin juga sombong!"

" Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan kita mencontek PR"

" Ya, mungkin karena hyungnya berandalan di sekolah ini makanya dia merasa berkuasa"

" Changmin tidak seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kesabaran langsung berteriak dan membuat semua teman – teman kelasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda tapi didominasi pandangan menusuk dan sinis.

" Kau pasti kebagian, kan?"

" CHANGMIN TIDAK SEPERTI ITU! DIA BAIK!"

" Tapi kau terlihat tertindas olehnya, tanpa dia aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melawan, kau itu dijadikan budak olehnya"

" TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK MENGENAL CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN TIDAK SOMBONG! TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! KALIAN SALAH"

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

 **DEGH**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, Changmin berdiri sembari menyedekapkan tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelasnya.

" Bawa tasku kemari dan kita pulang. Jangan bicara hal yang tidak penting" Ucap Changmin dengan nada datar

" N-ne"

Kyuhyun segera memakai tasnya dan membawa tas Changmin bersamanya sementara Changmin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Berjalan dengan langkah cukup cepat hingga Kyuhyun harus berlari mengejarnya. Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan saat melihat punggung Changmin saat ini? Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa da rasa sesak dalam dadanya saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa?

 **GREP**

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia kaget saat merasakan tangan Changmin yang bergetar. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya namun wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan punggung Changmin. Tangan Changmin bergetar, apa Changmin sedang berusaha tegar? Apa namja itu tengah menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi ikut sedih memikirkannya?

" Hiks... Hiks... Ch-changmin... Hiks..."

" Kenapa kau menangis? Mereka mengganggumu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

" K-kau..."

" Aku tidak apa – apa, ayo pulang"

" N-ne hiks..."

" Hapus airmatamu, aku tidak suka"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya, Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya otomatis melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Dia mengambil tasnya yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun dan memakainya, Kyuhyun terdiam. Changmin terlihat sendu saat ini dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuar apa agar Changmin merasa lebih baik.

" Ayo"

 **GREP**

Kali ini Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat betapa eratnya tangan Changmin menggenggam tangannya. Dan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar dua kata yang sangat jarang Changmin ucapkan, terlebih padanya.

" Terima kasih..."

Dan dia selalu tahu...

Changmin tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan.

Changmin tidak sombong.

Changmin sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong bangun pagi untuk membantu eommanya walaupun akhirnya dia menjadi penonton dimana eommanya dan eomma Yunho memasak. Kedua orang itu tidak mau sampai Jaejoong menghancurkan dapur karena Jaejoong kan tidak bisa memasak.

" Sudah bangun Jae?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho baru saja turun dari tangga dan menghampirinya, Jaejoong mengangguk saja dan Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

" Kau sudah sehat memang?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, aku ingin segera masuk sekolah"

Yunho mengangguk saja.

" Hyung?"

Kali ini Changmin yang turun, belum mengancingkan seragamnya karena terlihat sekali dia terburu – buru untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

" Kenapa Changmin ah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hyung memakai seragam? Hyung akan pergi sekolah?" Changmin bertanya balik

" Ya… Sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan sekolah Changmin ah"

" Tidakkah hyung lebih baik di rumah saja?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap sang adik dengan bingung, ada apa dengan adiknya ini? Kenapa malah melarangnya pergi ke sekolah? Padahal biasanya dia dengan semangat menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi ke sekolah.

" Aku sudah sembuh Changmin ah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hyung masih diperban"

" Ya ampun… Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku sudah sembuh! Ih bawel!"

" Sudah Changmin ah, biarkan saja"

Yunho tentu saja tahu maksud Changmin tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Jaejoong harus masuk sekolah agar bisa cepat lulus.

" Nah, ayo sarapan. Biar eomma bangunkan dulu appa Yunho" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian pergi dair dapur

Makan pagi hari itu terbilang dengan cepat kemudian mereka bertiga pamit untuk pergi sekolah bersama. Sejak insiden tiga hari yang lalu, dimana teman sekelas Changmin merendahkannya keadaan sekolah sangat kacau untuk Changmin.

Besoknya tersebar jika Changmin di calonkan menjadi ketua komite sekolah dan membuat satu sekolah gempar karena mereka tahu Changmin adalah anak seorang koruptor. Padahal kabar itu masih belum pasti tapi mereka sudah menghakimi ayah Changmin seperti itu.

Banyak protes percuma karena para guru ada dipihak Yunho juga sang kepala sekolah yang menyerahkan semua pada Yunho. Makinlah berhembus kabar jika Changmin menggunakan uang agar dirinya bisa menjadi calon terkuat untuk ketua komite sekolah.

Sedangkan sebagian besar dari anggota komite sudah menyetujui keinginan Yunho, menyerahkan keputusan akhir pada Yunho karena mereka percaya pada Yunho. Hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang masih tidak menyukai ide Yunho.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah sampai kau tidak suka aku pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ugh?" Changmin bimbang apakah dia harus memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong atau tidak

" Jangan bohong Changmin ah… Jangan…" Lirih jaejoong

" Hah… Hyung… Berjanjilah untuk menjadi orang yang kuat nanti"

" Maksudmu?"

" Satu sekolah sudah tahu appa di penjara dan mereka menghakimi bahwa appa adalah seorang koruptor dan yah… Hyung pasti tahu lanjutannya"

Jaejoong tersentak lalu menatap adiknya dengan raut khawatir, saat pulang sekolah Changmin tidak bercerita apapun tapi dia memang pulang terlambat dengan alasan ada urusan bersama Kyuhyun.

" Kau… Baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya… Aku hanya takut hyung terbawa emosi nantinya" Jawab Changmin

" Hyung akan menahannya kali ini"

" Aku mohon seperti itu hyung"

" Lalu bagaimana tentang pemilihan ketua komite? Yun? Kau masih mengharapkan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho

" Ya… Aku ingin dia terus maju Jae"

" Semoga keputusanmu benar Yun"

" Tentu"

Sampai di sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Dia langsung menghampiri Changmin dan menanyakan kabar Jaejoong yang lengannya masih diperban.

" Hyung baik kok Kyunie… Jangan khawatir ya"

" Ne hyung"

Dan benar saja, masuk ke kawasan sekolah jaejoong bisa merasakan tatapan tajam padanya belum lagi bisik – bisik yang membuat telinga Jaejoong merah menahan marah. Tapi dia menahannya karena ingat permintaan Changmin. Lebih baik dia diam untuk sementara waktu ini sampai masalah appanya jelas.

" Hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke kelas dulu" Pamit Changmin

" Ya, kau tidak ke kelasmu Yun?"

" Aku antarkan sampai kelas"

" Ya ampun…"

" Ayo"

Sampai di kelas, awalnya semua mata menatap Jaejoong tapi kemudian mereka kembali pada kesibukannya masing – masing. Junsu sendiri langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Dia senang sahabatnya sudah masuk sekolah hari ini.

" Aku merindukanmu" Lirih Junsu

" Kita baru bertemu tiga hari yang lalu Suie ah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tetap saja…" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho melirik ke belakang Junsu

" Keadaan oke Yun, tidak perlu khawatir"

" Baiklah, aku pergi. Titip Jaejoong"

" Oke"

" Kita bertemu saat istirahat"

Yunho mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong dan langsung menjadi sorotan teman – teman sekelas Jaejoong tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak peduli karena setelahnya Yunho langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

" Kajja~~"

Junsu menggandeng Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelasnya, rasanya canggung karena beberapa dari teman sekelasnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh tapi Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia harus fokus pada keluarganya saja sekarang.

" Jaejoong ah"

" Ya?" Jaejoong menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya itu

" Kami tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau membuktikan bahwa kau tidak seburuk yang kami kira saat kau membantu Yunho dalam organisasi dan menolong Junsu. Kuatlah"

Jaejoong diam menatap teman satu kelasnya itu, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia senang karena dia sekelas lagi dengan teman – temannya yang dulu ada di kelas sebelas.

" Terima kasih"

Semua mata menatap Jaejoong dengan terpana karena itu pertama kalinya Jaejoong memberikan senyum yang sangat indah pada mereka. Junsu harap mereka akan mengerti Jaejoong lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.

Ngomong – ngomong, dia naik kelas dan duduk bersama Junsu kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi saat emasuki kantin saat jam istrahat bersama dengan Junsu, Jaejoong bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari siswa yang ada di kantin. Jaejoong sih bersikap bodo amat karena dari dulu juga dia banyak mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari siswa sekolahnya.

" Jaejoong ah!"

Jessica melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri yeoja itu. Mereka berpelukan sebentar dan duduk berhadapan.

" Yunho mana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sedang membawa Changmin untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran calon ketua komite bersama Kyuhyun juga"

" Kyunie?"

" Kau tidak tahu?"

" Tidak"

" Dua orang itu akan ada di komite"

" Hah?"

" Changmin mencalonkan Kyuhyun sebagai sekretarisnya. Ahhhh~~~" Oke, Jessica mulai membayangkan yang _'iya – iya'_ dalam otaknya

" Ung?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Sudah ayo makan saja, eommaku memasak banyak makanan untuk kita hari ini"

" Changmin dan yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kan sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun membuatkan bekal untuk Changmin sedangkan Yunho biarkan saja dia beli sendiri makan siangnya" Jawab Jessica

" Huh? Kyunie membuatkan bekal untuk Changmin?"

" Iya"

" Kenapa dia tidak membuatkan juga untukku sih?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigoo~~ Changmin itu kan spesial"

" Apa?!" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Jessica

" Tidak apa – apa~~"

" Sudah ah, ayo makan dulu. Kau harus minum obat setelah ini bukan Jae?" Tanya Junsu

" Iya – iya, tidak menunggu Yoochun?"

" Tidak sudah, nanti dia beli sendiri saja"

Tapi akhirnya Yunho dan yang lain datang tidak lama setelah ketiga J (Read : Jaejoong, Junsu, Jessica) itu makan.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Jessica

" Yah.. Masih ada beberapa orang yang menolak kehadiran Changmin tapi akhirnya kami membuat perjanjian jika memang benar appa dari Changmin adalah koruptor maka aku akan membatalkan pencalonan Changmin" Jawab Yunho

" Hmm… Begitu, sejauh ini bisa kau lihat siapa saja yang mendukungmu?"

" Jackson, Seunghyun dan beberapa siswa kelas dua belas yang kenal denganku mereka mendukung keputusanku tapi untuk adik kelas sepertinya sulit karena mereka belum mengerti" Jelas Yunho

" Ah begitu~ Ngomong – ngomong kapan sidang pertama appamu Jae?" Tanya Jessica

" Dua minggu lagi kalau tidak salah"

" Kau akan datang?"

" Tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap aku bisa datang untuk memberikan appa semangat"

" Aku akan ikut kalau boleh" Ucap Jessica

" Tentu. Oh ya Yun, pulang sekolah aku akan mencari pekerjaan Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku akan menemani"

" Huh? Ak-"

" Tidak boleh menolak karena kau masih dalam mengawasan kami Jae" Ucap Yunho

" Dan aku akan bertanya pada pemilik kafe tempatku bekerja apakah ada lowongan untukmu" Ucap Junsu

" Itu lebih bagus karena kalian akan saling menjaga" Ucap Yoochun dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hyung ak-"

" Dan kau pulang, belajar. Pastikan saja nilaimu tidak turun" Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Changmin

Dan Changmin seketika terdiam menatap sebal pada hyungnya sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum, itu artinya Changmin tidak akan bekerja sambilan dan membuatnya kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, pulang sekolah Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke pusat kota guna mencari pekerjaan sementara Changmin seperti biasa mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tinggalnya.

" Kau akan langsung pulang kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendunya

" Masuklah"

" Changmin…"

" Sana, kau banyak pekerjaan bukan?"

" Tapi kau langsung pulang, kan?"

Changmin memberikan sebuah senyum, senyum sendu. Maunya juga dia langsung pulang, tapi tadi pagi dia sempat melihat sang eomma menatap dompetnya yang mulai kosong mana tega dia melihatnya hal itu?

" Masuklah" Ucap Changmin sekali lagi

" Changmin…"

Setelahnya Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

" Jadi… Apa aku harus ke tempat itu? Tidak apa – apa, kan?" Gumam Changmin sembari berjalan ke arah halte bus, dia sudah menentukan arah dan tujuannya

Jaejoong sampai rumah keluarga Jung sepuluh menit sebelum makan malam dimulai dan dia tidak melihat Changmin ada di ruang makan.

" Changmin mana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada eommanya

" Belajar bersama Kyuhyun katanya"

" Oh…"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka mulai makan bersama, Jaejoong kesulitan mendapatkan pekerjaan karena tangan dan kepalanya yang masih diperban. Mereka mana mau menerima orang yang sedang sakit? Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau putus semangat. Besok pagi dia akan ke tempat ahjusshi penjual susu dan koran untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu malamnya di kamar Yunho hari ini, mencari lowongan di internet dan beberapa surat kabar yang tadi dia beli sebelum pulang ke rumah.

" Kau harus ya bekerja? Kau belum sembuh Jaejoong ah" Ucap Yunho

" Mau bagaimana lagi, aku anak pertama, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini Yun. Harusnya sejak dulu aku tidak berbuat nakal"

 **TAP**

Yunho menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

" Kau tidak nakal, hanya salah jalan saja kemarin dan sekarang kau sedang memperbaikinya bukan?"

" Hum... Appa bagaimana ya Yun?"

" Bagaimana apanya?"

" Kalau ternyata…" Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya

" Tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, tidak boleh…"

" Hum…"

" Ayo besok lagi cari lowongannya, kita tidur"

" Tapi…"

" Kau lelah harus tidur, tapi biarkan aku mengganti perbanmu dulu"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menurut, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yunho dan membiakan sahabatnya itu menggantikan perbannya dengan lembut. Jaejoong selalu menyukai perlakuan lembut Yunho padanya, kesannya Jaejoong bseperti putri raja yang harus dijaga dengan sungguh – sungguh.

" Yunie ah…"

" Aish… Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

" Kenapa? Nama itu manis. Aku yakin jika nanti kekasihmu juga akan memanggilmu seperti itu"

" Tidak"

" Kenapa?"

" Hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak ada alasan khusus" Jawab Yunho datar dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung

" Nah sudah selesai, berbaringlah"

" Eoh? Malam ini aku tidur di sini"

" Ya… Malam ini kau tidurlah di sini"

" Tapi Changmin belum pulang Yun, aku khawatir"

" Tidak usah khawatir. Mungkin dia dalam perjalanan pulang"

Yunho mengambil perban bekas Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju tong sampah dan membuangnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya dan membuat jaejoong terbaring sedangkan dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

" Jangan berpikir apapun dulu karena kesehatanmu adalah yang utama" Ucap Yunho

" Yun…"

" Kau membutuhkan tubuh yang sehat untuk bekerja Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Hum"

" Selamat tidur…"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya karena dia merasa jantungnya hampir copot saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium keningnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sebuah kecupan dari Yunho dan rasanya benar – benar malu!

" Kenapa wajahmu memerah eoh? Kau gugup atau malu?" Goda Yunho

" Si-siapa yang malu?!"

" Itu wajahmu begitu"

" Y-yak!"

" Hahahahaha… Kau ini…"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga namja itu masuk dalam pelukannya dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Mencari titik dimana dia bisa merasakan degup jantung Yunho yang membuatnya tenang.

" Yun…" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Terima kasih"

" Untuk?"

" Semuanya"

" Tugasku"

" Hum?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan, kenapa itu menjadi tugasnya? Tapi saat matanya menatap mata Yunho, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku. Entah kenapa mata Yunho bisa menghipnotisnya sampai dia terdiam.

Dan akhirnya pandangan Jaejoong jatuh pada bibir hati milik Yunho yang terlihat menggiurkan malam ini. Jaejoong jadi menghitung berapa hari bibir itu tidak hinggap pada bibirnya? Ups…

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mengingat ciumannya dengan Yunho.

" Memerah lagi, kau memikirkan apa sih?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut, tangannya kini mengusap punggung Jaejoong

" An-aniya" Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya

" Stop, jangan alihkan pandanganmu"

" W-wae?"

" Aku ingin melihat matamu"

Perlahan Jaejoong mengembalikan pandangannya untuk menatap Yunho dan Yunho kini menapatnya dengan intens. Tangan Yunho yang tadi mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong beralih menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mengusapnya dengan ibujarinya.

" Y-yun…"

Jantung Jaejoong tidak bisa diam, Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berlompatan dengan riang sampai menghantarkan hawa panas pada wajahnya.

 **CUP**

Ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir keduanya bertemu, menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Saat Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong, Jaejoong meremas piyama bagian depan milik Yunho.

Dan dengan segera Yunho mengubah posisinya hingga dia ada di atas Jaejoong dengan kakinya berada di antara dua kaki Jaejoong.

" Mhhmm…"

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak karena dirinya merasa sangat merindukan ciuman Yunho, bibirnya bergerak untuk membalas perlakuan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Dengan semangat mereka saling mengulum bibir lawannya, berbagi saliva tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

" Ngh!"

Yunho langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mendengar Jaejoong kesakitan, tangan Jaejoong yang diperban ikut meremas piyama yang Yunho kenakan dan membuatnya kesakitan.

" Tanganmu yang diperban jangan banyak bergerak dulu, biar aku saja"

" M-mwo? Ngh!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Yunho langsung menghisap lehernya dengan kencang, yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan sekarang adalah menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

" Yun… Jangan sampai berbekas" Lirih Jaejoong

" Iya…"

Yunho melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang kini mulai menghisap nipple Jaejoong yang tentu saja membuat bagian inti Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan minta diperhatikan tapi bagaimana Jaejoong memintanya pada Yunho?

" Aigo apa ini? Celana piyamamu menggembung" Goda Yunho

" Itu kan salahmu!"

" Stt… Suaramu"

" Huh"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya, dia mencium perut Jaejoong yang mulai kehilangan sixpack-nya. Dan tangannya perlahan menurunkan celana piyama Jaejoong hingga milik namja itu menyembul keluar, menggemaskan di mata Yunho.

" Yu-yun…"

" Hum? Rileks, oke?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tapi dia merasa gugup. Yunho memang pernah melakukannya tapi tetap saja dia malu.

" A-annghh… Nghh…"

Rasa basah namun nikmat langsung Jaejoong rasakan saat Yunho memasukkan miliknya pada mulut Yunho. Yunho menghisapnya perlahan, menjilatnya dan memajumundurkan kepalanya agar Jaejoong merasa nikmat.

Jaejoong mencoba terus menahan desahannya dan menggenggam erat helaian rambut Yunho dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Yunho tengah bekerja keras di bawah sana dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati perbuatan Yunho.

"Yu-yun... Nhgg..."

 **PLOP**

" Kan aku sudah bilang kecilkan suaramu" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi..."

" Aish..."

Yunho kembali menindih tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium bibir namja yang tidak mengakui kecantikannya itu dengan tangannya. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia terus menggerakan tangannya naik dan turun, membuat Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Terlalu nikmat untuk Jaejoong dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

" NGGGHHH!"

Jaejoong klimaks hanya dengan tangan dan mulut Yunho, Yunho masih mencium Jaejoong namun sekrang dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Dia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari junior Jaejoong dan menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan bibir mereka masih bertautan.

" Yun… Uhuk… Uhukkk!"

Yunho menghentikan aktiftas menyenangkannya itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan menatap namja itu dengna teduh.

" Tidurlah, kau lelah" Lirih Yunho

" Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan matanya melirik ke bawah

" Aku baik – baik saja, kau sudah lelah. Istirahatlah"

" Ta-tapi-"

" Sttt… Tidurlah"

Mendengar suara lembut Yunho membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan hanyut dalam mimpi dengan cepat. Yunho berpikir bahwa dia terlalu memaksa karena dia tahu Jaejoong kelelahan malah melakukan yang 'iya – iya'. Masalah selangkangannya bisa dia urus sendiri saja.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama di toilet, Yunho membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong yang kotor akibat perbuatan mereka tadi. Dan terkekeh melihat junior Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas. (Durhaka kamu mas unncchh)

" Selamat tidur, princess" Ucap Yunho setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada kening Jaejoong dan kemudian berbaring, memeluk Jaejoong dan ikut tertidur bersama namja itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan karena mendengar langkah kaki, dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jaejoong tertidur dengan pulas. Mungkin kelelahan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya setelah melirik jam dinding di dalam kamarnya kemudian beranjak dengan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya.

 **CEKLEK|**

 **CEKLEK**

Bersamaan dengan Yunho membuka pintu, dia melihat Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja yang merupakan adik dari Jaejoong itu masih memakai seragam dan tas dipunggungnya.

" Malam sekali? Darimana?" Tanya Yunho

" Perpustakaan kota" Jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh

" Sampai jam setengah dua belas malam?"

" I-iya"

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak menatapku saat aku bertanya?"

" Maaf hyung, ak-aku hanya lelah"

" Hah... Jangan memaksakan dirimu Min"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menyentuh pundak namja itu dan membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ayo turun dulu, aku buatkan kau ramen. Kau pasti belum makan, bukan?" Ajak Yunho

" Ti-tidak usah hyung"

" Ayo"

Yunho menarik paksa Changmin sampai namja itu menghadap ke arahnya dan seketika Yunho membulatkan matanya, menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan namun namja itu malah menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

" Hy-hyung…"

" Aku buatkan ramyun, ayo"

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja membuat Changmin merasa bersalah dan menatap punggung Yunho dengan sendu namun setelahnya dia mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wajahmu kenapa Min?"

Jaejoong orang yang kelima setelah kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Yunho bertanya tentang wajahnya. Padahal wajahnya tidak kenapa – napa hanya saja pinggir matanya terluka, tepatnya di atas alisnya. Mungkin sedikit lebamnya tidak tertutupi plester yang ditempelkan oleh Yunho semalam.

" Kena pintu semalam" Jawab Changmin

" Huh? Masa?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan luka Changmin, begini – begini Jaejoong jago meneliti luka orang dan apa yang dilihatnya luka Changmin berbentuk lebam, mana mungkin terantuk pintu sampai luka lebam seperti itu? Belum lagi bibir bawah Changmin terlihat juga terluka. Namun sebelum Jaejoong bertanya lebih lanjut, Yunho menyentuh pundaknya.

" Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan telat"

"Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan pertanyaan yang hendak dia tanyakan pada Changmin pun terlupakan

Saat turun di halte dekat sekolahnya, mereka bertiga melihat Kyuhyun berdiri menunduk sembari membaca buku pelajaran. Sepertinya kelas Changmin akan ada ulangan makanya Kyuhyun membaca bukunya.

" Kyunie" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeonghasseo" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan menyapa para hyung dan matanya melirik Changmin

Mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat melihat luka pada wajah Changmin dan bertanya – Tanya ada apa dengan namja itu hingga mendapatkan luka pada wajahnya.

"Changmin?"

" Ayo ke kelas, aku belum mengerjakan tugas"

" Hah?"

Ini kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun mendengar Changmin belum mengerjakan tugas, senakal – nakalnya Changmin namja itu selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik semasa _junior high school_ karena dia merupakan siswa beasiswa yang diwajibkan mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan di sekolah.

" Hyung kali duluan ya"

" Hum, hyung tunggu di tempat biasa saat jam istirahat"

" Ne"

Setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Apa Changmin sudah latihan di klub taekwondo?"

" Kenapa?"

" Luka yang didapatnya itu seperti saat aku berkelahi. Tapi Changmin hanya menggunakan jurus taekwondo-nya saat latihan dan pertandingan, aneh… Apa mungkin dia berkelahi dengan orang lain?"

" Dia tidak mewarisi sikap berandalmu Jae ah, ayo ke kelas"

" Enak saja! Aku sudah tidak terlalu berandal ya!"

" Ya ya ya ya ya… Ayo"

" Huh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

" _Lihat, sekarang wajahnya terluka. Dia pasti berkelahi dengan orang lain. Sikapnya sama dengan hyungnya"_

" _Iya, lihat berandalan sekali"_

" _Tidak tahu malu"_

Kyuhyun melirik teman – teman sekelasnya yang baru saja berbisik tentang Changmin, sebenarnya dia juga oenasaran dengan luka yang Changmin dapatkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tidak mungkin berkelahi. Iya, kan? Teman – temannya saja yang selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Changmin!

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dan menyelipkan sebuah earphone pada telinga kiri Changmin dan yang satunya dia pakai di telinga kanannya. Changmin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, menghhentikan gerakannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

" Lagunya enak, aku ingin kau mendengarkannya"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, ya… Suara lembut itu kini memasuki gendang telinganya, mengalunkan nada lembut nan indah yang membuat Changmin tersenyum kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya ditemani Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah merona setelah melihat senyum Changmin. Eaaaa~~~

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Changmin berubah, sudah beberapa luka dia dapatkan pada wajahnya dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas dibahu Changmin. Namja itu bahkan sempat meringis saat Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memegang lengannya padahal dia memegangnya dengan pelan.

Jadi dengan kekuatannya Kyuhyun menggandeng Changmin dan membawa namja itu ke ruang kesehatan setelah mereka berpisah dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Yak… Kenapa membawaku kemari?" Tanya Changmin, hari ini untungnya dia berangkat pagi sekali ke sekolah

"…."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan menarik Changmin masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan mereka bertemu dengan seorang guru di sana.

" Kalian kenapa?"

" Maaf seonsaengnim, temanku sakit dan dia butuh istirahat" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Silahkan, ssaem ada urusan sebentar. Kau baringkan saja dia di ranjang yang ujung ya"

" Terima kasih seonsaengnim"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan guru itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Changmin berdecak kesal karena dia merasa tidak sakit.

" Kalau kau sakit bilang saja"

" Kau yang sakit!"

" Aku? Aku tid- aawwwhh!"

Changmin berteriak kesakitan saat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram lengan di atas sikunya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

" Lihat! Kau yang sakit!"

Kyuhyun membawa Changmin menuju ranjang dipojok ruangan, membuat tirainya menutupi ranjang pojok itu dan menaikan lengan seragam Changmin.

" I-ini kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih, lebam parah

" Jatuh" Jawab Changmin dengan enteng

" Jangan membohongiku lagi Changmin!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak berbohong!"

" Lalu luka di pipi? Di kening? Pinggir mata? Bibirmu? Alismu dan bahumu juga karena kau jatuh?!" Pekik Kyuhyun, dia kesal

" Hah… Jatuh…"

" Jangan… Berbohong padaku Changmin…"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tidak lama memerah karena airmatanya mengalir pada kedua sisi matanya.

" Hiks…"

" Aku tidak apa – apa, kenapa kau menangis?"

" Itu karena kau terluka!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan wajah basah karena airmatanya. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat semua luka pada wajah dan tubuh Changmin.

Changmin tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena airmata dan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Terlebih namja itu kini menangis sesenggukkan dan mencoba mengusap airmatanya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

" Stt… Aku tidak apa – apa"

Changmin menangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggantikan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, dia mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum miris. Dia menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya karena ya… Dia mulai merasakan sakit pada lengan kanannya, dia merasa kebas dan tangan kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kyuhyun awalnya membulatkan matanya namun kemudian dia membalas pelukan Changmin dan menangis pada pelukan namja itu. Rasanya sedih Changmin tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun khawatir tapi yang ada malah dia sangat merasa khawatir dan sedih.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisannya tapi tetap memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Kyuhyun merasa berat melepaskan pelukan Changmin yang ternyata hangat, jika boleh diingat ini adalah pelukan pertamanya dengan orang selain dengan keluarganya. Duh, wajah Kyuhyun mendadak panas memikirkannya.

" Obati lukaku saja, oke?"

Suara lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak namun kemudian mengangguk, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menatap Changmin. Changmin terkekeh, dia mencolek hidung Kyuhyun yang memerah.

" Kau jelek saat menangis" Ucap Changmin setengah menggoda

Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan menjauhi Changmin untuk mencari kotak obat. Setelah menemukannya dia kembali dan Changmin sudah duduk dipinggir tempat duduk. Kyuhyun mengambil alkohol dan membasahi kapas dengan alkohol itu.

Dengan perlahan dia membersihkan luka Changmin tanpa tahu namja itu memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya tadi pagi.

Sang eomma dan hyungnya memarahinya, menuduhnya berkalahi dan meminta Changmin menghentikan kebiasaan barunya itu. Jaejoong menatap Changmin kecewa, untuknya bisa hanya dia saja yang nakal, Changmin hanya boleh berprestasi dan membanggakan keluarga.

" Min... Changmin?"  
" Huh?"

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin tapi namja itu terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya memanggil Changmin sembari menggoyangkan lengan Changmin untuk mendapatkan perhatian Changmin.

" Wajahmu sudah, buka seragammu"

" Yakin?" Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ng.. It-itu... Lu-lukamu..."

Aish, Kyuhyun jadi grogi saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Changmin. Changmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tinggkah kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan saja, nanti aku akan minta guru kesehatan mengobati lenganku"

" Janji?"

" Iya, sana ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk"

" Janji ya"

" Iya Kyuhyun"

" Ya sudah, aku ke kelas. Selamat istirahat Changmin..."

" Hum"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan Changmin memberingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mungkin dia memang harus beristirahat agar pulang sekolah memiliki tenaga lagi.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CUUP**

" Cepat sembuh Changmin"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

Kjadian itu begitu cepat. Kyuhyun kembali ke arah Changmin berbaring, mencium keningnya kemudian lari dengan wajah semerah tomat. Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali guna memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi namun kemudian dia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga Cho talut bibirnya bisa robek. Changmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan tangannya naik untuk menyentuh keningnya.

" Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya, Jaejoong tengah menatap tajam dan setelah berkata bahwa dia akan ikut mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai rumah. Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung kenapa Jaejoong ingin ikut ke rumahnya karena biasanya Jaejoong tidak pernah ikut.

" Biarkan mereka Jaejoong ah" Lerai Yunho

" Yunho!"

" Pastikan saja kau pulang tanpa tambahan luka Min" Ucap Yunho santai

" Hum, terima kasih. Ayo" Ajak Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" Kami pulang dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun dan segera mengejar Changmin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu

" Yunho! Bagaimana jika Changmin berkelahi lagi!"

" Kau juga kan sering berkelahi, mungkin dia mengikuti tabiat burukmu" Ucap Yunho dengan santai kemudian mulai berjalan

" Jadi semua ini salahku ya? Aku yang membuatnya jadi buruk?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, saat ini mood Jaejoong sedang hancur dan dia sangat sensitive. Salah Yunho juga berkata seperti tadi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggandeng Jaejoong untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Jaejoong tidak menolak karena genggaman tangan Yunho adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan saat ini.

" Ah… Kesayanganku sudah pulang semua…"

" Ck.."

" Ingatlah, kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka Yuri ah, ikatan mereka begiiitttuuuuu erat. Apa lagi Changminnie ku dan Kyumie ku~~~"

Yuri menatap aneh pada sepupunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan yeoja yang sedang ber-fangirl ria itu. Bodo amat dengan sepupunya yang hamper gila itu!

Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai depan rumah seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tidak beranjak sampai membuat Changmin bingung sedangkan dia sudah harus pergi.

" Masuklah, menunggu apa lagi?'

" Aku ingin ikut"

" Kemana?"

" Ikut kau?"

" Aku akan pulang"

" Kau bohong"

" Tidak, cepat masuk"

" Mau ikut!"

" Huh? Sekarang mainanku ini sudah berani berteriak padaku hah?!"

 **DEGH**

Kyuhyun tersentak, dia sampai lupa status mereka, Kyuhyun hanya mainan bagi Changmin. Tidak pernah lebih. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berani seperti ini? Itu karena sebuah rasa nyaman mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Rasa nyaman karena Changmin selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya.

" Ingat statusmu Kyuhyun, kau mainanku jangan bertindak semaumu. Jangan melewati batas" Ucap Changmin datar

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang mulai berembun. Ada rasa sakit dimana dia tidak mau dikatakan hanya sebagai maianan, dia ingin lebih. Tidak mau hanya sebagai mainan Changmin.

" Masuk!" Perintah Changmin

" Ch-changmin…"

" Hah… Terserah!"

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya setelah membentak Kyuhyun, namja itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tinggal Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah membentak Kyuhyun. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membelanya.

" _CHANGMIN TIDAK SEPERTI ITU! DIA BAIK"_

" _TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK MENGENAL CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN TIDAK SOMBONG! TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! KALIAN SALAH"_

Teriakan Kyuhyun saat marah pada teman – teman sekelasnya itu membuat Changmin berhenti pada belokkan gang dan menyandakan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Dia juga tidak ingin seperti ini, dia ingin hidupnya membaik dan ini adalah proses yang harus dilaluinya.

" Maaf…" Lirih Changmin

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin sampai Changmin berbelok, menatap sendu jalanan kosong itu. Berharap Changmin tidak akan macam – macam setelah ini. Tanpa dia sadari pintu gerbang di belakangnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja manis yang bingung dengan kelakukan Kyuhyun di depan gerbang.

" Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dia langsung membungkuk hormat dengan mata yang masih berkaca – kaca.

" Aigo… Kenapa matamu berkaca – kaca? Huh? Ah… Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini"

 **DEGH**

' _Apa… Apa aku bisa membantu Changmin dengan cara ini?'_

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang ada di depannya dengan teduh dan sendu tapi ada maksud lain dalam tatapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Sabtu pagi, dihabiskan Changmin dengan berlari pagi, walaupun lengannya di perban karena memar parah dan sulit digerakkan Changmin tidak mau tinggal diam di rumah. Dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi keluarganya. Mengabaikan perutnya yang terasa sakit melilit dan kepalanya yang pusing.

Masalah sekolah dan beasiswa yang akan diambilnya, nanti saja dia urus. Yang penting saat ini adalah keluarganya.

" Eoh?"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah mobil mahal terparkir di depan rumah Yunho. Changmin meneliti mobil itu, mobil keluaran terbaru yang harganya selangit.

" Apa Yunho hyung sedang kedatangan tamu?"

 **CEKLEK**

Changmin bisa melihat jajaran sepatu mahal setelah membuka pintu rumah keluarga Jung, dahinya berkerut melihat sepasang sepatu yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Semoga saja dugaannya salah, dengan perlahan dia mamasuki rumah keluarga Jung dan dia melihat ruang keluarga Jung penuh dengan orang – orang, ada Yoochun dan Junsu juga.

Tapi ada tiga orang yang duduk di sofa membelakangi Changmin, dia kenal salah satu namja yang duduk di antara dua namja lainnya, rambutnya ikal. Changmin hafal bentuk rambutnya itu.

" Ka-kau sudah pulang Changmin"

Sapaan Jaejoong yang gugup itu membuat semua orang berpaling menatap Changmin termasuk namja berambut ikal itu, namja itu langsung berdiri dan menatap Changmin dengan gugup.

" Ch-changmin!"

Usai memanggil Changmin, namja berkacamata tebal itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Ingin Changmin terkekeh karena kelakuan menggemaskan Kyuhyun tapi dia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa.

Dua namja yang duduk mengapit Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Changmin kaget setengah mati.

" Kenapa kau kemari dengan majikanmu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Aku Ryewook, Cho Ryeowook. Eomma kandung Kyuhyun"

Dan seketika pemandangan Changmin seakan berputar, rasa sakit pada perutnya kembali datang dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut kencang. Apa tadi katanya, orang yang dia kira majikan Kyuhyun itu adalah eomma Kyuhyun? Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ Yuuhuuu~~~ Hai haiii~~~

Calon mertua disangka majikan! Jadi… Gimana selanjutnya? Bakalan lama lho updatenya, kalian aja udah gak berbentuk nungguin Cho… Cho takut kalian gak kuat

Wkwkwkwk..

.

.

Ya sudah… See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 25 Juli 2018**


End file.
